Just Her Luck
by Tattysecondhandbook
Summary: It was Just Her Luck that Beca somehow landed a beautiful and loving wife, and a perfect family. It was also Just Her Luck that in order to get that perfect family she had to go through the most excruciating pain of her entire existence - giving birth was not a walk in the park.
1. Chapter 1

**Just her luck**

Beca gasped as she felt a soft trickle run down her leg. ' _About damn time_.' She thought. The baby was now two weeks overdue, and she couldn't wait to get it out of her. Her relief was cut short, however, when she felt a pain begin to form in her abdomen.

"Chl- _shit!"_ The brunette groaned, rubbing a hand over her swollen stomach. Of _course,_ when the baby is finally ready to grace them with its presence, Chloe was at an important conference.

Just her luck.

Beca _probably_ should have called her wife and told her, but she didn't want to interrupt the conference. Chloe had said that if anything happened Beca needed to call her right away, and that's what she had intended to do. Maybe it was just the hormones talking, but the DJ would feel far too bad if she called, knowing that Chloe will have to explain to the other teachers why she had to leave and what if she was angry at Beca for calling her? Chloe should only be another hour or two anyway, surely she could wait until then? Besides, it's not like Beca was in pain, it was only a slight throbbing. She would be fine.

Two episode of Friends and half a cheese sandwich later, the slight throbbing wasn't so slight anymore. Nor was it throbbing. It had increased to pains. Sure, it was nothing compared to the contractions she knew were yet to come, but it still hurt. She had never handled pain very well, hell, Beca could hardly even cope when she got a paper cut. How she'd thought she would be able to push a human _out_ of her she had no clue.

And, once again, it was just her luck that Chloe happened to come through the door to find her overdue wife gripping her stomach and moaning, bent over on the sofa. She couldn't have just come right after, or before, so Beca could calmly explain that her water had broken and they needed to go to the hospital. No, instead Chloe had a look of pure worry on her face as she immediately dropped her bag and knelt down in front of Beca.

"Beca!? What's happened?" the redhead asked, looking ready to burst out crying at the pain her wife was clearly in.

Beca looked up and navy met baby blue. She opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a whimper as the brunette scrunched her face up.

"Becs, I need you to tell me what's wrong." Chloe tried again, resting her hand on Beca's stomach.

The pain subsided, and Beca let out a slightly relieved sigh. "My water broke," She said softly, pulling at her hair.

" _What!?"_ Chloe said in shock. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause you were at the conference," She muttered, fidgeting.

"So? Babe, I told you that if anything happened you had to call me straight away,"

Tears started to well up in Beca's eyes. _Damn these hormones._ "I thought you would be mad at me for interrupting you like last time,"

"Jesus Christ…" Chloe muttered. "I was mad last time because you called to tell me we were out of m&m's. I would never be annoyed at the fact my wife interrupted some conference to tell me her water had freakin' broken!"

Beca let out a small sob. "Sorry."

Chloe froze momentarily. Over the past nine months she had learnt that once Beca started crying, she didn't stop for a _long_ time. The redhead quickly brought out her hand and softly wiped the tears away. "Don't cry, Becs, its fine,"

Beca nodded, rubbing a hand over her stomach to calm herself back down.

"I think we should go to-" She was cut off by yet another small contraction, making the poor girl groan , holding onto her wife's arm.

"Right, we need to get to the hospital before it gets any worse," Chloe said determinedly, slowly helping Beca off of the sofa.

"No shit," Beca grunted in reply.

They'd been on the road for five minutes, and Beca was just about ready to scream. Chloe had no road safety skills whatso _ever_.

"Jesus, Chloe, go easy on the bumps!" Beca said, holding onto her stomach.

"But you're in labour!" Chloe said, as if it explained everything.

"I won't live to see the baby if you continue like this!" She cried out, bashing into the car door as her wife turned a corner. "Shit!"

Chlo sighed, slowing down slightly. "I just don't want you giving birth in the car,"

"I'll be giving my lunch to the car if you keep driving so crazily," Beca breathed, before gasping once she took a peek at the dashboard. "Chlo, you're going 20 miles above the limit and it's a red light!"

"I'm running it." Chloe said determinedly, pushing her foot down on the gas.

Beca squeaked. "Fuck, the cops are following us,"

Chlo rolled her eyes, swerving onto the sidewalk.

"You're gonna get yourself a- hOHHH!" She moaned, the pain in her abdomen coming back stronger than before.

"Another contraction?" Chloe asked, wincing slightly as Beca took hold of her hand and squeezed. The brunette nodded, her face contorting in pain.

Just like the rest of Beca's highly unfortunate day, it was just her luck that she managed to have a contraction the moment the police were asking her wife to roll the window down. The embarrassment was _insane_.

"Miss, were you aware that you were driving 20 miles over the speed limit?" The man asked, already pulling out a pen to write a ticket.

"I'm really sorry, Officer, it's just that my wife's water broke and I need to get her to the hospital as she's having contractions and they're getting worse," Chloe explained with an apologetic look on her face.

"I understand that-"

Beca cut him off with a small, but desperate, cry as the pain increased slightly. She gripped the redhead's hand tighter. "Chloe!"

"I'm going to let you off with a warning this time, Miss, as this is an emergency. But next time you need to be more careful," the cop said, giving Chloe a small red card.

"What's this?"

"An emergency card. If anybody else tries to stop you show them this,"

"Thank you," Beca breathed out, her contraction finally coming to an end.

"It's fine, good luck ladies."

They were at the hospital in another five minutes due to Chloe's speeding, and at the front desk in no time.

"Excuse me," Chloe said, but the girl behind the counter only kept chewing her gum and flipping through the latest _Vogue_.

Chloe cleared her throat. "Hello."

No response.

Chloe rolled her eyes and tried being polite again, and, of course, this kid just wasn't listening.

"HEY!" Beca snapped. "I'm overdue as it is, my water broke two fucking hours ago and, in case you haven't noticed, I am in DESPERATE NEED OF MEDICAL FUCKING ATTENTION. Stop yapping on your gum and PAY ATTENTION!"

"S-Sorry, Miss, c-could I ask for your name?" The girl stuttered, pushing her magazine away with wide eyes.

Chloe could tell that if her wife opened her mouth one more time, the patients would complain. "Mitchell, Beca." She filled in, rubbing a hand on Beca's back in an attempt to calm her back down.

"M-Miss Mitchell, you're in room seventeen,"

Beca began to stalk away, but Chloe quickly caught up with her.

"You need a wheelchair," She said brightly.

"Why? I'm pregnant, not disabled!"

Chloe snorted. "It's mandatory, Becs,"

Beca rolled her eyes, but leant against the wall to wait for the redhead. Chloe appeared in a matter of seconds with a wheelchair.

"Get in,"

Beca rolled her eyes again, plopping down into the seat.

"Oh my god, Becs, we completely forgot about a baby name!"

Beca internally groaned. A name for the little human inside of her which was causing so much pain was, surprisingly, the last thing she had thought to even begin to think about.

"What? Can we not just call it 'the baby'?"

Chloe sighed exasperatedly. "Beca…"

"I'm kidding, Chlo, calm down," She chuckled. "Well, it's gonna be a girl,"

"Is it? I think it's a boy,"

"Trust me, it's not a…bOY!" She cried out unexpectedly as yet another contraction hit.

Chloe hated seeing Beca in any sort of pain, whether she breaks her leg or stubs her toe. She wanted nothing more than to stop the hurting, and she knew that she couldn't. All she could possibly do is try to soothe her wife to the best of her abilities.

"Room seventeen's here, Becs," She said softly.

Beca nodded slightly whilst Chloe wheeled her in. It looked like an average hospital room; white walls, a white cot in the corner and, of course, a lot of equipment. The nurse that was already in there helped her onto the bed as the contraction was ending almost as soon as it had started.

"Do you want anything?" The nurse (Angela, her name tag read) asked.

"A doctor." Beca said bluntly.

"She should be on her way,"

"Thank you," Chloe smiled. "Baby names? If it's a boy-"

"Which it isn't going to be" Beca pointed out.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "How could you possibly know that for certain?"

Beca winked and tapped her nose. "That instinct thing everyone always talks about…I have a feeling that it's a girl,"

"You had a feeling you could down a bottle of vodka last year and, although you did it, you had a migraine for two days," Chloe scoffed, playing with her wife's hair.

Beca pouted. "I was drunk! I've been sober for 9 months now, Chlo, I'm _pretty_ sure I'm right this time. I like the name Alison,"

Chloe scrunched up her nose. "Alison Mitchell…it sounds okay, but do you really want our child to have the same name as Alison Dilaurentis?"

Beca shook her head with wide eyes. "…What about Eva?"

"Eva Mitchell…really?"

"Evie?" Beca tried again.

"Evie Mitchell…Becs, that's perfect! If it's a-"

"It _will_ be a girl, Chloe." Beca said, determined that, after all this suffering, she was going to get what she asked for. "For a boy?" She asked anyway, rubbing small circles over her swollen abdomen.

"Tyler!" Chloe exclaimed, smiling excitedly.

"You've had that name planned since you were ten haven't you?" Beca teased.

"Maybe," Chloe smirked, kissing the brunette softly.

"Well, since it's going to be a girl, if we have another kid, and it's a boy, we'll call him Tyler!"

"You want another kid already? Becs, we haven't even had the first!" Chloe said.

Beca shrugged, before laughing. "No, not now! Whenever, I don't really care, but _if_ we have another kid, you're carrying it!"

"Deal," Chloe giggled, deciding not to comment on Beca's mistake as the brunette had probably forgotten due to all the pain she had been having that day.

The door opened and in came a tall brunette, wearing a, somehow low cut, doctor's uniform and carrying a clipboard.

"Stacie?" They both asked in confusion.

Stacie looked up with a grin. "Surprise!"

"Why are you here? Don't you work in that hospital like ten blocks away?" Beca asked.

"They moved me. I knew I had you guys once the receptionist described you as 'a small brunette and a not so taller redhead, the brunette made it very clear that she's pregnant and she was _really_ angry.' Are you here for another check-up?"

"My water broke, Stace,"

"What?! Why haven't you told anyone?"

"I waited until I could tell Chloe and we've been on the move ever since," Beca shrugged.

Chloe took out her phone and composed a quick text to their families and friends. _Beca's water has broken and we're in the hospital_.

"Don't tell them to come!" Beca pleaded quickly.

"Why not?" Stacie asked.

"I don't want everyone to be watching me…" Beca said quietly, fidgeting with the blanket.

"Aww!" Both Stacie and Chloe cooed.

"What?" Beca growled in annoyance, if there was one thing she hated, it was being cooed at.

"You're so adorable, babe!" Chloe said.

"I am not! I'm a badass-shitshitshitshitshitshitshit!" Beca whined, falling back onto the pillows and squirming around, moaning. The contractions were getting stronger and stronger.

"Breathe through them," Chloe constructed.

"Harder than you fucking think, Beale!" Beca grunted back. Usually Chloe would playfully correct her that that was no longer her last name, but she didn't think now was the right time. If she angered Beca any further she would be kicked out.

"How many has she had, Chlo?" Stacie asked.

Chloe tried counting how many she'd had, but she lost count. "I don't know, quite a lot,"

Beca held up nine fingers, before groaning so loudly she was certain the whole floor could hear.

"Sorry!" Beca huffed out, loosening her grip on Chloe's fingers after she heard a crack, only to clutch them even harder.

"How much of a time difference is between each one?"

"Since I got home, like five to ten minutes,"

"It must almost be time, then," Stacie said with a beaming smile.

Beca collapsed onto the bed. "It better be, cause I swear to all the fucking gods out there if I have to endure _this_ for another three hours I'll-"

"Six and a half centimetres?" Stacie exclaimed from the bottom of the bed.

"What does that mean?" Beca asked.

"That can't be right, Stace," Chloe said, shaking her head. "Check again,"

"This is _so_ wrong," Beca muttered, making Chloe giggle.

"She's my best friend!" The poor brunette squirmed.

"Beca! Hold still, dammit!" Stacie said. "No…it really is six and a half centimetres dilated…that doesn't make any sense, you should be at least eight and a half with the kind of contractions you're having…"

She trailed off, doing a few calculations on her clipboard.

"Your kid's really fucking with you, Becs."

"Makes sense…the bitch's been out to get me ever since I told it to stop using my uterus as a fucking punch bag." Beca grumbled, glaring down at her stomach. Chloe snorted into her hand.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Stacie asked excitedly.

"Boy."

"Girl."

The couple narrowed their eyes at each other.

" _He's_ a boy!"

"Mother's instinct, Chlo, _she's_ a girl!"

Chloe scoffed, waving her hand at Beca.

"How much longer?" Beca asked with a long, drawn out sigh.

"Usually it would be loads more hours, but with the contractions you're having…I'd say, like, no more than an hour?"

"A whole _hour_!?" Beca asked in despair. "I could watch two episodes of friends in that! I could watch one and a quarter of PLL, fuck, I could watch half some dumb romcom in that time! I'm gonna _die_. I'm the tiniest person ever, and I'm expected to take in _this_ much pain? What the fuck?"

"I highly doubt you'll die, Babe,"

"Oh yeah? You try pushing some 7 pound human out of your fucking _vagina_!" Beca snapped, trying to sit up.

"Why are you sitting up?"

"Instead of asking me stupid questions could you just _help_ me?"

Chloe got up and pulled Beca up, who swung her legs over and stood up, swaying slightly as she tried to keep balanced.

"Where are you going?" Stacie asked.

"To pee!"

It was about two minutes before Beca came back, and when she did she was sobbing and blowing her nose.

"Becs? What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

"I'm a monster!" She cried, collapsing into her wife's arms.

"…Why?" Chloe asked, mouthing _'What the hell?'_ to Stacie over the younger girl's shoulder.

"You-You shouldn't b-be hugging me! I-I'm the w-worst person ever!" Beca wailed.

"No you're not," Chloe said softly, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

"I am! I s-snapped at you and t-then I sh-shouted at the teddy bear who was lying dead in the middle of the hallway!"

"Beca; you're the bravest, most talented person I know. I love you." Chloe said, wiping the tears away from Beca's eyes. She was almost positive that the amount of times Beca has cried in the last four months is more than in her whole life altogether.

Beca sniffed. "Really?"

Chloe nodded, giving her a quick kiss. Beca brightened up and lied back down with a smile. Stacie was using all her strength not to snap random pictures at all the cute bechloe moments to show the Bellas later on, but she knew Beca would probably smash her phone if she even tried to do that.

"Becs do you want, like, some painkillers or something?" Stacie asked.

Beca shuddered. "Ugh, dude, no! They only make me throw up,"

"You want an all-natural birth? Do you know how painful that is?" Chloe asked incredulously.

"Well…yeah! Do you _know_ how many baby's come out some weird shape because of painkillers?" she shuddered again.

Stacie snorted. "She has a point,"

Beca was quiet for a moment, seemingly in deep thought. Chloe was sure she was going to come out with some PhD level psychologically philosophical question, but instead she said;

"Hey…do you guys think we're all Sims? And God controls us? So like, when we forget what we're gonna do, is it God just cancelling our action?"

Stacie burst out laughing whilst Chloe somehow managed to maintain her giggles. "I don't think God can control 7 billion Sims all on his own, Becs,"

"Well obviously he has helpers!" Beca retorted. "He's got Jesus, Mary, Joseph, Simon Peter, James, John, Andrew, Philip, Bartholomew, Thomas, Matthew, James, Simon, Thaddaeus-Judas, Judas Iscariot, the one who Jesus loved, Saint Peter, and all the other saints I can't remember from that dumbass school,"

"Oh…totes!" Chlo nodded seriously, not wanting to discourage Beca's hilarious theories.

"And like…the three wise men, and- _SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!"_ Beca shouted out, squeezing the life out of her wife's arm.

"That was a seven minute gap…lemme check again," Stacie said.

"Chlo…it hurts!" The brunette whimpered, dragging her sweaty palm down and into Chloe's hand. Chloe shouldn't have been enjoying how adorable her wife looked with her face scrunched up like that.

"I know, Babe, but just think: in less than a few hours we'll have a little boy or girl from it, think about holding them for the first time, we'll be parents soon," Chloe reassured her, taking Beca's mind off of the finishing contraction.

The shorter girl smiled, but the smile shortly turned into a grimace as she remembered that the contractions were only going to get rougher than this.

"Seven centimetres, only three more to go, Becs,"

"What does it feel like?" Chloe asked softly.

Beca ran her fingers through her hair, thinking of a way to phrase what she had been feeling for the last three or so hours. "Like someone dropping five fucking double decker busses and pushing it down into my goddamn-" She cut herself off with a gasp. She hadn't even fully recovered from the last ripping of her abdomen, why on earth was it happening again so soon?

Right. Because it was just her stupid luck on one of the most important days of her life.

"This is really fucked up, Becs, you shouldn't be having two contractions only a minute apart at this stage. I'm gonna go talk to my boss," Stacie said, getting worried.

"It's not gonna affect the baby, right?" Beca managed to breathe out. She would never be able to forgive herself is something wrong happened now.

"It shouldn't," Stacie said over her shoulder.

After a long, drawn out moan, Beca looked up at Chloe with fearful eyes, "I can't have a fucking kid, Chlo,"

Chloe grabbed both of her hands and drew her close, so their noses were almost touching. "Yes, Beca, you can. You're doing so well,"

She was watching Beca cry out and squirm, and it was absolutely terrifying. Beca had completely let down her guard, and seeing her wife so vulnerable was a painful sight. Chloe needed to fix it, with anything. She did the first thing she could think of.

"I'm Bulletproof, nothing to lose," Chloe started, her melodic voice ringing out and ricocheting off the walls.

Beca looked up at her, a slight smile gracing her features as she realised what Chloe was doing. Her wife was the best person she had ever met, and somehow always knew what to do.

"Fire away, fire away," The redhead continued, not breaking contact with Beca's eyes, and her eyes told a story.

As if Chloe's singing was magic, the contraction ended, and Beca, despite trying to recover from her breathless state, harmonized with her, feeling a lot calmer.

"Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away, fire away. Shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am Titanium. You shoot me down, but I don't fall. I am Titanium." They sang in perfect sync.

As if on cue, Stacie walked back in with another, older British female doctor.

"Hello Mrs. And Mrs. Mitchell, I'm Doctor Carter. Dr Conrad tells me you're having confusion with your contractions?"

"Yeah, um, Stac- Dr Conrad says that I'm seven centimetres dilated but the contractions I'm having would suggest that I'm a lot closer to giving birth," Beca explained, fidgeting with the hospital sheets.

Dr Carter notes something down "And how far apart have these contractions been?"

Beca looked to her wife; she hadn't been counting any amount of time whatsoever.

"They've all been completely different. Some have been happening ten minutes apart, others five and the last two were hardly even thirty seconds apart. They've lasted between 1-4 minutes." Chloe said, absentmindedly stroking Beca's hand with her thumb.

"I'm just going to check if you're still seven centimetres," Dr Carter said, sitting at the end of Beca's bed. She confirmed the numbers hadn't changed with a nod, taking off her gloves and standing up.

"This isn't…this won't _affect_ the baby in ANY way, right?" Beca asked, the same time Chloe said "Our baby's fine?"

Stacie chuckled and let out a slight 'aww' at how connected her best friends were.

"Shut it, Stacie."

"You're not supposed to call your doctor by their first name, _Beca_ ," Stacie retorted, sticking her tongue out at the brunette.

Beca scoffed. "And _you're_ not supposed to call your patient by their first name unless they tell you to,"

"Becs, it's been seven years. Have I not earned the respect of calling you by your first name?" Stacie asked, feigning being hurt.

"Nope!"

The former Bellas continued their light banter for another minute or so, until the conversation became far too inappropriate to be said in front of Dr Carter, and Chloe cleared her throat loudly.

"That's enough, guys,"

Dr Carter raised her eyebrows at the two brunettes. "Although that was extremely unprofessional I can see that the two of you are good friends, so I'll-"

"Good friends?" Stacie interrupted. "She's the Ebenezer Scrooge of this century!"

"I love Christmas!" Beca pouted.

"Becs, your Christmas card for me last year was a blindly folded piece of paper, and on the inside all it said was 'Bah Humbug' in tiny writing,"

"Not like you're any better," Chloe scoffed. "Your housewarming gift to us was a lollipop."

"It was big enough to share!"

"Bullshit!" Beca exclaimed. "Most of it had broken off!"

"You made me think my birthday present was a box of tissues last month." Chloe said.

"Hey, stop insulting me, I'm delivering your baby."

That shut them up.

"Do you want some ice chips?" Chloe asked her wife, who was recovering from another rippling contraction. The younger girl nodded, and Chloe got up to get them.

But Beca wouldn't let go of her hand.

"Beca, baby, I need you to let go so I can get you some ice chips,"

"Don't go!" Beca said, staring up at Chloe, her midnight blue eyes wide.

"I'll be back in less than two minutes,"

"Don't leave!"

"I'm just gonna get you the ice chips, Becs, I'll be right back,"

"No!"

"Beca, I will be back in a second, let _go_."

Beca turned the waterworks on, sobbing and pulling on the redhead's arm.

"Beca…"

"Thisisbecauseofthebabyisntityouneverwantedtohaveababywithmebutyouwantedtoseemesuffersoyoustayedunilthelastscondbeforewalkingoutandnowyou'regonnaleavemeandfileadivorceandit'sallmyfaultyouhatemeandi'madissappointmenttoyouandyoudon'tlovemedoyouchloeyou'rejustgonnawalkoutnowandpretendineverexistedyou'rejustgonnaleavemetoraisethisbabyonmyownandneverspeaktomeagainaren'tyouchloei'msorryi'llputitupforadoptionjustpleasedon'tgochloeiloveyoui'lleengiveupthischildforyouican'tbareforyoutoleavenowchloi'llchangeipromisei'lldoeverythingyousayandiwontrunupthestairsorbesarcasticormakemixesi'llearnmoremoneyi'llbeabetterpersonchloepleaseyoucan'tdothistomeyoucan'tjustleavewhilsti'monthehospitalbedabouttogivebirthtoyourchildchlosepleaseit'snotfairi'lltryharderdon' 'regoingtogeticechipsbutiknowtheywon'tthey'lljustwalkawayandi'llhavetoraisethiskidonmyownpleasechloseineedyouthebabyneedsyoudon'tgoi'mbeggingyoupleaseiloveyousomuchchloe!" Beca cried.

Chloe only caught a little bit of the word vomit, but she heard enough to realise what was going on in Beca's head. She sighed and sat down, stroking her wife's hair and holding her close.

"Beca, I'm not leaving you, I promise. I love you too much for that,"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Beca nodded, releasing her death grip on Chloe's hand, who kissed her forehead and left the room.

And, of course, it was just her goddamn luck that the moment Chloe left the room the strongest contraction yet came. Stacie was still there, though, so Beca crushed her hand instead, yelling and shrieking in pain.

"Breathe with me, Becs," Stacie said, breathing in and out slowly whilst she gently replaced her hand with the teddy bear that had been sitting in the cot.

Beca tried to breathe with her, but all she could manage was a much faster pace.

"Ten centimetres, you're fully dilated!" Stacie exclaimed excitedly.

"Wh-What?" Beca whimpered, eyes wide and terrified.

"As in…no more pain, you have to give birth,"

"No!" Beca said, a little louder than she intended to. "C-Chloe, I need Chloe!"

"The longer you wait the harder it's gonna be, Becs."

"I can't do this without- UGH!" She screamed as the throbbing increased. "Stace, I can't."

"You've got about five minutes before you're gonna have to push," Stacie said softly.

Beca whined. "Call her!"

Stacie took out her phone and dialled Chloe's number.

One of Beca's mixes started playing from somewhere under the bed.

"Shit!" Beca puled.

Three minutes passed, filled with Beca's constant moans and the occasional scream and Stacie trying to reassure her friend not to panic. Finally, just when Beca thought she wasn't going to make it, Chloe walked through the door carrying a plastic cup, but she ran to Beca's side after seeing the pained look etched on her face, almost dropping the cup.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Beca screeched at her.

"I got lost," Chloe said softly, wincing at her wife's tone.

"GODFUCKINGDAMMIT, CHLOE!"

"Becs you need to get ready to push," Stacie said, turning into full doctor mode.

Beca could only moan in response, but Stacie took that moan for a yes.

"You ready?"

"No!"

"On three I want you to push,"

Chloe grabbed hold of Beca's hands, taking no notice of her death grip. Beca looked up at her, eyes wide and frightened.

"One,"

Beca whimpered, eyes tightly shut. The pain was _excruciating._

"Two,"

"Chlo…!" Beca called out.

"Three!"

Beca screamed out, tears fogging her vision as she pushed. She felt no movement from the baby, if anything the torture had only become harder.

"Good, Becs, deep breaths," Stacie instructed.

Beca's breath only became laboured as she choked on sobs and groans, completely disregarding what Stacie had just told her. After a few more pushes, Chloe spoke up, kissing her wife's damp forehead.

"You're doing really well," She said, her tone light and encouraging.

"FUCK YOU CHLOE! YOU'RE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN I FUCKING HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE-" She cut herself off with a long, draw out throaty scream as she pushed again. "GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Chloe looked at Stacie for help, but the brunette only shrugged her shoulders helplessly. Great. She was going to miss the birth of her, _their_ , first child. Chloe let go of her hand dejectedly and took a few steps back.

"Where the _fuck_ do you think you're going?" Beca growled out at her, midnight blue eyes in slits as she glared at the redhead.

Chloe froze; she had been in deep shit before, but now she was almost certain that Beca was going to murder her. "You told me to get out,"

Beca's eye _twitched._ Chloe was ready to dig her own grave. She hadn't seen Beca this mad since she got the wrong ice cream cone, and even then her eye wasn't twitching like this.

"You would leave your pregnant wife giving birth _alone_!?"

Chloe winced. "No, I was just doing what you told me to,"

"Are you ARGUING WITH ME?"

"No, definitely not," Chloe said, almost wearily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Beca pressed, she knew was directing all the pain on Chloe and picking fights, but she couldn't care less. Every little thing the redhead had done in the past half an hour had only aggravated her to no end.

Chloe took a sharp intake of breath, mentally preparing for the grilling of her life. "Nothing, Becs, I just don't want to upset you,"

Somehow, Beca completely relaxed at this, her face almost smiling. She looked over at Chloe as if she had absolutely no idea what Chloe was doing.

"Chlo? Why are you all the way over there?"

Stacie snorted in disbelief, Beca's mood swings were absolutely hilarious, before reminding Beca that she had to push again. Beca moaned, but pushed anyway, a long string of curse words tumbling out of her mouth.

"Just a few more and it'll be out," Stacie encouraged.

Beca groaned deeply. She wasn't even sure how she hadn't died of exhaustion yet.

"Three, two, one, _push_."

"Push, Becs!"

"I'M FUCKING TRYING CHLOE!" Beca screamed out, cutting all blood circulation in her wife's already broken hand.

"It's crowning…"

"Oh, God!" cried Beca.

One more push, that's all it would it take. She spared a glance towards Chloe, who looked as if unicorns and mermaids had just proven to be real. The excited hopefulness plastered onto her face was all Beca needed to summon up every last ounce of energy she had, and push. The scream that was heard was both loud and high enough to deafen people, and to be perfectly honest Beca wasn't sure how Chloe didn't even flinch at the sound. But the scream that followed was particularly overwhelming.

Most would take off running at the sound, but to Beca and Chloe, it was like music to their ears.

The brunette had hardly any time to smile before Chloe smashed her lips against Beca's.

"You did it," Chloe whispered to her, and she had never seen a smile so wide on her wife's face, not even when they got married.

"Close your eyes," Stacie said excitedly, having wrapped the baby up in a blanket.

"…Why?" The former captains asked suspiciously.

"Just do it!"

Chloe and Beca both huffed, closing their eyes. The DJ's eyes snapped opened when she felt a soft, fuzzy weight being placed in her arms. Looking down, she could see that the blanket was pink.

"I told you," Beca smirked to her wife, before the reality of the situation kicked in.

"She's perfect," Chloe whispered, stroking the little girl's cheek.

"She has your hair," Beca said, choking up as she felt the tears welling up in her eyes whilst she gestured to the wisps of red atop her, their, baby's head. Just looking at her, the love both parents already shared for their little girl was extreme. It felt like a dream, and Beca half expected to wake up on someone's musty couch with no baby, no wife and no home. But she didn't wake up, it was just her luck that she somehow has a beautiful baby girl and a beautiful wife to share her with.

The girl's hands were opening and closing slowly. Chloe reached for the hand closest to her, gently playing with it.

"She's so adorable," Stacie cooed. "7 pounds 4 ounces,"

"I don't even know what that means," Beca laughed slightly, her voice cracking.

"Are you crying?" Stacie asked.

"No!" Beca said, but her voice was already wavering and collapsing. "I just have really bad allergies and she's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen!"

"Once you told me every baby looked like sacks of potatoes," Chloe giggled, in turn making Beca chuckle.

"I didn't say _every_ baby, I said most. Anyone could see that she is like the epitome of fucking perfection," Beca said, placing a lingering kiss on their baby girl's forehead before passing her to Chloe.

"Ooh, what's her name?"

 **A/N: Whoa a 5300 word oneshot! Is that like a new record or something haha? Well actually it's going to be a twoshot, or I'm going to continue it into little outtakes of Bechloe and their little girl. Which should I do? Please review if you want it to just be a twoshot or for it o be a series of oneshots? Also did you like this chapter? It took me like 2 weeks to write haha, but I'm pretty proud of it. I hope you liked it!**

 **Kisses, A.**

 **Haha, jk,**

 **Kisses, Tattysecondhandbook/ adorkabealekendrick (on Instagram/ kendrickspanda (on twitter) xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just Her Luck**

 **Disclaimer: pfft I wish I owned pitch perfect but I really don't so**

 **Chapter 2: Name?**

"Baby." Beca stated confidently, earning a whack from the ginger.

" _Beca!"_ Chloe stressed, making sure not to raise her voice in case the little girl in her arms started crying again.

"Okay, okay! Jesus, Chloe, I'm only joking!" Beca said, rubbing her arm.

"Well? What's her name?!" Stacie asked again desperately.

Beca and Chloe shared a look, having a silent conversation between themselves. Both pairs of eyes shifted to their baby and then back to each other. Finally, Beca whined slightly.

"But-"

"It's equal that way, Becs,"

"Fine. We'll tell you when everyone else gets here," Beca grumbled, pouting slightly as she got her phone out from her bag and unlocked it. She had five missed calls and twenty new messages, in turn making the brunette cringe.

"Did they really think I was going to pick up the phone in the middle of giving birth?"

Chloe snorted.

"Three missed calls from Aca-Nazi, one from Fat Amy and one from your mom," Beca read. She clicked on her messages, reading them all aloud.

 **Aca-Nazi: What hospital are you at?**

 **Aca-Nazi: Beca where the hell are you?**

 **Aca-Nazi: Are you okay?**

 **Aca-Nazi: Has the baby been born yet?**

 **Aca-Nazi: Mitchell you better pick up your phone or I swear to God you won't live to hear your kid's first word.**

 **Legacy: OMG has the baby been born yet? Is it a girl or a boy? When can I come meet you guys at the hospital? Are you okay?**

 **Cynthia Rose: I'm coming, where you at?**

 **Fat Amy: Baby Mitchell's out the hole! Took you long enough.**

 **Lilly: Baby**

 **Jessica: Omg, has the bby been born yet? Me & Ash r coming! Wat hosp?**

 **Momma Beale: Better late than never, hey? What hospital are you two at, tell me when I can come meet my grandchild!**

 **Momma Beale: I feel so old!**

 **Jesse: Wapow! Has the baby been born yet? When can I come?**

 **Stepmonster: Beca are you alright? And is the baby okay? Have you given birth yet? Call me when you get this xx**

 **Dad: What hospital are you at Beca I'm coming.**

 **Key to my Heart: You okay Becs? We're on a break I should be home in about half an hour!**

 **Key to my Heart: Do you want me to get anything from the shop?**

 **Key to my Heart: I love you xxx**

 **Key to my Heart: You're not responding…I'm skipping the shop and coming home.**

 **Key to my Heart: You probably fell asleep, ik the baby was keeping you up last night. I love you!**

"Do I have to text _everyone?"_ Beca moaned, composing a new text.

"Yes!" Chloe giggled.

"What do I even say?"

"Just tell them that she's been born and that you're at the medical centre, but don't tell them it's a girl!"

Beca sent the text to everyone but Aubrey, who she sent: ㈊5㈎9㈊3 = ㈋8

Aubrey called her less than a minute later. Smirking, she put the blonde on speaker, making her voice sound croaky and used.

"Hel-"

"FOR GODS SAKES BECA ARE YOU OKAY OR NOT HAVE YOU GIVEN BIRTH YET IS THE BABY OKAY STOP MESSING WITH ME AND TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

Chloe took the phone from Beca, trying not to giggle as she held it to her ear.

"Bree!" Chloe said desperately, sounding as if she was almost in tears.

Aubrey's stomach dropped. "Chlo? What's going on?"

"It's Beca, she- she, oh god!" With a snap of her fingers Chloe was sobbing and muttering incoherencies into the phone, leaving Stacie and Beca absolutely speechless.

"Did you know she could do this?" Stacie asked.

Beca shook her head, a smirk pulling at her lips.

"Chloe…what's happened?"

"Beca…the baby….wrong…quickly…!" Chloe said, making it sound as if the connection was breaking up.

"What? There's something wrong with the baby? Chloe I'm coming right now, where are you?"

"M-M-Medica…ntre." Chloe just about got out, and immediately hung up, bursting into a fit of cackles and snorts. She and Beca shared a sloppy high five whilst Stacie just stared.

"You guys! Bree's probably having a heart attack!"

"She started it!" Beca protested. She reached over and gently lifted their little girl out of Chloe's arms, wanting to hold her again. She couldn't ignore the warm, fuzzy feeling forming in her stomach at holding her.

"She made us think she had knocked over Meryl Streep and had her body in the trunk of her car!"

"You guys are sick," Stacie shook her head.

"I'd rather use the word _creative_ ," Beca winked.

"Your creativeness is going to put one of you in jail,"

Before Beca had the chance to retort, the baby squirmed and let out a slight moan. Beca looked down at her in wonder, stiffening, still not quite used to the fact that this baby was her, their, child and they would be spending the rest of their lives raising and looking after her.

"She's probably hungry," Chloe said.

"Hungry?" Beca repeated dumbly.

"Did you even pay _attention_ in the class we've been going to for the past three months?" Chloe asked seriously.

"It was kinda hard to with a mini Chloe kicking me in the stomach every two seconds, which is _just_ like the actual Chloe, might I add." Beca grumbled.

Chloe's jaw dropped. "How is that like me?"

"Chlo, you have the tendency to move about in your sleep…like, all the time."

"You need to feed her," Stacie said, turning her back.

"Why are you turning away?" Beca asked in confusion.

" _Breast_ feed, Beca."

Beca reddened slightly, unbuttoning her hospital gown and feeding their little girl, hissing at the contact.

She managed to button up the gown a few minutes later just in time for Aubrey to break through the door frantically, causing Beca to jump and almost drop their newborn and Chloe to squeak. Stacie, however, didn't even flinch as she let out a snort, checking her watch and commenting on how it was the fastest she'd ever seen the blonde arrive somewhere.

"What's going on?" Aubrey asked worriedly, before her eyes rested atop the baby girl in Beca's arms. "What the hell, Beca?"

"Oh, great. She sees her and the first thing she says is what the hell," Beca says, watching as Aubrey cautiously took a few steps closer.

She was about to comment on how adorable the baby was before remembering why she rushed to the hospital in the first place. "Are you aca-serious right now, Beca, Chloe? You made me basically fly out of a meeting with the school governors without even explaining to them what was going on because I was so scared for _you_ and _you_ started crying and whimpering so I thought Beca had _died_ or something and, for gods sakes do you know how embarrassing that was? I walked out to call you for the fifth time and I didn't walk back in! They even watched me steal some kid's bike on my way out!" Aubrey ranted, pacing back and forth before pausing in front of the bed.

"We only did it because you made both of us think you killed Meryl effing Streep!" Beca said.

"And you made me think someone had _died_ or something happened to _your_ unborn child after saying you were in the hospital and not hearing another word for the next two hours!"

"You-"

"Okay, guys. Now you're even, so let's not give each other anymore heart attacks," Stacie chuckled.

Aubrey narrowed her eyes at Beca and Chloe. "I swear to god if you two didn't have a child to look after now you'd be sleeping underground tonight,"

All eyes turned to the newborn in Beca's arms.

"Aw, she's so cute!" Aubrey cooed.

"Cute? Cute is an understatement," Beca said proudly, gently stroking her daughter's cheek.

"Was the labour okay?"

Beca huffed out a short, sarcastic laugh. "I actually thought I was going to die."

"Beca had a meltdown. She thought I was going to leave her," Chloe rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't a _meltdown_ , I was just in _pain_ and _scared._ " Beca defended.

"It was a meltdown." Stacie confirmed.

Just as Aubrey was going to ask something else, Beca suddenly realised how much giving birth had worn her down, and let out a giant yawn, scrunching up her nose and eyes and furrowing her eyebrows, yawning so much that her eyes started to water.

"No more questions, she's too tired. Go to sleep, baby,"Chloe ordered, prying their daughter out of her wife's arms.

Beca looked up at her sleepily, suppressing another yawn. "I'm not tired, I'm fine,"

"Beca, you just gave birth. That is _not_ gonna work on anyone." Stacie said, rolling her eyes at the short brunette.

Beca's eyes and head drooped for a second, before jolting back awake. "I'm fine…" she mumbled again, trying to convince herself more than her friends. Everyone just cocked an eyebrow. Beca's eyes drooped again, then opened slowly as she let out a sigh, knowing there was no way she could possibly stay awake, but trying to anyway. Her next words were slurred together as she fought to stay awake "What about when everyone comes?"

"I'll wake you up," Chloe smiled, planting a chaste kiss on Beca's forehead as she drifted off, immediately snuggling into the covers.

"What's her name?" Aubrey asked excitedly, slightly quieter now that Beca had gone to sleep.

"We're gonna tell everyone when they get here," Chloe replied.

Aubrey groaned, she was desperate to find out what her niece was to be called. "Can I at least hold her?"

Chloe grinned, passing their baby to Aubrey, who cradled her, cooing. She still couldn't quite believe what she was seeing was the reality, she and Beca now had a gorgeous little girl, which was a miracle in itself. Their daughter almost wasn't born; last year when the couple had decided to take it to the next step and have a baby, originally Chloe was supposed to be the one to actually _have_ the baby, but when they went for the tests it was found that Chloe had some sort of ovary issue and she couldn't have children. At first, Chloe had been devastated, her childhood dreams of having a perfect little boy named Tyler destroyed in one medical test. Beca had never really wanted to be pregnant, or have children for that matter, but after marrying Chloe all she could think about was having a mini-Mitchell running around their house. She knew how excited her wife had been to have a child, and when they found out she couldn't, Beca didn't even need to think twice. She had the tests done on her immediately, and after everything was okay, that was that.

And here they were, with a baby.

Beca's voice drew Chloe out of her thoughts and back into the real world. "Chloe…"

All three girls stopped and turned to Beca, who seemed to be sleep-talking.

 _Ah_.

Chloe had forgotten about this. Beca talks and walks in her sleep, and will respond to anything that is said or done around her in her dream somehow. The furthest it's ever gotten was Beca getting out of bed, completely asleep, and singing and dancing to their world's performance. The whole thing. She had looked almost zombie-like, mouth open when she wasn't singing or humming, eyes mainly closed. Usually Beca just takes a tablet which stops her from walking in her sleep, but not talking. Beca had not taken that tablet before she fell asleep.

Instead of doing the nice thing, which would be to wake her wife up and give her the tablet, Chloe took out her phone and pressed record, setting it on a shelf in the hospital room so it records anything that happens. If Beca was to get up and start dancing, Chloe would get the whole thing on video.

Perfect.

Both Stacie and Aubrey's brows furrowed, looking at Beca's steady breathing and wondering if she was actually awake.

"Did she just?"

Chloe nodded. "She talks and walks in her sleep," She giggled slightly. "And responds to you truthfully, in her dream,"

"Aren't you supposed to take some sort of medication for that before you go to bed?" Stacie asked.

"She usually does, but I forgot. Look," Chloe knelt down and said 'I love you, Becs, sleep tight' into Beca's ear, loud enough for the others to hear but not loud enough to wake up her wife.

Beca smiled in her sleep, draping a hand over thin air in the bed next to her, which was supposedly Chloe. "I love you too, Chlo, see you tomorrow,"

Stacie snorted. "My turn!"

She, too, knelt down next to Beca's bed. "Beca, quick! It's your favourite movie!"

Beca immediately sprung up into a sitting position, an excited smile on her face. "Hannah Montana the Movie's on! Really?!"

"It's your favourite part, too," Aubrey called, giggling.

Beca squealed, draping the covers off of her and getting up. She proceeded to do the hoedown throwdown, knowing all the lyrics and all the dance moves. In all seriousness, Chloe was quite concerned that she was going to bust a rib, dancing straight after giving birth couldn't be ideal.

 **(A/N: If you're not familiar with the hoedown throwdown please go look it up on youtube or anywhere and watch the dance before you read this)**

"Pop it, lock it, polka-dot it  
Countrify it then hip-hop it.  
Put your hawk in the sky,  
And move side-to-side  
Jump to the left, stick it, glide.  
Zig-Zag, across the floor  
Shuffle in diagonal  
When the drum hits, hands on your hips.  
One-footed, 180 twist.  
Then a, zig-zag, step slide  
Lean it left, clap 3 times  
Shake it out, head to toe  
Throw it all together, that's how we roll!" She sang, even adding a slight country accent as she did every move perfectly, which seemed even more bizarre as she was sleeping.

Although Chloe knew she should let the poor girl sleep, she couldn't bring herself to tell Beca to go to bed. Really, it wouldn't make much of a difference as Beca was actually sleeping.

They continued to tease Beca for another ten or so minutes until a knock sounded at the door.

"Kay, Becs, get into bed," Chloe said quickly, watching as Beca hopped into the bed and under the covers just in time for someone to open the door.

"I came as soon as I could," Emily said, shuffling in awkwardly. "Is everything okay?"

"It couldn't be better, Em. Beca's sleeping, Baby Mitchell's in Aubrey's arms,"

Emily's reaction to seeing the newest edition to the Bechloe family was something akin to Aubrey's, lot of cooing and complimenting. Over the next hour, the rest of the Bella's showed up. Lilly somehow managed to climb through the window, waving to them and smiling, watching the baby from afar as she combed her fringe. Jessica and Ashley arrived together, excitedly taking turns in holding the little girl. Amy's loud voice almost woke Beca up, who stirred and mumbled something which sounded like _shut the fuck up_ , but surprisingly only made the baby twitch, almost like she was shrugging. Flo arrived with Amy, immediately talking about her baby cousin, Chloe couldn't exactly remember what she had said though. Cynthia Rose started rapping to the baby, whilst Jesse was talking about how he was going to show her all the best movies, starting with star wars.

Everyone was settling down, reminiscing about this that and the other, when Dr Mitchell came barricading in, Sheila quick on his heels.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, heading straight for Beca's bed.

"Yeah, mostly,"

"Mostly?" Sheila asked.

"Well, it will all be fine when I actually locate where my daughter is," Chloe said with a slight giggle, scanning the room to see who was actually holding the newborn. She finally spotted her in Flo's arms, who was singing a lullaby to her. Despite the lullaby being beautiful, Chloe hadn't held her own daughter in at least half an hour.

"Can I borrow her?" She asked Flo, more desperately than she had intended to.

Flo nodded, handing the baby over to Chloe, who held her close to her chest.

"The birth went okay, right? No complications?" Sheila asked, her eyes following her new step-granddaughter.

"Not really, just her contractions were a little messed up, it went fine though. Just painful. For both of us," Chloe giggled, holding up her left hand, which was wrapped in a bandage.

"What's her name?"

Chloe shook her head. "I'm not saying until everyone's here,"

"She truly is beautiful," Sheila smiled.

The last to arrive was Chloe's own mother, Katharine, who almost bubbled over with excitement, at the same time managing to cry a river at seeing her granddaughter for the first time.

"I am going to spoil you _so much_." The older redhead said, kissing her granddaughter's nose.

"Kay guys, I'm gonna wake Beca up. Just beware, she's the heaviest sleeper I've ever met, so this might take a while…she also sleep talks and walks." Chloe said to all their friends and family. It was going to be even harder than usual as Beca was most likely to just reply back to her in her sleep and not actually wake up.

"Ain't that the truth," Dr Mitchell nodded, earning a row of chuckles. He had had bruises in the past when he had tried to get Beca up for school and ended up getting kicked or karate-chopped out of the way.

Everyone was quiet, Stacie once again refraining to pull out her phone and start filming whatever bechloe moment she was about to witness.

Chloe started off lightly, gently tapping and poking her wife's shoulder. "Becs, baby," she said softly. "Wake up,"

Beca only sniffed, scratching her shoulder.

"Beca I got a present for you,"

"What?" Beca asked in her sleep.

"You have to open your eyes to see,"

"What?" Beca repeated, scoffing. "Aren't surprises supposed to be done with your eyes closed?"

"This one's special, so open your eyes,"

"My eyes are open,"

"Are they now?"

"Mhmm,"

"So what am I wearing right now then, huh?"

Beca smirked. "Nothing,"

Chloe blushed. She needed to change the subject before Beca actually said something dirty. "You know what? I think-"

"Is your special present lingerie? Because, I _seriously_ appreciate lingerie, especially on you…but in all seriousness, Chlo, after last night I'm not sure if I'll be able to-"

"STOP talking," Chloe interrupted, turning beet red and hiding her face from view whilst everybody laughed or wolf-whistled at the couple.

Right. Talking to her didn't work. Now it was time for the threats.

"Beca, I swear to God if you don't get out of that bed right now I will personally take your equipment away and hide it in the basement."

"But the basement's haunted!" Beca whined.

"Exactly. Get up!"

Beca grumbled to herself, turning over and popping one eye open. She saw all of her friends and family staring back down at her.

"The fuck? Is this some intervention? Cha, I'm going back to sleep. Probably dreaming or some shit," she said to herself, turning back over.

"Beca this is not a dream, sit up,"

Beca snorted, sitting up with her head lolling to the side. Chloe positioned her wife's arms and placed their daughter into her arms.

Beca scoffed. "Chlo, you've gotten my present mixed up with the kid next door's…I don't want a baby Annabelle."

Chloe rolled her eyes, opening her mouth to say something else, but Beca beat her to it.

The short brunette squirmed in fright, breaking down in whimpers. "Omg omg omg it moved Chloe it moved for serious this is not what dolls are supposed to do Chloe omg what the hell is this it moved you got us some demented doll Chlo take it off omg how do you disable it what the hellllll Chloe it moveddddd help Chlo please this is really freaky why is it moving it's not funny either what kind of sick joke is this Chloe IT MOVED AGAIN NO CHLOE TAKE IT BACK QUICK!"

Chloe, and everyone else, was crying with laughter as the self-acclaimed badass completely lost it. Of course, in her dream Beca thought that only Chloe was in the room, so the only logical explanation for everybody else's laughter was that it was coming from the moving doll. Beca screamed.

"It's laughing at me!"

"Op-op-open your eyes!" Chloe wheezed out, happy that her phone was recording this whole ordeal.

Beca's eyes snapped open, looking down with fright at her daughter and then back at everyone else. The only downside to Beca's sleep-talk, was that she never remembered any of it.

"What's so funny?" she asked, looking suspiciously between everyone, before looking down at her daughter with a small smile.

"N-Nothing, Beca," Sheila said, wiping her eyes.

Beca rolled her eyes playfully. "Okay, who invited the stepmonster?"

Sheila laughed, slightly hitting Beca on her arm. "You shut your mouth, young lady,"

Beca gave her a cheeky smirk and a wink.

"Beca's awake now, what's her name?" Aubrey asked.

"Her name is-"

Chloe cut her off with a gasp. "Wait!"

The whole room groaned, they had been waiting for ages now.

"What? Didn't we agree on," Beca asked, being careful not to actually say the name.

"I know, but what about," Chloe said, leaning in and whispering a name into Beca's ear. "Taylor?"

Beca smiled, thinking it over in her head, whispering to Chloe "Taylor Mitchell…it sounds great,"

Chloe gave her a dazzling smile. "And if we ever have a boy it would be Taylor and Tyler Mitchell!"

"But we would get mixed up all the time; Tay-Tyler, come here. Ty-Tay…whichever one you are, dinners ready!" She whispered.

Chloe pouted slightly. "But it sounds perfect: Beca, Chloe, Taylor and Tyler Mitchell,"

Beca gave in and nodded, in turn making Chloe squeal and plant a short kiss on her lips.

"Well?" Stacie begged.

"Her name is Taylor. Taylor Evangeline Mitchell," Beca stated, stroking Taylor's cheek with her thumb. She still couldn't believe their luck.

"Taylor Mitchell…it's perfect!" Stacie nearly bubbled over.

"Perfect name for the perfect little girl," Katharine nodded.

"Evangeline?" Chloe asked.

"I still want the name Evie in there somewhere!" Beca said.

"Fair enough," Chloe said with a giggle, scooping Taylor out of Beca's arms, Beca protesting slightly.

Chloe planted a kiss on her daughter's cheek.

"Welcome to the world, Taylor,"

 **A/N: Okay that was long! This was like a half filler chapter if you get what I mean, but I'm so glad so many of you liked the first chapter and want me to do more! So I'm going to do chapters about Taylor growing up and about when Beca was pregnant, basically outtakes to this. They will be posted on this fanfiction, so stick around haha! Thank you all so much for following and everything, I really didn't know what people were going to think as usually Chloe's the one who's pregnant. The next however many chapters will be in no particular order, so I could go from like eight year old Taylor to pregnant Beca haha. I'll put at the top of each chapter like around when it's based. Oh, I will accept prompts but it isn't like an all prompt story or anything.**

 **Reviews:**

 **anonymous1397:** Hahahah I'm so glad you like it! Yes, hormonal Beca is my new favourite thing too, I find it absolutely hilarious every time I read it and I'm the one who wrote it haha . Thank you so much!

 **annasredpanda:** KAY SO IT TOOK TWO MONTHS BUT I DID IT I WROTE MORE LMAO! Yaaas I love your account it's glorious and I love you too ngl xD YOU'RE FOUR AWAY FROM 1.3K OMG

 **mudbudrocks:** It won't end I promise! Well it will have to end eventually but that will only be when I am incapable of writing which will hopefully be never haha yayyyyy and thank you so much I really tried to make it funny .

 **Electronis Zappa:** Ooooh spoilerssss but you basically found that out in this chapter haha and Aubrey may or may not be Stacie's significant other you'll just have to wait and see ;) thank you so much, I hope you liked this chapter as well!

 **Ulquiokiara:** haha yess I love pregnant Beca so much as well! Haha, her word vomit was crazy, wasn't it? I must have made about a thousand spelling mistakes oh well xD Thank you so much, I hope you like this chapter as well!

 **Trash4bechloe:** So can I hahahah I'm so glad you found it so funny xD I LOVE your account on Instagram!

 **Poundcakereal20:** haha were you happy with the name that was (eventually) chosen?

 **Xcombixgirlx:** You know I must be the dumbest person alive I have nooo idea what you mean haha. You want to SD more to the story? Like the SD thing on a calculator? I can't maths either so I don't know what that means haha. Like you want to save some memory or make memories with the story like an SD card? So confused right now hahah your review was probably genius but I'm an idiot so could you break it down for me xD and thank you so much! I'm so glad you found it funny haha

 **50 Shades of Pitch Perfect:** That would be so cool if it was a lifetime movie ahahah I love that xD two-shot plus outtakes on it's way! Thank you so os much I tried to make it as funny as possible haha .

 **Kay so thanks for all the reviews and support! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Kisses, Tattysecondhandbook 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bold – Beca**

 _ **Bold and Italics - Chloe**_

 **Chapter 3: It's kicking**

Chloe wanted nothing more than to get home to Beca and the baby (well, Beca's stomach, but still) and just cuddle on the couch with her. It was all she needed at this point. She'd had a long day, her sixth graders had failed their spelling tests (again), resulting in her getting shouted at by the Head of English.

" _Again, Beale? How many times are these kids going to fail their exams until you realise_ you _have to change your style of teaching?!"_

 _Chloe ducked her head, fidgeting under the angry gaze of her boss. It really was just her goddamned luck that the children had failed that test, she had been trying so hard just to get them good results._

" _Are you listening to me? What is it going to take for those kids to actually learn something for a change, hm? A new teacher, perhaps?" Thomas said pointedly._

 _Chloe's head snapped up then. Was Thomas really threatening her position? She_ really _couldn't afford to lose her job, what with Beca and their unborn child. Although they probably could live off of the amount of money Beca's just starting to earn now anyway, she still needed the money. She would never not need the money._

" _Or maybe you need to be at a different job?"_

 _Chloe shook her head softly._

" _So, pray tell me, what could possibly be so difficult about teaching eleven year olds how to spell atrocious that you cannot accomplish it?"_

" _Nothing, sir," Chloe mumbled under her breath._

" _Then what is it, Beale? It's not as if you have anything else you could possibly be worrying about, is it?"_

 _Something in the redhead snapped. Her usual warm and welcoming eyes turned cold, narrowing into slits._

" _For your information; my wife is currently five months pregnant. She had problems in the early stages and I'm sorry that every second I spend away from her is dangerous! Who's there to protect her if she falls? Or gets hurt? Or if the baby starts troubling her? You think I don't have other things to worry about? For the past month all I've been thinking about is her and the baby's wellbeing! Who_ knows _what could happen when I'm not there! So I'm sorry, Thomas, that I have more important things to worry about than whether or not eighteen eleven year olds can spell atrocious!" Chloe all but screamed at her boss, tears springing into her eyes at the thought of something bad happening to Beca whilst she was teaching._

" _Oh, your_ wife, _is it? Tell me, Beale, what's her name?"_

" _Beca. Mitchell." Chloe growled. Thomas still looked rather skeptical, something Chloe found was just plain rude._

" _Don't believe me? Look." She took out her phone and showed him the lockscreen, which was of her and Beca eating ice cream. Stacie had snapped the picture earlier that year when neither had been looking; Beca was trying to lick some ice cream off of her nose with her eyes crossed as she focused on the little blob, and Chloe was laughing at her, unaware that her own ice cream was dripping down the cone and onto her hand._

" _Last I heard that was your best friend."_

" _Yeah, well a person can mean two different things to someone." Chloe stated._

 _Thomas still looked slightly as if he didn't believe her._

 _Her phone pinged with a notification._ Snapchat from **Preggers** _ **tap to view.**_

" _Let's tap, shall we?" Thomas said._

" _Fine, maybe then you'll actually believe I have other things to worry about." Chloe scoffed confidently, unlocking her phone._

 _She tapped on the video Beca had sent her. It showed the brunette's stomach, and her hand was on top of it. If you looked closely enough you could see Beca's hand moving ever so slightly._

" _I know you're probably teaching or something right now but the baby's kicking! I wish you were here, babe, see you later, I love you!" Beca said in the background, and it sounded as if she had been crying._

 _Chloe stared blankly at her phone. Their baby was kicking, actually kicking, for the first time and she had missed it. How? She hadn't been there._

 _Just her luck._

 _Another ping._ _ **Self-acclaimed Pregnant Badass**_ _has sent you several iMessages._

 **The baby made me mess up my latest project! I deleted it by accident! That's why it sounds like I've been crying…sorry if I scared you, Chlo. I can't believe it, it's supposed to be due tomorrow as well!**

 **I've been working on it all week!**

 **Oh my god forgte I told you anything now I'm crying again just thinking about it…fucking hormones! So annoying.**

 **Forgt***

 **Orget****

 **Foget*****

 **Shit**

 **You know what I mean.**

 **This isn't fair!**

 **Goddammit, Chloe, you just had to make me upset didn't you!**

 **Whatever…just, bring Chinese home, okay? Chicken Chow Mein? I am STARVING.**

 **We're out of peanut M &m's.**

 **AGAIN.**

 **Seriously?**

 **I thought you said you brought enough for the week?**

 **It's TUESDAY and they're already gone.**

 **You're the WORST.**

 **P.S. I Love You, drive safely xx**

 **Can we go to M &m world? **

**You've read these but haven't responded.**

 **Oh, so you're ignoring me now, huh?**

 **Fine. Whatever. Ignore your wife (who is carrying YOUR child!), like I care.**

 **I mean it, I don't give a shit.**

…

 **I'm not going to talk to you.**

 **I'm serious, you're sleeping on the couch.**

 **Chlo?**

… **I'm really sorry…**

 **For whatever it is I did…**

 **I promise I won't do it again…**

 **Is it because I finished the M &m's? **

**I'll buy us some more?**

 **I'm sorry.**

 **I love you…**

 **Don't ignore me?**

 **Please?**

 _Chloe rolled her eyes at her wife's frantic change of mood. Only Beca would blame her for something she wasn't even there to witness. She began to type out a message but decided against it; she didn't want to end up sleeping on the couch_ again _. Instead she said:_ _ **Not ignoring u babe, in meeting with boss, will be home by 5 latest. I love you too Xx**_

 **Five? I'm starving, Chlo! That's a whole hour! I need to eat!**

 _ **have a sandwich**_

 **There's no seeded bread! No way am I eating the plain white bread…it's literal filth.**

 _ **I had that this morning!**_

 **Doesn't not make it filth! JuST means you ate the filth!**

 **You're actually SUCH a savage.**

 **I married a savage.**

 **I'm having a savages child.**

 **Lord help me.**

 **This kid better not like savage food as well**

 _ **I'll have u kno that filth with jam spread is delish and Im NOT a savage, nor will our baby be a savage.**_

 **wHOA guys! She used a full stop!**

 **I repeat:**

 **A FULL STOP**

 **This is serious business!**

 **No no no stop talking about your savage food please especially not with jam it's making me feel really sick.**

 **HELL to the NO will our child be a savage.**

 **Not on my watch.**

 _ **U dont have a**_ **_watch_**

 **You know what I mean!**

 **How's the meeting going? Is it about that spelling test? How'd the test go? I know you were up like all night preparing it, you work so hard, seriously, Red, it's just a spelling test! You're not even the kid that's taking it!**

 _ **Not as well as I hoped**_

 **Is the bossman grilling you for the results? I'll come to that school right now and kick his sorry ass right back to wherever the fuck it came from.**

 _ **Hey! calm down theres no need for any asskicking**_

 _ **Anyways if u did that I'd lose my job and u'd be arrested for assaulting someone and/or mistreatment of property**_

 _ **And we rlly dont wanna repeat of ur freshman year**_

 _ **I'll explain later xxx**_

" _I'm sorry," Thomas apologised, making Chloe jump and whip around to find him reading over her shoulder. She had forgotten he was even there._

" _Sorry for what?" she asked, raising a, slightly mocking, eyebrow at her boss._

" _For everything. For "grilling" you, as your wife puts it, and for doubting you in more ways than one. I can see that you really are trying to get these kids good grades and now that I know of the situation I won't be so fast to tell you off," He said with a slight smile._

" _Thank you." Chloe said quietly, not quite meeting his eyes._

" _Just one question, Chloe. If you're married, why are you calling yourself Miss Beale, and not Mrs?"_

" _Beca didn't really want me to expose that I'm Mrs Mitchell here,"_

" _Why?"_

" _Because she's a music producer and she's recently started working with the big artists. Neither of us want the paparazzi involved with our family for now, so we're trying to refrain from being followed. If the paparazzi knew I worked here I would be followed pretty much everywhere."_

Chloe giggled at how surprisingly well her 'grilling' had gone, taking her spot in their driveway and basically skipping through the front door.

"Becs, I'm home!" she said, taking off her shoes at the front door. There was no response.

"Marco?" Chloe called out, knowing that Beca could never resist Marco Polo.

"Polo!" her wife replied from the downstairs toilet.

The redhead walked further down the hall, stopping in front of the bathroom door to wait for the short brunette, who emerged a few moments later.

"Everything okay?" the redhead asked lightly.

Beca nodded, pulling the redhead closer and treating her to a long, heavy kiss. When Chloe finally pulled away, gasping for breath, their cheeks were red and lips swollen.

"I missed you," Beca said softly.

"I missed you, too," Chloe replied, before smirking "is that why you were non-stop texting me earlier?"

"I was bored," the brunette shrugged, walking to the living room and plopping down on the loveseat. "Did you get the Chinese?"

Chloe's eyes widened comically and she bit her lip apologetically.

"You _didn't get it!?"_ Beca asked angrily, her voice raising.

"Course I got it, Bec," Chloe said with a roll of her eyes, leaving the room momentarily to retrieve the bag of take-away.

"Chicken chow mein?" Beca asked hopefully.

"No sprouts, at the bottom to keep it warm," Chloe nodded, handing Beca her box and cutlery.

"You're the best," Beca smiled gratefully, tearing her box open and stuffing a forkful into her mouth, letting out a deep moan the second she tasted the noodles.

"You like it?" Chloe asked amusedly, carefully opening her own box of egg-fried rice and taking a few grains with her chopsticks.

Beca shoved in another two forkfuls, nodding. "I swear, Chinese food has never tasted better than this,"

"Slow down, you're going to get indigestion." Chloe giggled softly.

"But I'm so hungry!" the DJ whined, stuffing in another two mouthfuls.

"Beca." Chloe warned, her teacher-like glare having no effect on her wife, who only kept on inhaling her box.

Once Beca had sucked up every last noodle, she put the box on the coffee table and turned to her redhead.

"How was your day?" She asked. It was almost like a necessity for Beca, she couldn't go a day without hearing about her productivity.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "You're _such_ a conversationalist." Beca shrugged. She couldn't stand small talk, yet it was all she could do to start a conversation. "It was okay…you got me out of losing my job,"

"What?" Beca asked, eyes popping. "You almost lost your job?"

"Key word: Almost," Chloe winked.

"How?"

"Well I couldn't get the kids to spell atrocious. Also I told my boss. Everything." Chloe admitted, shrinking into her seat.

"He knows?"

"I had to! He didn't even believe me until he saw our conversation…prick," She finished, eyes narrowing just thinking about Thomas. She turned, sitting cross-legged across from Beca, sapphire eyes lighting up excitedly and a great grin gracing her face. "Did the baby actually kick!?"

Beca's face lit up, she would never readily admit it, but she really enjoyed being pregnant. "It did! It moved, then it started kicking, and it didn't stop for five minutes!"

Chloe squealed, running her hand atop Beca's stomach. Her joy was short-lived, however, when she pouted, averting her eyes. "I wish I was there,"

"Well it'll probably happen again later,"

"No, but like for the first time! I wish I was with you,"

Beca shrugged. "Don't see the difference,"

"Of course _you_ wouldn't," The redhead giggled, before jumping up. "Let's watch a movie!"

"But Chlo…" Beca whined. "I don't like movies!"

"You'll like this one,"

"Don't you have like, marking to get on with or something?"

"Or something," Chloe said, smirking.

She thundered up the stairs, all four flights, and retrieved the DVD she'd brought earlier that day. She then sprinted into the kitchen, getting two jumbo packs of peanut M&m's out of the crate.

"Elephant feet!" Beca shouted from the living room, making Chloe roll her eyes. Beca had been teasing her about this for several years now, the fact that the redhead would downright stomp around the house with no intention of doing so, and usually she would reply with a crude joke, but she didn't want to make the brunette cry (again).

She made a face at Beca as she walked in, turning the DVD player and the TV on.

"You're welcome," She said, chucking the M&m's to her DJ before taking her seat.

"I take it back; you're the best wife ever, I love you," Beca grinned, opening the packet and snuggling into Chloe's side. "What are we watching?"

"You'll see,"

The screen lit up.

"Marley and me? What is this, who's Marley?"

Chloe rolled her eyes for the hundredth time that day. "Have you seriously _never_ heard of Marley and me? Not even the book?"

The brunette hid her face in her wife's side, blushing. It really did not go down well with the redhead when Beca hadn't heard of a book, English being one of her many passive-aggressive passions. Chloe passed her the DVD case, and upon seeing the cover Beca grinned.

"Is it about a dog?" She asked excitedly, scrutinizing the cover. Another thing the brunette would never readily admit; she was a sucker for dogs. All breeds, all shapes and all sizes. Whether it was big or small, bulldog or Maltese, she loved them all. In fact, she had been meaning to get a dog for a while now. Chloe criticized the shorter girl sometimes, like when they'd just be walking on the street and every damned dog Beca sees she would have to pet or take a picture of. Chloe thinks one day a dog's going to bite her finger off, and she's probably right. But Beca loved dogs.

"Oui, madame, faire taire," Chloe said, placing a finger over the younger girl's lips.

"Just because you know French doesn't mean you have all power," Beca mumbled.

Twenty minutes into the film Chloe started squirming.

Thirty minutes into the film Chloe's legs started bobbing up and down.

Forty minutes into the film Chloe squeaked, gently pushing Beca into a sitting position before running off to the bathroom. Beca snorted, having sensed the redhead needed to use the toilet for the last half hour, pausing the movie to wait for her.

But then the baby started kicking.

Beca let out a gigantic gasp, screaming. " _ **CHLOE!"**_

She heard a short exclamation, which sounded oddly like a profanity, and Chloe thundering down the hall.

" _What!?"_ She huffed in annoyance.

"Thebabyskickingitskicking!" Beca squealed, frantically waving Chloe over.

The redhead bounded over with a look of pure fascination on her face. Beca grabbed her wife's hand, strategically placing it over the exact spot she could feel the soft, un-rhythmic pounding. Chloe's face lit up, even more than usual, as she stared with wonder from Beca to her stomach.

"This is- this…you're spectacular, baby," Chloe stammered out, her eyes wide as she stared into Beca's dark ones, which were shining.

"Who are you talking to, me or the baby?" Beca replied with half a smirk. She tried to play any sort of compliments off as not caring about them, but Beca was practically glowing with pride.

"I'm serious!" Chloe laughed, pressing both hands to Beca's stomach. "You're the most amazing woman in the world,"

"Now, I don't know about that. There's always Emma Watson,"

"And I love you. So much," Chloe finished, ignoring Beca's comment and moving a hand to cup the DJ's face, bringing her in for a sweet kiss.

Beca pulled away after a few seconds. "I love you too, Chloe,"

Chloe pressed play on the film, letting her wife snuggle back into her side, keeping her arms around her swollen stomach. It took Beca all of five minutes to fall asleep, making the older girl chuckle; forty-five minutes was a new record for a movie Beca didn't know anything about. All Chloe could think about was if their baby was going to be the new Jesse Swanson. It was kicking all throughout the movie, and she wasn't quite sure if that was a good or bad thing.

 **A/N: So here's the plan guys; I'm gonna do pregnant Beca, Taylor, pregnant Beca, Taylor. SO basically the chapters will alternate like chapter 3 pregnant beca chapter 4 5 year old Taylor. Does that make sense?**

 **Disclaimer: I own absolutely NOTHING I don't own M &m or Marley and me or Pitch Perfect or just about anything I mentioned in this chapter. Apart from the plot. I own the plot.**

 **Reviews:**

xcombixgirlx: **Thank you so so much! I really hope you loved this chapter as well, I tried to make it really fluffy but I don't even know because I basically wrote the whole thing half asleep haha. Hahaha I do that allll the time maybe you meant I'd like to see more of this story? I have nooo idea ahah. Yess Merry Christmas to you! I hope you had a great one!**

 **Thank you guys for reading! Hope you all had a merry Christmas, and if you don't celebrate Christmas then I hope you had a happy 25** **th** **of December!**

 **Kisses, Tattysecondhandbook**


	4. Chapter 4

**Trigger warning to be safe: Contains a strongly offensive word towards lesbians.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot of this fanfiction and any characters that aren't real people and not in pitch perfect, nothing else.**

 **A/N: David is Beca's boss (think Jake Gyllenhaal in End of Watch or Keegan-Michael Key). This chapter is over 14,000 words long so have fun!**

 **Chapter 4: Baby's First Word**

"She _still_ hasn't said a proper word!" Beca stressed to Chloe, running a hand through her hair as she stared at Taylor, who was playing with her favourite stuffed animal, a giraffe named Gigi, on the floor.

"Relax, Becs, some kids take longer than others to speak; my brother was one and a half before he said his first word, and now he could speak for the States, you of all people should know that," Chloe said, looking up from her marking to her wife with a laugh as she remembered Beca desperately trying to get away from Clay at Thanksgiving, who had basically been telling her his whole life story.

Beca only gnawed at her lip anxiously. "Yeah, but…when did you say your first word?"

"I said 'song' when I was 13 months, two months older than Tay is now,"

Beca chuckled. "Of _course_ , your first word would be music-related. I said 'Beca' at seven!"

"Seven? Commonly, a baby's first word is said at around nine, at least," Chloe said, dropping her pen in surprise.

"And Taylor's eleven months now! When is she going to say something? She's not walking yet, either," Beca frowned, absentmindedly closing her laptop lid and getting up, sitting on the floor next to their daughter.

"Hey Tay, what you up to?" She asked, gently stroking her short red curls.

Taylor looked up, midnight-blue eyes crinkling as she recognised Beca's face with a toothy grin. She wiggled Gigi in front of Beca, giggling at her mother's surprised face.

"This is Gigi the Giraffe. Can _you_ say Gigi?" Beca asked slowly, taking Taylor's pale wrist and gently moving Gigi around as if the giraffe was walking.

"Giiiiiiiiiihujgw!" Taylor tried.

"Come on, you little monkey, say it with me. Giiiiiiii-Giiiiii," Beca drew out, tapping the little girl's nose.

"Guisgkbfjsp!" Taylor gurgled in response, drooling as she tugged on her mother's hair.

"Well Guisgkbfjsp to you too, Tay," Beca said genuinely, wiping her daughter's chin before pressing a kiss to her neck, making the baby squeal.

Chloe smiled fondly at watching her wife and daughter interact with each other. Beca was such a great mother to Taylor, and, although she continuously doubted herself as a parent, Chloe thought she was a natural. All the Bellas said that Beca was the cool, yet extremely protective mom (Beca hardly even let Amy or Lilly hold the little girl without her ultimate supervision, far too scared of the outcome) and Chloe was the dorky, 'let's-wear-matching-t-shirts' mom, but in her defence, the matching t-shirts were the tits. So were the matching bracelets. And onesies. And sweaters…

Chloe understood why she was the dorky mom.

Taylor shook her head with another giggle, yanking down on Beca's hair with particular force, making the brunette yelp in pain.

"Ah! Taylor, we don't do that." Beca reprimanded seriously, rubbing the spot on her head as she took Taylor's hand away and held it in her own, giving the little girl a warning glare.

She didn't think the glare had that much of an impact, but Taylor's bottom lip quivered violently, her dark eyes widening, rapidly filling up with tears.

"Shit," Beca muttered under her breath (and thank _god_ Chloe didn't hear), immediately plucking Gigi out of the little redhead's hands, intending to play with it for Taylor to watch. This was the wrong decision, however, as the moment the stuffed animal left Taylor's hands she let out a loud scream, which soon turned into an agonizing wail. Chloe jumped at the scream, ink squirting out of her pen and onto her marking, making her groan and drop her pen in defeat.

"I'm sorry, Tay, don't cry, baby, shh," Beca said softly, wiping her daughter's chubby cheeks and kissing each one.

"Aiwah!" Taylor cried out, thrashing her arms about and kicking her legs.

"Aiwah?" Beca asked, picking up their daughter and bouncing her on her hip.

"I want, maybe?" Chloe suggested, standing up and walking over to the two.

"What do you want, Tay?"

"Gairgt!" Taylor sobbed, burying her head into Beca's shoulder, gently pounding her tiny fists on her back. It was as if she understood the English but couldn't form her words properly. Beca handed the little girl her toy, but Taylor only shrieked and threw the giraffe back onto the floor. The brunette shut her eyes briefly; the sound of Taylor shrieking and wailing like this was enough to break her heart into a million pieces (not that she would ever admit that to anyone, she was the cool, badass mom for a _reason_ ), before popping them open again with a sigh.

"You know Tay won't stop until you sing, Becs," Chloe said, slipping her arm around Beca's waist so their daughter was situated between them.

Beca sighed again, pressing her cheek lightly against Taylor's ginger curls. "I know, but I don't want that to be the only way to get her to stop, you know? Like what if we send her to preschool and she starts crying and no one will be able to stop it unless they sing?"

"Then she'll stop crying on her own, but it'll be at _least_ another two years before she goes to preschool," Chloe said.

Beca bit her lip worriedly, she wanted to find a way to stop their daughter's crying other than singing to her, but she really couldn't take listening to the girl crying with such despair for much longer.

"In the city lights, I swear I hear you call my name,"

"Call my name," Chloe echoed.

"There's nothing right, I'm stuck here whilst your miles away,"

"Miles away,"

"New York raining, it's-" Beca stopped abruptly as Taylor let out a giggle, throwing her head back with a smile.

"Do you like Momma's singing?" Chloe asked sweetly, blowing a raspberry on the little redhead's neck, in turn making her gurgle and squirm in Beca's arms. "Can you say momma? Wait, no, Tay, can you say mommy?"

Taylor opened her mouth, her eyebrow's furrowing.

"Chlo I swear she's going to say it!" Beca said excitedly.

Chloe thundered off, and Beca would have chuckled at her if she wasn't about to witness their daughter's first word. Chloe came back in a manner of seconds, her camera at the ready.

"Mmmm!" Taylor sounded out in deep concentration.

"Almost there, T, Mmmmmmooooommmmaaaaa," Beca encouraged.

"Mmmmmpssssssssss!" Taylor said with a giggle.

Beca and Chloe both groaned simultaneously; another failed attempt. They could tell Taylor was on the verge of speaking, but they couldn't get her to say a full word.

All throughout the week Beca tried her hardest to get Taylor to speak, and the week after that. Each morning Chloe would wake up to ' _Today's the day, Chlo, I know it is,'_ and quite frankly, Chloe didn't see the big rush in getting Taylor to speak; she would talk when she's ready to.

"You want some food, Tay, huh?" Chloe asked, scooping up the pureed fruit she had prepared.

Taylor spluttered out something incomprehensible, but Chloe took that splutter as a yes.

"Kay, open wide, here comes the aeroplane!" Chloe said, making a low rumbling at the back of her throat as she fed the baby her breakfast.

Beca came stumbling down the stairs, clad only in her pyjama shorts and a tank top, and into the kitchen, half-asleep as she poured herself a coffee.

"You're up early," Chloe noted, raising her eyebrow at the brunette as she walked over to give her a sloppy morning kiss.

"Got an early appointment," Beca shrugged, before bending down slightly and turning towards their daughter. "Morning, Tay!"

Taylor grinned, lifting up her arms to Beca, who only shook her head.

"No can do, little monkey, you're eating." She said firmly, planting a kiss to the baby's forehead.

Taylor pouted at this, dropping her arms in defeat and opening her mouth again for more puree.

"You've got her wrapped around your tiny little hand, you know," Chloe giggled.

"Which one of us are you talking to there, Chlo?" Beca cocked her eyebrow, taking a sip of her coffee as she leant against the island in the middle of their kitchen.

"Both," Chloe said simply, feeding Taylor another spoonful.

"Is Em coming round to babysit again, today?"

Chloe frowned at this, looking up at Beca. "I thought Jesse was?"

It was Beca's turn to frown now, whipping out her phone and sending a text to both babysitters. When they both said no, Beca hissed. " _Shit_."

"No swearing around Taylor, Beca, she's on the verge of speaking and if her first word is a swear word you best learn how to dig with a shovel because you'll be digging your own grave," Chloe warned sternly, sending a perfected glare to her wife.

"Whoa, okay, I won't. They both said they have plans today, and there is no way in _hell_ I am trusting any of the other Bellas with Taylor without my supervision,"

"Well we're both working, so you'll have to take her," Chloe said, standing up and resting the bowl of puree on the highchair as she made her way over to her wife.

"Me? Why can't you do it?" Beca asked defensively, setting her coffee down and snaking her arms around the redhead's waist, who in-turn rested her chin on Beca's head and slipped her arms around Beca's middle, giggling slightly at the fact she could do this in the heels she wore for work.

"Because all the teachers and students at school think I'm not married and I _definitely_ don't have an eleven month old daughter," Chloe scoffed.

Beca whined, knowing that Chloe was right. If she brought Taylor into school everybody would find out she had been lying for the past two years, only the headmistress and Chloe's boss knew about the situation, and both Beca and Chloe would rather keep it that way.

Beca whined with a small pout. "But Chlooo!" She dragged out, "I'm meeting with Taylor Swift today!"

Chloe almost scratched Beca's back in surprise. " _What?_ And you didn't tell _me!?_ Have you met her before? Are you producing her next song? Can I meet her? Can you bring her back here when you're done? Can you get me her autograph? I can't believe you're actually working with Taylor Swift!" She bubbled.

"Okay, Red, slow down. I didn't tell you because I knew _this_ would happen, no I haven't met her before, and I've only emailed her before. Well hopefully as long as this meeting goes well (which it better with a baby in the office) then I will produce the next song. I don't _actually_ know her schedule but if she's free _maybe_ I'll consider bringing her back. _Yes_ I can get you an autograph, if she wants to sign, anyway," Beca replied each question with another roll of her eyes, but she wasn't able to keep the small grin off of her face as Chloe squealed and pulled the DJ in for a short make-out session.

"This is so big! You're meeting _Taylor Swift_!"

Beca snorted; she knew the second Chloe found out she would be buzzing with excitement. The next 40 minutes was absolute _chaos_. First, Taylor threw her bowl of puree at Chloe, making her ten minutes late as she had to get all the apple out of her hair. When she was trying to leave Taylor was clinging to Chloe like she'd never see her again, and she threw a tantrum when Chloe was actually able to get out of the door. Beca couldn't find her car keys, she almost lost Gigi, resulting in their daughter crying for another fifteen minutes whilst Beca broke her back trying to find that stupid giraffe (it was underneath the sofa, hidden from even the light of a torch). Finally, after Beca had sworn at _least_ thirty times, she clipped Taylor into her booster seat and was able to get going.

"You ready to meet one of the most famous popstars alive right now, T? Seriously, she has like 60 million followers on Instagram." Beca asked her daughter as she started the car and switched on the radio, adjusting her rear view mirror so she could see the baby in the backseat.

Taylor didn't respond.

The drive to the studio was surprisingly pleasant, nobody seemed to be following them and Taylor didn't sob when a horn honked. But, of course, it had to go downhill somewhere. That's just how Beca's life is. Sometimes.

Well, used to be.

Until she met Chloe.

The moment she stepped out of the car, cameras were flashing. Beca kept her head down as she lifted Taylor out of the car who, being part Chloe Beale, immediately grinned and waved to the paparazzi, making Beca roll her eyes.

"Mrs Mitchell, where is your wife?"

"Mrs Mitchell, is it true you're leaving Chloe to be with your college boyfriend Jesse Swanson?"

"Beca, what is your latest production called?"

"Beca, who are you meeting with today?"

Beca usually ignored all paparazzi and reporters, stalking right past them. Taylor was slowing her down slightly, continuously reaching for the cameras and squirming in her arms. Beca had almost made it inside until she felt a pair of hands snake around her daughter's middle. She whipped round so quickly Beca was sure she got whiplash, holding Taylor as close to her chest as possible.

"Let me hold your daughter, Mrs Mitchell, so you can answer your questions without hassle," A young man, no older than 25, who looked oddly like Jafar, offered with a Satan-worthy grin, outstretching his arms with a not-too-friendly glint in his eyes. Not to mention he looked pretty much ready to take off running with Taylor.

Beca turned back around and stormed into the building, stopping at the front desk and handing Taylor to the receptionist, who happened to be her good friend Alex.

"Don't let _anybody_ touch her and do _not_ put her down for _shit._ " Beca said menacingly, before spinning on her heel and thundering back outside to the man who had tried to take Taylor.

"Don't you _ever_ fucking lay your ignorant finger on _my_ child again, got it?" She growled through gritted teeth at the man, grabbing him by his shirt collar and pulling him down to her height. "What's your name?"

"You can't-"

" _What's your name?"_ She all but screamed at him.

"Oscar." He said, struggling against Beca's firm and powerful grip.

"Oscar, you are a paedophilic little shit-eating son of a bitch and I am _this close_ to breaking your neck with my bare hands." Beca barked. "Do you know how goddamn lucky you are, asshole? If it weren't for my wife you would be digging your own grave right now."

She released him, pushing Oscar away slightly and turning back around, ready to walk back into the studio.

"Fucking Dyke."

Oscar said it under his breath, but Beca heard it. She whipped back around once again, taking menacing steps towards him.

" _What_ did you call me?" She hissed.

Oscar didn't respond.

"What the _fuck_ did you just call me, Oscar?" The DJ growled.

"I called you a Dyke, because that's wha-"

 _ **THUD!**_

Oscar was on the floor with a bloody nose and Beca was cradling her left fist. The amount of flashes going off was almost blinding, and in the back of her mind Beca knew she should be the one digging her own grave when Chloe finds out what she did. Hell, a video of this would probably be up on YouTube in less than ten minutes.

"You're _sickening._ Get up!" Beca shouted, using her right fist to once again lift him by his shirt collar. "You better get the _fuck_ out of my sight, because I can assure you that if I ever see you again, it won't just be your nose that's broken."

Beca threw him back onto the floor and, fighting the urge to flip the reporters off, stalked back into the studio and to the front desk with an audible growl. She rested her elbows on the front desk and put her head in her hands. " _Shit."_

"What was all that about?" Alex asked, having seen but not heard the commotion.

"Asshole tried to take Taylor. Then he called me a dyke," Beca muttered, reaching over the desk and lifting her daughter from Alex's arms.

"What? You should have called security!"

"I didn't want to make _that_ much of a scene. Besides, I think I made enough of an impression on him to know not to even _look_ at Taylor again." Beca said, checking the baby over to make sure she was okay, before pressing a kiss to her curls.

Alex chuckled. "You are something _else_ , Mrs Mitchell."

Beca winked, showcasing her signature smirk, before turning and making her way towards the elevator, bouncing the tiny redhead on her hip with every step, making her giggle and squeal, much to the enjoyment of the people around her. Whenever Beca brings Taylor to work, everybody stops and stares, loving the easy-going relationship the two share. The brunette had just pressed level 14, and the doors were almost shut when someone blocked it with their arm, quickly stepping in.

"Hi, sorry, I'm just late for my-" The tall blonde said, looking down at Beca before she recognised her. "Oh, hi!"

"Um, T-Taylor!" Beca squeaked, staring up at the popstar, who seemed to have six inches on her. Staring up at _Taylor Swift_ , Beca was more than just intimidated. She awkwardly manoeuvred her daughter from one hip to the other, struggling slightly to hold her with her left hand due to the pain from the punch, so she could stick her right hand out for Taylor to shake. "Um, hello! This isn't exactly where I envisioned our meeting would start but…hi, I'm Beca Mitchell,"

"I'm Taylor," The blonde smiled, shaking Beca's hand warmly. Beca bit back an _I know who you are,_ and smiled. Taylor spared a glance to the baby on Beca's hip, cooing slightly.

"Who's this little one?" She asked, although Taylor knew _exactly_ who the little girl was, as did the majority of America, and probably the world.

"Um, this is Taylor, actually, what a coincidence, right?" Beca laughed, somewhat nervously. She gently picked up Taylor's tiny hand in a small wave. "T, are you gonna say hi to your Mommy's favourite singer? Say; Hi, Tay-Tay!"

Both Taylors laughed.

"Hey there, Taylor," The older Taylor waved, and it was then and only then did Beca deem Taylor Swift as likeable as she seems. She had introduced another Taylor to her daughter before and that Taylor immediately said how her daughter was named after her, but Taylor Swift only laughed and said hi to her daughter like she didn't have the same name as a world-famous popstar.

"Yeah, she wasn't actually supposed to _be_ here but the babysitters weren't available and, um, you know what, it's not even important," Beca awkwardly stammered as the lift doors opened. She bowed slightly, which was proven to be much harder whilst holding a baby. "After you,"

"Why, thank you," Taylor smiled with a slight curtsey, walking out of the elevator and onto the landing.

"My office is just down the corridor. But, you may have to bear with-"

Taylor cut her off with a gasp, pointing to her bruised and, slightly swollen, left hand. "Oh my god! What happened to your hand?"

"There was this guy outside who…you know what? I'll just show you, it's probably all over the media now anyway," Beca said, opening her office door for Taylor, who walked in and took a seat, shortly followed by Beca, who dumped Taylor's toys out of her bag and onto a soft baby rug she had a little way away from her desk before setting the little girl down.

But, and it really was just her luck that this would happen, Taylor didn't want to let go of her mother's shoulders.

"Tay, Momma's gotta work now so could you let go and play with Gigi?" Beca asked, trying to pry the little girl's fingers off of her. Taylor pouted, and the DJ had to look away because she was a sucker for her daughter's pout, it was all that always stopped her from not buying Taylor that toy, which was probably why the baby already had over sixty different toys. Beca picked up her daughter's favourite toy. "Taylor, look! Gigi wants to play with you,"

The little girl looked at her giraffe for a while, before frowning and knocking it out of Beca's hand.

"Oh my god, Taylor, Momma's already starting this meeting late, can you _please_ let me get on in peace?" Taylor whacked Beca's shoulder, and the brunette couldn't work out how on earth she was so strong. "Taylor, we don't hit."

The little redhead let out a small whine, burying her head into the crook of Beca's neck as she sucked her thumb, making Beca tut. The sucking of her child's thumb really wasn't something she was trying to promote, especially after going to school with a girl who sucked her thumb until she was aged eleven, having done it as a baby. And _Hell_ to the _no_ is that one girl who sucks her thumb going to be HER child.

"What is wrong with you today, T? First you didn't want mommy to leave and now me? I'm only gonna be over at the desk,"

Taylor started to sob. This was exactly how the tantrum started earlier that day when Chloe kept trying to leave the house.

"Baby, don't-" She was cut off by a giant wail. Beca shushed her, standing up and walking around, hoping the movement will calm her child down. But, both she and Taylor knew, the only way to calm her down was to sing. So Beca sighed, just like she always did before having to calm the baby down.

"You can stay here awhile in this hotel heart, people come and people go all the time. I'll never let it get cold or dark or crowded, I'll never turn out the light," She continued to sing almost half of the song but Taylor only kept on crying, lightly pounding her tiny fists on her mother's shoulder.

"What?" Beca asked herself, confused. Now she had completely forgotten Taylor Swift was even in the room, her soul purpose getting _her_ Taylor to stop crying.

"Well I, I guess it's been a while, since I saw the sunshine, since I have smiled. And me, who's so well-versed, is feeling so damn empty, is at a loss for words. Forgot what it's like, to just feel okay. Praying for the day when there is-" Taylor cut her off with a throaty scream, making Beca herself almost tear up at the sound of it.

"Jesus _Christ_ , Taylor, what more do you want me to do?" Beca asked the baby exasperatedly, bouncing her softly. She suddenly remembered the day Chloe put Taylor to sleep by rapping softly to her. She couldn't remember the rap Chloe had done, but it was worth a try. She rapped the first clean song she could think of.

"Now, this is a story all about how my life got flip turned upside down and I'd like to take a minute just to sit right there, and tell you how I became the prince of a town called Bel Air. In West Philadelphia born and raised, on the playground was where I spent most of my days. Chillin' out, maxin', relaxin' all cool and all shootin' some b-ball outside my school, when a couple of guys, who were up to no good! Started makin' trouble in the neighbourhood. I got in one little fight and my mom got scared, she said 'You're movin' with your auntie and uncle in Bel Air',"

When this didn't work, Beca let out a loud, high-pitched moan of utter distress, moving Taylor from her right side to her left. "Taylor Evangeline Mitchell. If you're not hurt, hungry or dirty, why are you bursting my eardrum with your constant screaming?" Beca asked her, once again bouncing the girl on her hip.

She sighed for the umpteenth time, giving singing one more shot. She decided on a song that always managed to cheer her up as a child, whatever the situation.

"NOW, I'm the king of the swingers oh, the jungle VIP. I've reached the top and had to stop and that's what's botherin' me! I wanna be a man, mancub, and stroll right into town. And be just like the other men, I'm tired of monkeyin' around!" Beca lifted the ginger up into the air, twirling her around in a little dance. "Oh, oobee doo, I wanna be like you! I wanna walk like you, talk like you, too! You'll see it's true, an ape like me can learn to be, human too,"

Taylor was giggling and waving her limbs about, making Beca smile. "Now here's _your_ part of the deal, cuz, lay the secret on me of man's red fire,"

Taylor simply gurgled in her ear.

"Now don't try to kid me, mancub, I made a deal with you. What I desire is man's red fire, to make my dream come true. Now give me the secret, mancub, c'mon clue me what to do, give me the power of man's red flower, so I can be like you." She planted a kiss onto Taylor's nose. "You! I wanna be like you! I wanna talk like you, walk like you, too!"

She span the little girl around a few more times before stopping, looking straight into her daughter's eyes, which were identical to her own. "Oh, so you like Disney, huh? So I have another Chloe on my hands? You don't want to go to Disney world too, right, you little monkey?" She tickled the redhead, before pressing a long kiss to her forehead and holding her as close as possible. "I love you more than anything, Taylor. Well, except Chloe, you're equal there."

In Taylor's own little way of replying, she reached up and grabbed hold of Beca's nose, dragging her palm down her mother's face, making Beca chuckle. She jumped when a camera flashed, whipping around for the source. Taylor Swift was standing next to her desk, phone out and pointed at them. Beca had forgotten she was even there.

"You guys are so cute!" The blonde gushed, reviewing the picture she had taken.

Beca froze, completely embarrassed that she had let down her guard. Nobody but Chloe and Taylor ever see this side of her (and the odd exception of the Bellas or their families), _especially_ not at work. Usually, to the public she showcased her grumbly, I-don't-give-a-damn attitude, with her dark makeup and her ear spikes, but the second she was told she was taking Taylor to work it was as if that persona just flew right out of the window, replaced with a less-hyped-up version of Chloe Beale. In these type of situations there was only two things she could do. Fake her own death and flee her country, as Flo always suggested, or word vomit her way out of the situation. Or into it. Or around it. Just word vomit. Everywhere. It's all she could do.

"Oh my god, I completely forgot I was even here right now, I am so sorry for wasting your time, did you have a time this meeting needed to be done by? I understand if you don't want to reschedule or anything, seeing as I've wasted more than enough of your time, I forgot you were even there and once she started crying I just was trying to calm her and I really didn't think it would take this long usually Taylor stops after like one verse, it's just she's been kinda off all day, like when Chloe was leaving she pulled this tantrum and she threw her food, then she threw another hissy fit when I couldn't find her favourite toy, and I think she was pretty creeped out after that guy outside tried to hold her…it's just been one thing after another, you know? And I was running late because of everything, then that idiot completely ruined me and when she didn't stop crying I just got so heartbroken and worried like, if I can't even calm down this thing that came out of me, then who can? I've also been really stressed out because Taylor _still_ hasn't said any form of words or taken a step and she's going to be one in two weeks! What if she doesn't speak until she's like two years old? She won't be able to go to preschool and we'll never know what it is she wants and she would be so behind on reading and speaking if she doesn't speak until then, I mean half the time nobody knows what she wants which is probably why we can never get her to stop crying and I'm so scared that she won't be able to understand things like her full name if she can't even understand how to say hi or bye like I know she's always been kind of late, I even had her two weeks late, and she started crawling a bit late and sleeping through most of the night instead of a few hours happened a little late but everyone keeps telling me that by 9 months most babies can say simple things like bye without difficulty and although she's waving and giggling and pouting there's no words coming out of her mouth and there should be and Chloe keeps telling me that she'll talk when she's ready because Clay talked when he was one and a half and now he can go on forever but I have to worry because I said my first word at seven months, Fat Amy claims she said hers at five but we all know that's a lie and Chlo said her first word at 13 months and I've never even heard Taylor hum yet I know she's intelligent because she put this puzzle together the other day with no difficulty so how is it she can't say hi or Taylor yet why is it taking so long? And then Chloe was so excited I was gonna have this meeting with you and I didn't wanna let her down so I'm meant to be trying my best right now to sign you on and get her this autograph because you're her favourite singer and I _really_ don't wanna disappoint her by fucking this meeting up which is exactly what I've been doing from the moment I arrived at work today and now I can't stop telling you everything and I just need to figure out why Taylor Mitchell won't talk to me and why I'm wasting Taylor Swift's time and how I'm going to break to Chloe I have completely failed and you probably hate me right now because you came ready for a meeting and I didn't even come prepared in any state or form and why haven't you left yet because I've wasted like half an hour of your time chatting and dealing with my baby while you've gone out your way to meet with me and I don't even have the decency to come without Taylor attached to my hip but you know what maybe this morning has been some sort of success I mean I met Taylor Swift and I realised you were genuinely as nice as you seemed as you didn't make some stupid comment about my daughter having the same name as you as every other Taylor does in the world you just accepted it like her name was jane or something and you actually cared about what happened to my hand instead of just kind of glancing at it before shrugging like I probably would have because I'm an asshole to anyone I haven't met or don't admire and it was completely worth busting my left and dominant hand and I've figured out Taylor likes Disney and I've been on the verge of tears for the past fifteen minutes, in fact I've been on the verge of tears since Taylor threw her second hissy fit, but that means I actually have a heart and I'm not the Grinch like Stacie says I am and oh my _god_ I need to stop talking before I lose my voice I'm really sorry I've just told you all my problems you're not some psychiatrist it's just when I'm nervous or upset or stressed (and I'm pretty sure I'm all three of those things right now) I just word vomit everything and I'm going to shut up now before you seriously walk out and I break Chloe when I tell her you placed a restraint order on me and although she says she's fine she'll secretly cry for three days like last time."

Taylor raised an eyebrow, "Are you finished?"

"I'm really sorry," Beca said quietly, her blush coming up as almost purple as she completely hid her face from view. "I didn't mean for this to happen…you can leave if you want. I'm finished."

"I'm not just gonna walk out of here because you've been having an unlucky day. These things happen to everyone, Beca, and to be honest, I admire your priorities. Your soul focus was your daughter this morning and I respect that. In fact, it seems like the last month your soul focus has been your duties as a mother and a wife, and if you're going to put in 110 percent into making sure everything is going right in your family it's showing me that when you wanna get stuff done, you do it. And that's what I need in a music producer," Taylor grinned, making Beca look up uncertainly at her.

Taylor was so nice it made Beca feel like the rudest and most ignorant person ever to have walked the face of the earth. She gave her a half smile, walking back over to her desk and sitting down, Taylor content in her lap.

"Right, okay, sorry about…all this," The brunette apologised, gesturing to her daughter as she pulled out her laptop from her bag.

"Its fine, Beca, really; Taylor's adorable," Taylor said, watching the baby fist her mother's hair and giggle.

Beca smiled slightly at the compliment, quickly finding a video of her fight (could she call it a fight?) and began to turn the laptop around to show her client, but Taylor only waved her hand dismissively and swiftly made her way over to the other side of the desk, crouching down to watch. Beca just about remembered to cover Taylor's ears, because she would be definitely sleeping in the depths of hell today if Taylor decided to repeat all the swear words Beca had shouted in the video. At first Taylor was cooing at the tiny redhead waving and squealing at the cameras, but she gasped when she saw Oscar trying to take Taylor, hands flying to her mouth. The blonde snickered as Beca came storming back, grabbing the guy by his collar and shouting into his face.

"He did not!" She gasped as Oscar called Beca a dyke, slamming her fists on the oak desk.

Taylor's anger was short-lived, however, as she let out a loud bark of laughter when Beca punched Oscar in the nose.

"You should have punched him when he tried to take your daughter!" She chastised, lightly slapping Beca's arm.

Beca nodded. "I was so close to pushing him into the road and watching him get run over for even laying his dirty ass finger on her, but I would be in jail and I could never leave Chloe and Taylor…besides, I'd probably get killed if Chloe found out…he asked for it when he called me that, though," Beca clapped her hands, turning to the blonde next to her. "Okay! Let's get started! First of all I am so, extremely honoured that you even took interest in me producing your next song…because you're like, _Taylor Swift_ and your cats are more interesting than I am, but-"

"Whoa, stop right there; you're Beca Effing Mitchell! You're like the best producer _out_ there! When Emily told me-"

"What?" Beca interrupted, eyes wide. "Emily Junk?"

"Yeah, Emily Junk, she-"

"Emily _knows_ you? And she didn't tell any of us? Oooh Chloe is gonna be so mad when I-" She stopped in the process of whipping out her phone, staring guiltily at Taylor's amused face. She really did need to get a grip and be professional if she was actually about to sign on _Taylor Swift_ (not like that was going to happen, because once Beca was gone, there was no going back). She blushed. "Continue,"

"Emily was telling me how great you were at producing, and after she got that Grammy nomination for Flashlight, I've been wanting to work with you ever since,"

"Whoa, okay, _what_? _You've_ been wanting to work with _me_ for two years?" She let out a short chuckle of disbelief. "What did you have in mind?"

"It's called Wildest Dreams, I've written the song and the melody for it and I've brought a demo for you to listen to," Taylor handed her a USB stick, much to Beca's surprise. "I really hope you like it because after what you did with flashlight, I know you can make this song sound awesome."

Beca grinned. "I'll definitely listen to it and conjure up a few drafts,"

"I could just sing it for you now," Taylor suggested.

Beca looked at her in surprise, nobody had ever suggested making her job easier than it should be. "Um, if you really want to,"

Taylor sang the whole song, and Beca had already figured out ways to layer it together. She clapped afterwards, and the baby in her lap copied her with a gurgle. Beca couldn't exactly believe that she had just witnessed an impromptu live performance from Taylor Swift to _just_ her and Taylor, with a song she hadn't even recorded yet.

" _Wow_ that was amazing…I've already got ways to layer it together, but I'll tell you all of that in the recording booth. Do you have any other songs that you're going to release any time soon because that song has the construct for really good mashups,"

"I do have one; out of the woods. It's not completely finished yet but when I finish it I'll show you,"

Beca grinned, she couldn't quite believe this was actually happened. "Great!" She opened a desk drawer, pulling out a stapled stack of paper. "Could you just read through these and sign it, it's the documents for Residential Heat to sign you on and stuff,"

Taylor nodded, getting out a pen and reading through the papers, signing at the appropriate spaces. Beca's phone blasted out _Titanium_ , _**Facetime from**_ **Red-headed Dumbo** **㈂4.** Beca cocked an eyebrow at her wife's unsuspected call, showing the blonde her screen, which displayed a picture of Chloe with her head partially down towards the paper she was marking. She was biting her lip and her eyebrows were furrowed slightly, and Beca couldn't resist taking a picture.

"Do you mind? I know it's not very professional and we can always just-"

"It's fine, go ahead,"

Beca smiled gratefully. In the midst of the brunette's pregnancy she started to get restless and bored whenever she worked from home or even went to work as her boss wasn't giving her much work considering she was pregnant (he almost put a stop to working altogether after Beca had _that_ episode, well,

 **-Flashback although I really shouldn't as this chapter is long enough as it is-**

 **This was certainly one of the most stressful days Beca had ever had at Residential Heat, and that includes when she was sacked (only for a day). Her pregnancy was really getting to her, she had practically sobbed all night into Chloe's shoulder about one thing after another, and all day she had been on the verge of breaking down, she knew she had been. But Beca Mitchell didn't** _ **break down**_ **in front of anybody but Chloe (and even then she didn't like to), so there was no way in hell she was going to in front of anyone at work.**

 **That's what she told herself, anyway. It didn't make it true.**

 **Not to mention the devil inside her stomach had been having some sort of kickboxing match against her abdomen, and the baby was definitely winning. David had said that if she needed to, she could take a break or go home for the day, as he knew she had had problems with this kid in the early stages, but Beca didn't want to admit defeat. She didn't want to be beaten by a baby that wasn't even fully-functional yet. She didn't want to quit.  
So instead she sat in her office, alternating between eating handfuls of m&m's and rubbing her stomach in an attempt to stop the whacks, kicks and punches to her insides. She was behind in her work, she had five things she should have been getting on with throughout the day, and she had hardly even finished number one. Number one was the easiest, all she needed to do was mix. If she could do it in a house full of screaming, laughing and shouting drunk Bellas, then why couldn't she do it alone in her office? **

**If you were going to hire Beca Mitchell, there was one thing you needed to know; she** _ **hated**_ **being behind schedule. She couldn't care less about being behind schedule in a Bellas rehearsal or for schoolwork, but when it came to her job, she couldn't stand it. She had six hours left of her day, and she was** _ **not**_ **going to finish everything. Just the thought of not finishing made the DJ want to cry, what with the stupid pregnancy hormones, and that was the last thing she needed.**

 **But, of course, it always went wrong somewhere.**

 **In all seriousness, it wasn't even her** _ **fault.**_ **David was the one who kept coming in and bothering her, asking her if she was alright and if she needed anything or if she wanted to take a break. He may have thought he was helping, but all he did was interrupt her work, and he just happened to come in whenever the baby WASN'T distracting her or when she was actually getting on with her mix. It was the eighth time her boss had come in when Beca finally lost it.**

" **You okay, Beca? Need anything, want to take a break, want any-"**

 **Beca let out a frustrated scream, slowly curling her hands into fists. She span around and sent David a glare, one so powerful that even he gulped and fidgeted under it.**

" **I'm not a disability, Walker, and you know what? I do need something."**

 **David raised his eyebrow, whilst Beca's eyes were in slits as she scowled at him.**

" **I need you to get your head out of your ass and quit interrupting me and to get out of my fucking office, and** _ **don't come back**_ **!" She shouted at him, banging her fist on her desk in annoyance.**

 **David winced, backing out without another word. Beca harrumphed affirmatively, putting her headphones back on to get back to work.**

 **It was half an hour before she spoke again, but that half an hour was spent getting only one other bar of her mix completed and wincing at the impact of the baby's kicks. She couldn't understand what the hell she had deserved for this kid to want to grow up into a soccer player. Finally, her extreme hormonal rage took over her ability to be calm and rational. She stood up indignantly, pointing an accusing finger at her stomach.**

" **QUIT FUCKING USING MY MOTHERFUCKING UTERUS AS A TIGERFUCKING PUNCHING BAG!"**

 **The whole floor was silent, everyone having heard Beca's outrageous outburst towards her stomach.**

 **A few moments pasts, until finally David spoke up with uncertainty, but obvious humour laced in his voice. "Tiger…fucking?"**

 **Everyone burst out laughing, having all been in a meeting in the central area. Beca stormed out of her office, livid after hearing everybody having fun and laughing with each other whilst she's having to endure such pain. Her eyes were narrowed and her ears red, and if looks could kill…**

 **Let's just say Floor 14 of Residential Heat would need to find a new boss.**

" **What the fuck is so goddamn funny that you can't shut your mother-"**

 **David got up, resting his hand on the small of her back gently. He felt the need to take charge, as, although if Beca was going to listen to anyone in this state it would be her wife, if he played his cards right he may not be murdered by the furious pregnant woman. "Okay, Beca, let's just take a break and calm-"**

" **Take a break?" Beca growled at him deathly, all but screaming her next words as she pounded her fists (although not with much impact) against any space of body she could find on her boss. "You want me to take a fucking break?! I've done literally** _ **nothing**_ **the whole three fucking hours I've been in this shithole, and** _ **this**_ **," She unceremoniously stabbed her stomach (although not hard enough to do any damage, Beca couldn't bring herself to do that even in her most raged conscious) "Is the biggest motherfucker I've ever had to deal with! I swear to god, Walker, if you fucking tell me to calm the fuck down and take a break one more fucking time I won't be taking responsibility in court when I'm asked about why the hell you were buried in your own fucking backyard and my fingerprints were on the fucking shovel!"**

 **David took a deep breath, looking up at the ceiling. He couldn't stand seeing the brunette so upset. "Bec-"**

" **Get your shitty hands off of me! Leave me the fuck alone!" She screamed, practically jumping away from him. She just about managed to remember to support her stomach, like she was supposed to with any sudden movement, in the midst of her shrieking, face now flushed with anger, contrasting violently against her pale skin.**

 **Nobody, except maybe Chloe (although nobody was quite sure how mad Chloe had seen Beca, because surely she always calmed the brunette down before she got to this destructive stage), had ever seen Beca this mad. She practically had smoke coming out of the smoke coming out of her ears.**

" **Should-"**

" **FUCKING HELL, DAVID! NO YOU MOST DEFINITELY SHOULD NOT FUCKING CALL CHLOE AND I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DO I AM LEAVING THIS FUCKING STUDIO AND HELL NO AM I FUCKING RETURNING UNTIL THIS BABY IS PUSHED THE FUCK OUT OF ME!"**

" **Jesus." An intern muttered under their breath, it was true what was said about the short woman; she sure did have a sailor's mouth, and it had only increased with her anger.**

 **Beca growled loudly at the intern, giving the room a death glare before stomping back into her office, slamming the door so roughly that the whole floor shook. Everyone was silent for at least a minute (the most awkward minute of David's life), before someone finally spoke up.**

" **Swear count: 22."**

 **David chuckled quietly. "That's a new record,"**

 **The rest of the day went by mainly quietly, apart from the occasional growl or, sometimes, yell of frustration from the brunette inside of her office. The only time she came out was for lunch, which was unusual for Beca, as often when she was working on something so intently as this she would stay cooped up inside all day.  
With only two hours left, Beca was still trying to finish her mix. The baby was distracting her so much that she could hardly even listen to her own thoughts without having them interrupted with the recognition of another blow to the stomach. The kid wasn't even born yet and it was already beating her up.**

 **The cursor was just** _ **resting**_ **over the delete button of her mix when the baby decided to give her a well-aimed kick to her ribs and the brunette's body jerked as she hissed at the impact, making her accidentally press down on the mouse.**

 **Deleting her** _ **whole**_ **day's work.**

 **Beca stared, void of any emotion, at her computer as she watched the window close, not even with an '** _ **are you sure you want to delete'**_ **button. Her left hand started to twitch uncontrollably, and she barely even registered the humongous lump in her throat before she burst into ugly sobs, tears running down her cheeks in bucket-loads. She quickly became short of oxygen, and in-between the gasps for breath, sobs and wracks of her small frame, Beca managed to shut her computer down. How? She wasn't quite sure, but it only made her cry harder. All she could do at that point was sit, wailing at the computer's black screen and cursing in-between the pounds of her fists on the desk. She cursed her computer, her ability not to keep it together, she cursed the pain but she couldn't bring herself, even in this state, to curse her baby. Cursing the baby was like signing a death wish for her, Chloe and the unborn child.**

 **It was just her luck that (like always whenever something remotely irritating happens) her boss walked into her office.**

 **The smile fell from his face as he stepped further into the room and noticed Beca sobbing uncontrollably with her head in her hands.**

" **Beca? What's happened?" David asked softly, striding over to the brunette. Luckily, he and Chloe were on good terms with each other and she had briefed him earlier that week about Beca not being able to control her emotions (he'd found that out earlier that day), and warning him that she may have a meltdown about the pettiest things but she would keep it to herself, not wanting to be an inconvenience to anyone. She told him that he had to let her let it all out, and she liked to have something to grip onto, so Chloe suggested hugging her (although he was** _ **slightly**_ **afraid of doing that, as the last time he had tried to embrace Beca she had punched him). She also told him that calling her pet names like honey or sweetie was a must, as it was what her mother used to call her and it calmed her down, making her feel more at home.**

 **Beca's breath hitched, but she didn't pause from her cries. She shook her head and shrank away from him, wrapping her arms around her protruding belly. David sighed softly, pulling his best producer up from her seat and holding her in an embrace. Beca struggled weakly in his arms, not wanting to inconvenience him in any way, before letting out a loud wail and clutching his shirt for dear life, bawling into his chest.**

" **Sweetie, you have to tell me what's wrong so I can help," David murmured softly.**

 **Beca only groaned in between her sobs, pressing a hand to her stomach as the little devil decided that it didn't like the crying.**

" **The baby's hurting you?"**

 **She managed a nod, letting out another cry.**

" **Is that all?"**

 **Beca didn't respond, only dug her nails into her boss' waist as her body convulsed violently and her breathing quickened. An intern poked his head around the office door, raising an eyebrow as he looked around. He had heard the commotion from outside and was checking to see if Beca was okay. David turned around and shooed the guy off, knowing that Beca definitely didn't want anyone to see her so vulnerable. The intern mouthed good luck to his boss, before scurrying off.**

" **Beca, Honey, is the baby bothering you the only reason you're upset?"**

 **The brunette twisted slightly in David's arms, shakily bobbing her head towards her computer, and just looking at the mocking, lifeless screen made the poor girl sob even harder (which David didn't think was actually possible). He immediately caught on; Beca never turned her laptop off, unless she was sure she had finished her work and wouldn't need it again, and she had** _ **definitely**_ **not finished all her work for that day.**

" **Did you save it?" He asked, and Beca shook her head no, burying her face deeper in his shirt as her shaky legs almost failed her.**

 **-End of flashback-**

It was safe to say that she didn't cope very well) and facetiming each other at least once a day became a regular thing for them to do. She hit answer. Chloe's smiling face appeared, grinning down at Beca and the little redhead sitting in her lap, who grinned once she recognised her mother.

"BAAAAAAA!" Taylor shouted out, pointing her hand at the screen.

"Who's that, Tay?" Beca asked her daughter.

"Baaaaa!"

"It's Mommy, not baaaaa. _Mommy_." Beca corrected, chuckling.

"Hey baby!"

"Now which one of us are you talking to there, Chlo?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Definitely not you after that little stunt you pulled. I, and my whole set of juniors, saw a GIF of you punching that guy, Beca,"

Beca pouted. "It wasn't my fault! Why were you looking at GIFs? Don't you have like, a job to do, or-"

"Well they finished their test so I let Damien take over my computer. BIG mistake. He immediately started looking up celebrity shockers on Tumblr, and the whole class was cheering him on so I had to let him continue."

"Was I the first thing that came up?"

"Yes, and the class were watching me to see my reaction, to see if I even _knew_ who you were. I had to play it cool, which is actually really hard when your wife just publicly punched a poor, probably profusely perverse, per-"

"Whoa there, Miss Absolutely Astounding Alliteration, I know you're an English teacher but let's not."

Chloe raised an eyebrow, but dropped the subject. "How's work?"

"A lot longer trying to tame a wild Taylor Mitchell, she pulled another tantrum when I tried to put her on the rug…usually Tay loves the rug but she didn't wanna let go of either of us today; That was her third hissy fit, today." Beca sighed, lightly resting her chin on Taylor's curls and bouncing her in her lap.

"Taking after you, obviously,"

"What? I did _not_ have tantrums like that when I was a baby."

"Yes you did!"

"Oh yeah? Where's your proof?"

"Your dad, want me to call him up right now?"

Beca blushed slightly, narrowing her eyes at her wife.

Chloe smirked. "What was the second?"

"I couldn't find that dumbass-"

" _Beca_."

"Sorry, that _dumbdonkey_ giraffe she insists on carrying everywhere she goes, so Taylor made me break my back looking for that thing all over the house. And that was totally your fault because _you're_ the one who insisted on washing it and now it _has_ to be washed because I found it underneath the sofa…how did it even get there?"

Chloe scoffed. " _My_ fault?! I haven't touched Gigi since last night when we tucked Taylor in, with Gigi safely underneath her arm. But I _did_ hear you get up sometime last night, so you probably were sleep-playing with all her toys,"

"How could I have _possibly_ managed to get Gigi when Taylor will downright scream if it isn't in her hand? Sleeping or awake,"

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows confused. "Sleeping? She knocks herself out when she's asleep, she's practically unconscious."

Beca shook her head, letting out a small huff. "Not when you try to take that thing away from her. Last week, when you were at that teachers dinner thing, I thought it would be a good time to wash it so I gently removed it from her grasp and the kid's eyes popped open and she screamed until I gave it back to her…so loudly the neighbour rang the doorbell thinking someone was hurt."

"Where's Gigi now, then?"

"On the floor." Beca replied with a slight snort. It looked like Chloe was going to say something else but she slammed her hand down on her desk excitedly, remembering why Beca had to go into work in the first place.

"Did you meet Taylor? Did you get me her autograph?" Chloe asked desperately, before gasping as she heard a slight hum and a paper rustle. "Is she _there_?!"

Beca smirked. "Yes, not yet, yes," She flipped the camera around, showing the blonde who was so consumed by the documents she didn't notice the camera on her.

Chloe practically screamed.

Beca laughed as she heard someone knock on the redhead's door.

"Missus Chloe, y'all a'right? I heard a scream I did," A male voice, his impression of a southern accent failing miraculously, asked.

Chloe almost dropped her phone, making Beca cackle even louder.

"Oh, do pardon me, kind sir, I could have sworn I saw an eight-legged creature scurry past my pantyhose," Chloe lied in an awfully posh British accent, hiding her phone under the desk. The terrible accent completely ruined the brunette, her laughter becoming so much that she had to start gasping for breath, making sure to hold onto her daughter in case she dropped her in her glee.

"Why's that there apple device laughin', then? I's isn't thinkin' tha's jus' Siri," The 'southern' man snickered, losing his accent slightly at the end.

Chloe glanced down at her phone, lifting it up from underneath the desk and placing it on top instead. "Pardon me again, if you would, sir, for I have forsworn the truth. In actual fact, I was shrieking so very manically for my fellow companion and her infant- oh my god, I can't even be bothered right now, James, I'm too excited. My friend (and roommate) and her daughter just met Taylor Swift _randomly_ on the street! Like what? Why wasn't I with them? They had a full on conversation with her!" Chloe explained excitedly, going back to her normal accent, still managing not to expose her and Beca's relationship.

"Oh, wow, that's awesome, Chloe, really. Is that your friend laughing on the phone?" the man, James, asked as he also went back to his British accent. Beca was still cackling, at this point she was struggling to breathe and both Taylors were giggling at the sight.

"Yeah, she's laughing at out accents, I think," Chloe giggled. "Thanks so much for checking on me, though, Jay,"

"Its fine, Chlo, really. I mean, when you hear a scream like that coming from the room opposite yours…that could be anything. I'll leave you and your friend to fangirl in peace," James snickered.

Chloe blushed, her jaw dropping as she giggled. "We are so _not_ fangirling!"

"See you around, Chlo,"

"Later, skater,"

"And God save our gracious Queen!"

"God bless the land of the free," James replied, before exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

Beca was laughing so hard she had begun to snort. It took her ten minutes, but she finally calmed down enough to talk again. "Wow, babe, if I didn't know you're gayer than Ellen, I would think you two were flirting."

"We're not-"

"Maybe you're not, but he might be." Beca winked. Usually Beca's the first to get jealous at even a glance from any moderately attractive woman at Chloe, but when she knows the redhead doesn't have any interest, she just finds it quite funny.

Chloe only rolled her eyes. "Hand me over to Taylor, I wanna say hi!"

Beca gave their daughter the phone. "Wanna say hi to Mommy?"

Taylor only looked at the phone in her hand, holding it to her cheek. "Hebaaaa!"

"I think she generally just tried to say hey mommy, because baaaaa seems to be her word for you right now," Beca laughed quietly, pressing a kiss to her curls and taking the phone from her grasp.

"Not Taylor Mitchell, Taylor Swift!" Chloe chastised.

"Well you didn't specify!" Beca laughed, looking up at the popstar across from her, who was looking back at her with a wide grin. Not that Taylor was going to admit it unless she exploded, but she shipped Bechloe just as much as anyone, and watching them interact like this (especially with their adorable daughter as well) was making her melt.

"Do you mind saying hi to this complete dork I'm made to call my wife, she-"

"You proposed to me! You're weren't made to call me your wife, you chose to!"

"But then I signed an eternal contract, so now I am! Anyway, you're her favourite singer, so she's pretty excited. Like she has your post-notifications on for just about everything, Twitter, Instagram, Tumblr, you name it,"

"Stop exposing me!" Chloe called out, blushing as she hid her face from view.

Beca smirked, Chloe was always embarrassing her so she thought it was about time she got a taste of her own medicine. "Oh, how the tables have turned, Chlo. If you don't want to or anything that's totally fine, we don't mind or anything. In fact you don't even need to, I've already tormented you enough this morning with listening to Taylor scream like that for so long, and-"

"Beca; its fine, I'd love to say hello, and if anything you were more tormented than I was." Taylor smiled, taking the phone from Beca.

Chloe's heart was racing. She never thought she'd actually meet Taylor, even if it was just on facetime.

"Hi Chloe! How are you?"

Chloe opened and closed her mouth, but no words came out. She spluttered, swallowed, and then choked, mesmerised by the fact that she was actually talking to _Taylor Swift_.

"Use your words, Beale," Beca laughed.

"That's Mitchell to you," Chloe scoffed, practically on instinct. She found her voice and replied to the blonde. "I-I'm really good! How are you?"

"I'm screaming." Taylor said, looking at Chloe and Beca's confused faces before realising what she just said. "As in on the inside! Because I'm just so happy watching you guys interact with each other and Taylor, you're such a cute family! I mean, I've been shipping you guys since your senior year, everything about you is just so cute!"

Beca's cheeks flushed as she opened and closed her mouth, not quite knowing what to say.

Chloe squealed, just in time for the school bell to go off, signalling the end of her free period. There was a knock at her classroom door, and, looking over, she could see Olivia peering in, silently asking her if she could come in.

"Come in, sit down," Chloe smiled, before turning back to her phone. "Gotta go, love you!"

"Now which one of us are you talking to there, Chlo?"

"The Taylors," Chloe snorted, immediately hanging up.

Beca immediately started imitating her (only slightly exaggerating the truth), flicking her hair back and forth as she bobbed her head from side to side, much to the blonde's amusement. "The Taylors, Taylor Swift not Taylor Mitchell, not Taylor my daughter, Taylor my favourite Taylor, Taylor sleeps unconsciously, it's your fault Taylor had a hissy fit in front of Taylor, get Taylor to ask Taylor for a Taylor Swift autograph, from Taylor, but asked by Taylor, T, Tay, Tay-Tay, Taylor Swift, Taylor Mitchell, Taylor, Taylor, Taylor, Taylor, I love Taylor Swift, not my wife, only Tayl-"

Taylor Mitchell lifted her head up from Beca's chest, took her thumb out of her mouth and stared at her mother in deep concentration. Her tongue kept flicking the roof of her mouth, making a T sound.

"T…T…ay…"

"Taylor! Taaayyylooorrrr," Beca encouraged with the widest grin on her face as she bit her lip.

"Tay…Tay…Tayl…"

"Lor, Tay-lor."

"Tayl…Taylo…Tay… **Taylor!"**

Beca's cold heart grew an extra seven sizes as she stared down at her baby in utter disbelief, her grin widening even further. She could already feel the tears prickling the back of her eyes and _dammit_ she told herself she wasn't going to cry at every milestone.

"What was that, Taylor?" She asked, trying to keep her excited breathing intact.

"Taylor! Taylor, Taylor, Taylor!" The baby giggled and squealed excitedly, shaking her, albeit short, curls.

Beca let out a breathy laugh, standing up and hoisting the redhead high into the air, kissing every snippet of skin available before blowing a raspberry on her neck. She sat back down, replaying the moment in her head as she practically broke down, her hand shaking with excitement as she sobbed happy tears, and this was so un-Beca-like that Beca herself had to subconsciously check that she was mentally okay. Instead, she blamed the crying on her over-emotional pregnancy (it was _literally_ deemed over-emotional and extremely hormonal by the doctor), and the fact that it had ruined her crying levels forever, just like it ruined her ability to eat Chloe's savage food and put her off of peanut m&m's for four months.

Taylor looked at her mother with wide eyes, frowning as she watched her cry, sticking her fist in her mouth. Not even at the age of one yet, Taylor knew that it took a lot to make Beca cry and if she _did_ see the brunette crying, then something must be wrong. The baby moaned, almost as if she was ironically telling Beca to stop crying, and reached out to Beca's cheeks, swiping her palm across them, trying to wipe the moisture from her face. Beca let out a watery chuckle, gently lowering the girl's soft hand and pressing a kiss to it.

"I'm fine, Tay, it's just…Jesus Christ, kid!"

Beca may have claimed she was fine, but Taylor had swiftly fallen off of her chair the moment the redhead uttered her name, and was currently in a semi-foetal position on the floor, her hands clasped firmly over her mouth.

Needless to say, this was the most bizarre meeting she had ever been to.

"Did you hear her? Or was it just me? Am I losing it?" Beca asked the blonde, who got up immediately.

"Was that her first word?"

Beca nodded, bouncing her little girl and blushing slightly. All she could think about was how she needed to get to her wife and tell her, in person and as fast as possible. She looked at the popstar guiltily, knowing just how much she had unintentionally dragged Taylor into her unfortunate day, and she knew that, in a way, the meeting had been a disaster, but in more ways than one it had been a brilliant success, and everything _was_ sorted so surely she could end the meeting now, right?

"I really don't want to have to do this to you because you're like the best and nicest person in the world," _Well Chlo probably tops her but only slightly_ "but like, I kind of have to go tell my wife she's said her first word, and I feel really bad because, like, I have unintentionally _tortured_ you in this meeting, it's just I need to see Chloe in person and we've covered everything we needed to today…if you're free tomorrow I can come in anytime or, actually, you can stop by my place at any time and we can maybe get started on something? I'm really sorry I'm so inconvenient…" Beca bowed her head in apology.

"Beca, you have got to stop freaking out, it's _fine,_ I understand! You have every right to go see her. I'm rehearsing tomorrow but I'll stop by yours! Here's my number and the autograph for Chloe, and I want her autograph too! Text me your address!" Taylor smiled, writing a little note for Chloe and signing it and handing Beca her number.

Beca's smile was one of such gratitude that it melted the blonde's heart.

"Taylor, I don't know how I'm gonna repay-"

"There's no need, duty calls,"

"No, I have to…I'll cook dinner or something tomorrow? And then we could work on the music…if you're available, that is…" She trailed off, grabbing the bag of toys and supplies she had brought with her to keep Taylor happy and picking up Gigi. Beca wasn't one for PDA, but she felt the need to hug the celebrity, especially after she was so kind and caring towards her. When she released the taller girl, she gave her another smile before bouncing Taylor to get her attention.

"Are you gonna say bye to Taylor? Say, bye, Taylor!"

"Taylor," The little girl said, almost in recognition, before suddenly getting shy and hiding her face by pushing it into her mother's shoulder.

The adults bid their goodbyes, and Beca was the first to leave. She was waiting by the elevator when she got stopped by David, her boss.

"And where do you think you're going, Little Miss Shorty?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Beca's badass demeanour came back immediately, although both she and David knew it was just an act at this point. Her face looked as uninterested as it possibly could me. "I'm leaving."

"Yeah, to go where?"

"Out."

"Out where? You're supposed to be working, it's not even twelve yet."

"I told you, I'm leaving work for the day,"

"Why?"

"To see my Wife." She replied, her stare fixed on the wall in front of her as she scowled.

"You see Chloe every morning and every afternoon, why are you leaving now?"

Beca sighed, pursing her lips as she fixed her daughter's collar on the baby blue dress Chloe insisted on her wearing, saying that it made the little redhead's eyes stand out (and she wasn't wrong, but Beca had to at least _pretend_ she wanted Taylor to look more badass). So David tried a different, and probably worse, approach.

"I'm not impressed with you, Mitchell."

"Why not? I just signed on Taylor Swift!"

"And you punched a random man outside the studio this morning,"

Beca rolled her eyes. "Did you not see the video? I didn't just punch this random dude without reason!"

"No, I just saw the picture. Care to explain to me what happened?"

"No, watch the video."

"Beca." David said in the same warning tone Chloe used.

Beca huffed, feeling the anger stirring up inside of her again at that stupid man. She covered Taylor's ears. "This fucking dumbass who looked like some fucked up Jafar had the audacity to put _his_ hands around _my_ daughter without permission, and he looked just about ready to take off running with her as soon as I let go. I don't think he really understood that the day my daughter is taken away from me will be the day I die. I threatened him, and when I was going to walk back inside he called me a dyke, and for fuck's sakes I'm not even gay! So I made him repeat it, punched his nose, threatened him again and walked back inside. He has absolutely no right to lay his finger on my child, and I'm sure he was ready to give Taylor a piece of his paedophilic pea brain, so I gave him a piece of _mine_." Her grip tightened on Taylor as she spoke.

"What? Beca you should have called security." David said seriously, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I think I scared him more than security would have," She shrugged.

"Do you want to place a restraining order against him, or file a complaint?"

Beca looked at her boss thoughtfully; she hadn't thought of that but it was a good idea. "I'd like to, but I need to talk to Chloe about it before I confirm anything."

David nodded, happy that the topic had drifted back towards the direction of Chloe. "Is that why you're leaving work so early? To tell Chloe?"

Beca shook her head, deciding to just tell the man what was going on. "Taylor said her first word and I need to tell her, in person."

"Oh, wow, in that case; I'll allow you to leave early," David said, surprised, ruffling the ginger's hair affectionately.

Beca gave him a half-hearted side glare, fixing her child's hair back to the soft, unruly curls she had instead of just plain messy. "I was leaving whether you allowed me to or not, David. And don't mess up her hair!"

"Come on, Beca, she laughed, she loves it when I do that," David defended.

"Well don't!"

David chuckled, giving her a pat on Beca's shoulder, who only shrugged him off with a roll of her eyes, and bounced away. She would never say it out loud, but the brunette really did like and appreciate her boss, and she knew that he knew it, too. She allowed herself a small smile, before Taylor fidgeted in her arms and the producer remembered the task at hand. She practically fled out of the studio and to her car in record timing, buckling her daughter in in the backseat, which was proven to be much harder when she wouldn't let go of your shoulders.  
Beca loved her car. It was a sleek black Toyota Camry, an automatic, heated-seats, wireless work of brilliance. She had a _Baby in the car_ playlist that she played whenever Taylor was with her, with the redhead's favourite songs to keep her smiling. But what Beca loved most about her car was the fact that she could call someone without having to use her phone, so she wouldn't be using her phone whilst driving, which was something she promised herself she would never do a number of years ago. So she phoned **Slave-Master Posen** (not by choice, by need) by pressing a few buttons on the car, smirking as the blonde picked up after two rings.

"Hell-"

"God, don't you have a school to run or something, two rings? Really? " Beca asked immediately.

She could literally hear the blonde's eye roll. "What do you want, Beca?"

Beca laughed slightly. "I need you to let me hang out in your office for a while."

"Why?"

"I'll, uh, I'll tell you when I get- Jesus _Christ,_ how hard is it to stay in your own goddamn lane!?"

"Are you on the phone whilst driving? Beca I swear to God if Taylor is in the back-"

"Relax, I'm using my car's wireless," Beca rolled her eyes. Whenever she calls the blonde in her car the same thing comes up and Beca has to re-explain the situation. "I'll tell you when I get to the school,"

"Is it because of that punch? Are you on the run from the police?"

Beca burst out laughing. "For one punch? I don't think that would be necessary,"

"Go through the back when you get here, if anyone recognises you-"

"I don't know where the back even _is_ , all I see past that place is a forest! I'll just go through the front, I have a hat and sunglasses; I'll be fine." Beca said dismissively, turning the corner that leads onto the school. "I'm about to park, I'll see you in a minute."

One minute turned into ten as the brunette was constantly dodging students and teachers, which was a lot harder considering she was trying to keep her head down the whole time. And seriously, why were there some students and teachers even around? It was lesson time at the high school, surely everyone should be in their lessons? She had almost made it to Aubrey's office, but that was when Taylor started crying, and at first Beca couldn't figure out why.

But then she smelt it.

The _horror_ that began to grow on her face was priceless; changing diapers was _Chloe_ 's thing. She fed, Chloe changed, and they both dressed the child. It was just how things were. But that morning Chloe had fed and dressed, so that must mean its Beca's turn to change. Changing a diaper was the one thing Beca hated, it's not that she couldn't _do_ it (although it most certainly was that she couldn't do it), it's just she was cursed. The last time she had attempted a diaper change, Taylor had managed to grab hold of the dirty diaper before Beca could throw it away and fling it at her.

That was the day she _literally_ ate shit.

Beca could only sigh; there was no way she would be able to avoid it right now, what with the baby making so much noise, someone was bound to check what's going on soon. She wandered off in search of a bathroom, preferably a staff bathroom, to change her. Upon finding one around the corner from General Posen's office, Beca pivoted on her heel and flew into the bathroom, thanking the heavens above that there was a baby-changing stand on the wall (she was NOT going to change her chid on a dirty ass counter). She set Taylor down on the stand and took out the equipment she needed, a small fraction of her thinking about getting a protective suit.

"Right, you little monkey, I am going to do this and you are going to behave your little butt…no throwing, no pulling, and no crying. Got it?" Beca prepped, thinking about the many times Chloe had shown her how to properly change a diaper as she lifted the girl's legs up.

Taylor only stared, stuffing three fingers into her mouth. The whole process went much better than expected. Beca managed to dispose of the diaper without getting it anywhere apart from in the bin, and she managed to put a clean one on without too much difficulty (she only put it on backwards _twice_ ). It was one small step for changing diapers, one big step for Beca.

A few minutes later Beca strolled into Aubrey's office, still smug about her great achievement.

"What took you so long? I thought you said you'd see me in a minute?" The blonde asked from where she was sitting behind her desk.

Beca rolled her eyes, practically on instinct. " _Hello_ to you too." She muttered, plopping down in an armchair.

"Is there any reason why you're making yourself comfortable in my office, Mitchell?"

Beca got excited then, sitting up and bouncing Taylor on her knee. "I'm not gonna tell you the whole reason until Chloe's here, but it concerns this little devil,"

Aubrey raised her eyebrow. Now she was intrigued. "But I don't want to have to wait until schools finished." She whined. That wasn't for another two hours, and Aubrey did _not_ like waiting.

"Then you better go get her." Beca stated simply, making Aubrey frown.

She knew she shouldn't, but she had done it once before when the brunette had been desperate for her wife sometime in her pregnancy last year. Aubrey sighed, sending a glare towards the brunette before picking up the microphone to project her voice to the school through the speakers.

"Miss Chloe Beale, please report to the principal's office, Miss Chloe Beale."

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows, standing up from behind the desk.

"Miss; why are you being called to Principal Posen's office? Isn't that only for bad kids?" Greg asked, raising his hand to the redhead.

"I-I don't know," Chloe shrugged honestly. "Until I'm back, continue with your comprehension."

She strode out and across the hallway to James. He didn't have a lesson to teach right now so she was hoping that he could look after hers. She knew she needed to get to the office, because the last time this happened Beca needed her, so if Aubrey was calling her in the middle of class, then it must be somewhat urgent.

She walked right into her co-worker's classroom, and she didn't even need to open her mouth for James to know what she wanted.

"Let me guess, you want me to watch your class?"

Chloe sent him a pleading look, puppy Beale put into practice. "That would be _great_ , James, just whilst I find out what's going on, and you can stop as soon as I come back!"

James chuckled, locking his computer and getting up with a stretch. "It's cool, Chloe, it's my job,"

Chloe giggled, and was about to reply when the speaker above their heads crackled.

"Miss Chloe Beale, in case you did not hear, you need to report to the Principal's office. Miss Chloe Beale,"

Chloe made an 'oops' face and waved at James, who snorted, shooing her off. She walked briskly down the corridor, but of course her classroom just _had_ to be on the other side of the school. She wasn't worried; if something bad had happened Beca would have texted or called her straight away, _especially_ if it was anything concerning their daughter.

Apparently walking briskly wasn't enough.

The speaker's crackled again. "Beale, get your redheaded ass to-"

"You are _not_ allowed to speak into that, put it down!"

The noise stopped, and Chloe could hear the laughter from around the school. She, too, broke out into a fit of giggles as she pictured the scene, Aubrey now lecturing the brunette on how to behave in her office and Beca making sarcastic comments back. They seemed to have a love-hate relationship going, Beca and Aubrey, they would be there as soon as anything was wrong, caring and helping the other, but if there was nothing serious going on ( _define 'serious' for Beca)_ they would banter back and forth. The two had never seen eye-to-eye, but Chloe wouldn't have it any other way.

A few minutes later Chloe had made it to the office, walking in to find Beca moaning half-heartedly, sitting cross-legged in the corner with her face facing the wall whilst Aubrey played with Taylor. She giggled, making her way over to Beca and crouching down next to her.

"Babe? What did you do to be sent in the naughty corner?" She asked slowly, as if she was talking to a five year old, reaching out to stroke Beca's chocolate locks.

"I only talked into the mic and I got put for time out! The Principal even took my baby!" She pouted, far too adorably, crossing her arms and huffing.

Chloe cooed, making Beca scowl at her before resume in her moping, and she went to press a gentle kiss to her wife's temple, but Beca quickly tilted her head upwards, making Chloe's lips connect with her own. The redhead sighed into the kiss happily, pulling Beca closer and deepening the kiss.

"Alright, you two, keep it in your pants, and Chloe; you're not supposed to be talking to her, she's on a time out!" Aubrey scolded.

Beca only flipped her off, ending their kiss with a short swipe of her tongue against Chloe's bottom lip. Chloe got up and walked over to Aubrey, taking Taylor from her and holding her in her arms with a grin.

"Hey, you! I heard you weren't being a good girl for momma today, were you sweetie?" Chloe asked softly. Taylor only snuggled into her mommy's cardigan, happy to be in her arms. Chloe turned to Aubrey. "Why did you call me in? And why is Beca not in work?"

Aubrey only shrugged. "I don't know, she didn't tell me. All she said was she wanted to hang here for a bit and when she got here she said the reason she's here concerns Taylor. Want to explain now, Beca?"

Beca kept quiet, her gaze on the floor.

"Beca."

No response.

"Jesus Christ." Aubrey muttered. "Your time out is up."

Beca smiled, getting up and walking over to the group surrounding Aubrey's desk. "I don't want to explain. I want to show you."

She plucked Taylor out of Chloe's hands, situating her on her hip. She got the redhead's attention by bouncing her slightly.

"What's your name, Tay?"

"Taylor!"

Aubrey's jaw dropped in utter surprise, whilst Chloe's breath hitched and she pressed her hand to her mouth, stumbling towards her wife and child.

"Sh-She said her first word?"

Beca beamed as both she and Taylor were wrapped into Chloe's arms as she started to cry. "My baby said her first word!"

Taylor frowned, reaching out to wipe Chloe's cheeks as she did with Beca's, making both mothers giggle.

"What time? When? How?"

"Around ten fifty, eleven? I don't know, I didn't see the time. She said it after I kept repeating the name Taylor, imitating you." The brunette got a small shove for that, and rightly so.

That was when Chloe really started to cry, and Beca's face fell as she watched her wife cry genuine tears, something she hated to see, under any circumstances.

"What's wrong?"

"I wasn't there to see Tay's first kick, and I wasn't there to see her f-first word, either! I-I almost w-wasn't even there to see her birth! You tried to k-kick me out!" Chloe sobbed.

"It doesn't make it any less special to see and hear, Chlo, no matter when you find out," Aubrey spoke up softly.

"Exactly, Baby, it happened, right? That's what matters, no matter who sees it first. You saw Taylor's first crawl, remember? I was gutted, but it was okay, because she crawled again and I got to see," Beca comforted, nuzzling into Chloe's side.

Chloe sighed, wiping her cheeks. "You're both right. I can't believe she said her first word! What's your name, sweetie?"

"Taylor! Taylor, Taylor, Taylor!"

 **SO THIS WAS WAYYYYY LONGER THAN I EXPECTED IT TO BE OOPS IT'S LIKE OVER 10,000 WORDS JESUS CHRIST and I maybe couldn't stop writing so sorry if it got slightly boring at places**

 **BUT AT LEAST THIS'LL SUSTAIN YOU GUYS UNTIL THE NEXT TIME I POST RIGHT AHAH AND THAT MIGHT NOT BE FOR A FEW WEEKS BECAUSE I NEED TO UPDATE BABY BELLAS AND THAT CHAPTER WILL TAKE A WHILEEEE**

 **Even I was getting confused between Taylor Mitchell and Taylor Swift! And I wrote it! It's kinda weird because I basically mixed real life with pitch perfect hahah like Taylor knew Emily and Taylor and Hailee are best friends, and also Beca had a friend called Alex (and they [Anna and Alex] are actually best friends and roommates in real live)**

 **Also I just realised you guys might be slightly confused because like if Beca is so famous then how is it the children and teachers don't know she's her wife, right? Well I was gonna reveal this later but o well so Aubrey is the headmistress of the school Chloe works at (she [Aubrey] runs the summer camp for the school, at the lodge of fallen leaves) so as Aubrey is the head she make sure to help hide their relationship to the school the best she can (blocks social media on students computers when using school Wi-Fi, doesn't allow magazines, things like that) and she enforces all parents to ban things like celebrity gossip, saying it distracts them from working and living. And, not Beca or Chloe knows quite how she manages it, but not one child in that school knows about their relationship. She bans it on student accounts but not teachers, hence the fact that Damien could get onto Tumblr on Chloe's computer.**

 **This was also a really hard chapter to write because I have like no experience with babies, paparazzi or Taylor Swift so xD But I will in February, when my baby cousin will be born :) so hopefully in February my writing on baby T will improve .**

 **AND JESUS CHRIST WAS IT LONG IT TOOK ME TWO WEEKS TO WRITE IT WAS AT LIKE OVER 14,000 WORDS WOW**

 **Reviews:  
** xcombixgirlx: hahaha, thank you! I wasn't going to include much with the texts but then I kinda saw the potential and I almost couldn't stop xD Well, I didn't even think about him being Tom from the movies, and that is an amazing idea! But I don't think he is, haha, as when I envisioned him he was kind of like a middle aged guy who looked really mean but turned out to be okay, you know? I might make Tom pop up at some point though, we'll see! I'm glad to hear that, I had a great Christmas as well :) A LOT of food! Hahaha well whatever you were trying to say I'm sure it was going to be great xD Thank you so much for reviewing!

 **Remember guys; reviews are ALWAYS welcome, constructive critism is welcome as well. Thank you all for reading, following/favouriting/reviewing, you guys make my day! Hope you have a good night, morning, afternoon, evening, lunch, or whatever time it is wherever you are reading this, have a good one! See you next chapter!**

 **Kisses, Tattysecondhandbook**

 **Songs used:**

 **New York Raining by Charles Hamilton, feat. Rita Ora  
Hotel Heart by Sharon Kenny  
Cry by Alexx Calise  
The Fresh Prince of Bel Air theme tune  
The Monkey Song from The Jungle Book**


	5. Chapter 5

" **CHLOE!"**

Chloe heard the scream from the basement, and her wife was on the second floor. She froze, needing to move but unable to, almost as if she was too scared to find out why it was Beca was screaming for her like that. Knowing the DJ, it was probably because they were out of peanut m&m's. It's not like she would be able to _get_ anymore, anyway, it was Christmas Eve and there was _no way_ she was going to leave Beca by herself and go outside with all the last-minute buyers trying to-

" _ **CHLOE!"**_

Okay, that scream sounded far more than urgent. Chloe immediately dropped the box of decorations she had been searching for, and she was almost certain that she heard something smash, and scurried up the crooked basement steps, whacking her head on the metal pipe that she always forgot to duck for, and burst through to the hallway, skidding round the corner and taking the steps two at a time. She really should have agreed when Beca had suggested that their room be on the first floor, not the second, as it was easier to get to. But she had been insistent that the room on the first floor be used as a study, as the study was smaller than their bedroom.

Halfway up the third flight of stairs (why on earth they got a four-flight house she would never know) Beca screamed for her again.

" _ **CHLO-ARGH!"**_

This scream frightened the redhead the most, her (heavily-pregnant) wife was in obvious agony, and if she was screaming like that it couldn't be good.

"I'm almost there!" Chloe yelled back, falling down a few steps in her haste.

" **HURRY THE FUCK UP FOR -** _ **SHIT**_ **!"**

Finally, the redhead made it to their bedroom, flying in. She quickly took in the sight in front of her; Beca was leaning against the end of the bed, close to hyperventilation, gripping her swollen stomach with a pained expression on her face.

"What happened?" Chloe breathed out, rushing over to her wife and placing a hand on each side of the brunette's waist, keeping her from slumping down to the floor.

Beca looked up at her, eyes wide and hair ruffled from the hundreds of times she'd ran her hands through it. "I-It's coming!"

"What? They can't be, you've got another two months!"

"IT IS!" Beca shrilled irritably, groaning at the growing pain in her abdomen as she ran her hands through her hair again, something Chloe had learnt she only does when she's worrying or stressed.

"Okay, calm down. Why do you think they're coming now?" The redhead asked, trying her hardest to remain calm, because if she started to panic, she knew Beca would have a full-on panic attack.

"Because, I'm having contraptions." Beca growled through gritted teeth.

"Contractions," Chloe corrected softly, catching the brunette quickly as her knees buckled. Beca let go of her stomach and gripped onto Chloe's shoulders instead, letting out a whimper.

"Whatever, it hurts!" The brunette whimpered, resting her forehead against her wife's shoulder as she writhed slightly in pain.

Chloe began to panic. "We haven't even packed a bag yet!"

"I'M IN FUCKING LABOUR CHLOE WHO CARES ABOUT A STUPID ASS BAG!" Beca shouted, lifting her head up and giving Chloe a hard glare.

"I'm not ready to have the baby yet!" Chloe worried, letting go of Beca and pacing back and forth.

"AND YOU THINK I AM!?" Beca cried, leaning rather haphazardly against the bed as her left hand started to shake, a sign that, over the past seven months, Chloe had figured out meant some sort of crying attack would occur any second.

Chloe noticed the shaking immediately and stopped pacing, walking up to her wife as she started sobbing. She tried to calm Beca down but she knew, once she started crying she didn't stop.

"I-I don't know how to take care of a baby! I've never held one, o-or fed one, or changed a diaper. Nobody's ever t-told me h-how to take care of one! You're going to be a great mom, you're compassionate and caring and happy 99% of the time and, and I'm…this! I'm going to be a rubbish mother-"

"Don't say that, you-"

"I am! T-They always start crying whenever they're near me, i-it's like they can smell f-fear! All babies h-hate me! What if there's something wrong? It's not due for another two months and- _shit_ -I'm h-having contraptions! What if I've f-fucked up somewhere a-and t-that's why it's being born so early? This isn't fair!" She pounded her fists on Chloe's chest, before pulling her as close as she could get between the brunette's stomach and sobbing into her shirt. "It really hurts! Make it sto-op! I don't know how to have a baby, or make it stop crying! I can't even take care of myself! When I was eight my dog ran away from me, my mom left when I was thirteen, even the dumbass fish fucking died! If everyone leaves me, how come I won't leave the baby?"

It broke the redhead's heart to watch her wife break down, but she knew that if she just let her get whatever she had been bottling up out, then Beca wouldn't have the same uncertainty twice and she wouldn't have to watch her break down at the same things time and time again.

"Beca. Look at me," Chloe said softly, lifting the younger girl's head up and ridding her cheeks of the hot, cascading tears. "You are going to be an amazing mother, I know the baby loves you already and you love the baby. Everything will be _fine._ I may have babysat a few times," _or a million_ she thought. "But I don't know everything about being a mother, babysitting is different from parenting. We're going to learn together, okay? You and me. And I will never leave you, and I know for a fact you will never leave the baby. Now we're going to go to the hospital, and see what's going on,"

Beca let out a deep, shaky breath and tried to take a few steps forward. She only ended up losing her balance and toppling over, with Chloe catching her just in time.

"Becs, I know I'm gorgeous, but you don't have to keep falling for me," Chloe joked, earning a watery chuckle from her wife. "Can you stand?"

Beca nodded indignantly, pushing herself off of Chloe, only to gasp sharply at another contraction and sink to the floor.

"I…I-I can't…I…no," Beca stuttered in quiet voice, her face contorting in pain as she rubbed a hand over her bulging stomach

Chloe lifted her up bridal style (Beca couldn't understand how Chloe could do so with such ease) and lowered her into the middle of their queen-sized bed.

"You are not going to move from this bed, understand?" The redhead said sternly, there was no way was she going to risk Beca getting up and falling again.

"But-"

"No, Beca, you can hardly even stand."

"What if I have to go to the toilet?" Beca whined, squirming. Now that she wasn't allowed to move it was all she wanted to do.

"Then you get me to help you. I'm going to call the midwife," Chloe said with such finality that Beca didn't dare say anything else, apart from snort at Chloe's choice of words.

" _Call the midwife_ ," She snickered.

Chloe rolled her eyes, dialling Ava, their midwife and doctor, who picked up after a few rings.

"Chloe? Is there something wrong?"

"Ava, hi, Beca's saying that she's having contractions and she thinks she's in labour but she can't be can she I mean we still have two months and the baby showed no signs of being premature on the last ultrasound and-"

"Slow down, Chloe." Ava said reassuringly, making the redhead take a steady breath with a slight blush. It wasn't often that Chloe got worried up until the point where she starts rambling, but if there was a chance of their baby being born premature…she wasn't quite sure how long she would be able to last before she pulls an Aubrey. "Now, has Beca's water broken?"

"No...wait – Babe has your water broken?"

"My what?"

Chloe rolled her eyes, she was sure Beca was the only pregnant woman to know nothing about actually being pregnant. "Has liquid escaped you?"

Ava snorted over the phone.

"Well how else am I supposed to word it!?"

"No, Chlo, it hasn't…wh-"

"I'll tell you later." She waved a hand dismissively before turning back to her conversation. "Well Beca says it hasn't yet…"

"On your last scan the baby was nowhere near the bottom of Beca's stomach, and that was only yesterday, so the baby would not have dropped all the way in less than a day. Now, ask Beca on a scale of one to ten what the contractions feel like."

"Honey? On a scale of one to ten what do your contractions feel like?"

"Motherfucking eleven, Chloe." Beca spat out.

"She says eleven."

"Usually, that would be worrying, but in Beca's case that actually makes perfect sense; her pregnancy has already been deemed as over-emotional, and with extra hormones comes extra pain. What Beca is currently experiencing is Braxton Hicks. They're practice contractions for the real thing." Ava explained.

"Do they affect anything?"

"Nothing at all, they are just practices. I'm sorry, Chloe, I have to go, there's a patient at my door. Just make sure to explain to Beca what's going on and hold her hand through the pain, okay?"

"Okay."

Ava hung up, and so did Chloe, before turning back to her wife and sitting on the bed next to her.

"So? When do I need to push?"

Chloe giggled, pressing a kiss to the crown of the brunette's head. "You don't need to push for another two months, hopefully. You're having practice contractions, in preparation for the real thing."

Beca groaned in reply, rolling her eyes, irritated. "Well how long is it going to go on for?"

"It's different for everyone, it might go on until you give birth or it might just stop after today."

Luckily for the both of them, Beca's Braxton hicks did not happen again for the remainder of her pregnancy, but that didn't stop them from being cautious. It took another five hours before Chloe even allowed Beca to move from her position on the bed [with the exception of going to the bathroom; nobody wanted to see the poor girl wet the bed], to which Beca practically roared with excitement as she hopped up immediately.  
The rest of the day went by with no interruptions (thank God, because Chloe wasn't sure what she would do if Beca suddenly started craving pickle-flavoured gingerbread or something equally as gross) and, despite wanting to do a million and one activities involving physical movement, she fell asleep in front of the TV watching Fred Claus. Honestly the brunette could have sworn that she was only asleep for a few minutes before she was woken up again (at _11:30pm)_ by her wife.

"What do you want? I'm sleeping."

"You promised!" Chloe said, showing an Oscar-worthy pout.

"Promised what?" Beca asked, groggily opening one eye to squint at the redhead.

"You promised you'd come to church tonight!"

"What?" Beca scoffed. "Why would I promise that?"

"Beca!" Chloe whined, sounding as if she was about to start sobbing. "You never come! I go every Sunday! And it's the _Christmas service_."

"Praise Jesus, the sacrifice for all humanity." Beca muttered, slowly sitting up.

Chloe glared at her, before scoffing. "That's Easter. This is Jesus' _birth_. See? You need to go to church! You have no idea what's going on in your own religion!"

"That's because I'm not religious!"

"You learn about the nativity every year at school!"

"You think I paid attention at school? In _RS?"_

Chloe rolled her eyes, pulling Beca up into a standing position and handing her her shoes and coat.

"Put them on, we have five minutes before we have to leave."

" _Put them on, we have five minutes before we have to leave."_ Beca mimicked her, slipping on her boots.

"Don't mimic me Rebecca!"

Beca shuddered at the use of her full name, she hadn't heard anyone address her as that in years. "That's not my name."

"Wanna check your birth certificate?"

 **A/N: Whey! I don't really know about this chapter, the next chapter is actually almost complete so (thank god) it won't take too long. It also features 4 year old Taylor! Those of you who read Baby Bellas, the dance moms chapter is almost finished! Yeah, I've had no time to write at all, life gets in the way. Hope you liked this chapter! It was like half filler I guess haha.**

 **Sorry it wasn't very long, I have had no time and writers block and so this is the best I've come up with :/**

 **Update: There will no longer be a part 2 to this chapter, sorry to anyone who was looking forward to reading it :( I just didn't think it really fit in with the story, or the plot, so in future there may be a bechloe at church part of a chapter, but for now just cross it off the list...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just Her Luck**

"Okay, can anyone tell me why Tybalt says the lines, 'fetch me my rapier, boy'?" Chloe asked, glancing up from the book to look at her class, hoping that maybe someone had some sort of idea about what was going on.

All she saw were blank faces, staring at the book, staring at her or looking out the window.

Chloe sighed; although she knew having double English as your last lesson on a Friday was a burden, she had been teaching her class how to analyse texts and they had been working on Act 1 Scene 5 for three lessons now. She wasn't even sure if they knew who Tybalt _was_.

"Okay, does anybody know what a rapier is?"

Emma slowly raised her hand. Chloe chewed on her bottom lip, pointing to the girl. If she failed to get this class good exam results at the end of term…

"Is it like a whip?"

"Sort of…does anybody else know, or want to take a guess?" She asked hopefully.

Nothing.

Chloe took a deep breath, maybe if she went slower the class would understand. "A rapier is a long, thin sword. It looks like the type of sword they use in fencing, and it was often used in the Elizabethan age by men wishing to duel or fight with their opponent, like Tybalt wants to now. Can you all please draw a line – with a ruler, please, - from the word _rapier_ and write its definition in your exercise books so none of you forget when it comes to revising," Nobody moved. "You may have to do an essay on this scene for your end of term exam,"

The whole class immediately started scribbling, and Chloe had to hold back the Beca-like smirk tugging at her lips. _Maybe_ she played the exam card too many times, but she loved watching her students trying to work hard to do well and essentially please her. Whilst her class were writing, her phone lit up. _Snapchat from_ _ **SHORT-tempered wife**_ **tap to open.** Chloe tapped. It was a picture of Beca with a heart eyes effect, captioned _I only have eyes for you…_

Chloe tried her hardest not to coo, she really did. But Beca was so adorable, and it made the redhead feel especially special as only she and Taylor got to see this side of Beca, the soft, snuggly side. The side that initiated volcanic floor sessions in the living room, the side that would murder anyone who hurt Taylor (and that was definitely shown a few years ago), even if it were just a little paper cut.

Chloe loved that side.

"What's so cute, miss?" Angela asked, and it was only then that Chloe realised she had been giggling at her phone with a grin.

The redhead blushed profusely at being caught. "N-Nothing!" She defended, maybe a little too quickly.

"Is it your girlfriend, miss?"

Chloe blushed even harder, the class wasn't far from guessing the truth. "Why would you think that?"

The boy who had asked her pointed to her wrist. Chloe looked down to find her rainbow wristband, stating that she was a proud gay (they were out of _proud lesbian_ , and they meant the same thing, right?). Chloe couldn't help but laugh, she had completely forgotten to take it off.

"Nosey!" Chloe said, pointing to her nose with a wink.

The boy, Tom, was getting desperate. "Is it your girlfriend?!"

Chloe rolled her eyes, another habit she had gotten from Beca. "Yes, Tom, it is, now get on with your work,"

To be perfectly honest, her lie wasn't that far from the truth, either.

The class broke out in excited whispers at their teacher's relationship. Honestly, Chloe didn't know why they were so excited.

"What's her name?"

"How old is she?"

"How long have you known her?"

"None of your business!" Chloe giggled, before remembering she had a job to do. Putting on her best teacher's voice, she reminded the class of the task at hand. "Um, I hope you've all written that down,"

"Miss Beale?" A boy at the back of the class, Jordan, raised his hand.

"Yes, Jordan?"

"How do you spell raper?"

His friend, Dean, started snickering, realising what Jordan had said.

"I'll write the word _rapier_ on the board," She smiled, getting up and turning to the whiteboard. "R-A-P-I-"

She was interrupted by somebody barging in through the closed door.

"Hey Babe I thought I'd save you the…um…" Beca trailed off, looking up to see Chloe's freshmen staring at her, eyes wide and jaws hanging.

Chloe sighed exasperatedly, only Beca would do a thing like this. "Beca, what are you-"

"I thought you weren't teaching right now?" Beca cut her off, brows furrowed in confusion as she fidgeted with the bag of taco bell in her hands.

"That's on a week 1."

"What week is this?"

"Two, Beca."

With her luck, aka the worst luck in the world, Beca really should have been expecting something like this to happen for quite some time now.

"Oh…I'll just…um-"

"NO FREAKING WAY!" Leonie just about screamed, finally making sense of the situation almost standing up from her seat. "You know _Beca Mitchell_?!"

"Language in this-"

"Fuck language! You know THE Beca Mitchell?"

Chloe sighed again, although unable to keep the grin off of her face at her wife's surprise visit, she could forget about teaching her class any English for today, with Beca here, there was no point in trying. "Yes, I know Beca, quite well, actually,"

"Oh sh..." Beca gasped, sprinting out of the classroom and into the hallway. More than thankful for all the classrooms to have soundproof walls at Chloe's school, she cupped her hands to her mouth and yelled. " _Bella Boo, where are you!?"_

If there was one thing her daughter couldn't resist, it was that phrase. And, true to their rule, she heard little feet galloping up behind her.

"Here I am, Momma!" the four year old giggled, jumping into Beca's arms.

"What have I told you about running off, huh? What have I told you?" Beca asked, unable to keep the growing smile from her face. Even when she was telling the mini redhead off, she couldn't help but laugh as she tickled Taylor's sides.

"I-I don't know!" Taylor gasped out, trying to wriggle away from her mother's claw-like hands.

"I told you not to do it, you little monkey! No running off in search of bananas, capiche?"

"Ca-Capeas!"

Beca kissed her quickly on the cheek before setting Taylor down on the floor, walking back into the classroom with the little girl in tow.

"Mommy!" Taylor exclaimed upon entering, waving haphazardly to Chloe, so wildly that she almost fell into the hard wooden floor, she would have if it weren't for Beca gripping hold of her just in time. Taylor squirmed loose of her brunette mother's grip and ran to her redheaded mom, giggling as Chloe put on a surprised face and lifted her high up in the air, planting a firm sprinkle of kisses upon her daughter's face.

"I missed you, sweetie," Chloe said softly, fixing the little girl's collar and shifting so she was on her hip.

"I missed you too, Mommy," Taylor replied, avoiding eye contact with her mom and fidgeting with her fingers shyly.

The room fell silent as everything clicked into place. Beca calling Chloe babe when she walked in, little girl with red hair but Beca's eyes, said girl calling their teacher mommy, their teacher kissing little girl and holding her _, little girl calling their teacher mommy_ , little girl calling BECA MITCHELL Momma.

"No way…" Katie and Leonie said simultaneously.

"Okay, let's just stop for a second. Who are you," Mason said, pointing to Chloe, who gave him a mockingly offended look. "Who is she," he pointed to their daughter. "And what is going on between the three of you?"

"That's mommy and that's momma! Obviusly!" Taylor spoke up, mispronouncing her last word far too adorably, earning coos from all around.

Beca snorted whilst Chloe grimaced a giggle; she knew this would happen eventually (with _Beca_ as her wife, it was practically inevitable) but certainly wasn't expecting _this_. She also wasn't quite sure how Beca was going to react to the whole talk about their pasts, hell, the girl could hardly talk about her own past for the first three years of their friendship.

"Well-"

"Here's the deal," Beca started, earning a surprised glance from Chloe. Walking over to her family and spinning on her heel so she was now in front of the whiteboard, she told them a very brief version, stealing a blue pen from her wife's desk and drawing a diagram on the board. "I met Chloe ten years ago." She drew herself and Chloe as stick figures, Board-Beca with a frown and headphones and Board-Chloe with a blue dress and a smile. "I dated Chloe eight years ago." She rubbed out the frown and replaced it with a smile, taking a red pen and drawing in Chloe's hair and a heart in between them. "I proposed to Chloe six years ago." She drew an arrow from the last drawing, now drawing Board-Beca on one knee with a ring in her hand in front of Board-Chloe, who was now surrounded by hearts and had her hands over her mouth in surprise. "Chloe married me six months later." She drew another arrow, where Board-Beca and Board-Chloe were both in long white dresses holding hands. "I had Tay four years ago." She drew herself, seemingly in pain with a baby bump, and Board-Chloe holding her hand with a worried look on her face. "I wasn't some 'big music producer' or whatever then so it wasn't really that public. I don't know who Chloe Beale is, or where she even got that name from-"

"Don't lie to my class! Chloe Beale is my maiden name!"

"And now you're Chloe Mitchell! You're the one lying here, Chlo,"

"Because I knew this would happen and I wanted to focus on actually _teaching_ ,"

"Well when were you gonna tell us, Miss?" Dean asked.

Beca coughed. " _Mrs_ ," earning a round of laughter from the students.

Chloe paused, thinking quickly on her feet. "After the exam."

"Bull-"

" _Beca_ …" Chloe warned.

Beca turned her head away from her wife and, making sure that Taylor wasn't watching, mouthed _shit_ to the class, making them all giggle again.

"What's so funny?" Taylor asked, wanting to be in on the joke.

"She turned her head and mouthed a dirty word," someone said, despite Beca desperately trying to get them not to, passing her hand across her throat from left to right in a slicing motion.

Tay gasped, almost comically as she turned with an open mouth to her mama. "Mom _ma_!" She chastised, reaching over and lightly hitting the brunette's shoulder. "Quarter to the jar!"

Beca whined whilst Chloe hummed smugly, smirking at her wife.

"But-" Beca tried, but the little girl in Chloe's arms was having none of it.

"No buts, Momma! Quarter!"

"Goddammit," Beca grumbled under her breath, huffing as she dug into her pocket.

"Two quarters!"

Beca concluded that her daughter must have very good hearing.

"I've already given you three dollars today!" Beca half-heartedly whined, knowing far too well that there was no point putting up a fight but trying anyway. The students giggled, watching in awe at the adorable scene playing out in front of them.

"Two quarters!" Taylor repeated bossily, in a sing-song like voice that reminded Beca _too much_ of Chloe.

Taylor twisted in her mother's arms to face Chloe. "Mommy, can I have the jar?"

"Manners, Taylor," Chloe reminded.

"Please can I have the jar, Mommy?"

"Of course you can, sweetheart. How many times has Momma sworn today?" Chloe asked, gently dropping Taylor and getting a jar from her bag labelled _Mama's bad word jar_ and handing it to the determined little four year old.

"Loads!" Taylor giggled. "She said bad things to the drivers! She sang a bad song!"

Beca smirked at that, she had completely forgotten her daughter was in the backseat when she started singing _Move, Bitch, get out the way_ to one of the idiot drivers on the freeway earlier on her way to a taco bell.

Taylor ran to her mother and frowned, holding out the jar for Beca to drop fourteen quarters into.

"We need to drop this jar thing, Chlo, she's taking all my money!" Beca whined, trudging the few steps over to her wife and banging her head repetitively on her shoulder.

"Because you can't keep your mouth shut! It's for your own benefit, babe," Chloe consoled.

"When did the jar start?" Alison asked, her naturally loud voice making Beca jump two feet into the air.

"Shit!" She huffed shakily, completely forgetting that it wasn't just her, Chloe and Taylor in the classroom.

"See what I mean!" Chloe said to her students, making them laugh and agree.

"Yeah Mrs Mitchell, you have to stop swearing all the time!"

"Call me Beca, she's the teacher, so she's Mrs M here," Beca said, gesturing to the redhead

"That's another quarter, Mama!" Taylor said, tutting up at the brunette.

"Oh, for fucks sake," Beca said, not even bothering to hide her profanity as she tossed her daughter another two coins. "I don't know how many more quarters I have left, Tay,"

"Well, to be honest Mrs M, you're not really losing _that_ much money,"

Beca stared blankly at the boy. She remembered Chloe mentioning she had a boy named Nathan in one of her classes who was an academic Brainiac, even going as far as saying he should already be doing his PhD at Harvard.

"Well, you're a music producer, right? So you earn an average of $55,000 per year, but you're very high up on the business chart of producers so you probably earn a large amount of money, say $97,000 per year, so that's exactly $8083.30 a month, now imagine you're giving your daughter an average of $60.00 a month (there are at least 30 days in most months, multiply that by the daily average of four dollars), which leaves you with $8023.30 per month. If you think about it this way, to make a large indent in your profit, you would have to be swearing at least fifty times per day," Nathan explained, leaving everybody dumbfounded and Beca wondering Nathan could work all of that out in the space of a minute and she couldn't even work out which colour pen to use. ( **A/N: I have no fucking idea if this is right, I'm shit at maths)**

After getting over the initial shock, Chloe snorted, leaning against her desk. "She swears more than that in the space of four hours, on a good day!"

"How did you meet?"

Beca immediately blushed, not thinking of the first time they actually met, at the activities fair, but their first _intimate_ meeting, in the shower. "Circle time," She said, swooping Taylor up and placing her on top of Chloe's desk before moving a table to the side of the room.

"Beca, they're freshmen, not 2nd Graders, I don't really think-"

"Are you kidding, Mrs M? I live for circle time!" James said excitedly, moving a table and strategically placing a chair in the middle of the room.

In record timing, the class were all seated in the middle of the room in a perfect circle, only two gaps missing, where Beca and Chloe placed their chairs. They were going to hold Taylor hostage on their laps, but the little redhead started squirming, so instead they let her loose to roam around the room.

"Okay, so I met Chloe at the Barden University Activities' Fair, I was a freshman and she was a senior. She started talking about the Barden Bellas, who I'm sure you've all heard of by now but they were an acapella group on campus. 'Do you have any interest in joining our acapella group? We do covers of songs by making music with our mouths!'" Beca imitated, putting on a wide, hopeful smile and a far too happy tone.

Chloe gasped out a giggle, pushing her wife slightly. "I do _not_ talk like that!"

"You _soooooo_ do!" The class shouted.

"We're doing Romeo and Juliet! Did you know there was a film called Gnomeo and Juliet to teach kids about Shakespeare's play? Don't you guys just _love_ English!?" Rebecca said in the same tone as Beca.

"At break though! 'What could you possibly be doing inside on a day like this! Go out and play! I'll push you on the swings?'"

"Okay, that one was a joke!" Chloe laughed.

"ANYWAY! So, I turned her down saying that I didn't sing, and-"

"WHAT A LIE!" Maisie shouted out, her classmates immediately agreeing with her.

"Dude, you're like a music producer and a singer. You've released an album!"

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there! Jeez, Chlo, your class is so impatient! Like mother-"

" _Beca!_ Do you _want_ to lose any more money to your four year old daughter today?"

"Trucker," Beca finished with an eye roll. "Chloe thought it would be a good idea to HARRASS me in the shower and MAKE me sing for her when I didn't even know her _name_ and she had some other guy in the stall…Tom the Jock, I think, she was fu-"

"Let's not finish that sentence!" Chloe blushed, hiding behind her hair as her class wolf-whistled at her.

It was just plain embarrassing. And wrong. Embarrassing and wrong.

Beca smirked, "So after I blew my rape whistle like, ten times, Chloe was about to start having her way with-"

"Beca, for god's sake, that is _not_ what happened!"

"Well that's how I remember it!" Beca retorted, before realising what she had implied once the students started whistling whilst Chloe smirked with a raised eyebrow. "Wait, no, shit, that came out wrong!"

She gave Taylor a quarter without even being asked to.

"What _actually_ happened was this: I heard another girl singing _really_ well in the shower and we needed new Bellas ASAP as there was this big thing at the finals which made us lose and, anyway, not important! So immediately I thought I could get this girl to audition because she has a really nice voice! So when I went to see who it was-"

"Completely ambushing my privacy, I might add,"

"Quit interrupting me, or I swear Beca you will be in detention. So I just took a _quick_ peek and realised it was the girl I met at the fair the month before, so I told her that she could sing. Now, of course, Beca totally freaked out, I can't think of any reason _why,_ I mean all I did was-"

"All you did was completely invade my privacy, walk in on a stranger in the shower and _make_ me-"

"You'll ruin it!" Chloe giggled, putting her hand over Beca's mouth. "So she kept telling me to get out, she didn't- EW BECA!" Chloe retracted her hand quickly, making a disgusted face as she wiped it on her wife's shirt, who was just laughing. "You don't just lick people's hands like that!"

"What else was I supposed to do?" Beca asked seriously, and some laughed, some made grossed out faces.

"Detention!"

"What? Why?" Beca whined. "I haven't had a detention since high school! That was thirteen years ago!"

"For interrupting the teacher when you were asked not to, then licking her hand!"

Beca groaned and slumped into her chair, crossing her arms in staged anger. She really was just putting on an act for the freshmen and Taylor, she knew far too well that Chlo had a certain fantasy of putting Beca in detention, and she was quite excited to finally get to play that fantasy out*.

"Anyway, as I was saying, she was saying how she didn't want to sing and yada yada yada, but this was a perfect opportunity! So I made her sing-"

"I had to sing her _lady jam_!" Beca butted in, earning dropped jaws and even a few claps. Chloe was as red as a tomato at this point, and she repeatedly slapped Beca on the shoulder. "Fuck you, Beca! And, you've told me this before so don't you _dare_ try and deny it, _as if_ you didn't go back to your dorm and-"

"Alright, keep it PG-13, Chlo, your daughter's in the room!" Beca laughed, although she was undeniably blushing, scooting away from her wife's hand and rubbing her shoulder.

The students had a mass of different reactions; some were speechless, some were uncontrollably laughing, some were whooping at the couple. "As I was saying, it was either sing or continue showering whilst I stared at her until-"

"No, it was either sing or scream! Do you know how scared I was? I thought you were gonna force me to-"

"UNTIL she sang. So, maybe to make it a faster process, I don't know, Beca sang and I harmonised with her and Tom the Jock said she had a nice voice and I said I'd see her at auditions and I left her to shower! It really wasn't that difficult,"

"Chlo, that scarred me for years! I was too scared to shower in those showers again,"

Chloe shrugged.

"What audition song did you sing, Beca?"

Chloe smiled wistfully, remembering how her wife had awkwardly walked on stage and done the cup song as her audition last minute. "She sang the cup song,"

All the teenagers looked around, confused.

"Can you do it now?" Maisie asked.

Taylor giggled, pulling out a cup from Chloe's desk draw and handing it to her mother (how the little girl knew it was there was beyond them). Beca rolled her eyes but pulled her chair up to a desk, knocking the books and pens off of it.

"Hey!" James said indignantly.

"Beca, those books are-"

"Yeah, yeah," Beca said unceremoniously, flipping the cup over.

"Can you still do it?"

Beca shot her wife a look. "I wasted a whole afternoon of my life learning this, Chloe, you think I'm gonna forget it that easily?"

Chloe raised her eyebrows, "you forgot last time I asked you to do it."

"I was drunk! Why don't you try drinking a whole punch bowl of Amy's amazing Australian alcoholic extravaganza and being told to keep a rhythm using a cup whilst singing in key?"

"Yeah mommy! Why don't _you_ try?" Taylor piped with a giggle.

"See? My baby knows. Prayer five, T," Beca smirked, getting the little girl to smirk along with her, making the sign of the cross but slapping hands with her mother at the end.

Chloe scoffed whilst her students just laughed and cooed.

"Come on, Beca! Do it!" Angela said.

"Okay, okay! Jesus, can't a woman just high five her daughter in peace around here?"

After Beca did the cup song and had slammed the cup down on the table on final time, Chloe could have jumped the younger girl right there and then. Watching her sing the song just brought back the memory of seeing Beca perform it for the first time, and the incredibly aroused feeling she remembers having. Taylor's loud shouts and praises over everyone else's applauding snapped her back into reality.

"Bella! Bellas!" The four year old squealed, running around in a little circle and raising her hands to her mouth as she laughed.

"Right, Tay! That was my audition for the Bellas!"

"Who else was in the Bellas?" Katie asked.

"Miss Posen was,"

"NOO!"

"That's a MYTH!"

"General Posen as a Bella? HA! AS IF!" Beth shouted out.

"What did I say about calling Miss Posen that?" Chloe reprimanded.

"C'mon, Chlo, they're right, she is a General. She used to carry around that gun in the retreat! Like shit, I cann _ot_ be the only one who thought she was going to fire that thing at me when I got caught in that stupid-ass net. I think she thought I was a bear or something, like JESUS, that was the scariest moment of my life."

"Scarier than giving birth!?" Harriet asked.

"WAY scarier than giving birth to that little devil over there. I thought that that was the end of my life, and I confessed everything!"

"Is there a video, Beca?" Jordan asked.

Beca raised her hands in a mock-surrender "I mean, if there was I'd show you guys, but I've never-"

"There is!" Chloe said suddenly.

"Is there?" Beca asked, her voice getting higher in disbelief.

"Yeah, there is-"

"What?" She asked again.

"Yeah, Lilly taped it from when you and I were arguing to when you fell."

"How could she had possibly managed to do that when she was the one that claimed she slept upside-down like a bat when she cut the rope I was hanging from?"

It was Chloe's turn to raise her hands then. "Hey! Don't ask me, that girl can do anything."

"Well, where's the video?"

"Um, she sent it to me, hang on," Chloe got up and walked to her desk to get her phone, but found it wasn't where she had left it. The first person Chloe suspected was her wife.

"Beca." She said in a tone that suggested she was in deep trouble.

"What did I do?" Beca asked tiredly. Everyone laughed.

"Where's my phone?"

"I don't know! I didn't take it!"

Chloe raised an eyebrow and stalked over to her, putting one hand on her hip and leaving the other outstretched in front of the brunette.

"I didn't take it, Chlo!"

"You know something,"

"I don't! I don't know anything!"

"Rebecca Louise Mitchell, I swear if you don't tell me where my phone is right now there will be a punishment."

"What kind of punishment?" Beca dared herself to ask, smirking up at the woman.

Before Beca had the chance to dodge her, Chloe had reached down and began to tickle the younger girl's stomach and sides, giggling as Beca squealed and fell of her chair trying to escape the claw-like hands. Everyone began to crack up watching the whole ordeal; Beca was on her back screaming and laughing past the stage of hysteria, squirming around crazily, whilst Chloe was tickling every inch she could get to (and there really weren't that many inches), all the while laughing.

"CHLOE STOP!"

"Not until you tell me what you know!" Chloe almost growled.

"N-N-Never!"

"Then I won't stop,"

Beca let out a cry of mercy, limbs flying as she tried to block the redhead's hands. After a few tries she succeeded and, red in the face and flustered, she tried to crawl away as fast as possible, but Chloe was as quick as she looked and jumped onto her wife, making the poor woman groan in pain, and then let out another bubble of laughter as, in one swift motion, Chloe had pinned her hands above her head and was straddling her waist, tickling with just one hand now.

"BEALE I-I'M GONNA WET MYSELF PLEASE!"

"What?" Chloe laughed, jumping off of the girl in fear of that actually happening; Beca's bladder hadn't been at its best since she was pregnant.

Beca scrambled off of the floor and ran to the end of the classroom, hiding under a desk. "Nah that was a lie don't worry, but seriously, that was too much."

"Where is it?" Chloe asked impatiently.

Beca furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

"Oh my god!"

"The phone!"

"Beca!"

"She wants her phone!"

"Tickling must seriously wear you out,"

Different students echoed in exasperation, making Beca cower even more.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! Jeez, you'd think the music producer in here would get a little more respect!" Beca joked, hiding her face from view.

"Rebecca, if you don't tell me what you know in the next five seconds…"

Beca's head snapped at the mention of her full name. "Don't call me that!"

"My name's Rebecca!" One of the girls shouted out indignantly.

"Trust me…if you had a childhood like I did…you wouldn't accept your name to be Rebecca either," Beca shook her head, still traumatised from the experience.

"Four…Three…" Chloe reminded with a bored sigh, not unlike the one she had done to make the girl sing for her ten years ago.

"Fine, I'll tell you! I saw Taylor take it!"

"I didn't do it!" The little girl piped up, hands on her hips.

Beca gasped, smirking at her daughter. "You little brat, yes you did!"

"I didn't!" The redhead shook her head, pursing her lips.

"How do you explain the exaggerated 'hush' motion you sent me when you got the cup, huh? You're the only one who's been near Chloe's desk, T," Beca crossed her arms, not wanted to have to take the blame for something she didn't do.

Taylor, having not yet mastered the skill of blatant lying, covered her mouth with her hands to hold in the giggle she almost let escape. Beca got up and walked over to her, bending down to the little girl's height and reached into her dungaree-dress pocket and retrieving her wife's phone. Taylor erupted into a fit of bubbly laughter whilst Beca tutted at her, but laughed anyway.

"Tay! You're a naughty little monkey, aren't you? You took my phone and then let Momma take the blame! Remember you're not allowed to do that again, okay, sweetie?" Chloe said, doing her best to refrain from giggling. Often, she was the one to actually physically tell Taylor off, considering the fact that Beca couldn't say no to the puppy eyes of a random dog, how she was supposed to say no to her own daughter as beyond both of them.

Taylor nodded. "Okay Mommy,"

Beca got up and handed the phone to her, who unlocked it and proceeded to find the video she was looking for and connected her phone to the smartboard to play the video. Everybody turned their chair towards the whiteboard to watch.

" _I have more important things to do!" Beca shouted, frustrated to no end._

" _What could be more important than this?" Chloe asked._

" _Nothing, just forget it-"_

" _No, you don't think that we haven't all realised that you've been a little checked out lately?"_

" _Come on, Beca, just tell her…"_

"Aunt Amy!" Taylor shouted with a giggle, her red curls bouncing wildly as she fell back onto her taller mother excitedly. "Aunt Emmy, Aunt Aubee, Aunt Sacie, all the Bellas!"

" _I heard that. Tell me what?"_

" _Uh, you misunderstood me, I clearly said; 'Rum pum prica, chrish melon,'" Fat Amy smiles. Chloe only narrowed her eyes. "Look, I don't want you guys to fight, you're Beca and Chloe, together you're Bloe, and everyone loves a good Bloe,"_

Beca stifled a laugh, sharing a look with her wife, who winked at her, of course making Beca blush. Katie and Leonie were the only ones who saw this, and they both squealed.

" _Okay, I've been interning at a recording studio and a legit music producer wants to hear my work,_ _ **God Forbid**_ _I have something going on outside this group!"_

" _Okay, so why would you keep something like that from us?"_

" _Cause you're obsessed! You all are! We're graduating and the only person thinking about life after the Bellas is me,"_

" _What is so wrong with being focused on the Bellas? This has been my family for seven years!"_

" _Yeah because you're too scared to leave! Sack up, dude!" Beca yelled at her girlfriend._

Taylor gasped and hid her face in Chloe's side with a sniff. "You and Momma fighting?"

"No sweetie, this was years ago, we don't fight anymore,"

"I love Mommy, Tay, I won't be fighting with her anytime soon,"

Taylor sniffed again and nodded.

" _Girl fight!"_

" _Okay, so you've been_ _ **lying to us for the ENTIRE year**_ _and now you're just gonna flake out, now you're flaking when the worlds is like right after graduation?!"_

" _Oh my god,_ _ **enough**_ _about the worlds! I can't-I am out of here."_

" _Oh, okay, you're just gonna leave now!?" Chloe asked in disbelief._

" _We're all have to eventually Chloe it might as well be now!"_

" _Beca the-"_

" _If you all knew what was good for you you'd follow me!"_

" _Beca the trap!"_

 _She screamed as she got caught in a net, lifting her high up in the air. All the Bellas screamed as well, whilst Chloe just walked over with a smug look on her face._

Taylor giggled, pointing at her brunette mother on the screen.

"Brat." Beca growled at her daughter with a small smile.

" _OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL!?" Beca screamed. "I'm dying, I'm—"_

" _Well, well, well. Look who needs our help?" Chloe asked as she strutted over with a smirk._

" _NOT COOL, GUYS!"_

" _No, what's not cool is you taking your frustrations out on us!"_

" _REALLY? THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE GONNA SAY TO ME RIGHT NOW!? I'M DYING, I'M DYING, I'M-" She screamed as the booby trap dropped a foot lower._

" _We need to get her down, we need a ladder!" Emily yelled._

" _Oh we don't believe in ladders, they suggest a higher archy that's counterproductive to my team-building exercises,"_

" _WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Beca screamed. "OKAY, IF I'M ABOUT TO DIE, I DIDN'T MEAN ANY OF THAT MEAN STUFF I SAID! I LOVE ALL YOU AWESOME NERDS AND I LOVE BEING A BELLA, I'm just so stressed out right-" The net dropped again and Beca screamed, finally losing it and confessing everything. "Jessica and Ashley, I don't actually know which one of you is which!"_

" _I'm Jessica!" They both said at the same time._ The class giggled and Taylor clapped her little hands.

" _And Chloe, Chlo I've never had the balls to say this before but you're my girlfriend and I love you so fucking much, I'm in love with you! And I'm sorry I hid the internship from you, I swear I'll never hide anything from you again and fuck it, Chloe!" She was practically sobbing now as she stared at her girlfriend through the net of the booby trap. Chloe was staring up at Beca, unable to even blink the tears that were threatening to spill away as the girl confessed all her feelings. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I'm about to die so remember that I love you and-" It dropped again, tearing Chloe out of her bubble as she realised there was no way she was going to lose her girlfriend today._

" _Okay guys, get in formation, focus up, we can do this! Fat Amy, come on, you go there…work together as a team, don't worry Beca we got you-" Beca watched in terror as Chloe started to conjure up a plan. They were getting ready to catch her when the net dropped completely, with the Bellas cushioning her fall. She scrambled to get the net off of her, eyes darting around. Everyone looked up to where the net had fallen, finding Lilly with a knife in each hand._

" _I sleep upside down like a bat."_

 _Beca looked at Lilly, then at Chloe, trying to calm herself down._

" _Did you mean that?" Chloe asked, crouching down to Beca._

" _Yes!" Beca said breathlessly._

 _Chloe leaned down and captured the DJ's lip in a sweet chaste kiss, but pulled away before Beca had the chance to deepen it, like the redhead knew she would. "I love you too,"_

"Yay!" Taylor exclaimed, throwing her hands up into the air.

"You guys are goals," Leonie grinned.

Beca rolled her eyes whilst Chloe grinned back. "I know, right?"

"You guys have ten minutes left…any questions?" Beca asked. She figured they may as well hold a little Q&A, considering she knew everyone was dying to learn more.

Emma's hand shot straight up. "Do either of you have any tattoos?"

Chloe laughed whilst her wife smirked. "I have five. Headphones," She showed her left wrist. "Grasshopper." She lifted her shirt up to her elbow, showcasing a grasshopper in the middle of her right forearm. "What she likes to call unreadable text, because I was drunk and the tattooist I went to didn't know what the hell they were doing and I think they were drunk too. The tattooist was a high schooler." She rolled up the other sleeve and showed the unrecognisable text on her left forearm. "Pink Lotuses on my right shoulder blade, that one hurt like a son of a gun, and equalizer bars on my back,"

Chloe blushed as she thought about the brunette's tattoos, her mind immediately going back to the last time she had been in contact with them, and the amount of hickeys that currently reside around the equalizers.

"Mrs Mitchell, What's the most embarrassingly hilarious state you've ever found Beca in?" Dean asked.

"Oh my god Chloe _please_ I beg you not to tell this one," Beca pleaded, already covering her face.

"Payback's a bitch, huh, babe? Probably about a year into our marriage, I come home to a supposedly empty house, as Beca told me she was at work, thinking I had a meeting. My meeting was cancelled, so when I got home, I found her sponge-skating around our living room floor, rocking out to a playlist of different girly songs, namely _Barbie, My Little Pony, Hannah Montana, Brats,_ a bunch of Disney princess songs and theme tunes. Not only was she rocking out to them, she knew every damn word and every pitch each lyric needed to be sung at. To make matters worse, on the TV she had connected her old ps2 and was in the middle of playing Brats forever diamonds. And I don't mean she had just started or anything, she was legit running around as Sasha wearing things in the game that had to be worth at _least_ a hundred coins, with a dog in tow and a serious amount of coins. She couldn't have earned that stuff all in a few hours. Now, don't get me wrong, I used to love that game, but seeing your fully-grown, self-acclaimed badass wife playing it like a serious pro…" Chloe grinned, laughing as she remembered Beca's face, like a kid's who had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar, when she realised Chloe was standing there watching her.

Everybody was laughing and teasing Beca, who was so slumped down in her chair that she was practically on the floor, head in her hands and a discreet middle finger aimed at Chloe.

"It was throwback Thursday!" Beca protested quietly.

"Throwback Thursday doesn't mean you literally go back to when you were eight and listen to a ready-made playlist and play a game that's 7+." Chloe snorted.

"After that, I think it's only fair if Beca tells us her most embarrassingly hilarious state she's ever found Mrs Mitchell in,"

Beca laughed as she thought of something immediately. "I would tell you, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's perfect and hilarious but I can't, it's…it's too dirty," Beca said, blushing at the mere thought of it.

The bell rang, signalling the end of the day. All the students groaned as they reluctantly grabbed their bags.

"Beca you have got to visit more often," Dean nodded, everybody else immediately agreeing with him.

"Yeah, we don't know enough yet."

"All in good time, guys," Beca nodded.

Everyone said thank you as they left the classroom, thanking god that their English lesson wasn't like all of the rest. They were all hyped and ready to tell the rest of the school what they had witnessed; it really isn't everyday a hit music producer walks into your English class to talk to her wife and brings along their child, both of which you had no idea about.

Leonie and Katie were the last out, walking up to the famous couple and putting on their best puppy faces.

"Can we babysit Taylor someday? We both want to be preschool teachers, and it would be such good practice! And she's so cute!"

Beca and Chloe looked at each other, having a silent conversation but portraying no emotion to the girls. It was as if they were telepathic, and Beca turned back to the girls with the decision made.

"Maybe someday, but the most I'll allow you guys to do now is give her a mini tour of this floor of the school then take her to General Posen, her godmother. I don't know if Posen will allow you guys to stay with Taylor, but if she does it would only be under her supervision. Just make sure you guys explain how you know Taylor, otherwise Aubrey _will_ go all bat-shit and probably throw up or something," Beca said seriously, leaving the other two girls laughing and Chloe shaking her head at her wife.

"Aubrey hasn't done that in two years!"

"Ha, no, I riled her up a few weeks ago up until that point. It was hilarious," Beca laughed, but once she caught sight of the murderous look Chloe was giving her she cleared her throat and spoke in a superior voice. "It was a little funny, but it will never happen again."

"Tay!" Chloe called, giggling as her daughter appeared with Gigi from underneath a desk. "Leonie and Katie are gonna give you a little tour of the school, then they'll take you to Aunt Aubrey, and if you behave we'll meet you there and we'll go eat dinner at her place tonight,"

Taylor clapped her hands and grinned. "Okay, Mommy, I'll be good."

"Good, give me and mommy a kiss and you can go," Beca said, smiling as Taylor ran up to them and wrapped her little arms around both their necks, giving Beca a kiss to the cheek and Chloe a kiss to the other cheek.

"Bye, bye!"

Taylor grabbed each of the freshmen's hands and started animatedly talking with them, walking out of the classroom. Chloe got up, put a do not disturb, exam in progress sticker on the outside of her door, slammed it shut and closed the blinds. Beca gulped as she looked up to see her wife towering over her, eyes practically black with lust.

"Welcome to detention,"

 ***should I write this fantasy for you guys? Yes or no?**

 **A/N: Can I just say…WOW! This chapter has taken me five months, with everything else I've had to write, I can't actually believe I've finally completed it, but YAY. I really hope you guys liked it and it gave you a good insight :)**

 **Reviews:**

Xcombixgirlx: **hahaha that was exactly what I was hoping for, laughter xD And as a 13 year old kid who has never experienced pregnancy intimately I have no clue about the hormones, so it actually makes me really excited that I captured that correctly xD And thank you so much, yeah I thought that the chapter had been kinda serious and you know me, I can't have a chapter without at least some humour, it makes it feel to angsty haha**

Lifelessgal: **OHMYGOD THANK YOU SO MUCH! Like dude! This makes me so happy! My fic's the shit B) (I've never used that face in my life, did it work?) haha yeah I'm not even gonna lie I found that hilarious writing it xD I hope you like this chapter!**

Freddita: **I'm sorry I've taken so long man, but here ya go!**

 **Thank you guys for all the support like you seriously have no idea how much it means to me.**

 **Until next time, pitches!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: HA I wish!**

 **She's in her 25** **th** **week of pregnancy…that is six months, right? I've told you guys before…I'm shit at maths…**

 **Sunday the 6** **th** **of November**

Chloe had come to a conclusion.

Beca was the ultimate pregnant woman.

Every single symptom to being pregnant was ticked off; cravings, mood swings, pains. You name it, Beca's probably had it. Chloe realised this one Sunday in the brunette's sixth month, it seemed _everything_ happened that day. Sunday, November 6th. Chloe didn't know if she would ever be able to forget it. If she was to retell the day, from start to finish, where would she start?

Ah, right, the second she woke up.

That was when being pregnant seemed to really become a thing for Beca, when everything started to kick in…literally. Chloe woke up to the younger girl crying into her pillow, curled up on her side at the very edge of their queen-sized bed, which seemed like a mile away from where the redhead was. Chloe let out a pitiful sigh; the extra hormones really had taken its toll on her wife. She scooted over to Beca.

"Becs…" She said softly, reaching out to put her hand around Beca's shoulder before halting her movements; Beca (although she constantly denies it) was one to flinch or jump at any physical contact she wasn't expecting, and she didn't want the poor girl to jump and fall off of their bed.

"Go away." Beca sobbed into the pillow, curling up as much as she possibly could what with a swollen stomach in the way.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Chloe asked, rubbing soft circles on the brunette's back.

Beca sniffed, wrapping her arms around her stomach and squeezing softly. "You won't care,"

"If I didn't care why would I be asking you?" Chloe retorted softly.

It wasn't meant to be anything apart from genuine, but the comment only made Beca cry harder. "I-I'm sorry!"

Chloe sighed, trying to pull the brunette towards her so there wasn't any risk of her falling, but Beca only shrugged her off and buried her face deeper into the pillow.

"What's wrong?" She tried again.

Beca drew in a shaky breath, exhaling another sob. "You'll t-think it sounds s-stupid!"

"I won't, baby, just tell me what's wrong," The redhead promised, hugging her wife from behind and gently pressed soft kisses to her shoulder, smiling slightly as Beca immediately nuzzled into her, but still kept her head buried in her, now completely soaked, pillow.

"I g-got up e-earlier and I couldn't s-see my feet!" She cried.

Chloe bit her lip in confusion. "Why is that making you so upset?"

Beca whipped round to glare at the ginger, her eyes red and puffy. "Don't you get it, Chloe? I couldn't see my fucking feet!"

Chloe still looked unsure.

Beca let out a growl, which soon turned into a wail as she buried her face into the crook of Chloe's neck, slipping her arms around her neck and holding on tightly. "I'm so fat that I can't look down and see my own two feet!"

"Look at me, sweetie." Chloe whispered, lifting Beca's chin and placing her other hand on top of her stomach. Beca looked up at her with watery eyes. She kissed her softly "Listen to me: You are not fat. Okay? You're carrying our baby in your stomach, and it's growing thanks to you. You're beautiful, Beca. And you look even more beautiful with a bump to show it,"

Beca sniffed and nodded, looking down at her stomach with a small smile.

This was strike one.

Strike two didn't happen much later. Chloe made her way downstairs, ready for the day, to find Beca sitting at the breakfast bar angrily stabbing a loaf of bread with a knife.

Correction: _Her_ loaf of bread. Her apparent 'savage' food. Chloe was quick to take the knife away from the angry woman, not wanting her to get out of control and stab herself by accident.

"Give that back!" The brunette yelled, making to grab the knife, but Chloe only held it out of her reach, eyes ladled with concern.

"What are you doing?"

"Destroying that shit!"

Chloe narrowed her eyes, cocking her head to the side. "Why do you feel the need to destroy it?"

" _Because_ , Chloe, it's disgusting and anything like that does not deserve to be in my house or my vision, and I swear to God if I have an encounter with it again, I'm going to kill somebody! Who the fuck made up this _brown bread_?! Why is it wholemeal? It looks like shit! Wholemeal crap! It tastes like it, too! I mean, Jesus _Christ_! It's even worse than that savage white bread!" Beca screeched, ripping the bread apart and stomping on it. Chloe had to clamp down on her bottom lip to keep herself from letting out the bubbly giggle creeping up her throat.

"Beca, honey-"

"Honey on this shit will make me sick!" Beca interrupted indignantly, pressing a hand to her stomach, turning slightly green at the thought.

"I know, Becs. I don't want you to eat any honey or bread, okay?" Chloe tried, lacing her fingers with her wife's and squeezing. Honestly, _everything_ seems to make the brunette sick. "I was just going to say, if you don't like the bread there is no use in destroying it, all that will do is starve me, and then who will cook you food?" She joked, but Beca's glare only remained unimpressed.

"Tough crowd." Chloe muttered under her breath, before trying a different approach. "What did the bread do to you to make you so angry at it?"

Beca was so mad she couldn't even roll her eyes at the stupid-ass question. Honestly, she wasn't a child in preschool, she didn't need this sort of consoling. "It…it…it was…-"

"What was it doing, baby?" Chloe asked softly.

Beca's chin quivered, but she fought the tears back. Why was she even crying? "I don't know! It was just sitting there and it was mocking me! I mean…I guess it didn't say or make any actions at me…I didn't mean to just attack it like that." She stared sadly at the beaten up bread at her feet, crumpled to crumbs. Looking at the dejected loaf only made Beca well up with more tears, and she let out a small whimper, still wondering why this was making her break down so much.

"Its okay, Becs, just remember that not everything hates you, okay? You don't need to defend yourself from everything that glances your way." Chloe consoled, almost as if she truly believed the bread was alive. Beca nodded, wiping her eyes against her sleeve before wrapping herself up in Chloe's arms, nudging her face into the crook of the redhead's neck. Chloe only pressed a kiss to the shorter girl's forehead, sliding her hand down the small of Beca's back and round to her stomach, where she began to draw out little patterns.

That was strike two.

Strike three, thank goodness, didn't happen until a few hours later, but it was most certainly the worst.

Beca had practically _bombarded_ her with pleads of a certain food she couldn't survive without eating straight away. First it was yogurt, then salted caramel mousse (Chloe had to _order_ that one), then macaroni, only pickled sauce instead of cheese, but Chloe had to draw the line at a Cheetos soufflé.

"Beca." Chloe said, trying to sound as calm as she possibly could, crossing her arms and staring her wife down, who visibly shrank away, wrapping her arms around her belly.

"Yeah?"

"You do know who I am, right? What I am capable of. I am Chloe _Blew-Up-The-Kitchen-Baking-Cupcakes_ Beale. I BLEW UP the Bellas kitchen. Remember that?"

"…Yeah…" Beca said hesitantly, dark eyes widening as she fiddled with her hands. She tried to look down at the floor but Chloe lifted her head back up immediately, not letting her lose eye contact.

"So what could possibly make you think I can successfully bake you a soufflé? With _Cheetos_?"

Beca shrugged. "I'm really hungry…"

"Beca you _just_ had a plate of macaroni, how could you _possibly_ be anywhere NEAR hungry?" Chloe asked seriously.

"Well if you didn't wanna give me anything you could have just said so." Beca grumbled, she was trying to act angry in the hopes that Chloe would apologise, but the hurt look on her face gave it all away.

"It's not that I don't _want_ to, it's that I can't," She explained, taking Beca's hand in her own, but the pregnant woman only drew her hand away with a scowl.

"Forget it, Chlo. I'll do it myself."

"Bec-"

"I said leave it, Chloe!" Beca snapped, pushing the redhead away and stalking out of the room, missing the hurt look now gracing her wife's features.

She could hear Beca stomping around in the kitchen, angrily talking to the baby as she did so, and it was practically breaking her heart. She didn't want the girl to go bustling about the kitchen herself, _anything_ could happen, and Chloe really didn't want to take any chances after finding Beca with that knife earlier on. With an exasperated sigh, she padded over across the hallway to the kitchen, where she found Beca standing by the counter with the ingredients laid out in front of her, flipping through a baking book. Well she did work extremely quickly, it had only been two minutes –if that—after Beca stomped away, and she already had everything set up.

"Babe, I suggest that if you intend on baking a Cheeto soufflé, then you need to stop eating the Cheetos before there are none left to use," Chloe said softly, walking in further and gently removing the party-size bag from her wife and putting it out of her reach. Beca whined with longing as she popped the last Cheeto into her mouth with a slight pout. "Why don't you just relax before the appointment later and ask Jessica and Ashley to bake you the soufflé?"

Beca's pout increased. "No, because they always have to perfect everything they bake and they have so many customers that it'll be made tomorrow at the earliest, and then I would have to wait for another like two hours for them to bake it to perfection and _then_ it would take forty five minutes with good traffic for them to deliver it to us!"

Chloe sighed, all Beca's points were fair and justified. "Well…how about we bake it together after the appointment?"

"Chlo…" Beca whined –she was doing a lot of that lately-. "I need it _now!"_

"Baby, baking a soufflé will take far too long, we'll miss our appointment if we start it now," Chloe said, trying to put her wife down lightly.

Beca's eyes rapidly started filling with tears; Chloe had soon learnt that there was a technique the brunette seemed to use when she couldn't get her own way – she would put on a crying tantrum, knowing that most of the time Chloe can't stand to see her so upset, until Chloe would cave and give her whatever she wanted. It worked too well, and Chloe was trying her best to start putting her foot down, Beca knew that she couldn't have everything she asked for, but it didn't stop her from trying. It was quite odd in a way, if Beca wasn't pregnant then these roles would certainly be switched; Chloe would be the one pouting until Beca caved, but since sometime in the midst of the fourth month, Beca had learnt that if she turned on the waterworks she would always come out on top. All Chloe could do was pray that their baby wouldn't get this from Beca also, because she wasn't sure how much of that she would be able to take. Of course, there were many times when Beca would actually be genuinely sobbing her heart out, but there were the occasional times when she did it to get what she wanted.

And sometimes it was hard to figure out which was which.

"Sweetie don't-"

Beca exploded, lashing out completely. "Is that all you can say to me!? Sweetie this, honey that, baby you can't have this, babe there's no time...I feel so vulnerable! I'm bending over backwards, frontwards and sideways to just keep this baby alive and healthy! And what are you doing, huh? Telling me what I can and can't fucking do! Okay! I'm _sorry_ that I'm not the perfect pregnant wife every spouse dreams of having! I'm sorry that I need stuff to survive! But you know what I'm most sorry about? I'm sorry that you have the gift to be so inaptitude and constantly ossify everything you do! I have doubts, I have needs, and all you can ever do is 'sweetie it's alright' and maybe that's okay! Maybe it is alright! But what's not alright is the fact that you seem to think that everything is all perfect and la-di-da and we live in a fucking candyland! Well, newsflash, this isn't the Chloe show! You can't say two words and everything's all happy again! We aren't fucking smurfs, Chloe! I mean, how can I be so sure that you're the best parent for this kid if you can't even teach a couple of eleven year olds simple fucking spelling!? You're a disgrace, dammit! You know what I think you need? I think you need to THINK. Like, oh my god, you totally have like, this thing and it's called like, your aca-brain or something, so maybe, like, you might be able to, like, use it someday? I don't know, maybe it will come in like aca-handy or something! Like, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, my name is like, Chloe, and like, I am like so unprepared to do like literally anything in the real world because I don't even like know how to tell the like time and I don't know where Copenhagen is or like anywhere actually!" She giggled dumbly, before glaring blood-drenched daggers at the teacher, who was crying heavily at this point from all the insults. Chloe had heard many of these things before, but never from her own wife - somebody who was supposed to always be there for her, and she never thought she would ever hear it come out of her mouth.

After a few seconds of watching Chloe break down into uncontrollable sobs, Beca's eyes widened as she realised exactly what she had said, hands flying to her mouth in surprise.

"Chlo-"

Chloe shook her head, turning away from her wife and sliding down the wall with her head in her hands.

"Chloe I…I didn't mean to say any of that stuff I swear, it…it just came out!"

"D-Did you mean that?" Chloe asked in-between her sobs. Beca had really hurt her feelings, in fact she doesn't think she's ever felt so bad after a couple of insults.

"No…?" Beca said quietly.

"Is that a question?" The redhead whimpered.

"No! I love you, more than anything, Chlo." Beca promised.

Chloe nodded dejectedly, getting up from the floor and walking off. Beca huffed, running her hands through her hair. She _fucked_ up. Badly. Really badly. Chloe had been nothing but caring and loving to her in the past six months and all she repaid her with was rudeness. She'd never wanted to make her cry, especially not like that.

All of a sudden Beca wasn't too hungry anymore.

Two hours later and Chloe still hadn't even looked at her, despite the numerous times Beca had gone up to their bedroom to talk to her wife (which was _really_ tiring when you had to haul a kicking baby bump around everywhere you go), and all she kept getting was one-worded answers. ' _Are you hungry?'_ 'No.' _'Do you wanna play a game?'_ 'No.' _'Wanna watch a movie?'_ 'No.' _'What time is the appointment again?'_ 'Four.'

Something had to be done.

Beca connived the perfect plan, and although it left her hands with practically constant cramps for half an hour, it was all worth it for Chloe. And that was how she found herself outside their neighbour's door with a black bag that was _extremely_ light considering it was so full. She rang the doorbell and waited patiently. The upside of having such lively neighbours was that they were so friendly and were fun to be around, so Beca and Chloe had quickly made friends with the Roberts.

The door opened and Luci or Rose appeared (Beca could never tell which was which) with a bright smile.

"Beca!" The twin said. "What brings you here?"

She had an _L_ on her necklace, so Beca was hoping that it was Luci.

"Hey, Luci, I don't know if you heard but I got into a fight with Chloe and I feel really bad and she's not talking to me and I didn't _mean_ to say those things to her and I just…" Her voice broke as she tried to contain the tears she had built up over the past two hours. In fact, Beca was surprised at herself that she hadn't cried yet, considering it seemed to be all she did nowadays.

"Whoa, Whoa, whoa, okay, slow down. I heard a little bit but obviously not the full thing. You were shouting quite loudly. But, I don't mean to be rude or anything, why are you here and not with Chloe?" Luci asked, leaning against her doorframe with a raised eyebrow.

"I have this idea but I need your help…specifically the help of your guest room window?" Beca said.

"Sure, come on up!" Luci smiled, letting Beca in and taking the bag from her. Beca smiled back, beginning the climb up to the top of their house, only to be stopped at the foot of the first step.

"Rose!" Luci shouted, and Beca chuckled as Rose came sliding down the hallway on her stomach, landing right in front of her sister and friend.

"You called?" She asked, flipping her braided ponytail out of her face.

"Beca's here so she can use our guest room,"

"What?" Rose sobered up, standing up and frowning. "Why? Did you and Chloe break up? Did she break up with you whilst you're _pregnant_?"

"No!" Beca shook her head, eyes wide at the thought. "Well, I hope not…I don't know if she feels like that…after everything I said to her she's probably going to file a divorce…" She sniffed, staring at her bump as she felt that familiar lump in her throat.

"I'm sure it wasn't _that_ bad," Luci said, patting the girl's shoulder.

Beca stared at her. "She's been crying for the past two hours and she's only said…four words to me. I was listening through the door and not even Aubrey could calm her down."

"Well in that case we need to sort you guys out, and fast! Come on now, don't worry, I'll show you to the guest room! Its okay, Luci, I've got it!" The dark-skinned brit said, taking the bag from her sister and running up the stairs in a funny way to try and make Beca laugh a little. Rose stopped when they got to the second level, crouching down into a hop-frog position and beginning to crawl up. "Now, when you reach the final staircase it's very important to be safe otherwise you'll fall and if you fall you fall down all the stairs and it won't end very well. Luci, follow my lead, Beca, you cannot easily follow my lead anymore due to your _humungous_ bun in the oven so you have to hold onto the banister and _slowly_ walk up. In fact, Luci, go round and behind Beca so if she falls you can take the impact! Because, honestly, who really needs a plain old Luci Roberts over an Academy-Award nominee Rebecca Louise Mitchell and her unborn child who is without-a-doubt going to be a famous entertainer as well?"

Beca laughed at this; all three of them were jokers and it only heightened when they were around each other, so she knew there was no real platforms between them. Luci huffed in annoyance.

"Alright, so if preggers falls your twin sister will die as well. You're good at killing two birds with one stone, aren't you, Rose?" Luci rolled her eyes.

"Uh, yeah, I am, because I don't really care about either of you, wait, no, excuse me, I don't really care about all _three_ of you (see what I did there, see?), as long as _I'm_ alright. If you die, I'll just hide the bodies in the freezer!"

"You watch too much Scream Queens." Beca shook her head with a laugh.

Rose winked at her before beginning her trek up the stairs. Beca followed suit, but Rose turned around (which looked to be quite difficult mid-crawl) with an angry gasp. "Beca Bloody Mitchell! What did I just tell you?"

"You're gonna hide my body in the freezer." The shorter girl said confidently, earning herself a sneer.

"No! I told you that you have to hold onto the banister, not you're bloody stomach! Put one hand on the bloody banister and one hand on your stomach! Jesus bloody Christ! I don't bloody well think Chloe would be very happy with me if she finds out you and Luci are both bloody dead because you wouldn't hold onto the bloody banister like a civilized human." Rose rolled her eyes, somehow creating a chained reaction of Beca then rolling her eyes and Luci rolling hers with a laugh.

"It's just a railing, jeez, you _bloody_ Londoners…" Beca muttered jokingly, but held on; she knew Rose was only telling her to do so in her best interest, despite it being laced with jokes.

"You know what you're going to do? You're going to cause a butterfly effect. If you so dare as to move your hand away from the _banister_ your whole life could change forever. Right, everybody, the destination is over yonder!" Rose said, climbing the stairs even sillier than before.

Eventually, they reached the top and Beca had a clear, open view from the guest room into her own shared bedroom, and she could see Chloe propped up on her elbows just staring into space. And it _killed_ her to see her this way, so void of happiness. Chloe Beale was the last person not to have a smile on her face, but the worst part was Beca knew she was the one that caused that smile to disappear.

"Pass me the bag," She said, her voice not much louder than a whisper. Thanking God that the bedroom window was open, she reached into the bag and picked up the first aeroplane she saw. Closing one eye in an attempt to aim, she threw the aeroplane, hissing out a congratulatory yes when she hit right on target.

Chloe blinked as something white and pointy hit her forehead, landing on the bed in front of her. It was a paper aeroplane. Sniffling, she unfolded the plane and turned it around. Inside, in her wife's handwriting it read:

 _You're beautiful_

She put the note aside and continued to stare at the wall, showing no emotion. Having not roused any sort of emotion, Beca frowned, throwing another plane.

 _I love you more than anything in this universe_

Chloe raised one eyebrow, looking around to try and find where the notes were coming from. Beca pulled the twins down with her, so they were all out of the view of her wife.  
Beca lost her balance at the force of her duck and fell on her butt into some weird sticky substance, leaving Luci and Rose to practically bite their hands to keep from laughing at her.

"God, can you not… _laugh_ right now! I've got this weird sticky stuff in my ass-crack, and my stomach hurts from the baby kicking me*!" She whispered, but the annoyance was mostly fake. Once the coast was clear, her friends pulled her up and they each flew another plane so it didn't seem like there were only two.

 _I couldn't ask for a better wife and best friend._

 _You're going to be an amazing mother._

 _When I look at the sky it makes me think of your eyes_

Chloe sighed, putting the notes aside and biting her lip. Beca groaned as she realised Chloe wasn't happy yet.

 _Our baby is going to be an amazing person. Why? It'll have all your star qualities._

 _You are just so adorabeale_

Chloe smiled at that one.

 _I love it when you call me baby._

 _I honestly don't know what I would do without you._

 _I love you_

Chloe was smiling now and eagerly anticipating the next note. Nobody had ever done something like this before, but it was just so _Beca_ , it was almost unfathomable.

 _I didn't mean any of that stuff I said._

 _I'm sorry_

 _FUCK my hand hurts_

Chloe giggled, putting that one aside from all the others.

 _I would live in a candyland with you any day._

 _I can't describe how much I appreciate everything you do for me._

"She's loving them!" Beca squealed quietly, feeling the baby send a hard kick in agreement.

"You're so romantic!" Luci smiled.

Beca rolled her eyes but smiled anyway, flying another note over to Chloe.

 _You're an amazing teacher and don't let anybody tell you any different._

 _You look gorgeous today. Well, not just today…_

 _I never want to be the one to cause those tears again._

 _Marry me? Wait I've asked you that before. Crap._

 _Do yOU thin_ _ **k**_ _my rIghT hanD iSs toO m3s5y?_

 _I wouldn't mind having fifty kids for you if that would make you happy. But that would hurt like a son of a bitch._

 _I don't know anyone else who would make a better mother to our baby than you would._

With every passing note Chloe's smile got bigger and brighter, in turn making Beca smile more and more. She was nearing the bottom of the pile and it was beginning to become a struggle to bend down so far. Luci and Rosie were helping, but there was one plane she wanted to fly herself, and it was slightly off-colour so she could make it out against all the rest. It was a bit of a stretch, but the brunette was sure she could reach it.

Of course, it was just her luck that the baby kicked, surprising her in a vulnerable position and, because Beca had next to no balance, she fell forwards, thrusting her arms out to brace herself for the impact.

" _Shit_!" Beca yelped as she landed in a plank position.

Chloe looked up at the window with a giggle and a roll of her eyes as she worked out where Beca was situated, along with Luci and Rosie as their laughs rang out.

"This isn't funny!" Beca moaned, rolling over to lie flat on her back.

"It really is!" Rose laughed.

"I'm crying!"

"No!"

"You're an idiot, babe!" Chloe yelled out, walking up to their bay window and locking eyes with their neighbours as she cackled.

"But you love me anyway, right?" She heard her wife ask.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I'd be a fool not to love you, Beca Mitchell!"

She could practically hear the proud grin Beca, no doubt, currently had on display.

 **A/N: WHOA GUYS! I SEARCHED DEEEEEP DOWN FOR THOSE ISULTS AND OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE BECA WAS SO MEAN TO CHLOE LIKE WHAT WHO WOULD SAY THAT TO HER SHE REALLY STRUCK A NERVE**

 **AND GUYSSSS OBVIOUSLY THERE WAS NO WIND BECAUSE OTHERWISE BECA'S AMAZING PLAN WOULDN'T WORK DUHHHHH**

 **ALSO THIS WASN'T REALLY THE DIRECTION I STARTED OUT IN BUT I KNOW IT WAS THE RIGHT ONE YAYYYY BECHLOE**

 **AND ARE YOU GUYS PROUD THAT I ACTUALLY MANAGED TO WRITE A LITTLE ANGST BECAUSE USUALLY I CAN'T MANAGE MORE THAN TWO LINES IT HURTS TOO MUCH AHAHA**

 **Anyways so I hope you guys liked this chapter! I for one really enjoyed writing it and OKAY I am going to write the fantasy but guys remember I've never written smut before and although I've read a lot it's kinda different from writing but I'm gonna give it my best shot! It will either be the next chapter or the chapter after…omg wait lemme think about this hahha**

 **The chapter after the next next chapter? I think? Idk. You guys know what I mean though, right?**

 **Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter, I've been working on that one for a while so it makes me so happy that I really did do the best I could and got positive feedback :)**

 **Repliessss:**

Genna99: **Aww thank you so much! And yesss I will! I hope I do it right xD**

DatChicAnna: **Your wish is my command ;)**

Freddita: **Thank you so much! And ooh yeah, I'll definitely include that somewhere or other, thanks for the idea! Argh, you're spoiling me, because I already kinda had an idea of a certain tattoo and this is urging me to do it haha you're great though I love you so much! And is this soon? It feels like soon for me…maybe not for you….hope you like this chapter!**

xcombixgirlx: **Hahah yesssss that was my goal! I was trying to make it really funny but fluffy at the same time and I was trying to include some family time cause we haven't really had much of that yet I'm so glad you liked it! And yes I'm going to! That's my vision too ;)**

Lifelessgal: **Oh thank god, I was beginning to worry xD Claps for me! And aww thank you so much (I feel like I'm talking as Taylor's mother haha like aww I know my baby is just so adorable!) and yeah that's what I was going for haha and YESS I'm SO glad you realised omg yeah she did she was just so excited to see her wife and to surprise her with the taco belle and everything that she kinda forgot one little important thing and hahaha omg I swear we're in sync I kept thinking that as I was writing it! I was actually going to make a joke about it in later chapters xD Aww that makes me so so happy! Your reviews never fail to bring a smile on my face xD**

Guest: **Thank you so much! And yeah I was trying to make it as realistic as I could because I feel like readers and writers can always relate to something if it's realistic! xD**

 **Thanks for all the reviews guyssss! And um**

 **Do you think I use this face too often xD ?**

 **I think I do.**

 **Oops?**

 **See you next time xD**

 **(omg I need to stop)**

 ***basically stolen from Mr. Right**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAN I JUST SAY I DIDN'T MEAN TO REVIEW ON MY OWN STORY I WAS TESTING SOMETHING OUT AND NOW I CANT REMOVE IT UGH IF THERE'S A WAY SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME**

 **Disclaimer: Don't do this as often as I used to…all rights go to the creators of Pitch Perfect**

 **WARNING: NSFW HAHA**

 **SMUTTTTTTTT due to popular demand ;)**

 **Detention**

 _ **(I literally wrote half of this in the back of my car on my way back from a bra shop (with my mum driving…so risky...the things I do for you guys) which I think is even dirtier than WRITING this shit hahaha))**_

"Welcome to Detention."

"Chlo-"

"You call me Miss Beale or your punishment will be more severe. Do you understand?" Chloe said, her voice so demanding that all Beca could do was nod and draw in another shaky breath.

"Good. Now, Mitchell, you have been a very bad girl and you need to be punished. So here is how it's going to go: I am going to spank your naughty ass for as long as I see fit, and then I will _fuck_ you to the point where you won't be able to speak because you will have lost your voice from all the screams of my name. If you say a swear word, I stop. Do you understand?"

Beca gulped, biting her lip as she stared into Chloe's practically black eyes through hooded lids. "Y-Yes Miss Beale."

Chloe strutted –giving her wife a _lovely_ view of her ass- over to the whiteboard where she wrote detention in large, red letters, underlining it before slamming the pen down, spinning on her heel and glaring at Beca. The music producer hardly had any time to breathe before Chloe smashed her lips into hers, running her hands through chocolate locks. To her surprise, Beca got over the shock quite quickly and immediately deepened the kiss, allowing Chloe's tongue to go exploring as she wrapped her arms around her neck.  
Not wanting to dillydally, she reached behind the girl and lifted her up, Beca instinctively wrapping her legs around the redhead's waist, before slamming her into the wall, making Beca groan. Chloe broke their kiss, pressing light feather kisses up her wife's neck, said wife squirming at the lightness of her touch, and reaching her ear she roughly tugged on her earlobe, earning a small moan.

"I am gonna _fuck_ you so hard." Chloe groaned, emphasising the word _fuck_.

Beca shuddered slightly, biting her lip. She knew she was entering dangerous territory with her next words, but she was willing to take the risk. "Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk, Beale,"

Chloe _growled_ , sucking on a piercing. "Are you calling me cheap, Mitchell? And what did I say about calling me Miss Beale?"

Beca smirked, swallowing the loud moan she knew was coming. "Not cheap necessarily, but you're all talk, why don't you put some of that talk into practice?"

Chloe flipped them round so that she now had her back against the wall, roughly yanking on the younger girl's hair and exposing her neck, loving the whimper she got out of her. "How _dare_ you."

Beca couldn't help the moan that escaped when Chloe sucked on her pulse point, definitely hard enough to draw a hickey, clawing at the wall behind Chloe in an attempt to hold onto something.

"Get ready to count."

"Coun-ah!" Beca yelped as she felt a sharp sting on her left ass cheek, her nails digging into the teacher's shoulders at the pain.

"Not exactly the number _one_ I was looking for, but close enough." Chloe said huskily, slapping the girl's right cheek.

"T-Two!" Beca squeaked, burying her face into Chloe's neck.

 _Smack!_ "Three," _Smack!_ "Four!" _Smack! Smack!_ "Five, S-Six!"

The brunette's pain soon turned to pleasure as she felt the heat gushing to her core again and again after every smack, and she began to moan and whimper out the numbers, louder and louder with every passing hit, practically rocking her ass into Chloe's hand. Chloe smirked; she could already smell her wife's arousal from a mile away. Once she had done twenty spanks, Beca was shaking against her with need, panting. Chloe massaged her ass cheeks, pressing kisses to her neck. Beca moaned again, and she was just about to speak when Chloe dropped her to the floor.

"Right, Mitchell. That's your punishment done, now for the rest of detention you will sit in silence and do your essay."

"Wh-What?" Beca whimpered out incredulously, leaning against the wall as she tried to lower her heart rate. "Done? M-Miss Beale, please…"

"Please what, Mitchell? You have had your punishment." Chloe said strictly, turning and sitting down at her desk, putting on her reading glasses, the pair she knew Beca constantly drooled over.

"I-I need you, now!" Beca said desperately.

"You need to get your throbbing ass into your seat, Mitchell, _now_."

Beca let out a small whine-like cry, shakily making her way over to the front row and dropping into the seat right in front of her wife's desk. Chloe got up and, giving Beca the sternest look she could muster, placed a sheet of paper and a pen in front of her. Beca began to squirm and rock in her chair, desperate for some sort of relief.

"Stop moving." Chloe ordered, walking back to her desk (and Beca was _sure_ she was putting in that extra sway of her hips _just_ to torture her).

Beca bit her lip, grabbing the pen and positioning it above the paper before looking up. "What am I writing about?"

Chloe pointed to the board, and the brunette twisted her neck to see what it said.

"Why I deserve to be pleasured." She muttered agonizingly, letting out a long breath before giving the teacher her biggest pout.

"Chl-Miss Beale." She began. "I can't write this, please, I beg you to punish me some more,"

"I am doing exactly that, Mitchell, now get on because if you don't write at least half a page there will be nothing for you for the next two weeks."

Beca _squeaked_ , writing the title and beginning the essay in her messy scrawl. She wrote a whole page in fifteen minutes, despite claiming many times to Chloe that she was absolute shit at English at school (which Chloe could hardly believe at first as her father was literally an English professor). What was quite funny was that at certain points of her essay Beca would let out a moan, or a slight whimper as she tried to discreetly rock on her chair. Although, Chloe was skeptical that the DJ had written to the best of her abilities – upon reading the first two lines there were a few easy spelling mistakes and the writing was bigger than Beca's normal writing, but she didn't dwell.

Standing up, Chloe walked around her desk to perch herself on the wood and read Beca's essay out loud.

"Why I Deserved to be Pleasured, by Beca Mitchell. I think that I deserve to be pleasered because I have been a good girl and I haven't sworn and I've called my teacher by her proper maden name. I am socked – socked, Mitchell, really?" Chloe asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Chlo-Miss Beale, I am in a very vulnerable state and my spelling won't be on point."

"Very well then." Chloe said with a sigh and continued reading "and in need of relief and the only person who can give me what I want is Miss Beale. She has the skills of a sex goddess and she's already started, now I need her to finish me off. I swear I will scream out her name and do everything she wants me too. Please, Miss Beale! I love Miss Beale, and I hope Miss Beale doesn't mark me down for going off topic. I want to get full marks so that Miss Beale can bend me over and fuck me over her desk and punish me like the bad girl I've been, because even with full marks it is not enough for Miss Beale. I want Miss Beale to eat me out and make me moan, I want Miss Beale to make me scream her name as I come hard on her fingers…" Chloe took a deep, shaky breath as she tried her hardest not to imagine everything Beca had written. "I want Miss Beale to slam me into the wall, claim me and fuck me hard and fast, and then I want to return the favour. I need Miss Beale, I need her to make me shriek so loud that not even these sound-proof walls can contain the sounds I make. I need Miss…fuck, Mitchell," Chloe moaned, not trusting herself enough to be able to finish reading without ripping the brunette's pants off and doing every single thing listed in her essay.

Beca re-positioned herself so she was straddling her chair, legs wide open as she stared at the teacher. She bent over to rest her forearms on the desk, giving the redhead a reasonable view of her cleavage. She smirked as she saw Chloe gulp, if Chloe wasn't going to give her what she wanted, then she was going to have to get it herself.

"Was my essay okay, Miss?" She asked innocently, biting her lip as she seduced her wife.

Chloe cleared her throat. "It was very repetitive and you used too many clauses, not to mention you spelt easy words incorrectly. I give this essay a B, and that's me being nice, you really do deserve a B- at average."

Beca pouted at the low grade. "Were my…descriptions not enough for you, Miss Beale? Would you like me to describe them more vividly? Or maybe I could show you what I meant," She said.

"What do you think you can do to make your essay better, apart from show me your descriptions?"

Chloe snapped when she saw Beca discreetly bring two fingers up to her mouth, sticking her tongue out and slowly wiggling it about as she pretended to think, slamming the paper down onto her desk and stalking over to Beca, straddling her and slowly grinding her hips in circles above hers. Beca started to moan, but it was muffled by her wife smashing their lips together, talking in between kisses.

"You *kiss* don't *kiss* know *kiss* how *kiss* fucking *kiss* sexy *kiss* you are *kiss* babe."

Beca whimpered, bucking her hips up to meet Chloe's. "Pl-plea-se," She moaned, her voice breaking in pleasure (and Chloe hadn't even touched her yet).

"Oh, I'll give you what you want, Beca. But what's sex without a little teasing first?"

Beca groaned, but she knew that really she would benefit from all the teasing when she finally gets to come. Chloe hummed, halting her movements and slowly peeling off the brunette's jacket, tossing it away. She peppered kisses over every spot of bare skin she could get to, smirking to herself when Beca began to pant in anticipation. She got a loud moan out of the DJ whilst she sucked at her collarbone, nipping slightly at the bare skin. Beca gripped tightly onto her wife's shoulders, biting her lip hard in an attempt not to make any more incriminating sounds as Chloe lifted up her tank top to trail kisses on her toned abs.

"Off." Chloe growled, gesturing to the top. Beca hastily threw the top off, pulling Chloe closer so her boobs were pressed up against the redhead's. She smiled at the soft moan she heard leave Chloe's lips before capturing her lips in her own, gnawing at her bottom lip.

Chloe moaned again before pulling away, albeit rather unwillingly. "No. I am fucking you,"

She reached behind the younger girl, unhooking her black lace bra with one hand and letting it fall to the floor. Beca arched her back, pushing her boobs out, desperate for Chloe to touch her. Instead, Chloe got up off her wife and crossed her arms.

"Wha-" Beca began, but she was cut off immediately.

"Stand up." Chloe commanded, resisting the urge to smirk as Beca immediately got up, so forcefully that her perky breasts bounced slightly.

Chloe slowly walked around so she was behind Beca, gripping her waist and, pulling her in so she was pressed right up against her wife, she sucked and licked at her neck and shoulder, making Beca gasp. She was so engrossed in the feeling that she hardly noticed Chloe's hands creeping up until they were firmly cupping her breasts.

"Just do it, please," Beca moaned, throwing her head back and squeezing her eyes shut.

"Do what, Beca?"

"Touch me." She whimpered, and just as Chloe was beginning to squeeze her softly, there was a knock at the door.

Beca let out a quiet sob, before twisting round to look at Chloe, hissing "Who is that?"

Chloe shrugged. "Hide!" She whispered, quickly picking up Beca's clothes and throwing them behind her desk.

Beca huffed, scrambling underneath Chloe's desk and out of sight. She curled up into a ball and squeezed her eyes shut, as if doing so would make her disappear completely.

Chloe ran over, fixing her hair and clothes as she did so, and opened the door to see Leonie and Katie smiling at her.

"Hi girls," Chloe said with a smile, trying her best not to sound too husky and sex-driven.

"Hello Miss," Katie grinned.

"Mrs," Leonie corrected her with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh, right,"

"Was there anything you two needed?" Chloe asked, the faster they spoke the faster they left and the faster she could go back to torturing the hell out of her wife.

"We just came to tell you that we gave Taylor a little tour and we dropped her off at Principal Posen's office. We stayed with them for a little while but my parents want me home because we're supposed to be going out for dinner later," Katie said, unaware that her long message was definitely not appreciated by her teacher.

"Awes! Did she have fun?" Chloe said, leaning against the doorframe.

"Yeah, she did. She's so cute!" Leonie squealed, and Katie joined in.

Chloe grinned at this. "She really is…I mean, I'm a little biased but both Beca and I think she is the most adorable thing we've ever seen…totes biased…"

The freshmen giggled. "Where's Beca? We wanted to say a proper goodbye before we left,"

"She's, um, gone to the bathroom." Chloe lied quickly, happy that she didn't stall long enough for it to be suspicious.

"Oh, okay, well, tell her we said bye!" Katie smiled. She could sense that their teacher was lying, her understanding of emotional intelligence was through the roof, and she could see that this was a bad time for whatever reason, so she decided to just drag herself and Leonie away so Chloe could get back to whatever she had been doing.

"See you on Monday, girls!" Chloe nodded, giving them one last smile before closing the door and locking it.

She giggled as she saw her (naked from waist up) wife crawl from out underneath the desk and stand up with a heavy sigh.

"Jesus Christ, I thought they'd never go." Beca said, running a hand through her, already tousled, locks.

Instead of replying to the girl, Chloe rushed over and –completely lust-driven —shoved Beca into her desk, the small of her back coming into contact with it, making Beca hiss. She attacked her skin, trailing kisses and lovebites once again down from the top of her neck to her breasts. When Chloe got to her collarbone Beca couldn't take it anymore.

"Chloe I swear if you don't touch me right now then _I will_." She growled loudly, guiding the older girl's hands to her breasts. Chloe giggled slightly, watching the rise of her chest with every pant before gently cupping her boobs. Beca whined, pushing herself against her wife, but Chloe was having none of it.

"What's wrong, Becs? I'm touching you, just like you told me too," She smirked innocently, ignoring the way Beca kept trying to get her to do something, _anything_ , with her hands.

"I-I can't take it…Chloe…please!" She begged, arching her back even further.

Chloe decided to take pity on the younger girl, she'd done everything she had been told to so far, and she deserved some sort of relief. Chloe lifted the brunette up onto her desk and took an erect nipple into her mouth, sucking and licking at it whilst her right hand was playing with Beca's left boob. Beca threw her head back and moaned, threading her hands through the teacher's ginger locks. Smirking at the reactions she was getting, Chloe moved to her other breast, giving it the same treatment before roughly biting down.

"SHIT!" Beca gasped out, gripping onto her wife's hair and tugging slightly.

Chloe pulled away completely and looked at Beca sternly. "What have I told you?"

"I-If I say a s-swear word, you stop," Beca whimpered reluctantly, her eyes widening as she realised her mistake.

"And what did you just do?"

"I swore in pleasure. I'm sorry." She said desperately, hoping that if she just accepted her wrongdoings Chloe would go back to what she had been doing.

"Now you must be punished so you know not to do it again. Lie down." Chloe said, sweeping everything off of her desk and giggling slightly as it all came crashing down to the floor. Beca lay down on the wood, biting her lip anxiously as she watched Chloe strip down to nothing but her bra.

Chloe crawled on top of her wife, smirking down at her. She sat on Beca's waist, both of them moaning slightly at the drag of Chloe's wet cunt on the DJ. Chloe slowly began to unbutton and unzip Beca's jeans, the girl squirming underneath her slightly.

"What are you doing?" Beca managed to get out.

"Giving you what you want." Chloe said huskily.

"What's the…the catch?"

"Same rules apply, but if you cum without my permission, we start this whole thing again." She grinned.

Beca gulped, taking a deep breath as her jeans were yanked down to her ankles, along with her panties. Chloe began to trace patters up the inside of her thigh, getting dangerously close to her heated core, before going back the way she came. Beca started to buck her hips as she felt herself getting even wetter. Slowly and surely, Chloe eventually found her way to Beca's soaked folds, running her finger through with a smirk as she watched the brunette intently for her reaction. Beca gasped and arched her back at the feeling of finally having Chloe where she needed her. The redhead took two fingers and began to rub light circles around her clit, pressing harder every time. She continued to look at her wife, frowning when she saw her biting her lip and whimpering quietly in an attempt to contain any sounds.

"I want to hear you, Miss Mitchell. Stop holding back."

Beca opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a throaty groan as Chloe pinched her clit. She trailed her fingers lower until she was rubbing directly over Beca's heated sex. Beca began to let out short, quick pants, exhaling a different noise each time as she did so, eyes rolling to the back of her head. After a few moments of the teasing, she couldn't bear it any longer and tried to push Chloe's hand down with her own, only to get it slapped away and then both her wrists pinned swiftly above her head.

"Please…Chlo," Beca whined.

Looking infuriated, Chloe ducked down and bit Beca's swollen bud, sucking down even harder as she heard and felt Beca scream in pleasure. "It's Miss Beale." She growled against the girl. Beca found it hard to resist the urge to run her fingers through her fiery locks, knowing that if she tried to make Chloe go faster it would only slow her down.

"Sorry!" She gasped.

"You will be." Chloe mumbled, grinning at the fact she had so easily turned her wife into a writhing, whimpering hot mess.

She tried to continue teasing Beca longer, but her scent was unbearably inviting. She licked up her folds, both girls moaning at the feel. Chloe lapped up the sweetness gushing out of her core, humming at the taste whilst she had to practically hold Beca's hips down to keep her from moving so much. Wanting to hear another scream erupt from the shorter girl, Chloe roughly plunged two fingers deep into her sex, smirking as Beca's whole body jerked at the impact.

" _Chloe!"_ Her scream turned into a desperate moan when as soon as the pleasure was given to her it was taken away again. She whimpered helplessly as her wife crawled up her body, leaving a trail of kisses before propping herself up on all fours and glaring down at Beca through narrowed eyes.

"Miss Mitchell…" She tutted huskily, straddling her and rolling her hips into the brunette's, making her whine. "You're not improving your grade in _any_ way. You're making it worse. I am going to tell you one more time; if you call me anything other than Miss Beale, I'm going to make you wish you'd never chosen my class in the first place. Have I made myself clear, Mitchell?"

"Crystal." Beca whispered, gasping as her teacher started grinding down on her.

"Your assignment last week was to recite Shakespeare. It's not due until next week, but I'm sure you'll want the extra help to get that grade from a B+ to an A- wouldn't you, Mitchell?"

"Wh-What are you s-saying, Miss Beale?" Beca said, now resisting the urge to grin at the fact she managed to get out a sentence without moaning.

"Recite, Mitchell. Now."

The panic began to rise through Beca, starting deep in her stomach (but she wasn't quite sure how much of that panic was just arousal). She only knew two pieces of Shakespeare, but she wasn't confident in being able to recite either with Chloe, clad only in a red lace bra, grinding down on her as she did so.

"Could you…stop that, please," She asked, not trusting herself to look at Chloe and instead casting her eyes up at the ceiling.

"Stop what, Mitchell? This?" she ground down harder, making Beca moan.

"Y-Yes!" She gasped out, although it wasn't so much that she was saying yes to Chloe's question…more to her actions.

"No."

A few moments passed, filled with Beca's lust-filled moans and Chloe's pants. Beca looked down, whimpering as she saw and felt her wife's juices actually run down her leg and drip from her pussy onto Beca's hips.

"I'm waiting, Mitchell." Chloe reminded her, struggling to contain her sounds now.

"My Mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun.  
Coral is far more red than her lips red  
If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun,  
If hairs be wired, black wires grow on her head.  
I have seen roses damasked, red and white,  
But no such roses see I in her cheeks,  
And in her perfume is there more delight  
Than of the breath that from my mistress reeks.  
I long to hear her speak, yet well I know.  
That music hath a far more pleasing sound.  
I grant I never saw a goddess go,  
My Mistress, when she walks on the ground  
And yet, by heavens, I think my love is rare,  
Than any she belied with false compare." Beca recited. She started of shaky, doing her best to remember and recite without making any other noises as she did so.

"Is that the best you can do? You missed out a word and said wired. It's wires." Chloe criticized, although watching Beca recite one of her favourite poems underneath her in such a compromising position turned her on even more. She shifted between Beca's legs and ground down once again, only this time her pussy was pressed flush against Beca's. Beca cried out, her hips immediately thrusting up to meet her partner's. They both moaned loudly as they slid against each other in perfect unison. Though she was practically shaking, Beca managed to unclasp the ginger's bra, clawing at her toned back as she felt the beginning of an orgasm rising within her. Chloe groaned, leaning down and capturing her wife's lips in a searing kiss.

"Y-You taste like…me," Beca mumbled against her lips, deepening the kiss.

Chloe smirked, falling further forward so their boobs were touching, hardened nubs pressed against each other in the most pleasurable way imaginable. Beca pulled away from the kiss for some much needed oxygen, instead whimpering against Chloe's shoulder and wrapping her legs around her waist, trying to pull the older girl impossible closer. Her mouth formed a perfect O as she moaned at the contact.

Chloe was surprised and proud that Beca hadn't broken the roleplay properly yet. She thought that enough was enough; she'd been teasing her for over an hour and Beca _deserved_ relief.

"Baby, you've done so well. You can swear whenever you want, touch me wherever you want, call me whatever you want and come when you want to." Chloe panted out, nibbling on Beca's earlobe softly. She slowed down her thrusts when she began to speak, but realised this was a mistake once Beca's nails scratched roughly into her back, enough to draw blood.

" _CHLOE DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING STOP_!" Beca yelled, screaming out another profanity.

Chloe sped up, her hips moving at a pace that even surprised herself. She could tell Beca was nearing the edge when her moans became loud enough to be classified as shouts, her panting became thinner but heavier at the same time. She began to hit a certain point, a point that got Beca moving and squirming like crazy and caused Chloe's breath to hitch. The brunette began to make different desperate sounds as they continued to rock against each other.

"Uhh! S-So clo-se!" Beca cried, wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist in a vice-like grip.

"Don't hold back, baby." Chloe panted, letting out a deep guttural moan before looking straight into the brunette's eyes. "Come for me."

Beca's whole body arched as she heard all that she needed to hear to reach the finish line. She clamped down on her wife's shoulder in a failed attempt to contain her pleasure-filled screams as she finally came hard, squirting her juices out and looking as if she was about to cry at the intensity of it all. Her eyes were screwed shut and all she could see was white, the overwhelming feeling of finally cumming and feeling the pleasure shoot through her body, from her head to her toes, it was almost as if it was blinding her. She shrieked out Chloe's name, slurred with expletives as she rode out her seemingly never-ending orgasm. Watching Beca come undone and _squirting_ made Chloe feel like she was in heaven, and she screamed too, shooting out her load messily, and she was so close to Beca that she practically came inside of her, and the feel of Chloe's body convulsing against her own built in with the other girl's juices inside of her in her post-orgasmic state sent Beca moaning into another small orgasm almost immediately after the first.

They rode out their climaxes with moans that gradually decreased in volume, until Chloe collapsed against her wife, bodies flush with sweat. Beca wasn't doing a very good job of catching her breath by whimpering, eyes still closed as she processed what had just happened.  
After ten minutes of just lying there and slowly regaining energy, Beca found the strength to open her eyes and was met with her wife's bright blue orbs, considerably less darker than they'd been for the last hour.

"That was the most intense orgasm I've ever had." Beca said slowly, still breathless. She'd almost lost her voice (which was exactly what Chloe said would happen). "You're fucking crazy, you know that? Fucking insane."

Chloe grinned. "You squirted."

Beca let out a breathy laugh. "Exactly. Only a crazy teacher like you could get me to do that."

"It was the hottest thing I've ever seen, Becs," Chloe said in adoration.

Beca blushed, lacing her fingers with Chloe's and sighing contently. A few moments passed before Chloe spoke up again.

"Ready for round two?"

A loud laugh erupted from the brunette at the question, shaking her head in disbelief. "Yep. Fucking insane."

 **A/N: I think it's safe to say that this is the craziest thing I've ever written in my entire life.**

 **Agh that was so hard to write! I was stuck so many times! How was it? Did you guys like it?**

 **Also I fucking love/hate myself; I was writing from '** _ **Her scream turned into a desperate moan when as soon as the pleasure…'**_ **to '** _ **Beca cried out, her hips immediately thrusting…'**_ **sitting at my dining room table at 10pm eating a croissant and listening to Often and Earned it by the Weekend. Like what am I? I'm sorry but I just find that so hilarious I'm probably the only one Idek why it's just hilarious hahaha or maybe it's because it's 11pm and im sleep deprived**

 **Scratch that its 12am haha**

 **I don't think I've ever used so many … in a chapter omg**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Freddita: Aww, you're welcome! But remember I make sure to read every single review, so I will always always always read your comment! Haha so will I to be honest, let's see when it comes up xD Yeahhh sorry about that I try as hard as I can but writers block hits me hard most of the time haha. And thank you! I'm sorry you prefer the ones with Taylor, this is technically a Taylor chapter but I feel kinda weird writing their four year old daughter in after an immense amount of smut so . But next chapter will feature Tay as well ;) Is this soonish? I don't really know…I hope it is :)**

 **xcombigirlx: YESSS AS ALWAYS THAT IS MY GOAL! Yeah that bit got me pretty hard haha I had to really dig around for those insults and even then they could have been a lot better and probably more personal but :/ Yay! I thought of it a little while ago, and to be honest I was going to do it as an oneshot but I realised how well it would actually fit in with this story so I'm so so happy that you liked that chapter! Hope you enjoyed all the smutty smut in this…it was my first time writing smut….was it okay?**

 **Justforfun28: There ya go haha! Did you like it?**

 **Also "reach the finish line" that was for my own personal enjoyment I laughed so hard oh my god I was trying to think of what I could say and that kept popping into my head im crying I cant**

 **And yeah Chloe's got quite a big desk lmao**

 **AND GUYS IMMA UPDATE TOMORROW BECAUSE I'VE ACTUALLY FINISHED THE CHAPTER THAT COMES AFTER THIS GO ME SO GET READY IT'S GONNA BE CRAY CRAYYYYY**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All right to pitch perfect**

 **A/N: This chapter wasn't my best…I had writer's block for a lot of it, so sorry about that…and I have final exams coming up so this will be the last chapter I upload until May 20** **th** **, which is my last exam so…**

 **Yeah…**

 **And did you guys like the last chapter? Was it okay? I've never written smut before….**

 **Chapter 9: Surprise!**

Chloe yawned, rolling over to drape her arm around her wife, only to find an empty space. She frowned, squinting groggily through her eyelids around the room. When she couldn't see any sign of the brunette, she sat up and looked at the clock on a bedside table; 5:23am. Chloe knew that there was no way in hell Beca Mitchell would get out of bed this early on a Sunday without reason, and there weren't many reasons that would wake her up so much that she left the bed, not to mention any of those reasons were more than enough to worry Chloe to no end. She got out of bed in search of the DJ, hoping that it was just another idea that she had to note down. But, alas, the brunette wasn't in the home office, or Taylor's room –their daughter was sound asleep. She was nowhere on the third floor, nor the second. Chloe ran down to the ground floor, gnawing at her lip in an effort to think of why Beca would be up at this hour. She was passing through the hallway when she heard it; groans, heaving, and more groans coming from the downstairs toilet.

Chloe crept up and gently knocked. "Beca? Sweetie, are you okay?" She would go straight in, but there were times where Beca would practically screech at her to get out in her pregnancy, and since then she had been slightly weary of walking into a Beca Mitchell being sick in the loo.

She was met with a half-assed moan. Chloe barged her way in, immediately rushing over to where her wife currently had her head in the toilet bowl, retching and shivering. She held her hair back and rubbed her back, waiting the next twenty minutes until Beca finally stopped spewing her guts out and let out another long groan, slumping down onto the tiles, barely able to hold herself up.

"What do you think caused all that?" Chloe spoke up softly, sitting down next to Beca and planting a soft kiss on her head.

Beca shrugged. "Maybe I've got a bug or something,"

"Becs, you've been throwing up for the last twenty minutes, and that was only since I got here. God knows how long it was before I realised you weren't in bed. No one throws up for that long because of a stomach bug,"

"Well what else could it be?" Beca asked.

"How are you feeling? Tired? Dizzy?"

"I've been really tired for the past week, and a bit dizzy…I've been feeling pretty sick for a while now but I shrugged it off…my boobs kinda hurt…" She trailed off.

Something dawned on the redhead. She turned to Beca, looking her dead straight in the eye. "When was your last period?"

Beca shook her head, eyes wide. "Hell no are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting Chlo, that's…not possible!"

"When was it?"

"I missed the last two, I thought that was just because of stress at the studio or something, and the third one was due…two days ago...how didn't I realise?" Beca whispered, a hand flying to her mouth. She and Chloe both knew that Beca _never_ missed a period. "Chloe, it's not possible!"

Chloe crossed her arms, glaring at her wife but keeping her tears at bay. "Who was it?"

"Who was what? Chl-"

"Who did you cheat on me with?" She asked, whimpering slightly.

"Chloe, I…" Beca grabbed Chloe's hands, holding them in her own and squeezing. "I swear I've never cheated on you and I never will!"

"Well then how do you explain this, Beca!? You're a liar." Chloe accused, yanking her hands from Beca's grip and clenching her jaw.

Beca began to tear up, clawing at her hair. "I haven't…I'm not pregnant, Chloe, I can't be! I swear on Taylor's life, and yours, and Aubrey's life that since I got engaged with you I haven't had sex with anyone else! I swear!"

"That's a serious vow to make, Beca. How could you swear on your own child's life?" Chloe stared at her with disgust and disbelief.

"Because I know it's true! I love you more than anything, Chlo, I would never!"

"I believe you, ba-"

"And quite frankly I think that-"

"I believe you!" Chloe said again, taking her wife's hands and staring into her eyes. "This is…weird, but I know you would never cheat on me. Tomorrow…or, today, we're going to go to the pharmacy and buy a test and see what's going on,"

Beca nodded and toyed with the wedding ring on Chloe's finger. "I love you,"

"I love you too, sweetie."

Despite the seriousness of what they could possibly be going through, Beca and Chloe both agreed to put on a poker face for Taylor, they knew their daughter was bright, especially when it comes to emotional intelligence, and if there was even the slightest crack in their usual behaviour, Taylor would realise something was up straightway.

"Momma?" Taylor said, frowning as she looked up at her brunette mother, who was putting on her jacket and lacing up her boots.

"Yeah, Tay?"

"Where?"

"Momma's heading out to the store to pick something up, I'll only be gone for five minutes," Beca said softly, crouching down to the four year old's level and planting a kiss on her nose, making Taylor giggle.

"Okay! Bye Momma!"

"Bye, sweetheart,"

For once, Beca decided against taking her car; the pharmacy was only at the end of their road anyway. She thought maybe the air would do her good, and she didn't give a fuck about the paparazzi. She needed to think about the situation. She couldn't be pregnant, could she? She hadn't been pissed drunk enough to have made a drunken mistake with anyone in the past seven years, at least, she always made sure that, no matter how drunk she was, she remembered who she was married to. And it's not as if Chloe could get her pregnant; that was impossible. Of course, she may not be pregnant, but all the signs aligned. Beca shook her head with a huff as she stepped into the pharmacy, it was best to get it over and done with.  
Putting her hood up and sunglasses on in a useless effort to disguise herself, she made a beeline for an aisle she hadn't been in for five years, taking the first test she saw to the checkout.

"Ooh, is there a possibility of baby Mitchell no.2?" The girl behind the counter, Tina, as her name tag read, asked, obviously trying to keep her excitement at bay.

Beca put on her smile reserved for the public, shrugging honestly. "There's definitely a possibility, yeah, whether or not I actually am pregnant, I'm about to find out,"

Saying those words was like the breaking point for the brunette. There was an actual possibility that she was pregnant with their second child, how, she had no idea, but that in itself was quite frightening, despite the fact that they'd been through it all before with Taylor.

"Good luck!" Tina said, smiling at the celebrity, who smiled back.

"Thanks," Beca said, giving the girl a tight-lipped smile before stuffing the test as deep in her pocket as she could and walking out.

Another five minutes and Beca was back outside her front door. She knew the paparazzi were snapping pictures of her and, more importantly, the test that was peeking out of her pocket (fuck women's clothing and its inability to have deep pockets), but, surprisingly, she didn't actually mind. If she really was pregnant, and it was looking that way judging by the nausea she had been feeling, then the public would find out anyway, eventually. What was the point of hiding it now?

"I'm home!" She yelled, slamming the door shut.

Making her way into the living room, she had a clear view of Chloe pushing a little redhead on the swings in the backyard, and Beca couldn't help but think about if that were Taylor pushing another baby redhead or brunette and her hands found her stomach. She knocked on the window, giggling as her girls had twin looks on their faces as they looked up in shock, grinning as they saw it was her. Beca waved, before showing Chloe her purchase.

"Sorry, Tay, I'm gonna have to cut this session short," Chloe apologised, lulling the swing to a stop.

Taylor pouted. "Why?"

"I have to help Momma with something, I'll play with you later, okay sweetie?"

"Okay Mommy," Taylor smiled, lifting her arms up as a signal for her mom to lift her up.

"You go and pick our dinner whilst I talk to Momma, okay?"

Taylor giggled and ran away, shouting about different foods as she made her way to the kitchen.

Chloe dropped the façade and took a deep breath, following her wife up the stairs to their en suite.

Beca stopped outside the bathroom, spinning on her heel to face Chloe.

"Shit, Chlo, what if I am? We didn't plan this!" She said, running a hand through her hair.

"I know, babe, and chances are you're not pregnant. I mean, how could you be? _I'm_ the only one who gets to fuck you," Chloe said simply, making Beca chuckle slightly.

Beca nodded shakily, going to turn back around but Chloe stopped her, pulling her closer.

"We'll be fine," Chloe said, kissing the brunette soundly before letting her go.

Beca awkwardly smiled, looking back at Chloe before entering the bathroom. Great, so she had to pee on a stick. She came out a minute later, joining the redhead in sitting outside of the bathroom.

"How long do you have to wait for?"

"Five minutes,"

They sat in silence for three minutes, but every second felt like a minute, and every minute felt like an hour, each second falling onto their shoulders, making them heavier and heavier with more and more what ifs. Finally, Beca couldn't take the white noise any longer.

" _Why am I so emotional_ ," She began, biting her lip as she kept her gaze on her wife, who looked back with a small smile.

" _No it's not a good look, gain some self-control,"_ Chloe sang, and she couldn't help but think about how much this one verse reflected what they were going through.

" _These nights never seem to go to plan,"_ They sang together, before looking at each other, confused.

"Those aren't the lyrics!" Chloe giggled.

"Nope," Beca laughed.

A ding was heard from the bathroom and the couple sobered up completely. Beca exhaled deeply, shaking the nervousness out of her system. She got up and pulled her wife up, holding tightly onto her hand. Chloe began to pull the brunette into the bathroom, but she was practically paralyzed with fear. Chloe sighed, looking Beca dead straight in the eye.

"Beca. We've been talking about having another baby for almost a year now, are you really that scared to have another? You could have just told me if you didn't want to be pregnant again," Chloe said softly, trying not to look upset, and the guilt spread through Beca like wildfire. She knew that Chloe had always dreamed of having a big family, but was willing to compromise for the brunette, who had never even planned of being pregnant. They had agreed that two would be enough.

"I'm sorry, baby, it's not that I don't want to be pregnant again…honestly, I loved being pregnant…it was really heart-warming, especially when your eyes would light up whenever you felt a kick. It's just, I don't know, I'm just so scared this time, that if I am pregnant something even worse will happen than with Taylor…I can't even think about the possibilities…" Beca sniffed slightly.

"Becs…what happened with Tay was a serious scare, but it gets easier after the first born. I don't think something like that will happen again, just…have faith. If you can't, then at least for me," She smiled hopefully. Beca searched the teacher's face before smiling back, nodding.

Chloe squeaked, pulling the shorter girl into a quick hug before making her way towards the test. Without looking she held it out for the brunette, who only shook her head with a gulp. Despite the extreme nervousness she had going on, Beca was quite excited. She knew she would love to have another baby and everyone would benefit from it.

"I can't look, you do it,"

"One line is negative, two is positive." Chloe confirmed.

"What does it say?"

Chloe looked down, grinning from ear to ear as her eyes began to water. "Two bold lines."

Beca let out a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding, happy tears spilling onto her cheeks as she jumped onto her wife, kissing her hard and wrapping her legs firmly around the redhead's waist. Chloe stumbled slightly in surprise, but immediately returned the kiss with a small giggle, allowing Beca to slip her tongue into Chloe's mouth, getting them into an intense tongue-tackle. Eventually, Beca pulled back, resting her forehead against Chloe's with a smirk, breathless.

"We're pregnant." Beca stated in a whisper.

"We're pregnant!" Chloe squealed, spinning her brunette around before setting her on the floor.

"Now all we need to know is how!" Beca giggled, giddy at the new-found information.

"We'll schedule an appointment for tomorrow,"

"Oh, wait, pass me the test,"

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows and cocked her head, pressing the test into Beca's palm.

"This clearblue stuff is supposed to tell you how many weeks along you are," Beca muttered, squinting down at the small screen. "Aha!"

"Who says 'aha' nowadays?" Chloe laughed, getting a sneer in response.

"It says I'm five weeks, did we do it five-?" Beca stopped herself, pressing a hand to her stomach as her face contorted into a grimace.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked worriedly.

"I…I just feel _really_ sick…" Beca breathed.

Chloe sighed. She'd almost forgotten what it was like when Beca was pregnant with Taylor, the brunette feeling sick and throwing up every other hour, but just hearing those words made everything come back to her in all its gruesome details. "Don't hold it in, baby,"

"Why would I- _shit_!" Beca gasped, quickly dashing over to the toilet.

 _Here we go again_ Chloe thought with another sigh.

Over the course of the next twenty-four hours Beca and Chloe couldn't help but act a lot happier, and their daughter had no idea why, but she didn't pry; she knew that if her Mothers wanted to tell her then they would, and she liked surprises. They also seemed to do everything together; bathed Taylor, sang her to sleep, even made breakfast and Taylor's packed lunch together. Honestly, it was all a bit suspicious.

"Come on, sugar, we're taking you to school," Chloe sang throughout the house, smiling fondly as she saw Taylor running at her with her little converse in each hand.

"But Mommy, Momma takes me to school on Monday," Taylor said, confused as to why Chloe would be joining them.

"I know, baby, but today I'm not going to work and neither is Momma, so we'll take you and pick you up, and if you're lucky we'll have dinner at Aunt Aubrey's," Chloe said, tightening the laces of her daughter's shoes. It was more like if they were lucky; if the Doctor confirmed that Beca was pregnant and confirmed what got her pregnant, then they'd have dinner with Aubrey and Stacie and skype the rest of their friends to tell them the good news before they find out from the Daily Mail.

"I'll be lucky!" Taylor bubbled.

"You better be, T, do you want me to do your lucky hairstyle?" Beca asked as she came down the stairs pulling her own hair up into a ponytail.

"Yeah!" The little girl practically bubbled over with excitement.

Beca chuckled, quickly sitting her down doing her daughter's hair in two braids like Anna's from Frozen. When they went to Disneyland Taylor had been dressed up as Anna (with Chloe as Ariel and Beca as Belle ( _completely_ _against_ her will)) and apparently it was her lucky day because she won a raffle and was chosen to sing and be in the parade with the other Disney characters, standing right between Anna and Elsa, so now Taylor deemed the hairstyle as her lucky hairstyle.

"There you go, Princess Taylor, now come along, your carriage awaits," Beca said, holding her hand out for her daughter.

Taylor brought her hands to her mouth in a giggle before wiping them on her dungarees (Beca was certain that she was a character from Snoopy, half of the redhead's wardrobe consisted of blue dungarees that she wore to school and she wouldn't wear anything else, she would even put on a tantrum if either Beca or Chloe tried to get her to wear something different) and taking her mother's hand.

The drive to Taylor's preschool was filled with singing and giggling, and a few secret kisses shared. The Mitchell clan were in such a good mood that they even walked Taylor to the classroom door.

"Have an amazing day at school, baby," Chloe said, planting a firm kiss on the little girl's head.

"And there might be a surprise for you tonight at Aubrey's!" Beca added with a wink.

"Okay! Bye Mommy, bye, Momma!"

The couple waved, before racing each other back to the car to make their way to the doctor's. Beca's leg was bouncing slightly, but she was still on a high from yesterday that she hardly even noticed the nervousness. They arrived at the clinic ten minutes later, it would have been five, but the morning sickness that didn't arrive when the brunette woke up came right back to bite her.

"Hi, we've got an appointment with Dr Mason," Chloe said to the clerk behind the counter, tightening her grip on Beca's waist.

"I know you get enough of this already but can I just say I love your songs, Beca, and you guys are so cute! You can go right up," The clerk said, clapping his hands a few times before composing himself.

Beca smiled in thanks, leading herself and Chloe away and up to the office. She knocked twice, and, upon hearing a cheerful 'come in' entered Dr Mason's room, sitting on the hospital bed with Chloe at her side.

"Hey guys! How's Taylor?" Dr Mason, Ava, as she insisted they call her, said brightly, rolling her chair over to the couple.

"She's great, cute as always," Chloe nodded.

"Good, and how are you?"

Beca shared one look with her wife, a look of love, happiness, fulfilment…need I continue? "We couldn't be better,"

"And why's that?"

"Because I'm pregnant," Beca said, and Chloe had to use every last ounce of restraint on herself not to let out a squeal.

Ava looked dumbfounded for a moment, before smiling, a slight uncertainty laced in her eyes. "Are you sure?"

"We took a test yesterday and it was positive, she's five weeks along," Chloe nodded.

"But you haven't had any procedures…have you?"

Beca shook her head. "That's why we came to you…I swear on everyone in this room that I haven't had sex with anyone other than Chloe in the past seven years, probably eight (but I can't remember what happened at that club in Vegas with Amy and Stacie so that's uncertain…I was _pissed_ drunk, though, couldn't remember my own name), so there's no logical explanation for this baby,"

Ava noted something down. "Well, ask yourselves this; did you have sex five weeks ago? In reality that's like a month and five weeks ago so…did you have sex then?"

Beca and Chloe turned to each other seriously, eyebrows furrowed as they tried to think.

"Yes!" Chloe said suddenly.

"When?" Beca asked incredulously.

Chloe whispered one word _Detention_ into Beca's ear and Beca smirked as she remembered the steamy details.

"Well then, In that case we need a sample of Chloe's…well," Ava said suggestively, and Chloe grimaced whilst Beca laughed.

"Right now?" Chloe asked wearily (not that she would really mind).

"Hmm, well first I need to run a scan and make sure Beca really _is_ pregnant, because this could be a false alarm. If she is, then I'm sure you and Beca will have no trouble in getting a sample to me, as soon as possible," Ava winked, making Beca and Chloe both blush significantly.

"I doubt it's a false alarm, she's been throwing up a _lot_." Chloe said, whilst Beca rolled her eyes, but she did turn slightly paler at the thought of throwing up.

Ava quickly applied the jelly and ran the scan, chuckling as Beca hissed at the contact between the jelly and her stomach. Chloe gripped her wife's hand as the screen flashed to life, and both of them holding her breaths. Ava moved the instrument over her flat abdomen.

"Congratulations," She smiled warmly.

Chloe squealed, crushing her wife into a hug, who was practically speechless as she listened to the baby's soft heartbeat. Apart from the growing smile on her face, you would never be able to guess Beca's life had just changed significantly forever, she was just staring at the screen showing her womb and the tiny, tiny baby that currently resides inside. Ava rolled away on her chair, retrieved something from a cabinet.

"Right, you two, we can celebrate later. Right now though, we need to work out what got Beca pregnant, because I'm highly, highly doubtful that she is this modern day's Virgin Mary."

Beca threw her head back and let out a loud belly laugh, clapping whilst Chloe broke into a fit of giggles.

"Run along, you two, I need that sample as soon as possible. And come back whenever you're ready, I don't have any more patients today, so I'll be waiting." Ava smiled, tossing Chloe a small container.

"We'll be back soon," Beca smiled, hopping off the bed and pulling Chloe along with her.

"I'm sure you will be," Ava muttered with a small grin, satisfied with her teasing.

True to her word, not half an hour later Beca returned with a legendary smirk fixed on her face, practically dragging a more than embarrassed Chloe through the door.

"That was fast," Ava noted, quite surprised.

"She's easy," Beca shrugged, earning herself a smack.

"I am not _easy_ , if this sample wasn't needed ASAP then I would totes still be going," Said Chloe, narrowing her eyes at the shorter girl.

"Okay, I don't need all the details of your activities!" Ava said quickly, grimacing. She took the container back from Chloe and raised an eyebrow. "Still warm,"

"Gross." Beca mumbled.

Ava laughed, her light dirty blonde curls bouncing against her shoulders as she did so, before leading the two through a room into a small lab. She walked over to some high-level technology and equipment that neither Beca nor Chloe could name if they tried. She poured the liquid into a fancy Petri dish and turned around to face her patients.

"Beca. Before we do this test you have to tell me the honest truth. Is there any possibility, any at all that somebody may have gotten you pregnant?" Ava asked seriously, searching her eyes as if it would tell her everything she wanted to know.

"Not that I know of, no!"

"Are you sure you-"

"Why doesn't anybody believe me?! Why would I ever lie about something as serious as this? Since we got married I've never had sex with anyone other than Chloe, I swear! Even if I wanted to I wouldn't, I'm not a cheater! God, you would think that after watching my dad have an affair and split with my mom who DIED less than a week later and I didn't even get to say _goodbye_ to her that I would never even think about doing the same thing! I never want Taylor to experience anything remotely close to what I did. I love Chloe, definitely more than I've ever loved anyone, bar Taylor! My wife and my daughter are my _world_ , and I will do whatever it takes to never, ever change that!" Beca broke, practically sobbing by the time she had finished pouring her heart out to the women.

"We know you wouldn't _intentionally_ cheat, but maybe-"

" _No!_ There's no maybe! I haven't!" She cried, overwhelmed by all the accusations.

"Okay, baby, okay. You haven't. We know you wouldn't, Ava's just trying to figure out what happened. Shh, Becs," Chloe tried to calm her, reeling her wife in for a long and hopefully soothing cuddle, to which Beca immediately reacted to by wrapping her arms around her neck and holding on –practically for dear life- as she cried into the crook of Chloe's neck. The teacher knew that Beca would never cheat on her, and if anything the fact that the brunette brought her mother up (which she never does if she can help it –she can always help it) confirmed any possibly suspicions. Anything with Beca's mother involved was always serious, she more than anyone had first-hand experience of this. Hell, it had taken Chloe years to even get the younger girl to talk about her parents' divorce, yet alone what had happened to her mother.

"Beca, you have to stop crying so heavily before you start to feel sick…I'm sorry, it's just my job to make sure of these things. I have no doubts that you are the best wife Chloe could possibly ask for," Ava said softly, guilty that she had unintentionally caused trouble.

Not wanting to be sick again, Beca rapidly managed to reduce her tears. "It's okay." She sniffed, her voice barely above a whisper.

Ava ran the experiment, and a few minutes later she looked up, taking off her goggles with a slightly bewildered expression. "This explains a lot."

"What did you find?" Chloe asked.

"You might want to sit down for this one," Ava suggested. Chloe bent down to sit on the floor.

"No, Chlo. On a chair, like a civilized human." Beca rolled her eyes.

"Well I've gotten quite used to the floor ever since my mom brought Taylor that dollhouse," Chloe defended, getting back up and leading the way back into the office.

Once the Mitchells were seated, Ava took a deep breath. "How can I explain this…so, basically, Chloe doesn't have a dick-"

"Really? I've never noticed." Beca deadpanned, leaving both Ava and Chloe giggling.

"Alright, smartass, I'm getting to it. Chloe doesn't have a dick but she does carry 96% female sperm and 4% (or probably less) male."

Beca and Chloe shared a calculating look. "How is that even possible?" the redhead asked.

"It's a very rare condition that I can't remember the name of, and I mean very, very rare. So, (I do _not_ want to be talking about this) you guys know how men get women pregnant…Chloe managed to do that to you with her four percent of male sperm."

"Trust you to somehow seek out your four percent and get me pregnant." Beca shook her head with a small smile.

"Does this somehow explain why I'm infertile?" Chloe asked, fiddling with a strand of her hair as she tried to process the new information about her body.

"Effectively, yes, considering we couldn't find the reason before. Also why your periods are _always_ irregular." Ava nodded, jotting something down on her clipboard.

"So, what you're trying to tell me is that foetus Chloe couldn't decide whether she wanted to be a girl or a boy, she was leering more towards being the girl but still wanted the best of both worlds, so she came up with this strategy." Beca confirmed in her own little way.

"And the baby's ours!" Chloe bubbled, her hand going on complete auto-pilot and resting over Beca's flat stomach.

"Yes, Beca," Ava rolled her eyes with a slightly laugh. Honestly, she wasn't quite sure how Beca could so easily go from crying her eyes out to cracking jokes so quickly.

"I'm 4% dude," Chloe realised, staring of into space.

"And 96% female. That's so cool! And kinda hot," Beca sighed, staring at her wife in awe.

"I never thought I'd see the day Rebecca Louise Mitchell admitted that something rare and scientific was cool. Ever."

.:.:.

"Mommy! Momma!" Taylor shrieked, running up to her mothers, who were waiting in the playground for their daughter, jumping into Beca's arms.

"Hey, baby! How was school?" Beca asked, hoisting the little girl up before resting her on her hip.

"Fun. Hi Mommy!" Taylor grinned, literally hopping from one mom's arms to the others.

"Have you been a good girl today, Tay?" Chloe said, kissing her cheek before staring at her seriously.

Taylor nodded, her pigtails waving about as she did so. "Yes."

"Have you been lucky?"

"Yes! Can I have my surprise now?"

"After dinner. What did you draw today?" Beca asked, distracting Taylor from getting her surprise, because otherwise the redhead would badger on about it until they told her what it was.

"Me and Mommy and you at family day and Mommy and you are watching a movie and Me is playing and Mommy and you are on the couch and Mommy is scared and you are saving her from the movie and Me is not scared because Me is busy playing!" Taylor explained, taking out a piece of paper and unfolding it from her pocket, presenting it to her parents as she explained her distinguishable squiggles and stick-people.

"Aw, you're getting better, T, this is really good," Chloe praised.

The four year old grinned proudly, putting the paper back in her pocket before jumping down and running off to Chloe's car, making the other two chuckle.

"Taylor, stay on the sidewalk!" Beca shouted after her.

Fifteen minutes later and Chloe was just pulling up in Aubrey's driveway, parking next to Stacie. She raised an eyebrow at Beca suggestively when she saw that Stacie was already there; they'd only texted her ten minutes ago, and the drive from the hospital to Aubrey's definitely would not have been that quick.

"I find it hard to believe that Bree hasn't noticed her toner yet," Beca rolled her eyes.

Chloe shrugged, scoffing. "She'd notice immediately if there's one hair out of place on _anyone_ 's head, but a toner for her? _Please_ ,"

"What's a toner?" Taylor asked from the backseat.

"Nothing you need to worry about for now, Tay," Beca laughed, turning around to face her daughter. "Are you excited?"

Taylor squealed, clapping her hands.

"So am I," The brunette smiled, getting out of the car. And she was, both she and Chloe were beyond excited. They couldn't wait to tell everyone.

Beca and Chloe each grabbed one of Taylor's hands. They had accidentally become accustomed to a tradition; whenever the three went to Aubrey's house, or any of the Bella's for that matter, they would swing the little redhead up and into the air as they made their way to the front door. None of them knew how it had happened, or when it became official, but it was their thing, and everyone else loved it. Before her Moms got the chance, Taylor reached up and knocked on the door, giggling as they immediately heard someone running to answer it.

"Who's there?"

"Taylor!"

"Taylor who?"

"Taylor Mitchell, silly! Let me in!" She giggled.

"And why should I do that?"

Taylor frowned, crossing her arms. "If you don't let me in I won't get a surprise and I want my surprise!"

A laugh was heard from behind the oak, and the door swung open to reveal Stacie with a megawatt grin etched on her face.

"Aunt Sacie!" She bubbled, hugging the tall girl's legs excitedly.

"Hey, kid!" Stacie said, ruffling Taylor's ginger curls.

"I missed you!" Taylor said, holding on tighter and with no intention of letting go.

"Aw, I missed you too Tay," Stacie said, picking the little girl up (which was quite difficult considering she was adamant at being attached to her legs) and giving her a squeeze. Stacie looked at Beca and Chloe, who were watching the encounter with matching expressions. "Bechloe," She nodded at them. All the Bellas, whenever addressing them both, called them Bechloe; it was easier than pronouncing the extra two syllables with Beca and Chloe.

"Conrad," Beca nodded with a smirk, walking in and pulling Chloe along with her.

After exchanging pleasantries and giggles, they made their way into the dining room, where, Aubrey being Aubrey, already had everything laid out and ready on the table.

"How's my favourite redhead?" Aubrey asked, bending down to Taylor's height.

"I thought I was your favourite redhead!" Chloe pouted, and Beca patted her shoulder comfortingly with a chuckle.

"You should of thought about that before you decided to have an adorable redheaded kid, Chlo," Aubrey shook her head, keeping all her attention on Taylor, who was looking anxiously from Aubrey to Chloe.

Chloe pretended to cry, putting her hands over her face and crying into her wife's shoulder. Taylor gasped, running up to her mom and tugging on her shirt. Chloe peeked at her through her fingers, heart sinking and swelling at the same time as she saw her baby's eyes welling up with tears.

"I'm sorry Mommy! I'll change my hair so you can be Aunt Aubee's favourite red hair!" The little girl said quietly, not quite meeting Chloe's eyes.

Chloe bent down to look at her. "Don't worry baby, I'm not upset, I'm pretending. And make sure you never change your hair, okay?

"Okay," Taylor giggled, running off to sit at her seat at the end of the table, making everyone else chuckle and follow suit.

"What's on the menu?" Beca asked tentatively, praying that it was something that wouldn't make her feel sick; she didn't want to blow their cover. Aubrey wasn't the best cook known to man, so sometimes her food wasn't the nicest.

"Spaghetti bolognaise," Aubrey said, lifting up the lid on a large bowl to reveal masses of sauce-stained spaghetti.

Beca smiled and counted her lucky stars. "Decent," She teased, taking her seat next to Chloe.

"Can it, midget."

"Was this from a can?" Beca continued with a smirk.

"I'll can you in a minute," Aubrey threatened half-heartedly, glaring as Chloe and Stacie began to giggle at the exchange. Beca was constantly teasing Aubrey about her cooking, although it wasn't that bad and she enjoyed it most of the time

"So, Tay, how was school?" Stacie asked as she twirled her spaghetti around her fork.

"Really good! Miss Pillsbury gave me a gold star for doing my puzzle first and Miss Pillsbury gave me a gold star for tidying up and Miss Pillsbury gave me a gold star for feeding the Guinea pig and Miss Pillsbury told me that I was going to be the line leader and Ella said that Michelle was mean but Michelle said that Emma was mean for calling Michelle mean and Michelle and Emma got told of because David snitched on them for pushing each other in the sandbox but I didn't push anyone because Miss Pillsbury and Momma and Mommy and Aunt Emmy and Aunty Tay and EVERYONE told me that I am a good girl and I ate all my lunch and I won the para-para choo…"

"Parachute," Beca supplied, a wide grin etched on her face as she listened intently to their daughter. It was moments like these that she loved, a family dinner (Aubrey and Stacie _were_ family) and everyone just happy and having fun. It was nothing like her family dinners when she was younger, which would consist of arguing and gossip (about her, when she was sitting right there) and most of the time they would result in Beca storming out. These were always light-hearted, and the most arguing they'd ever done at the dinner table were debates about this or that.

"Parashoot scramble because I'm the fastest and I am excited all day because Mommy and Momma said that there will be a surprise after dinner for me if I'm a good girl and if I'm lucky so I think I've been a good girl because of all my gold stars and I think I've been lucky because I'm wearing my lucky hair and I was chosen for the line leader and the chooses are at anyone gets to do it-"

"They're at random," Aubrey nodded.

"Yeah! They're at ramdon and I got chosen which I think was lucky!" Taylor smiled, reaching into her bowl and lifting up a handful of Spaghetti, shoving it in her mouth (getting the sauce _everywhere_ , but she was Beca and Chloe's child, it was in her nature to be messy). "And-"

"Remember you don't talk when your mouth has food in it, sweetie? You swallow first. And use your spoon, young lady!" Chloe chastised, laughing quietly as she gently put her spoon in her hand.

"Sorwwy mwommwy," She tried to say, but of course she hadn't swallowed yet.

Chloe rolled her eyes.

Dinner went by, full of giggles (as always). As soon as she had finished the littlest girl in the room looked up at her mothers with the most adorable puppy dog eyes.

" _Please_ may I have my surprise now?"

Chloe pretended to think deeply. "I don't know, do you think you deserve it?"

"Yes, yes!" Taylor said desperately.

"Okay, you can have you surprise."

"What is it?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Stacie repeated.

"It's a surprise for everyone. So your welcome…world," Beca smiled awkwardly, making an odd gesture.

"You said you wanted to skype everyone, right?" Aubrey said, already moving into the living room and switching on the TV to get skype up.

"Yeah," Beca said, laughing quietly to herself as she watched her daughter bubble over, jumping onto Stacie's lap, who was already seated on the couch waiting.

Two minutes later and the Bellas were all hunched over their various screens, excited for the news.

"You said you had a surprise for us?" Emily said.

"What is it? Cause it's past my bedtime," Cynthia Rose grumbled, pulling up the hoodie of her onesie.

"It's seven!" Chloe said seriously. "It's not even past Tay's bedtime yet!"

"It's ten over here! I need my beauty sleep!"

"She needs her beauty sleep, Mommy," Taylor repeated.

"Exactly, T!"

"Um, Bechloe, what is actually happening?" Fat Amy asked.

"Okay, so…" Beca started, although she didn't actually know where her speech was going.

"Beca was feeling really ill yesterday," Chloe continued, already sensing that her wife had no idea what she was doing, or saying.

"…okay?" Stacie said.

"We're not done! So, we went through the possibilities of what was wrong and came to a conclusion…"

"We went to the doctor's to find out what was wrong,"

"And? What is it?" Jessica asked.

"Don't tell me you've got nodes too," Amy groaned.

"No," Beca laughed. She bit her lip as she stared at all of her friends "Well…I'm pregnant,"

As soon as the first syllable left her mouth, cheers were heard. Jessica and Ashley both squealed and started asking so many questions all at once that nobody could understand what either were saying. Emily screamed. Flo started clapping and whooping, even getting up and doing a few flips. Taylor (bless her, the little girl was only four) just looked plain confused. Amy started yelling, and she and Cynthia were having a heated debate. Aubrey looked like she was about to cry, whilst Stacie looked excited, but calculating.

"I TOLD YOU!" Amy yelled, almost throwing her laptop in her excitement.

"YOU DID NOT!" CR yelled back.

"I DID! I DID! I FINISHED YOU LIKE A FREAKING CHEESECAKE! LOOK, LOOK!" She quickly got up a conversation with the Bella and showed it to everyone. "IT SAYS: Fat Amy: What do you think the surprise is? Cynthia Rose: I don't know, knowing them they're probably having another wedding, lol. Fat Amy: Nah, I think it's something bigger than that. Cynthia Rose: Maybe they're moving, or something LIFE changing! Fat Amy: OH OH I KNOW! Cynthia Rose: What? Fat Amy: they're having a baby! Cynthia Rose: Mmm mm, hell nah, that aint possible Fat Amy: It is! They did it behind our backs! Cynthia Rose: I don't think soooo Fat Amy: I bet you fifteen dollars Cynthia Rose: You're on. IT'S ALL HERE PITCHES I WAS RIGHT CR YOU BETTER MAIL ME THAT CHEQUE!" The Australian screamed, over-excitedly jumping around her living room.

"Man, I was half asleep!" Cynthia Rose grumbled.

Beca shook her head with a roll of her eyes, but even she couldn't wipe the beam off of her face. "Why are you guys always betting on us!? Weirdos,"

Aubrey squealed, breaking up the conversation as the reality of the situation kicked in and she ran up to hug them both.

"Congratulations!"

Chloe squealed in thanks, clapping her hands, far beyond excited puppy Beale.

"When did you have the procedure done?" Stacie asked, and everyone went silent, eager to hear what the couple had to say.

"That's the thing, we didn't, that's why we had to go to the doctor so fast," Beca said.

"Well then how are you pregnant? Is the-"

"Before anyone asks, I did _not_ cheat." Beca's stated, hooking her arm around her wife's waist and pulling her closely, almost predatorily.

"Then…what happened?" Stacie asked, more than intrigued at this point (it was her job).

"Chloe has this super rare condition where she carries a small percent of male sperm but doesn't actually have a-"

"SHUT UP!" Stacie yelled excitedly, (gently) throwing Taylor off of her and into the couch, jumping up. "Chloe has haemornafregralystricbiticulate?" **(A/N: Just made that up)**

"If that's what it's called," Chloe shrugged, although she hardly understood half of hat Stacie had said.

Stacie shrieked in excitement, scrambling over to the couple, much to the amusement of everyone else. With giraffe legs like hers, it was simply hilarious to watch her trip and stumble, limbs flying. "I can't believe it! I've been looking for someone with that condition for ever, and you were right here the whole time! OMG! This is the best thing ever! Was there any speculation? You've got to tell me _everything_! Hang on, I'm getting my notepad!" She sprinted off.

Beca rolled her eyes. "Here she goes again," Stacie was known for these sorts or rampages. When she would get excited, she would practically bubble over, saying a thousand words per minute, literally looking like a crazed scientist. At Barden this happened at least once a month, and whoever was there at the time needed to evacuate as soon as possible, because once the leggy brunette started, she wouldn't stop.

"This isn't your house, you don't just have your notepad lying around!" Aubrey reminded her, chuckling as she heard the footsteps falter and a defeated _oh._

"Hang on…if you're pregnant, then that implies…ugh, God," Emily squirmed as she realised what had to be done for Beca to become pregnant.

"I hate to break it to you, Em, but we're married. It's practically in our nature," Chloe laughed.

"Yeah, but it's still weird…"

"Only weird if you don't just know it's happening, but you hear it as well." Aubrey grumbled, thinking back to the countless of sleepless nights due to certain _noises_ through the walls.

"Momma?" Taylor asked softly –almost too quietly to be heard- and everyone turned to her in surprise; the little redhead had been quiet for so long that they had all forgotten she was even there.

"Yeah, baby?" Beca said, hoisting her daughter up so she was in the view of the camera and situating her on her hip.

"What does preg…preg…"

"Pregnant?"

"Yeah. What does it mean?"

"Being pregnant is when a mommy or a momma carries a baby in their tummy for 9 months. The baby grows bigger and bigger until it's ready to join the momma and/or the mommy outside the tummy," Beca explained easily, in fact Chloe was surprised she had done so so simply; if this had been two years ago Beca would have been stuttering and mumbling as she tried in vain to form a coherent sentence.

"Oh. Is there a baby in your tummy?" Taylor asked cutely, softly tapping her mother's stomach.

"Yeah, there is."

"Where?" The little girl asked, scrutinizing her mother as if she could see right through her and make out the baby.

Beca directed Taylor's hand to her abdomen. "In there is a baby,"

"But a baby can't fit in there, momma!" Taylor chastised, shaking her head.

"It can, because now the baby is a tiny, tiny baby, so tiny you can't even tell it's a baby, in Momma's tummy, and Momma's tummy will grow bigger to fit the baby in,"

Taylor looked in wonder at her mother. Then she frowned. "Why was this a surprise for me?"

Beca chuckled. "Well, let's break it down. Remember Simi has a little brother?" She began, taking the example of her daughter's friend.

"Yeah…" Taylor said, unsure of where this was going as she cast her eyes on the ground.

"Simi's mother had her little brother in her tummy for nine months,"

"Uh huh…"

"So I'm gonna have a baby in my tummy for nine months. What does that mean to you?"

"That you're gonna have a baby in your tummy for nine months." Taylor stated, looking up with an adorably confused face as she heard the giggles and coos from around the room.

"Well, yes, but to _you._ If Simi has a little brother that was a baby in her Momma's stomach, then if I have a baby in my tummy…" Beca trailed off, looking expectantly at her daughter.

"I'm gonna have Simi's little brother? I don't like him, he's icky!"

Beca laughed. "No, baby. Not Simi's little brother,"

"My own little brother?"

"Or your own little sister. Either way I am pregnant with your baby sibling. You're gonna be an older sister, and you're gonna have a little bro or sis to play with. Is that exciting?" She asked hesitantly. It would be a serious let down if it turned out that Taylor didn't find the idea of a sibling appealing, it wasn't like the redhead could just say no and Beca would decide not to have the baby.

Taylor thought for a moment. Finally, she grinned widely, throwing her arms up in joy and squirming about in her mother's arms, doing a little dance. "That's awesome! I want a sister!"

"We'll see," Beca said, almost teasingly. As much as she hated to admit it, because she didn't mind what the gender was, as long as the baby was okay, Beca was kind of hoping for a boy. She wanted Chloe to be happy, and she knew that from a young age Chloe had dreamed of having a son, if she failed to bring a son into the world, even if her wife told her time and time again that she didn't care what the gender was, she hated to think that Chloe may not be as happy with another daughter. She would love the child all the same, of course, Beca would be a fool not to realise that. But she wasn't sure if Chloe would be just happy with a girl, but ecstatic with a boy. Either way, as long as nothing like what happened with Taylor happened, they'd cope.

When she eventually finds out, it would hopefully be just her luck.

 **A/N: Can I just say that none of this is accurate, no research went into any scientific explanations, they were literally from the top of my head, so they're most likely false. I'm not sure if this is a real thing that people have, not intersex, but what I've described. I tried looking it up but I didn't find anything, so I doubt it…**

 **WOW! So there's some stuff to process, guys! Hope you liked this chapter! This changes the game completely hahahaha, but obviously the structure of JHL will stay the same, alternate chapters of pregnant Beca and Taylor.** _ **Maybe**_ **I'll alternate like before 2** **nd** **pregnancy, Taylor and maybe pregnant with Taylor, to pre-2nd Taylor and kind of progress through Beca's second pregnancy, so it makes relative sense and it's not like we go from fourth month to giving birth, y'know?**

 **Did that make sense?**

 **Reviews:**

Tattysecondhandbook: **You're an idiot.**

xXXRizzlesXXx: **Omg thank you sosososo much! It makes me so happy that you enjoyed that chapter, as I've never written anything like it before…I was really anxious about if it was good enough . Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

 **Guys! I keep mentioning what happened with Taylor and how they don't want it to happen again…what do you think happened?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Just Her Luck**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing rip**

 **A/N: HI! GUYS GUYS OMG I UPDATED HOW COOL IS THAT OMG HOPE YOU LOVEEEEE IT I FEEL LIKE THERE ARE GOOD PART AND NOT SO GOOD PARTSS THAT I WROTE AT 2AM BUT I HOPE IT ALL MAKES SENSE AND IS OKAY AND THERE ARE NO MISTAKES .**

 **Oh, Taylor has that problem that a lot of toddlers have when they change their L's to W's without realising. And she developed this AFTER she said her first word so when she said taylor for the first time she said it correctly, but now she said "Taywor"**

 **Taylor is two and three quarters, three in two weeks. (The amount of times I changed her age writing this chapter is unbelievable haha)**

 **Chapter 10: Airports and Snowflakes pt 1**

"Come on, Tay," Chloe said, picking up the two year old as she heard their flight being called. Beca stood up from where she had been lying over three different seats and stretched with an over-exaggerated yawn, grabbing her and Taylor's carry-on bags and following her wife to the boarding area.

"It's too early for this," Beca complained, practically dragging their bags along, albeit they had hardly anything in them.

"You're the one that suggested we get there at a time in the day so we can settle in and have some fun on our first day instead of sleeping through it." Chloe shot back, giving the woman their tickets and her and Taylor's passports.

"Yeah, but I didn't think we'd be catching the 4am flight. We could have still gotten the 9am and gotten there at 2pm," She grumbled, resisting the urge to roll her eyes when the boarding woman gasped and began to stutter when she checked her passport and realised she was boarding the famous Beca Mitchell and her family.

"Then it would have been two hours before the sun went down, and we wouldn't have been able to do anything," Chloe giggled, watching her wife with a raised brow from behind the threshold.

"Thank you," Beca smiled as the woman let her through. The woman stuttered again and Beca somehow managed to hold in her snort as she led her redheads through the little passage and out towards the plane.

Chloe was carrying Taylor in a way that the little girl had a view of everything behind Chloe, and she began to giggle as Beca made faces at her. Then the brunette walked a little faster so she could tap her daughter's nose.

"Are you excited to go to Alaska?" She asked, grinning at the toddler.

Taylor nodded vigorously, sticking her thumb in her mouth and resting her head against her redheaded mother's shoulder. Beca pursed her lips and gently removed the thumb.

"Baby girl, I've told you before. You can only suck your thumb when you're asleep, okay? You can't keep doing it in the day or it will become too much of a habit,"

"Becs, she's probably half asleep as it is. It really is too early for her to be awake, yet alone fully functioning at LAX," Chloe sighed.

"Well then I guess me and her are on the same page," Beca grumbled quietly. Her stomach dropped as she saw the plane they were about to board. Here's the thing about Beca – she really isn't scared of anything. _Really_. Unless you count moths, spiders, appendicitis, the creepy man who lives at number 32, needles and heights.

Well, maybe she's scared of a few things.

But those are all _reasonable_ fears, right? Moths flutter around and pretend to be butterflies when they're obviously less attractive, no-mouth, clothes-eaters that don't do anything for you or for anyone else, and don't even get her _started_ on house moths. Spiders are naturally freaky, like, what rational creature has eight legs, _that_ many eyes and is still that hairy and big and creepy? It's literally the devil. And appendicitis is a common disease, she just doesn't want to get it. It's right to be afraid of the creepy man, and if she ever catches him doing anything somewhat suspicious she _will_ press charges, now Beca's extra careful with the curtains and Taylor and such, that man just doesn't seem right. Needles are long and pointy and scary and they hurt you. But heights. Heights are probably her number one fear. Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie often joke that it's a good thing Beca is so close to the floor, as she's so afraid of heights. And honestly, they're right. Whenever she is five or more feet of the ground, she gets nervous and scared and she can barely even think of the possibilities of her falling and breaking her neck. So, naturally, being 30,000 feet high in the air is pretty damn scary to her. Now, none of this is really ideal, considering her job does sometimes consist of travelling through the air to get to another country or state, but she tries to avoid those types of trips at all costs. Now, add this fear of heights with the fear of the plane crashing with the slightest of turbulence, and you've got yourself one pisstake of a plane rider.

They're sitting in their seats ready for take-off, and Beca is _freaking out_. Despite both mothers wanting to sit next to Taylor, at the moment Chloe was in the aisle seat, Beca was in the middle and Taylor was seated by the window. The little redhead had her hands and faced pressed to the glass, excitedly watching for something, _anything_ to happen. It really was quite funny how Beca was doing the complete opposite; she had her eyes screwed shut and was tightly gripping onto her wife's hand, absolutely dreading the moment went something, _anything_ happened. She already had her neck pillow on, and was ferociously chewing a stick of gum in the hopes that her ears didn't pop in the middle of take-off. The pilot said to buckle their seatbelts and don't take them off until instructed, as they were about to take off, and Beca bit her lip.

"Momma, _wook_!" The toddler gasped, tugging on Beca's sleeve and pointing outside the window, where the grass and the pavement was moving, faster and faster, and they were being lifted slowly and surely into the air.

Beca, not wanting to upset the bubbly girl on her first plane journey, looked outside and felt a jolt in her stomach as the plane went higher and higher. She quickly turned her head away and grimaced. "Oh, god,"

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked her softly. She could distinctly remember the last time she was on the plane with Beca, the brunette had almost lost her shit and it was not an enjoyable ride.

Beca nodded, keeping her eyes cast down at her lap. Taylor glanced at her and noticed she wasn't looking out the window.

Taylor frowned. " _Momma, wook_!" She demanded, looking back out the window and giggling as she saw LA getting smaller and smaller.

Beca shook her head violently, closing her eyes and tightening her grip on her wife.

"Why?" Taylor pouted.

"Momma doesn't like to look out the window on plane journeys, T, she'll look out later. Don't force her," Chloe said with a small smile.

"Why?"

"Because lift off is scary for me, Tay," Beca said quietly, willing herself to open her eyes and look at the little girl. She then looked out the window, noticing that they were above the clouds. She breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Why?"

"God, I thought the asking questions 24/7 stage was typically when a kid is five, not three," Beca joked half-heartedly to Chloe, who chuckled.

"Well technically she's two,"

"Almost three, then." Beca shrugged, then turned to their daughter. "Well, I'm afraid of heights, Tay. I don't like to be up high in the air, I like staying firmly on the ground where nothing can go wrong."

"Why?"

"Jesus." Beca mumbled, earning an elbow to her stomach from Chloe. "Uh, well…I don't know, I just don't like it."

"You?" Taylor asked her redheaded mom, who raised her eyebrows.

"Am I afraid of heights?"

The little girl nodded, cocking her head to the side.

Chloe giggled. "No, baby, I'm not. It's okay to ask me and momma the stuff we're scared off, but you're not allowed to ask just anyone, okay? Because everyone's afraid of something, and sometimes they're so scared that they might start crying if they think of it. Do you understand?"

Taylor nodded, losing interest in the conversation and looking outside the window again.

As if on cue, an air hostess came up to the three.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink? Breakfast? Peanuts? Or maybe a colouring book for your sister?" She asked, smiling at Taylor, who was babbling to herself and playing with Gigi.

Both Beca and Chloe laughed softly. Did they really look that young? Beca was 28, and Chloe was 31. Granted, they were slightly young parents, especially Beca, who had Taylor at 26, and became pregnant with her at 25, a little too young in her grandparents' eyes, but young enough for a two year old to be their sister?

"She's our daughter," Chloe informed her sweetly.

"Oh, sorry, she looks so much like you both!" She excused herself.

"Its fine," Beca smiled. It wasn't the first time people had thought that they were sisters, although she and Chloe looked nothing like each other, they both looked like Taylor, so it sort of made sense. Beca turned to the little girl in question. "Tay, would you like to do some colouring in?"

"Mommy too?" Taylor asked, drooling slightly.

Beca chuckled and reached into Chloe's carry-on bag which had diapers and such as well as her own stuff, and took out a small baby towel, wiping Taylor's chin. "I know you love me, baby, but you've got to stop drooling over me,"

Taylor's brows furrowed in confusion whilst Chloe giggled, leaning over her wife, lightly slapping her arm as she did so. "Of course I'll colour with you, sweetie,"

The brunette pushed Chloe off of her with a scoff, but was smiling nonetheless, and looked up at the hostess who was just watching them, amusement and…adoration? Was clearly evident on her face.

"Could we have that colouring book, please?" She asked.

"Sure, I'll be right back," The hostess said, walking away.

"Momma, Gigi!" Taylor announced, shoving the giraffe into her mother's face.

Beca put on a surprised face and looked the giraffe in the eye. "Yes, Gigi? Is there something wrong? You are treating my daughter right, aren't you?" She moved the giraffe as if it was talking to her, and nodded approvingly. "Yes, of course." Gigi said something else. "I never doubted you were treating her perfectly well. What did you wanna talk about?" Gigi spoke again. "What? You don't want to be here?" It said something else. "You want to go back to LA? I'm sorry, Gigi, but there's no way we can go back now." She moved Gigi's head. "Aw, I love you too! You want a hug?" She hugged Gigi, missing the picture Chloe took. Honestly, Beca was the most childish adult she had ever come across. And she loved it. She loved that Beca was such a natural mom, that she could converse with Taylor and play with her so easily. It amazed her, really, because two years ago, her pregnant wife was in no means prepared for motherhood, or confident in any way, but she really didn't need to have all the doubts. She was knocked out of her daydreams when Taylor gasped loudly. Beca was showing a surprised-worried-guilty expression and Gigi was nowhere to be seen.

"M-Momma…" Taylor whimpered.

"Oh no, baby, don't cry, I'm sorry…" Beca apologised softly, hugging their daughter.

"G-G-Gigi!" Taylor sobbed quietly, attracting the attention of the people around them.

Beca swore under her breath. She was already scared enough to be in this airplane as it is, she didn't want to upset everyone else as well.

"What did you do?" Chloe hissed at her.

"I was pretending to get mad at Gigi but then I got a little too into it and I knocked her up and out of Taylor's hand,"

"Where'd she go?"

"I don't know!"

Taylor let out another sob, and then a small cry. "Oh, sweetie, please don't cry, its okay, we'll get Gigi back," Beca promised, pulling the toddler into her lap and cuddling her whilst Taylor cried into her chest.

They didn't need to sing for Taylor to stop crying anymore, but Beca needed to get her to stop as quickly as possible. She sang the first song that came to mind.

" _When tomorrow comes, I'll be on my own, feeling frightened of the things that I don't know, when tomorrow comes, when tomorrow comes, when tomorrow comes. And though the road is long, I look up to the sky…_ "

Whilst her wife was singing, Chloe took it upon her to get out of her seat and look for the giraffe. She walked down the aisle and asked people if they'd seen a stuffed giraffe come flying by.

"Excuse me, sir, I'm sorry to bother you, but my daughter lost her toy. Um, it's a stuffed giraffe, have you seen it?"

"No stuffed giraffe, sorry,"

"Okay, thanks,"

She moved steadily down the aisle, and then the next, and then the next. Honestly, how hard could Beca have knocked the giraffe out of Taylor's hand for it to have gotten this far? She could faintly hear the little redhead sniffling and Beca's singing.

" _All my days, watching from the windows, all those years, outside looking in. All that time, never really knowing just how blind I've been…_ "

"I must be seriously blind." Chloe grumbled to herself as she looked on the floor for that stupid giraffe. Sure, it was a giraffe that caused and contributed to her daughter's happiness and she was forever grateful, but at this moment, it wasn't contributing to her happiness at all. "I mean, I know I wear reading glasses, but this is just silly- Oh!"

She gasped as the plane jolted slightly and she fell on top of a man. A very handsome man, to be exact. An olive-skinned rarity. From her view on his lap, he had a chiselled jawline and the fluffiest quiff she had ever seen.

"Whoa there, are you okay?" He asked, smiling down at her.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry." Chloe breathed, staring into his hazel eyes. He had an accent. A very British accent.

"It's fine. I mean, this is like in the films, isn't it? The girl falls, literally _falls_ for the guy. It's just such a cliché," He chuckled.

Chloe narrowed her eyes slightly, smiling at him. "Are you British?"

"Are you American?"

"Yes." "Yes."

They both chuckled.

The guy scratched behind his head. "Um, well I'm not entirely sure what I can do for you on a plane, but, once we land…"

"Oh…Oh!" Chloe said, surprised. She hadn't expected this guy to hit on her or anything. She got up off of him and fidgeted. "Um, I'm not-"

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows as he tried to put a finger on where he knew her from.

Probably. "No, I doubt it," She laughed. "Um, I'm really sorry…"

"Mason," He supplied. "And you are?"

"Chloe. I'm really sorry, Mason, you seem really sweet and all, but I'm gay. And married."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"It's fine. Just, you're lucky my wife's not watching. She'd have a fit," Chloe giggled. "Oh, that brings me onto my next point. Have you seen a stuffed giraffe anywhere? It's just, it's my daughter's favourite toy and she's really upset and…actually, that's her crying right now, over there," She pointed across the aisles to where Taylor was whimpering and sobbing on Beca's lap, although she seemed to have calmed down a little, whilst Beca was still singing softly to her.

"Oh! You're Beca Mitchell's wife! And that's Beca Mitchell!" He figured out, snapping his fingers. "And, yeah, I think I have seen that giraffe, right over here," He reached behind Chloe's back and literally pulled Gigi from her.

"Oh my god, how did you do that!?" Chloe squealed, grabbing Gigi from him.

"I'm a magician," Mason laughed.

"Really?" Chloe asked, her grin widening even further.

"Yep,"

"Wow…that was such a good trick! How did you do that?"

He held up his finger. "A magician must never reveal his secrets,"

"Right, sure." Chloe nodded. "I have to go get this back to Taylor before she has a serious fit, thank you so much,"

"Anytime, Mitchell. Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Maybe," Chloe smiled at him, before turning around and walking off.

She took a faster route back to her seats and held out the toy in front of Taylor's face.

"Tay! I missed you!" Chloe said in the voice of Gigi the Giraffe, moving its legs about in a wave.

"Gigi!" Taylor squealed happily, taking her toy from her mom. "Me too!"

Chloe looked back at Mason, grinning at him in thanks. He was smiling back, happy that Taylor was so excited. Beca furrowed her eyebrows at the exchange, but she didn't have time to ask Chloe about it as the hostess came back with the colouring book and a pack of crayons.

"It's an animal colouring book with an animal on each page that corresponds with each letter of the alphabet. If you complete it all now, it will keep you busy for most of the flight," She said, showcasing the book.

"Thank you," Beca smiled up at her.

"Anytime. Oh and there's a giraffe in there somewhere." She whispered and winked. Chloe chuckled and the hostess moved on to the people in front of them.

"Swap, Chlo so you don't have to push past me whilst you colour this in," Beca said, lifting Taylor back into her own seat and standing up.

With slight difficulty, consisting mainly of whacks to the body as they tried the least logical way of squeezing past each other, eventually Beca collapsed into the aisle seat giggling.

After ten minutes of seemingly messing about on her phone – but really Beca was watching the guy a few aisles down watch her wife and slowly getting more and more confused and jealous – she leant towards Chloe and spoke quietly to her so Taylor didn't hear.

"What's that guy's deal?" She asked, hoping that she sounded like she was playing it cool.

"Which guy?" Chloe responded, slightly distracted as she continued to colour in a birds wing with a pink crayon at Taylor's clear instructions.

"The guy who you smiled at earlier." Beca stated through gritted teeth.

This caught Chloe's attention. She looked up at Beca. "Oh, Mason?"

"Who is he? How do you know him? Where-"

"Slow down, Becs. When I was looking or Gigi the plane jolted and I fell on top of him,"

"You fell _on top_ of him?!" Beca asked incredulously, cheeks flushed.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Chloe asked teasingly.

"No, of course not. I just wanted to know why he was staring at you. Then what happened?" Beca sniffed.

"I said I was sorry. Then he talked about some cliché where the girl falls for the guy…baby calm down, I don't like him!" She laughed as she saw Beca getting redder and redder, hands balled up into fists. She clenched her jaw. "Um, then I asked him if he was British and he asked if I was American. Uh-"

"Is he British?"

"Yeah,"

"Fanfuckingtastic."

"Beca! Our two year old daughter is _right there_. Anyway, as I was saying, he said something about once we get off the plane can he buy me…I can't remember, but I cut him off and told him I was gay and married,"

Beca smiled, although it seemed a little malicious. She glanced back at Mason and found him quickly averting his eyes from watching her wife, again. Beca placed her hand on Chloe's knee and began to draw out little patterns. Chloe looked at her, speculating; Beca hardly ever did this, and when she did it was always for a specific reason. Beca just smiled innocently back, before leaning closer and placing a soft kiss on the redhead's neck.

"Babe…" Chloe said softly.

"What?" Beca asked, smirking as she continued to travel up her neck.

"Stop…" She said, slightly breathlessly. "Don't tease me. We're on an airplane and we won't get off for another four hours, not to mention _this_ can't happen until Taylor's asleep."

"Mommy! Go!" Taylor spoke up, tapping Chloe's hand, which had stopped colouring completely now.

"Oops, sorry, Tay," Chloe apologised and quickly coloured in the bird, before turning the page to find a chameleon. She leant back slightly so she could talk to the brunette. "Then he apologised and I asked him if he'd seen Gigi, then he pulled her out from behind my back! It was a really cool magic trick,"

Beca took a deep breath. "Right. Sorry, you're gay. I forgot," She laughed. "It's just…I'm bi and I can see that he wants you and that Mason guy has a quiff and a chiselled jawline that I can make out from here and he's British and he's tall and he's attractive. I just…he keeps staring at you and I want him to stop,"

"J-E-A-L-O-U-S." Chloe sang.

"I'm not!" Beca said defensively, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Right, and my hair isn't red."

Beca rolled her eyes exasperatedly, sitting back in her seat and switching on the screen. After a few minutes of flipping through the different movies she stopped and turned to her wife again, and began to sing quietly. "I'm not jealous, it's just… _I don't like the way he's looking at you  
I'm starting to think you want him too  
Am I crazy, have I lost ya?  
Even though I know you love me, can't help it  
I turn my chin music up  
And I'm puffing my chest  
I'm getting ready to face you can call me obsessed  
It's not your fault that they hover  
I mean no disrespect  
It's my right to be hellish  
I still get jealous," _

"Stop!" Chloe giggled.

"What? It's the perfect song," Beca shrugged. Then she gasped. "You're colouring outside the lines!"

Chloe also gasped and quickly turned back to what she was doing. Beca smirked at how easily Chloe was distracted and put on the airplane headphones.

Halfway through _Grease: Live_ , Mason walked over to them and not-so-subtly placed a piece of paper with his number on it.

"You know," He said. "In case you two get lonely,"

He sashayed away and Beca shuddered, quickly ripping up the paper. "See what I mean?! I mean, we have a kid for god's sakes and he's still trying to get at you,"

Chloe laughed. "Yeah, okay, you weren't just being your usual paranoid self then,"

"No I wasn't! And hey, I'm not paranoid!"

 **(I'm not gonna lie, for someone who hasn't been on a plane in seven years, I think I described that pretty damn well.)**

xXxXx

"Alright, Tay, go get your snow clothes on (your coat, your gloves, your hat and your scarf), we're taking you for a walk in you stroller," Chloe sang.

"You said we weren't going for a walk today," Beca groaned, getting up and heading to the basement in their rented holiday cabin to haul Taylor's stroller back out.

"Yeah, well, I think it'd be a good time now to take Taylor to the park so we can build a snowman or something and ride the sledge with her. If we wait till tomorrow she'll only get more excited over night," Chloe reasoned.

She heard her wife sigh exasperatedly and grumble that she was right as she pulled the stroller out.

"Snow?" The toddler asked, eyes widening excitedly.

"Yeah, baby, we're gonna see snow," Chloe said, amused.

Taylor squealed and clapped her little hands, getting up from the floor the way toddlers do, with their bums up in the air, before bending down again and grabbing Gigi.

"Puff?" She asked Beca, pointing to her new pink, puffy winter coat they brought for their stay.

"You want your coat?" Beca giggled.

"Puff!" Taylor demanded, before giggling as well, bringing her hands up to her mouth and scrunching her eyes up.

"What's the magic word?"

Taylor thought for a second, before jumping up and down. " _Pwease_ puff?"

Beca reached up and unhooked the coat from its peg, beckoning her daughter over to help her put it on. Taylor only made an angry face, crossing her arms indignantly and shaking her ginger curls wildly. "I do!"

"Fine, fine, you do it, big girl, I'm gonna get my boots on," Beca shook her head with a roll of her eyes, giving Taylor her clothes, quickly mentioning that her scarf, gloves and her hat were in the sleeves. She knew far too well that there was no way her two year old would be able to get it on by herself.

Of course, after two minutes of slowly lacing up her boots and listening to Taylor's frustrated whines the redhead seemed to finally give up.

"Momma!" She called helplessly, sitting down and dropping her little boots dejectedly beside her.

"Yeah, baby?" Beca asked softly, stifling a laugh as she turned around to see the state the little girl had gotten herself in. She had her gloves on the wrong hands, her hat was backwards and slanted and her scarf was draped over her shoulders like some sort of shawl, along with the coat on back to front. Chloe didn't help her to refrain from laughing, as she herself was silently laughing from behind Taylor, leaning forward to take a picture.

"You do," Taylor pouted.

"Me? But I thought you said you could do it." Beca said, kneeling down in front of the girl.

"No."

"I thought the other day you told me that being almost three meant that you're a big girl now and you can do big girl things?" Beca said, almost teasingly, cocking her head to the side.

"No!" She shook her curls wildly with an even deeper pout, shoulders slumping.

Beca sighed sweetly, taking off her hat and planting a kiss to the two year old's hair. "What am I going to do with you, you little monkey?"

She fixed Taylor's clothes until she looked like a little pink, puffy ball of adorableness, tightly bundled up to fight the cold.

"Aww, you're so adorable, T!" Chloe cooed, watching the little girl waddle around, babbling to herself. By that time, Chloe was also ready and it took Beca all of one minute to get ready as well, earning a surprised gasp from Chloe.

"How'd you get ready so fast?"

Beca sent her a _'really?_ ' look. "Babe. I grew up in Maine. I _wintered_ in Maine. Putting boots, a coat, a hat, scarf and gloves was my everyday routine for three quarters of the year. And, you know I'm a heavy sleeper, I was running late half the time. You learn to do these things pretty damn quick,"

Chloe chuckled, running over to where Taylor was babbling to herself and scooping her up, making the little girl squeal in shock and excitement. She planted a firm kiss on Taylor's rosy cheek, emitting another giggle, and then turned and giving her wife the same treatment, rolling her eyes as Beca turned to connect their lips instead.

"I love you," Both Beca and the little redhead said. (Or, _I wove you_ , on Taylor's part).

Before Chloe could react, her girls gasped and turned to each other. "Jinx!"

" _Jinx again!"_

" _Double jinx!"_

" _Triple!"_ "Trip!"

" _Padlock!"_ "Padwock!"

"Swallowed the key!" Beca practically screamed, smirking as her daughter clamped her mouth shut and crossed her arms, well, tried to. " _Yesss!"_ The brunette hissed, doing a little celebratory dance.

"What am I going to do with you two," Chloe shook her head with a smile, and Beca smiled as well as she realised that she had said the same thing not ten minutes ago. Taylor opened her mouth to say something that would probably be non-distinguishable, but Beca was quick to place a finger over her plump lips with a smug grin.

"Uh, uh, uh, baby, you can't say a word until I say your name." Taylor pouted, snuggling closer to Chloe.

"We don't have time for this, Beca, the sun's going to set soon, and as cold as it is here, I'm practically melting. _Melting_ in these layers. _"_ Chloe chastised.

"The sun won't set for _hours,_ thanks to your stupid 4am flight. What do you think, Tayroy?"

Taylor made an angry face, trying to cross her arms, although she found that she couldn't with the five different layers she had on.

"What was that, Taylia?"

Taylor moaned. Beca blinked and she found tears threatening to spill out of her baby girl's eyes, and it made it even harder to look at considering Taylor's orbs were identical to hers. But Beca had played this game before. Beca _made up_ this game.

"Oh no, I know what you're trying to do."

Taylor's bottom lip quivered.

"I'm not giving in,"

Before she could even exhale the slightest of sobs, Beca lost it. One look at the puppy eyes and she was a goner.

"Okay, _Taylor_. You can talk now,"

Taylor giggled and squealed as Chloe high-fived her, before turning to her brunette mother and sticking her tongue out. In turn, Beca stuck hers out as well. Chloe rolled her eyes at the pair of them, she was sure Beca was a five year old trapped inside a twenty-nine year old's body.

xXxXx

"Having fun, Tay?"

"Fwake!"

"You tryna catch a snowflake?" Beca asked amusedly, looking over the stroller at the little redhead.

Taylor nodded, reaching out again to the snow with a giggle. Beca smiled as she watched Taylor laugh and giggle, it was one of her favourite sounds (right up there with the sound of her wife when pleasured, but we'll save that for later), she loved that their little girl was so happy all the time, she loved that it made her feel like she was doing this parenting thing somewhat right, if the child was happy, surely they were going strong? She loved that this human being that had been not bigger than a grape once was a healthy, laughing specimen that she and Chloe had constructed. Given life to, taught, guided, and _mothered_. It was quite overwhelming, really, the fact that they had shaped Taylor's personality and will continue to shape her forever. But, all in all, Beca loved Taylor. She loved everything about her, from the happy moments, to the new moments, to the confused to the upset. She loved every one. Although, upset moments weren't as enjoyable, but she did love whenever her or Chloe would make the upset disappear. She loved the way Taylor would cuddle up to them whilst they consoled her, something she had most certainly gotten from her redheaded mother, she loved watching the smile grow back onto her face after a moment of frowning. She loved the melodic tone of anything that ever comes out of the little girl's mouth, she loved the innocence in everything that a two-year-old does, (like finger-banging Ariana Grande's cleavage, but that was another story for another day). She loved it _all_.

"You know, Tay, these flakes aren't all the same. Every one of them has something new to them. Like people," Chloe informed her, and Beca rolled her eyes playfully because of _course_ Chloe had to mention something educational.

Taylor gasped and clapped her hands at the newly-found information, as if she had been waiting to hear it forever. Then she squealed excitedly, possibly louder than either parent had ever heard her do so, and held out her arm proudly. Both Beca and Chloe stopped walking immediately, peering down at their daughters forearm, where there was a tiny snowflake. It was glistening, and an obscure shape, with gorgeous patterned silk through and around it. Her parents both put on surprised/excited faces.

"Wow, Tay!"

"You did it!"

Taylor grinned up at her mothers. But when she looked at her arm again she frowned; the snowflake had disappeared.

"Where?" She asked sadly.

Beca sighed, putting the push chair on its breaks and bending down in front of their baby. "Tay, snow doesn't stay there forever,"

"No?"

"After a while it melts into water, some snow may stay longer than others, but that's if the snow is bigger or if it is colder. Because your puff is warm, the snowflake melted quickly." Chloe explained softly, in the hopes that Taylor didn't get too upset.

"Oh." Taylor sniffed quietly, lowering her head as her shoulders drooped. Beca wanted to coo at their little girl, she was just so adorable!

"It's like in frozen. Remember when Olaf started melting because snowmen aren't supposed to be in summer?" Chloe asked.

Taylor brought up a gloved hand and wiped her runny nose, nodding in recognition.

"Well when it's too hot the snow can't stay there. Olaf got a special snow cloud from Elsa because he loved summer, but he's special. All the other snow only stays in the winter,"

"I want snow _aww_ year!" The little redhead pouted.

Beca spoke up. "Well, think of it this way, Tay; if you had snow all year, then the ice cream van wouldn't come by especially in summer, because there would be no summer. And we wouldn't get to go to the beach and make sandcastles and play in the ocean because there would be no sand or beach, if it's always winter. If you want snow all year you gotta go to Canada," Chloe laughed and shook her head at the joke, nudging her wife disapprovingly.

"Okay." Taylor said quietly.

"Good. Now, let's get going, I wanna have a snowball fight," Beca said, standing up and brushing the snow off of her knees from where she was kneeling down in front of Taylor, with Chloe following suit. She took the pushchair off its breaks and continued the trek to the park.

Taylor recovered quickly, soon going back to giggling and pointing at places she passed, or sticking out her tongue in the hopes of catching a snowflake, at one point she even managed to convince her parents to follow suit.

"This is so stupid." Beca muttered to her wife, glancing up and down the street for any onlookers as she stood, along with the rest of her family, with her tongue out and her head raised to the white skies above.

"Only stupid if you don't embrace it," Chloe shot back. Then she gasped excitedly, stamping her feet into the snow. "I got one!"

Taylor gasped as well, and Beca couldn't help but think of how their daughter looked and sounded _exactly_ like Chloe in that moment. "What did it taste wike, Mommy? Did it-Did it taste of _sparkaws?_ Of Rainbows?"

Beca chuckled, shaking her head.

"No, Tay, it tasted of water. I've never had a rainbow before, and sparkles taste like glitter!" Chloe scrunched up her nose. "Glitter tastes weird!"

The little redhead followed suit, scrunching up her nose and shaking her head. "Water is really…really…bad and it…it isn't very tasting."

Beca stopped, looking her daughter square in the eye. "Hey, don't diss water, okay? Without water we wouldn't be alive, and some water tastes better than others. Like coconut water. But pink coconut water, because those are lucky. And, you mean it isn't very _tasty_ , not tasting. That doesn't make any sense, Tay,"

Taylor nodded, although she didn't really understand.

"OKAY! I can see the park! Hey, Tay, lets race mommy to the park. I bet we'll win!" Beca grinned.

Chloe scoffed. " _Please._ I used to get up every day at 6am and run, I did _way_ more cardio than you did in the Bellas and I used to compete at my school in the running team when I wasn't cheerleading. I've got more stamina then you can even _imagine_. I _think_ I'm gonna win,"

Beca and Taylor shared a smirk. Beca had a plan. She could see a clump of snow at the bottom of the path, near the fence to the park. It would stop the pushchair so Taylor wouldn't go flying. If she pushed it with the right amount of force, they would inevitably win. Because Taylor's pushchair has Taylor _in it_ , therefore she and Taylor won.

"Okay, let's do this. Whoever gets to the snow in front of the fence first, wins. Loser buys dinner, _and_ does _all_ the chores for a week, regardless of where we are. " Beca challenged, pointing to the fence with a smirk. Chloe shook her hand, sealing the deal.

"You're on," Chloe smiled, because _of course_ she was going to win, Beca had to push the weight of Taylor and a pushchair along with her, whereas Chloe only had to sprint. Although, it would take her a little longer than usual as she was wearing a snowsuit, but, then again, so was Beca.

Chloe, much to the amusement of her wife, seemed to have forgotten the fact that Beca spent a large portion of her life in snow suits.

"On your marks," Beca called, laughing as Chloe actually got down on her knees in a typical starting position.

"Get set…"

Chloe raised an eyebrow when she saw Beca wasn't even preparing. This would be a piece of cake.

"GO!"

Chloe dashed off, desperate to get to the park before her family. But then she saw something whizzing past her, and she took a double take as she heard Taylor's laughter ringing out through the street, and the soft gasp when she reached the snow. The oldest of the three's jaw dropped, stopping abruptly and looking from her wife to her child, both were laughing. As much as she loved seeing her girls so happy and full of laughter, this wasn't right.

"You cheated!" She pouted, sitting down in the snow and crossing her arms.

Beca laughed harder. "We did not! Just cause we didn't go about winning the way you expected us to, doesn't mean we _cheated_. Taylor got to the finish line first. It was just tactics."

Chloe narrowed her eyes. "You two don't play fair,"

"Hey," Beca shrugged with a shit-eating smirk. "Mitchell genes."

Laughing as the redhead rolled her eyes, Beca jogged over and retrieved Taylor, before walking up to her wife and pulling her off of the snow. Chloe was still frowning, so Beca scoffed.

" _Fine_ , I'll pay for half of dinner. Is that fair?" The brunette said softly, feeling slightly guilty.

Chloe brightened up, pecking Beca's cheek with a satisfied grin. Beca only shook her head, following her wife into the park. Chloe found a nice spot with plenty of snow and clapped.

"Mmmmm!" Taylor moaned, squirming around and lifting her arms up to her parents.

Chloe lifted her up and placed her on the ground. Taylor grinned toothily and tried to take a step in the snow. She only ended up falling face-first. Beca let out a loud belly laugh, almost falling over as she watched Taylor try to squirm and scramble in the snow. At any other time she would be worried if that happened, but the snow was soft, some of the softest snow Beca had ever felt, so as long as Taylor wasn't hurt, she was fine.

"You have to take big steps, T," Chloe laughed, standing her up again.

Taylor shook the snow off of her and took another step, this time managing not to fall. She took a few more steps and giggled, bending down and throwing the snow up, giggling even more manically as it fells around her.

"Enjoying yourself?" Beca asked amusedly as she watched the little girl run around and kick the snow.

Taylor squealed in reply, throwing more of the fluffy white powder around. Whilst her redheads were giggling with each other, Beca was planning. She needed to pull a complete surprise attack; Chloe and Taylor against her. The ultimate snowball fight. She strayed slightly from the group and began to build her army. Snowballs upon snowballs upon snowballs. And her wife and daughter were both in their own little world.

It was just too easy.

 **A/N: Um I don't really like to split chapters into halves but I've been writing this chap since may and I've had the idea stuck in my head since Christmas and I just cant wait any longer plus I think the next chap will be uploaded veryyyyyyyy soon as it's pretty much done I just gotta check it over and stuff the next chapter will be 2** **nd** **pregnancy then the one after that will (probably…hopefully) be pt 2 of this then after that will be pregnant with Tay and** _ **maybe**_ **I'll reveal the big scare they keep thinking and talking about :P**

 **I'm so so sorry for not updating for so long but yeah I've been writing this pretty much since the last update so yeah its just taken a lil while as I've had other ideas and other stuff to write like Pokemon GO and baby bellas and stufffff but I hoped you guys liked this chapter and thanks so much for sticking with me and reading this it means so much!**

 _ **Beca out!**_

 **(That was bad too)**

 **Haha I watched pp2 earlier okay I'll shutup bye**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Freddita: Aw, thank you so much! Hm well I probably should have taken that into consideration when I then updated two months later...sorry! But hey, at least you got another two chapters to keep you busy whilst you wait for the next, right? And I'll let you in on a lil secret...chapter 13 will be what happened with Tay ;)**

 **xcombixgirlx: Bahahaha I'm always writing with some sort of ulterior motive behind it haha yeah but dude i'm actually so happy you made that connection because I didn't really think anyone would think much of it xD Yeah so do I, I wish it was real tho because how cool would that be! Yessssss preach so would I haha I hope people do write more about it I just love the idea. RIP aw man I wish people didn't abandon fics, but I am such a hypocrite saying that because I've abandoned quite a few harry potter fics...temporarily...bahaha thank you so muchhhh and I hope you loved this chapter too!**

 **Genna99: Hahah you're so smart I had to legit look up preeclampsia but omg that really is sad and I can't exactly tell you what happened but you'll find out very soooon!**

 **THANK YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING I ABSOLUTELY LOVE HEARING FROM YOU ALL IT'S ONE OF MY FAVOURITE THINGS ABOUT WRITING FANFICTION IS THE FEEDBACK I JUST LOVE KNOWING WHAT YOU THINK OF STUFF IDK ITS JUST SO BRILLIANT ANYWAYS STAY TUNEDDDDDDD**

 **OHOHOH I ALMOST FORGOT**

 **songs used: Flashlight - Jessie J/Pitch Perfect 2  
**

 **I See the Light - Tangled**

 **Jealous - Nick Jonas**


	11. Chapter 11

**TRIGGER WARNING – MISCARRIAGE**

 **This was a really hard chapter for me to write, not only because it was such an upsetting subject I was writing about but I have never experienced motherhood in any shape or form, so these were all what I felt it would feel like to lose a child. In fact, I'm sure it probably feels a hundred times worse, you can never truly imagine it. I hope you feel I did justice to the subject, and I tried to make it as accurate as possible. So this was the big thing that happened with Tay that they always talk about. Sorry – no jokes in here, but next chapter we'll go right back to all the funny fluff bechloe usually has.**

 **It was aslo hard for me to write because if you couldn't already tell I am absolute SHIT at writing sad stuff and this chapter really pushed me. I almost debated not doing it but I felt I would be doing you wrong if I told you I'd tell you what happened and then wrote down some crappy version. I mean seriously, I was so worried about this chapter that I had my English teacher read half of it, and she corrected some stuff for me. Anyway, hope you somewhat like it!**

 **Chapter 11:** _ **Almost.**_

As soon as they exited the hospital, hand in hand, flashes were going off. Beca closed her eyes and turned away from the cameras, not wanting them to see her in this state; this was the _worst_ possible time. They took their usual approach; just keep on walking and keep your head down.

But that wasn't enough.

Chloe could see and feel how tense both she and her wife were. The music producer was practically shaking, whimpering quietly under her breath. The paparazzi were asking more and more questions about the baby, building up more emotions that were inflicted onto the couple. Chloe could tell that it wouldn't be long before Beca completely lost it and burst into tears.

"No pictures, please no pictures." Chloe said loudly, shakily, over the cameras. She pulled Beca further towards her, wrapping her arm firmly around her waist. She held Beca close – giving the brunette a sense of warmth, comfort and protection.

"Halt, halt" A paparazzi said loudly, and they all stopped at once, lowering the cameras and pausing their questions.

"Thank you," Beca said quietly, more to her wife than to everyone else.

"Regarding the baby-"

"No questions." Chloe said, pushing them out of the way slightly and guiding herself and Beca through the crowd and away from the limelight.

Beca hadn't said a word since they walked away from the paparazzi, and several times Chloe had to look out of the corner of her eye and check if her wife was still breathing. The only impulse she had that Beca was still somewhat with her was her warm hand clasped firmly in Chloe's as they walked in a solemn silence to the bus stop. When they reached the bench, they sat down in unison. Chloe sat there. Patiently waiting. Waiting for the outburst. Waiting for the nervous spew. Waiting for the break of silence.

But it never came.

It was a disturbing silence.

A silence heavy with emotion, with pain. Yet, Chloe still felt numb. Numb with emotion, with pain. Numb with silence.

Hesitantly, far too hesitantly Chloe squeezed her wife's hand. Only slightly at first, but after arousing no responsive actions from Beca that would usually mean she had acknowledged the gesture, she continued squeezing, firmer this time. And to anybody watching, it was just a squeeze. A small squeeze. But to them, it meant much more than that. It was an acknowledgement of hope. It was an action of dedication, of love, and of promise.

It was all it took for Beca to fall apart.

Of course, they had both spent time at the hospital grieving – time they couldn't put a number on; neither knew how long it had been, but if the feeling of emptiness and the tears were anything to go by, it had been a long time – but they had managed to compose themselves enough to walk out into the public as if nothing was wrong. But of course something was wrong. A lot of things were wrong.

Immediately, the brunette let out a strangled sob, sounded off like an alarm, alerting all those within ten metres that she was crying. Her straight posture collapsed against Chloe and she threw her arms around the redhead and let out another giant sob. Followed by another. And another. And another. Body wracking, life changing sobs. It was all you could hear along the whole street, wailing. Chloe, in all their years and troubles had never heard or seen her wife cry so violently, not even when talking about her mother's death. She was babbling, at first not at all and then all at once, shaking her head and both pushing herself away from Chloe and pulling herself closer.

It seemed to be never-ending.

There were mutterings of "I'm sorry" over and over again, as if Beca herself had killed the baby. Mutterings of "It's all my fault". No matter how many times Chloe had dismissed the apologies, how many times she told her the truth that it wasn't her fault, that these things happen, that they were just unfortunate enough to have been on the receiving end, it wasn't enough.

It would never be enough.

Beca cried and wailed and bawled, so incredibly violently that at one point she began to gag and Chloe started to worry that she may be sick.

Chloe never did see her stop crying.

She didn't blame her.

They were going through the unimaginable.

It wasn't actually a confirmed miscarriage, but they were told to prepare for the worst. Meaning, the worst will eventually arrive.

Chloe had a clenched jaw all day.

Hearing Beca weep for most of the day really did take a toll on her. But she had to stay strong. If she wasn't strong then no one would be strong. If no one was strong now then how would they survive if the news became official? She couldn't cry. She cried silently to herself when she could, but doing so in front of Beca really wouldn't end well. And Beca was grateful. She knew the brunette was grateful. She knew Beca knew she was keeping it in for her.

She knew Beca was trying.

Trying not to set Chloe off. Trying to cease the tears. Trying to cease the depression. Trying everything.

She knew Beca was only trying.

But Chloe didn't blame her. How could she? This was the hardest thing either of them had ever gone through, especially as a couple. They seemed incapable of helping each other. Incapable of a lot of things. But capable of staying with each other. No words were spoken, what could they say? Actions spoke louder than words. Just a simple stroke of the shoulder or cheek would suffice to set either of them into another development of tears.

It was hell.

Not knowing was hell.

Knowing was hell.

Miscarriages were hell.

Everything was hell.

They didn't deserve this.

They didn't.

So why were they there?

Beca cried herself to sleep that night. It was torture for both of them. Chloe remained proud of herself, proud that she managed to hold it together as she held her wife in one arm, and held her wife's hand in the other. The brunette soaked Chloe's shirt with her constant tears, their bodies entangled together, as close as ever, but at the same time they felt as far away as ever.

The body wracking sobs were back.

And it was up to Chloe to try and halt the shaking. Eventually, Beca fell still, tears no longer leaking out of her now closed lids.

Chloe didn't know that Beca had become so attached so quickly. She knew the brunette loved their baby. She knew that, before even meeting it, Beca would do anything for the baby. But she didn't know a miscarriage would affect her so severely. Come to think of it, this was naïve. Very naïve of her. Of course a miscarriage would affect Beca this severely, especially as Beca was the one carrying the baby they were losing.

Chloe knew she would take a bullet for the baby. Granted, the redhead hadn't even met it yet, but as soon as that pregnancy test her wife took proved to be positive, she loved the baby with all of her heart. Knowing that it was gone, she couldn't even describe how she felt. What she didn't know was that she would be strong enough to hold fire for the sake of her wife.

And that she did.

As soon as the brunette fell into a deep sleep, Chloe let go.

xXxXx

"Beca?" Stacie asked softly, walking into Bechloe's bedroom. Beca and Chloe needed some comfort, now more than ever before, and Stacie and Aubrey took it upon themselves to give them that comfort. Aubrey was with Chloe and she was with Beca.

"Hi." Beca said, her voice barely above a whisper. She was sitting against her headboard, knees tucked under her chin and was just staring off into space.

"Hi." Stacie replied. She went over and joined Beca on the bed, and Beca looked up at her as she felt the mattress dip.

Honestly, she had never seen Beca look worse. Not even after 48 hours of plain mixing, no food, and no sleep. The brunette's eyes were red and puffy, and looking into her irises was like torture. They were so dull and empty, as if all the life had been sucked out of her.  
Stacie didn't know what to say. She couldn't think of anything that wasn't patronizing. She settled on the one thing she truly felt she meant with all of her heart.

"I'm sorry, Becs." She said quietly.

"So am I." Beca replied maliciously. "I'm sorry that I couldn't do one goddamn thing right that –" She cut herself off with a gasp-like whimper. Her bottom lip trembled slightly and she looked at Stacie. All Stacie could see was some form of self-pitying depression, and something else she couldn't place, but it wasn't good.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…it's just…it's one thing losing your mom, a person that was alive and talked to you and you loved. Because everyone is bound to die once they're alive. But it's another thing to lose an unborn child, a child who never got to see the light of day, who you loved unconditionally but you'd never even met. It's like, you were the one person who was in charge of this child, of its life and it's…everything. And you failed. You failed as a parent and as a mother and a guardian and that _hurts_. It hurts more than anything. And you feel…lost. Like this part of you had just been taken away. And no matter what you do, you'll never be able to get that part of you back. And it's…the _worst_ feeling in the world." Beca explained, glass-eyed as she stared off into space, arms wrapped around her protruding belly.

Stacie sighed. She wanted to be able to comfort her best friend, to tell her it was okay, and that she understood. But she couldn't. Because, no matter how hard she tried to understand, she couldn't. She could never fully understand how Beca was feeling. She didn't know _what_ to say, but she had to do something. So she pulled Beca into a hug, rubbing her back soothingly and letting Beca nuzzle into her. It broke the taller girl's heart when she felt her friend start to shake with silent sobs, another indication that she was breaking apart, because Beca won't cry in front of anyone if she could help it. Beca was clinging onto her, like Stacie was the only thing she had left and she didn't want to let her go as well.

The silent sobs soon turned into louder sobs, and those louder sobs escalated until Beca was wailing, crying and shrieking like Stacie had never seen her before. Chloe and Aubrey could most certainly hear her from downstairs, and Stacie could practically feel both of their hearts shattering from here.

"My baby!" She cried loudly, longingly, burying her face in Stacie. And it was so un-Beca-like, Stacie didn't know what to do anymore. It was like Beca was broken, like her wires had been swapped and she wasn't like herself. Then again, how could she be like herself after a miscarriage? So she remained silent, just letting Beca let loose.

"I t-t-tried, b-but now it-it's g-g-g-gone!" Listening to Beca stutter and hiccup like that, Stacie couldn't take it. She felt like crying for Beca and Chloe, but she couldn't. She didn't want to make the situation worse.

"I-I-I-"

"Hey, hey, shh, Becs. You don't need to talk." She said, pressing a kiss to Beca's head.

Beca choked on her cries, weakly trying to push away from her friend.

"Hey, just relax."

Beca shook her head, continuing to struggle against Stacie's firm hold.

"Beca, its okay to let me hug you."

She shook her head again. "C-Ch…!"

"You want Chloe?"

Beca nodded, but then she shook her head. She nodded again. "I…I," She swallowed helplessly.

"Okay, Becs, okay. Come on," Stacie said, pulling Beca up to stand.

The shorter girl was shaky as she stood, gripping onto Stacie's arm as if her life depended on it.

"Let's go downstairs," Stacie smiled, although it didn't quite reach her eyes. Beca nodded.

They made their way down the four flights, well, it was more like Stacie slowly helped Beca down them without falling, as her vision was blurred with continuous tears. Walking into the living room they found Aubrey and Chloe in the same position Stacie and Beca were in upstairs, on the chair furthest away from them; Aubrey had Chloe in a tight embrace, and the redhead was weeping and blubbering, clinging onto Aubrey.

Chloe looked up as she heard the footsteps. It was as if there was a magnetic pull between the married couple. Chloe got up and began to walk towards her slowly, and Beca shook Stacie off of her and also started to take steps towards her wife. Both women were sobbing helplessly. Thanks to having the biggest living room in the world, eventually walking wasn't enough. They both broke into a jog, reaching each other in the middle. They embraced each other, arms wrapped around each other's waist as they cried together. Stacie and Aubrey went into the kitchen where they weren't intruding, but they could still hear Beca and Chloe.

"I love you." Beca cried, hugging her tighter.

"I love you," Chloe replied. She shakily cupped Beca's cheeks and wiped the ongoing tears with her thumbs. Although both knew there was no point, the hot tears wouldn't stop cascading heavily. "A-And we're gonna get through this t-together."

Chloe sniffled, capturing Beca's lips in a kiss. Beca kissed back earnestly, before breaking the kiss with another sob, bringing Chloe to do the same.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The brunette cried.

"What for?"

"Every…Everything. I l-lost the b…baby and it's all my-"

"Listen to me." Chloe managed to say, cupping her cheeks again and looking straight into Beca's eyes. "None of this is your fault. It just…It just happened. You didn't m-make it happen."

Beca broke down again at the sincerity in Chloe's words. They stumbled to the nearest loveseat and collapsed onto it together, shaky sobs echoing throughout the room. They didn't know that they'd lost the baby, but the possibility seemed to be having even more of an affect than knowing for certain. They were in the void, and they didn't know what was going to happen.

xXxXx

"Beca? Where are you? Nick Jonas is coming today, and you were supposed to be at the studio an hour ago." David said, stressed that their best producer wasn't there.

"I, um, I-I can't…" She trailed off quietly, biting her lip as she buried herself deeper underneath the blanket, scooting closer to her wife, almost as if the sleeping redhead would help the situation.

"What? What do you mean you can't? Beca I don't have time for this, you're late. Nick is coming. Why aren't you in?" He snapped. David hardly ever got angry, especially at her.

Beca's chin wobbled slightly and she sighed, snuggling up to Chloe even more. Any other day she would have smiled as Chloe's arm moved to drape over her waist, holding her like a teddy bear. Chloe hummed slightly in her sleep, a small smile etched on her face as she nuzzled her face into Beca's neck.

"Um, w-well…" She hadn't said the word out loud yet. It broke her heart again and again and again just thinking about what had happened.

"W-W-Well what? Beca I don't have time for this today. I get that your pregnant and stuff might be a little difficult but-" He paused when he heard Beca start to sob through the phone.

"Babe?" Chloe mumbled tiredly, opening her eyes and looking at her wife's red cheeks and shaking shoulders.

"Are you crying? What's wrong?" David asked, softening his tone slightly. The only response he got was a sniffle. "Beca I need a reason as to why you aren't here."

"Who is that?" Chloe asked. They were both in fragile states and whoever made Beca cry is asking for a death wish, Chloe didn't need anyone making her cry any more than she already has and will be.

"I had a miscarriage, okay?" She said shakily, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, only to exhale another sob.

The line went quiet on David's side. Eventually, he sighed.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Yeah." She said heavily. "That's all anyone can say. Sorry you lost your baby. Sorry things didn't turn out the way you planned. Sorry you're a-a shitty mom and you managed to kill your baby before you even gave birth." She stopped herself, whimpering. She took another breath. "Sorry. I just…I don't know what I did wrong."

"You didn't do anything wrong." Both David and Chloe told her seriously.

"Is that Chloe? Can I speak to her?" David asked.

Beca gave her phone to the woman next to her and then proceeded to break down, her small hands covering her face as she cried convulsively. Chloe pulled her closer, reaching up to stroke the brunette's hair as she held the phone to her ear.

"I'm so sorry, Chloe. I pushed her. And I mentioned she was pregnant and I…god, I'm an idiot." He apologised, running his hand through his curls with a huff.

"It's fine. You didn't know. We don't even know. It's not confirmed, but it's most likely. The odds aren't in our favour," She informed him.

"How are you both holding up…shit, that sounded really patronizing-"

"We're…managing. It's not easy but we'll pull through." Chloe said, her voice wavering. David could definitely hear Beca crying, and Chloe wasn't far away from joining her wife.

"I don't want to pry but…you said you don't know? How does that work?"

A few tears slipped down Chloe's face. "Well, the baby is still there, but its heartbeat is too faint and we have to prepare for the worst."

Upon hearing this, Beca began to cry even harder as she remembered everything that had happened at the hospital. "Shh, Shh, Shh, ba-sweetie, I know, it hurts me too. It hurts _so badly_ , but, like I said yesterday, it's not anyone's fault and we're gonna get through this. You're amazing and I love you so much." Chloe comforted, silently crying herself. She almost called Beca _baby_ , like she usually would, but that wasn't the best idea at this time.

Beca nodded, but it didn't stop the tears from flowing. David wanted to help them, but he didn't know how, or what he could possibly do. Hearing Chloe try and soothe her wife was just agonizing. One of his favourite people was hurting and he couldn't do anything about it. He could hear someone he considered a best friend bawling, and it wasn't a nice sound.

"Um, I'll leave you both to each other, I'm here for you both. If you need anything just call me."

"Thank you." Chloe said, her voice now collapsing as she tried in vain to keep the upcoming sob in.

David hung up, not being able to take listening to the heartbreak any longer.

As the week progressed, Beca was sure she'd cried more in those seven days than she had in her whole life. Honestly, she didn't even know how she had any tears left to weep. Her stomach was churning as it got closer and closer to the end of the week, when they had to go back to the hospital to find out whether or not the miscarriage was finite. She even threw up a few times, making herself ill with worry, but she made sure Chloe didn't find out. They both were hardly eating either, only the bare minimum. By the time Stacie and Aubrey came to pick them up, as both Beca and Chloe's cars were conveniently in repair, and their best friends wanted to be there for moral support, Beca was a nervous wreck. She knew the probable outcome, and she wasn't getting her hopes up just to be let down, but there was still that tiny fragment of her that was praying that their baby was still there.

She was pacing up and down and wringing her hands together and pulling at her hair as they waited for Stacie and Aubrey to get there. Eventually, Chloe stood in front of her brunette and stopped her, taking her hands in her own.

"Calm down. Everything will be fine."

"You don't know that." Beca said breathlessly.

"No, but I'm pretty sure."

"How could you possibly be so optimistic?" Beca asked.

"Because…we're Beca and Chloe. It's us against the world. And I said we'll get through this together, didn't I? The baby will pull through. We're no quitters, and our son or our daughter won't be either." Chloe smiled. "And, remember four months ago? When we had the fertility test done on you, and I was scared it would turn out like mine, but you were optimistic and you said you wouldn't allow it to be negative? Well, the roles have changed. And," Chloe turned Beca around and hugged her from behind, pressing a kiss to her neck and rubbing her hands over Beca's baby bump. "You haven't felt anything bad, have you? You haven't felt any pain. When a mom loses a baby it physically hurts her as it happens. That's why I think everything will be okay,"

"Whatever you say," Beca rolled her eyes, but for the first time in a week, Chloe saw a genuine smile on her wife's face.

Stacie and Aubrey arrived at their house soon after, both adorning soft smiles as Chloe and Beca walked up to the car hand in hand. The ride to the hospital was quiet, to say the least. There was no obvious tension, but nobody was going to address the elephant in the room any time soon. They all walked into the hospital together; Beca and Chloe at each other's sides, hands clasped together, with Stacie walking next to Chloe and Aubrey walking next to Beca.

"Beca and Chloe Mitchell, you can go right up. Room 22." The nurse behind the desk said, instantly recognizing the famous music producer and her wife.

Aubrey nodded at him before turning and leading them to the elevator. The four of them stood in front of the elevator as they waited, barely breathing. The same what ifs were running around in everyone's mind. Beca reached for Aubrey's hand and held it, squeezing. It was almost like a silent conversation. She looked up at Aubrey as the blonde squeezed back reassuringly. Aubrey smiled softly at her, and Beca bit her lip, nodding as Aubrey pulled her into a quick side-hug, rubbing the brunette's arm before pulling back once the elevator showed up. Chloe watched the interaction out of the corner of her eye and inwardly smiled. That was what she loved about Aubrey and Beca's relationship. If there's nothing wrong, then they'll show their friendship as a biting one, filled with insults and pranks. But the second something serious happens, they're there for each other through thick and thin, they'll protect and fight for the other and do whatever they can to make sure they're okay. It was heart-warming, really, to be able to witness the raw moments that show much they really care for each other. They really are best friends and there isn't anything that is ever going to change that. At times Chloe thinks that, if some alternate universe where she and Beca got a divorce, although Aubrey was Chloe's best friend first, she wouldn't pick sides as to who was in the wrong but just continue being their best friends, as always.

Chloe was pulled out of her thoughts by her wife pulling her into the hospital room. All four of them sat on the bed, Beca and Chloe both took a deep breath, Chloe wrapping her arm around the brunette's waist.

"Hi Beca, Chloe, Stace and…" Ava said, looking at Aubrey with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm Aubrey," She supplied, shaking Ava's hand.

"Oh, _that's_ Aubrey. Okay, great. Now, Beca, have you felt any pains like the one you felt last Saturday in the past week?" Ava asked her.

Beca opened her mouth, but didn't trust herself to talk. Instead she just shook her head.

Ava smiled. "Good. You don't need to lie down but if you can lift up your top so I can perform the ultrasound."

Beca did as she was told, gripping onto her wife and taking a few deep breaths. She didn't even flinch at the coldness of the jelly as she usually would, instead Beca was just preparing herself to hear no heartbeat. As soon as the screen flashed to life, they all heard the relieving thud of a heart, the baby was very much there and very much alive.

"Everything's fine." Ava said happily.

Chloe pulled her wife onto her lap and hugged her tightly. Beca burst into tears and squeezed Chloe just as voraciously, burying her face in the crook of the redhead's neck as she so often does. Neither knew how long they were like this, in each other's arms counting their blessings, and nobody else wanted to or had the heart to break it up. Eventually, they pulled apart, but Beca remained seated on Chloe, both of Chloe's arms around Beca's waist, her hands resting on her bump, and her chin on the brunette's shoulder. Aubrey and Stacie had both let out deep breaths, and were now grinning wildly at Ava, who was grinning back.

"And we've also figured out how the baby almost died. It was a natural occurrence where the baby's heartbeat was just very faint, the growth has been great. And, honestly, a lot of the time a faint heartbeat leads to no heartbeat but it's almost like a miracle that the heartbeat is now stronger than ever. You guys are really lucky," She smiled at them.

"Just our luck," Chloe grinned happily.

 **A/N: jeeeeeeeez that was hard okay um I hope you guys like it and I hope there aren't many errors because reading this over and over makes me really sad so I'm trying to just not do that haha of course I have checked it but it's not as thoroughly checked and beta'd as most chapters are. Yeah I am my own beta because tbh I just can't be bothered to get one haha I find it easier to correct my own mistakes cause I feel like I learn more from that anyways yeah what did you guys think of this was it okay did it live up to your expectations?**

 **Reviewssssss**

 **Guest: Aww thanks dude! That means a lot to me! And yeah haha about that that's kinda my own fault because I uploaded a really short chapter that was mainly just for my own enjoyment and it doesn't really have anything to do with anything so I took it down but yeah it's weird that it said there's a chapter 11 but there wasn't cause I took it down so I saw why you were confused/concerned and thanks for telling me that's really sweet! Cause if a chapter had seriously like gotten lost in the void I would've had no idea!**

 **50 Shades of Pitch Perfect: HAVE I EVER TOLD YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU HAHAHA no seriously I love you so much you review on like every story and I just man you're great okay THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH for taking the time to catch up that's amazing, and reviewing for all those chapters! And you really brightened my day because I uploaded a pretty long chapter with Taylor and it was all kinda fluffy and cute but I didn't get any reviews for it and I was getting so worried and working myself up like omg what did I do wrong and then I woke up and it went from 32 reviews to 36 and I swear I almost cried haha. And yeah! I can totally imagine it too (well it would be kinda weird if I couldn't considering I wrote it but anyways) and haha I'm so happy you found it funny! That was my aim lmao. UGH GOD I KNOW I HATE HIS GUTS like so what some kids didn't do well on a spelling test he shouldn't have considered firing Chloe for it! Hahah yeah it's her private life and she had her reasons jeez! Hormones I knowwww I'm not gonna lie I like to read those texts over and over and I feel so vain when I do so but it just cracks me up every single time haha and I really do take every lil thing I can get to write about hormonal beca I just idk its like my kryptonite. FUCKING OSCAR oh mannnnn I hate that guy so much! Your phrasing CRACKED ME UP omg "ripped him a new asshole" I'm** _ **dying**_ **! Yay! Yay for Tay! And ahhh dude I hate myself so much because I've read most of your fics (well, your bechloe ones ahaha I'm really not good with Jeca) and they're so so great I loved loved loved the 4** **th** **of July one and Scenes of Bechloe makes me laugh so much! Yeah I gotta review on all of them to be honest haha. I know I felt so bad for the poor girl :( on Christmas eve and all! Anyways thank you sooooooooooo sooooooooooooooooooooo much for reviewing and I hoped you liked this chapter although there isn't really much to like about it but it reveals stuff idk I hope you enjoyed it anyways see you next time!**

 **Bye y'all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: so this was kinda supposed to be a just Taylor chapter but you guys were like we wanna know or see more about the second babyyyy and stuff and I don't blame you haha I feel like I know the second baby already because I've written the birth of the second baby and I've had it written for a while now haha so I'm like oh yeah because I forget that you guys know nothing except what I've told you aghhh ooooops well I've decided to speed things up a little in this chapter so this chapter is just like going through the first 5 months (not like month 1 month 2 month 3 just like random lil diddies and stuff) of 2** **nd** **pregnancy and also I'm sorrrryyyyyyy I totally forgot to tell you which baby it was in the miscarriage chapter well it was Taylor and that was the big thing that happened with Tay and why Beca and Chloe are always scared that it's going to happen again.**

 **Also I realised that there are only 11 chapters and I've been writing this story since October last year! So I felt I kinda owed it to you guys for sticking with it of so long and stuff so I wrote a lil smuttyyyyyyy stuff in here it's really not much but I'm trying to work on my smut writing skills lmao that sounds really weird but I just generally want to be able to do it idk why hahah it's not as much as chapter 8 haha it's just a lil smut turned funny anyway hope you guys like this chapter and if you do could you maybe tell me like what I need to do better in terms of smut writing okay this has escalated into something I wasn't anticipating it to be hahahahah I'm gonna shut up now bye.  
Also there are some funny parts and not so funny parts but although I wanted to kind of include something like this (WHICH YOU WILL READ ABOUT RIGHT NOW ENJOY) that they'll sort out in future chapters I decided it was unfair to you guys after such a heavy miscarriage chapter to not include some fun stuff so here ya go enjoy**

 **QUICK YOU MUST READ THIS:** _ **THEY'RE AT BECA'S DAD'S HOUSE VISITING FOR LIKE A WEEK OKAY GOOD**_

 **WARNING: SMUT**

 **Also I love writing vulnerable Beca I'm gonna have to stop for a bit because all the drama really gets to me haha so they're not gonna sort out this problem for a few more chapters I think and the next chaps will all be fun and** _ **maybe**_ **A little Christmas fun? ;) (Not** _ **that kind**_ **of fun, you dirty little birds!)**

 **Have fun reading this super long chapter xD**

 _11 weeks pregnant_

Beca got out of bed with a yawn and a stretch, careful not to wake up her wife. She caught sight of the time, 10 am, and decided that she needed to wake Chloe up, especially as she knew how much Chloe hated getting up late. It was a Sunday so everyone was still asleep, lying in. She walked over to the curtain and yanked it open, taking in the sight of the neighbourhood. She was just looking around and letting the sun pour through the window when she caught sight of something in front of a house. A man. An olive-skinned man with fluffy quiff, all dressed in black. He was watching the house intently. He looked up at the roof, and Beca caught sight of his face.

She would recognise Mason anywhere.

The brunette screamed, a loud, terrified scream, quickly drawing the curtains and stumbling backwards. Chloe shot out of bed as her wife's scream knocked her out of her deep slumber, quickly rushing over to Beca.

"What happened?"

Beca was breathing heavily, shakily, and she brought both her hands up, clasping them firmly around her mouth. Her eyes were wide and she was staring at the curtain. She started trembling and Chloe was fast to wrap her arms around her distressed partner, who just stood, taking no apparent notice of Chloe.

Across the hall, both Ben and Sheila sat up in unison as they heard the scream.

"What was that? Was that from outside?" Sheila asked.

"That came from Beca's room." Ben said, quickly getting out of bed.

They both ran across the hallway and burst into Beca and Chloe's room, finding the redhead with a look of pure worry on her face as she held a shaking Beca in her arms. Beca was breathing quickly, and she looked absolutely petrified. _Horrified_. Like she had seen a ghost.

"What happened?"

"Are you two alright?" Sheila asked as she and Ben stepped a few paces closer to the couple.

"I don't know. Becs, what is it? What did you see?" Chloe asked her wife wearily.

Beca took a few moments before she could answer. She moved her shaking hands away from her mouth and began to wring them together. Taking a few deep breaths, she swallowed heavily. Her question was to the room but it was directed at Chloe. "Remember Mason?"

"From the plane? Yeah, why…?"

"I think he's stalking us." Beca said quietly, her voice not that much higher than a whisper, eyes welling up with tears as she looked at Chloe.

Chloe's jaw dropped, as did Sheila and Ben's. She gasped. "What? Why?"

Instead of answering Chloe, the brunette let out a scared squeak, followed by a whimper. She was still shaking and was now raking at her hair, pulling on it fiercely. Her eyes were squeezed shut but there were tears leaking out onto her pale – paler than usual – cheeks. Chloe tried to calm her, but it was like Beca had blocked everything out. The poor girl was shaking her head violently, pulling her hair _out_ as she broke down. Privacy was the next thing Beca valued after her family and music, and she was being deprived of it. She'd been deprived of it for god knows how long. Someone had been _following_ them around. Thirsty journalists she could deal with. Stalkers were a new level and it was tearing her apart. As soon as their daughter started shaking her head, Ben and Sheila ran up to the brunette, forming a semi-circle around her. Chloe looked at them in alarmed worry when even she couldn't pull Beca out of her thoughts. None of them had ever seen Beca get this worked up about anything, and the most Chloe had ever had to do was shout to get her wife's attention. Ben practically picked Beca up, guiding her to sit on the bed. It didn't stop the DJ from freaking out. They all sat around her.

"Beca? Can you hear us?" Sheila asked carefully. They were all getting extremely worried; Beca's stress levels were off the charts right now, and stress wasn't good for the baby.

Beca made no responsive action, only continued whimpering in fear, now muttering incoherent phrases to herself. Chloe thought of something. It might work.

"Beca. Beca this is Chloe. Beca I need you to look at me. It's Chloe. Look at your wife." She said in to Beca's ear, letting out a relieved sigh as Beca stopped shaking her head. Chloe gently removed Beca's hands from her hair and held them tightly.

But Beca was still whimpering and had her eyes squeezed shut.

"Open your eyes, baby. It's okay. It's just me, your dad and Sheila. No one else. It's fine. Shh, open your eyes and look at me. We're fine." Chloe promised her. She smiled a soft, but forced, smile as Beca slowly opened her eyes. Her breathing and her heart rate was still fast, but now she was looking at her lap.

"Good. Deep breaths, okay, that's it. In and out, with me," Chloe spoke softly, breathing slowly so Beca could copy her. Eventually Beca matched her breathing with hers. "Look at me. I want to see your pretty eyes." Soon Beca was staring into her wife's calming cerulean eyes. "You're okay. It's just us. Nobody else is in this room. Nobody else is watching. Me, Ben and Sheila."

Beca and Sheila stared in amazement at their daughter-in-law. It seemed like Chloe realised what was happening, and she knew exactly what to do. With soft and encouraging words she managed to calm her wife down. Once Beca had calmed down enough for more questions and was now just gripping Chloe's hands, Ben spoke softly to his daughter, knowing that anything could set her off.

"Why do you think that's happening, Bec?" he asked.

Beca looked between her family worriedly. "Because I see him everywhere."

"Where?" Chloe asked. She got no response from Beca, who was now staring into space with a distraught expression. The redhead let go of one of Beca's hand and rubbed her thigh reassuringly. "Beca, where do you see him?"

Beca seemed to blink back tears. "I…I keep seeing him. He's everywhere," She shook her head.

"Can you remember where exactly? Or when this started?" Sheila asked.

"A few months ago…I thought I saw him at the grocery store with Tay…but I shrugged it off, we haven't seen him in two years. Then I thought I saw him around the corner from Tay's school, but I was rushing to get there on time so maybe it was just as I was driving. I _definitely_ saw him hanging behind the paparazzi…I started to convince myself that he just lives in LA and it's a coincidence…because that's plausible, right? And I've seen him outside residential heat…everywhere. And…" She swallowed, shaking her head again and closing her eyes.

"I know you don't want to think about it, but we just need to know," Ben said, rubbing her back.

"He followed me." She whispered. Chloe's breath hitched and she immediately wrapped Beca up in her arms.

"Why didn't you tell me? Followed you where?"

"It was when you were sick. I was coming back from the store with that soup and he followed me to Rentic Avenue, round the corner from our road. I was going to tell you when I got home but you were so sleepy so I just thought I'd tell you when you woke up. I guess I just forgot," She shrugged.

"And now he's followed you _here_? I can't believe this." Ben seethed, getting up and walking towards the door.

"No, dad, don't. Don't. I don't want you to get involved."

"Beca, he's _stalking_ you and you're family!Something needs to be done."

"Ben, you'll make it worse if you go outside and confront this guy." Sheila reasoned.

"We need to turn him into the authorities," Ben said, sitting back down.

"How can we? We have no proof that he's been following us." Beca said sadly, scooting closer to Chloe and resting her head on the redhead's shoulder, gnawing at her lip.

"Then we get proof. Let's go around Atlanta and take pictures of him following us." Chloe suggested.

"How can we do that without him finding out?" Ben sighed.

"Well, Beca and someone else, me, Ben, Chloe, anyone, can go somewhere, and then someone else can be hiding and as soon as you see him take a picture. Beca needs to be there because we don't know if he's following just Beca or Beca, Chloe and Taylor, but she can't go alone. That's too dangerous." Sheila said.

Everyone agreed. Beca sighed heavily, resting a hand over her small bump. "Ugh. I don't feel good. I really, really don't feel good."

"Morning sickness?" Sheila asked.

"No, that stopped a few weeks ago." Chloe said.

"It must be the stress. Bec you used to do that all the time to yourself."

"I haven't done it in like eight _years_ ,"

"Four years. Remember last time you tried to tell us you were pregnant?"

 **.:. .:.:.**

" **Beca, stop. Stop stressing, it will be fine." Chloe said as she watched the brunette wipe over the coffee table for the thousandth time (really, she could hardly believe that three years later the roles had completely turned; once upon a time Beca was telling Chloe to chill out when they almost got expelled from Acapella.) "The house is spotless already, and that's coming from** _ **me**_ **."**

 **Beca dropped her cloth and sighed. "I can't help it! You more than anyone know that I clean or bake when I'm stressed, and I don't have time to bake. I'm not even good at cleaning!"**

" **Well why are you stressed? All that's happening today is we're telling your dad and Sheila that you're pregnant. That's** _ **it**_ **. Nothing to worry about,"**

" **It is something to worry about!" Beca said, breaking down into soft sobs.**

" **No, it's not, baby. Why do you think it is?" Chloe asked, wrapping the shorter girl up in her arms. Although there was no point in announcing it, especially as Beca would probably just complain, Chloe loved feeling Beca's bump against her own flat stomach. Beca sniffed and nuzzled herself into her wife.**

" **Because, when I was younger he always said he didn't want me to get pregnant until I was thirty," Beca cried. "And I-I'm twenty five!"**

" **You'll be twenty six in a couple of weeks," Chloe said comfortingly, kissing the brunette's hair.**

" **He's gonna hate me!"**

" **Baby, he'll be excited. He'll be really happy that he's getting a grandchild,"**

" **No, he's gonna hate us! He'll leave! I really worked hard to patch up our relationship, I don't want our baby to grow up with only two grandparents instead of four! He'll walk out, he'll think I'm a-a disgrace and-" She stopped herself from her rant, tightening her grip on Chloe and sobbing uncontrollably into her shoulder.**

 **Although the redhead tried to quieten her, Beca only sobbed harder, going over all the possibilities in her head and worrying herself to no end. Honestly, it was weird seeing Beca get so worked up to the point of tears. Beca always tried her best to never cry, and usually it was Chloe who would be weeping at anything, movies, adverts,** _ **anything**_ **. But her pregnancy was making Beca experience a whirlwind of emotions, and it wasn't anything like her.**

" **Beca, its fine, I** _ **promise**_ **it will be fine. Please, calm down," Chloe soothed. She wanted to help her wife, to comfort her and reassure her, but Beca seemed to have gotten herself into a deep stage of panic and there wasn't much she could do about it, no matter how hard she tried.**

 **Beca took deep, gasping breaths, hiccupping most of them, but only managed to exhale endless cries. She shook her head violently. "No! He's gonna kill me!"**

" **He won't,"**

" **I…I think I'm gonna throw up," She said weakly, distancing herself from Chloe with a grimace.**

" **You can't keep making yourself ill with worry like this, it's not good for the baby," Chloe sighed, distressed as she ran a hand through her hair and followed her wife to the bathroom.**

 **Before they could even reach the hallway the doorbell rang, and Beca took another deep gasp, turning paler and pressing a hand to her stomach, rushing off to the toilet.**

" **Upstairs, babe!" Chloe told her, and she would have chuckled at the sharp turn her wife made, running up the stairs, if she wasn't about to be sick. "Oh, and don't forget to put on a hoodie to hide your bump," Chloe sighed, waiting until the bathroom door had slammed shut before quickly fixing her hair in the mirror and opening the door with a smile.**

" **Hi, Ben, Sheila, come in," She said, opening the door wider.**

" **Good afternoon, Chloe,"**

" **Hi, Chloe,"**

 **They took their turns in giving short greeting hugs and exchanging pleasantries, and Chloe wasn't exactly going to lie; she tried to ask the longest questions she could think of to help stall Beca.**

" **Where's Beca?" Sheila asked in confusion.**

" **She's just using the bathroom. She should be down soon. In the meantime, would anyone like a drink?"**

 **They migrated into the kitchen, and Chloe poured Ben and Sheila two glasses of apple juice. After ten minutes and no sight of her wife, Chloe was starting to worry that the brunette was having a panic attack or something similar. She excused herself to go and see what was going on.**

" **Babe? Are you okay?"**

" **Yeah," Beca sad heavily.**

" **Can I come in?"**

" **Mhmm,"**

 **Chloe slipped in and closed the door behind her, taking in the sight of her brunette. She looked a lot better, was no longer as pal as a sheet and her eyes weren't noticeably puffy (well, Chloe could tell she'd been crying, but that was because she knew and she was her wife; Chloe can tell everything that happens to Beca, her parents wouldn't be able to tell the difference).**

" **Were you sick?"**

 **Beca grimaced and nodded, refusing to meet Chloe's eyes out of…shame? Chloe sighed again. "Beca, I'm serious. I know you used to do this, worry yourself sick. You're gonna have to try and stop," Chloe smiled, lifting her wife's chin up and searching her eyes.**

" **Are they in a good mood?" Beca asked, and Chloe wanted to cry and squeal and coo and melt all at the same time at how small Beca sounded.**

" **Yes, Becs, they're in great moods. Come on, this will be fine. Let's go get you a hoodie to hide your bump and go downstairs,"**

 **Beca nodded. After a few minutes of fumbling with the hoodie to make sure nothing looked out of place, the couple walked down the stairs, hand in hand.**

" **There she is!" Sheila smiled, gesturing to Beca and Chloe walked into the living room.**

" **Hey dad, hey Sheila, what's up?" Beca said lightly, moving to gingerly hug them both. It was a very light hug, and she was careful not to include her stomach in any contact so she wouldn't give it away.**

" **I think we should be asking you that question. You're the one that invited us for lunch," Ben chuckled, leaning back into the sofa.**

" **Oh right. Um, well…"**

" **Do you want me to tell them, beb?" Chloe asked softly, rubbing her hand up and down the small of Beca's back in an attempt to reassure her.**

 **Beca gulped and shook her head. "No, I've got to do this. Uh, there's no easy way to say this…" She looked up at the ceiling in doubt, gnawing at her lip.**

" **What is it? Is it something bad?" Sheila asked worriedly.**

" **No! God, no! It's not. I mean, I don't think it is. You might think differently,"**

" **What's going on, Bec?"**

" **I'm pregnant." Beca blurted out, holding her breath as she gripped her wife's hand.**

 **Sheila looked happy, but Ben was just staring at her, showing no emotion. There was a deathly silence. In Beca's opinion, silence was worse than raised voices. The fear began to build up inside her, probably mainly due to the hormones, as nobody said anything. It wasn't a good sign.**

" **Dad…say something, please…" Beca whispered helplessly.**

 **Silence.**

 **The only movement Ben made was his lips settling into a small frown. Beca's breath hitched and she turned to the redhead in tears.**

" **I told you, I told you he wouldn't be happy!" She cried softly.**

" **You're twenty five." Ben spoke up, deadpanning as he looked in some sort of disbelief at his daughter.**

" **Yeah…" Beca sniffed.**

" **Beca, you're too** _ **young**_ **to have a child,"**

" **But the thing is-"**

" **I mean, Chloe's…what, how old are you, twenty seven? Why didn't Chloe get pregnant instead?"**

" **Because-"**

" **Do you two really think it's a good idea to have a baby?"**

" **Oh, like you and mom thought it was a good idea to have me?" She challenged, and Chloe bit her lip and looked at her wife, who was slowly getting redder and redder, whilst Sheila's eyes widened. Beca** _ **never**_ **mentioned her mom.**

 **Ben sighed. "Beca, that's completely different-"**

" **Is it? Because you're turning fifty** _ **this year**_ **. You had me when you were twenty four." She accused, wrenching her hand away from Chloe's and balling them into fists.**

" **Your mom and I were young and-"**

" **Oh, don't give me all that bullshit!" Beca snapped. "God, you're such a** _ **hypocrite**_ **!"**

" **Listen to me, Beca-"**

" **No, you listen to me! Stop-"**

" **Bec-"**

" **Shut-"**

" _ **Bec-"**_

" **SHUT UP! Okay?** _ **Shut up.**_ **Listen to me for two minutes, for fucks sake!" Beca shouted, before taking a deep breath and moving to sit down with Chloe in tow. She laced their hands together before she started to speak. "Right. This wasn't planned. Believe me, this wasn't planned. Well, having a baby was planned, but Chlo was supposed to carry it. Her test came back negative, and she can't carry the baby. Now, if I didn't want this baby I wouldn't have stepped up and carried it, would I? I want to have a baby just as much as Chloe does, this isn't some one-sided commitment. And I was** _ **so scared**_ **to tell you that I was pregnant. All morning I've been worrying myself. I've been, cleaning and hyperventilating and crying. When you got here, I was throwing up. I made myself** _ **sick**_ **with worry. Because you're always telling me I can't get pregnant until I'm thirty, and shit. But I think you're wrong. It's just as acceptable to be pregnant at twenty five, especially if you love the other parent as much as I love her. Age doesn't matter. In fact, maybe it's better. He or she will be ten, and we'll be thirty five and thirty seven. We'll be young enough to do whatever wacky stuff kids will be doing in ten years. I thought even if you weren't happy about it, you of all people would understand that,"**

" **Of course I understand, Beca. And I am happy about it. I really am. You're giving me a grandchild, why wouldn't I be happy about that? It was just a surprise. I'm sorry for lashing out like that."**

" **Its fine," Chloe smiled.**

" **Well, enough of this. How pregnant are you, anyway? One month?"**

" **Three," Beca supplied.**

" **What? You can't be three months pregnant, there's nothing there," Sheila scoffed.**

 **Beca chuckled and lifted up the hoodie to show her swollen stomach. "There is definitely something there. We've just kept it hidden,"**

" **God, you're** _ **pregnant,**_ **that's amazing, Bec," Ben grinned.**

" **I told you, I told you he would be happy!" Chloe said, mimicking Beca's words from before, earning herself an eye roll and a small shove.**

"Just, try and calm down, alright? You're making yourself ill with all this worry, and that can't be good for the baby." Said Ben. Beca took a shaky breath and groaned.

"You need to eat something." Chloe told her.

"I'm not hungry." Beca dismissed.

"I didn't say you were. But the baby's probably hungry, and you need to make sure you eat enough."

" _Fine."_ Beca sighed exasperatedly, standing up. "I'm gonna wake Taylor up,"

"Okay. I'll make breakfast!" Chloe smiled, also standing up.

Beca rolled her eyes. She turned to her parents. "Don't let her anywhere near the cooker, or the toaster, or anything. Don't trust her when she says she can make the toast. She set our toaster on _fire_."

Chloe scoffed, but she was happy Beca seemed to have gone back to herself. Sheila and Ben started laughing, before talking about what they were going to eat for breakfast. Whilst Beca's parents were distracted, she pulled Beca in for a quick kiss. She couldn't help resting her hand on their baby (technically Beca's stomach, but whatever). When she pulled back, she turned Beca around and slapped her butt playfully, telling her to get a move on, trying to keep up the happy mood. Beca squawked indignantly, jumping up and pulling her shorts down.

"Have you ever seen her do that before?" Ben asked, sliding a mug of coffee to the redhead, having migrated to the kitchen whilst Beca was waking Taylor up.

Chloe shook her head. "No. I think it was a panic attack. She's had them before…she has them whenever something worries or scares her to no end. The last one was when Taylor broke her arm. I guess she was both worried and scared to her wits end, so it doubled the level of panic? That's the worst I've ever seen her." She shut her eyes and heaved a sigh, tearing up slightly. "I never want to see her fall apart like that again."

"How did you know to stop it?" Sheila asked, taking a seat at the breakfast bar.

Chloe shrugged with a small smile. "I just thought of whenever we're driving. If I want Beca to go somewhere or do something and she's not listening or not doing it I'll just say it playfully in her ear. Tell her who I am and stuff, and what I want. She does the same to me, I don't know how it started. I wanted her to look at me, so I just did that and it worked,"

"You two are soulmates. It's crazy," Sheila laughed. Chloe giggled, shaking her head.

"No, really! Everything you do is just some sort of marriage goals. You know what needs to be done even if you don't know what's happening, you just _understand_ each other. Like twins!" Sheila bubbled over in amazement.

Chloe shrugged again, hiding her face in her mug. "I love her,"

 _ **.:. .:.:.**_

"Tay? It's time to get up," Beca said softly, shaking their daughter awake.

"Good Morning, Momma," Taylor said sleepily, crawling into her mother's open arms.

"Did you sleep well?" Beca asked.

Taylor nodded and rubbed her eye and snuggling into Beca.

"Listen, Taylor, there's something I need to tell you," Beca said, gently pulling Taylor off of her so she was sitting on her lap. She stood up and carried the little girl into her and Chloe's room, opening the curtain and siting them both on the bay window. "See that man outside?"

"Yeah,"

"You need to look out for him. He'll always be dressed in black, and he has fluffy hair. Can you remember that?" Taylor nodded. "Good. He's a bad man and he shouldn't be anywhere near you. Make sure that if you ever see him anywhere you tell me, Mommy, Nana or Granddad, okay?"

"Okay, Momma," Taylor agreed.

"Good. Come on, let's go downstairs and say good morning to everyone else," Beca said, kissing Taylor's cheek. She was about to stand up but Taylor stopped her.

"Wait! Good morning, baby!" She said sweetly, putting both of her tiny hands on her mother's stomach. Beca's heart swelled; she could see how much Taylor loved her little sibling already and it had only been a couple of months. Beca grinned, standing up and squeezing her daughter before placing her on her hip.

 **.:.:.:.:.**

"Come on, T, eat your broccoli, it's really good for you," Beca prompted, forking some of the broccoli and lifting it up to her daughter's mouth.

"No." Taylor shook her head, crossing her arms with a frown.

"But Tay, they're like tiny trees! They're so cute and they taste really good!" Chloe said, eating a piece of her own broccoli and rolling her eyes to the back of her head. "Mmm,"

"No!"

"Tay, it really is delicious," Sheila smiled, and both her and Ben took a spoonful as well.

" _No!_ " Taylor shouted.

Chloe bit her lip and looked over Taylor's head at her wife, who nodded slightly at her. Instantly, tears were spilling out of the redhead's eyes.

"It'll be okay, Chlo," Beca said, sounding as if she was being reduced to tears. Luckily for the brunette, her hormone levels were through the roof and, although usually it would take a lot for her to be able to fake cry, right now all she had to do was blink and she was able to pop a few salty drops out as well.

"Mommy?" Taylor asked with a frown.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Chloe gasped, standing up to sit in her wife's lap, making sure Taylor could see her tear-stained cheeks as Beca wrapped her arms around her wife and hugged her tightly. "We tried so hard!"

"I know, babe," Beca sniffed. "I can't believe we have to say goodbye to her already. Tay, baby, we don't have much time to say goodbye,"

"Why?"

Beca looked over at her parents and discreetly winked. Sheila caught on and sighed heavily.

"She's still so young,"

"The green police are gonna take you away to jail." Beca told her, and Chloe managed to make herself cry harder, hiding her face in Beca's neck. "It's a crime not to eat your broccoli,"

"There must be a way out of this, Bec, I can't say goodbye yet!" Chloe cried.

"There's only one way, but I don't know if we have time..." Beca whimpered, looking in absolute despair at their daughter.

"What way? What way?" Taylor asked desperately, almost in tears. "I want to stay! No jail!"

"If you eat two helpings of broccoli right now then the green police will spare you," Beca told her, resisting the urge to chuckle as immediately Taylor picked up her small fork and began to shovel the broccoli in. She seemed to find this an inefficient way and tossed the fork aside, instead just using her hands and eating as fast as she could, whilst still managing not to choke like her parents always told her.

"She's doing it, she might actually be okay!" Chloe gasped, peeking out from Beca's neck at Taylor. She stood up and reached over the table to spoon another helping into Taylor's plate.

It took her another minute, but Taylor finished her broccoli with a proud grin on her face. "Did I do it, Mommy? Momma?"

"Well done, baby girl! As long as you promise to always eat your broccolis, then you get to stay with us,"

"I promise, I promise!"

"We get to keep you, sweetie!" Chloe bubbled. Both mothers took turns in giving the four year old a hug and a kiss to the head.

"Go and pick out your pyjamas, Tay. We're so proud of you. Because you ate your broccoli, we're gonna watch a movie of your choice before bed tonight." Beca told her.

Taylor gasped and squealed excitedly. "Frozen?"

"Of course, T,"

Taylor clapped, jumping off of her stool and running off to her room. As soon as they heard the door close, Beca and Chloe erupted into a fit of giggles, Beca standing up to high five her wife, which only ended up in Chloe clasping her hand and pulling them both back onto the chair so Beca was now in her lap.

" _The green police?_ Really?" Ben laughed. "How did you figure that one out?"

"Like, ten minutes ago when we realised she wasn't going to eat it." Beca smirked. "It was a fool-proof idea!"

"I'm surprised she brought it," Sheila said.

"She buys anything we tell her," Beca grinned.

"You two are sly, sly mothers."

The younger couple smirked at each other, Chloe pulling the brunette closer to her and pressing a kiss to her cheek. Before anything else could be said, Taylor came running back in to the dining room.

"Come _on_!" She whined exasperatedly, making the adults chuckle as she ran off again.

They all abandoned their plates and followed Taylor into the living room, where Chloe and Ben turned on the TV, dvd player and surround sound, getting the movie set up whilst Sheila played a clapping game with Taylor, the little girl squealing and laughing manically all the while. Beca just sat on the loveseat taking the family setting in with a smile on her face. She couldn't help but think that this time next year they would be back here again with a new edition to the family, and that made her feel as giddy as ever as she placed a hand on her bump. Chloe pressed play on the DVD and ran back to join Beca on the loveseat, sitting next to her as the snowflakes appeared on the screen. Taylor squealed and clapped her hands as the movie started, her ginger curls waving about as she jumped up and down, before settling herself in the middle of her grandparents.

The movie went by without many interruptions, only laughs and soft sighs when needed, and a few sarcastic comments from Beca and Sheila. Over time, Taylor had moved so she was lying on Sheila, who was leaning onto Ben, and Beca and Chloe had somehow ended up in their usual spooning position, with the older woman's chin resting on top of Beca's head and her arms safely around the brunette's middle in a bear hug. Chloe couldn't help but giggle as Beca kept wiggling around to the different songs, whilst Taylor was mouthing or humming them quietly to herself. Chloe really did have to force a laugh back down her throat as she felt Beca start to take shaky breaths when Olaf was melting. Was Beca really going to cry at a Disney film she's seen hundreds of time?

"Some people are worth melting for," Chloe, Taylor and Beca all whispered.

"You three really have seen this movie too many times." Sheila shook her head.

"At _least_ once a week, it's her favourite," Beca rolled her eyes.

The family was quiet until the scene when Anna freezes. Taylor let out a small gasp, as she always does. Ben furrowed his eyebrows in surprise and Sheila gasped along with her granddaughter (well, step-granddaughter, but same thing), but _Beca_ almost made Chloe laugh in the saddest scene in the movie. She was letting out short, shaky gasps and a few sniffles as Anna's hair slowly turned white and she turned to ice.

"Babe, are you crying?" Chloe asked her in surprise.

"No." Beca sniffed, hastily shaking her head as everyone looked at her. "It's just…allergies."

"Allergies. Right, of course," Ben nodded with a roll of his eyes as everyone turned back to the film.

A few seconds later Beca drew in another shaky breath and rolled over to bury her face in her wife, sobbing quietly.

"All Anna wanted was to be with her sister again and now she's just ice and she didn't deserve it, she spent the whole film trying to save Elsa and look what she got in return!" She cried, muffling her words in Chloe's shirt.

Chloe bit the inside of her cheek. She knew Beca could cry at anything right now, especially at this stage where she can't control the new emotions so quickly, but this was ridiculous and it took everything Chloe had not to laugh.

"Beb, we've seen this so many times. You know Elsa thaws Anna and Arendale," She said softly, rubbing the DJ's back.

"But still! She's _frozen!"_

"Well, that _is_ the name of the film," Ben said quietly, making Sheila snort.

"See, baby, turn around," Chloe said, rolling her wife over. Beca looked up at the screen and relaxed as she saw Arendale being thawed, smiling softly.

"Phew,"

.:.:.:.

"Tuck me in!" Taylor squealed, jumping into her bed, her hair as curlier as ever after her bath.

Beca chuckled, reaching over and draping the covers over the little girl, whilst Chloe tucked in the sides.

"Goodnight, princess," Chloe smiled, bending down to plant a kiss on the little redhead's cheek.

"Wait! Sing!" Taylor demanded with a toothy grin.

"You want us to sing you to sleep?" Beca asked.

Taylor nodded desperately, snuggling deeper under the covers, pulling Gigi close to her chest and sucking her thumb. Beca sighed happily; she didn't think she'd ever get tired of singing Taylor to sleep, and she hoped their daughter didn't either. It almost made her feel like Taylor wasn't growing up, because Beca and Chloe had been singing her to sleep ever since she was a day old. Neither of them wanted to see the day when Taylor asked them to stop. Beca quickly thought of an appropriate song.

"Stars shining bright above you," She sang softly.

"Night breezes seem to whisper _I love you_ ," Beca smiled as Chloe whispered the words in Taylor's ear. "Birds singing in the sycamore trees, dream a little dream of me,"

"Say nighty-night and kiss me," As if they had rehearsed it, Beca and Chloe shared a quick peck on the lips. "Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me," Chloe did exactly that, wrapping her arms around the brunette from behind and holding her close. "While I'm alone and blue as can be, dream a little dream of me,"

Although Taylor was asleep by the end of this verse, her moms continued singing and acting out the song until it was over, unaware that they were being watched by the older generation. Ben and Sheila smiled warmly as they watched the girls put their granddaughter to sleep. Beca and Chloe were the best parents to Taylor, and they were still both running around doing all the things they would do if they had all the time taking care of a child took if they didn't have to look after Taylor. It was incredible, really, how down to earth they were. But they quickly ran back to their bedroom when Beca and Chloe turned around to make their way out of Taylor's, watching from afar as they walked hand-in-hand to their own. Once both Beca and Chloe were inside, the door slammed (although somehow it was a quiet slam).

Beca gasped as she was pushed against the door and roughly kissed. She sighed into the kiss, pulling Chloe closer.

"I know you're craving my kiss, aren't you?" Chloe whispered against her lips, quoting the song.

"How do you know that?" Beca asked her breathlessly.

"You were moaning in your sleep last night, baby. I know everything. Plus, you hormone levels are off the charts because you're pregnant and we haven't had sex in over a week, maybe even two."

"Two weeks. Not like I'm counting or anything," Beca smirked, before throwing her head back slightly. "Jesus, Chlo…" Beca moaned as Chloe frantically took her top off and kissed from her jaw to her collarbone, making sure to suck at her pulse point. She tried to take Chloe's top off but she only had her hand smacked away.

"Not tonight, babe. Tonight _I_ am doing you. And shh, we have to be quiet. Taylor's sleeping and your parents are across the hall," Chloe whispered into her neck, before biting down. Beca whimpered quietly. Chloe leant back to take in how gorgeous her wife looked at that moment; lips swollen and parted as she breathed heavily, cheeks rosy. She was pressed up against the wall, pupils dilated and arms trapped above her head, where her wife had pinned her wrists with her left hand. Not to mention the way her breasts were heaving with every breath she took. "You're so beautiful," Chloe smiled lovingly, before kissing her brunette, easing her into a tongue tackle. She smiled against her as she felt a muffled moan tumble from Beca's lips into Chloe's. Chloe broke the kiss, going back to kissing, sucking and licking her way down to the hem of Beca's jeans, teasing her to no end. Chloe was worshiping every inch of Beca's body, and Beca could feel her panties becoming drenched with each little sound of pleasure that left her mouth. Beca whimpered as Chloe sucked on a particular spot above her hip, knowing the affect it had on her wife.

Chloe kissed around the hem, before planting kisses along her swollen stomach (and, honestly, no matter how many times she's assured that she looked absolutely beautiful with the bump, Beca can't believe that Chloe actually _wants_ to have sex with her whilst she has a growing baby inside of her). Beca's hands moved to the redhead's shoulder and squeezed, arching her back. Chloe stood up and took her own top off, throwing it aside as she started to massage Beca's breasts through her black, lacy bra, bringing her lips to the brunette's ear.

"You're so fucking hot, babe," Chloe moaned softly, smirking as Beca let out an uncontainable moan at the feel of Chloe's hot breath against her ear as Chloe rolled her nipples.

"Be quiet, or do I have to gag you?" She asked, moving her leg in between Beca's and pressed her thigh up against her wife's heated core in the most pleasurable way possible, grinning at the moan she got from her.

"Yes!" Beca gasped, although Chloe knew it wasn't an answer to her question, bringing a hand up and biting on her hand in an attempt to muffle the sounds she was making. Beca began to rock her hips on Chloe's leg, whimpering and pressing her face up against Chloe's neck, kissing and sucking on her sweet spot. Chloe reached behind the brunette and unclipped her bra, slowly pulling down the straps and flinging it across the room. She bit her lip as he took in her wife's breasts, breasts she'd seen so many times before, but every time they never failed to take her breath away. Not to mention during Beca's pregnancy with Taylor she went from a C to a D, luckily for Chloe.

"Bed." Chloe ordered, smirking as Beca immediately scrambled over to lie down. Chloe stripped herself of her own jeans and followed the brunette, straddling her thighs.

"Please," Beca moaned into her hand, pressing herself up against her wife, lifting her head to stare into Chloe's eyes. Chloe didn't need to be told twice. She ducked down and left a hickey on Beca's breast, causing a groan to fall from the DJ's lips. She then kissed and licked her way around each breast, everywhere except the place she knew Beca needed her.

"Chlo…stop teasing," She whined desperately, clawing up and down her wife's back as she arched her back again, feeling Chloe smirk against her skin, where she was taking her time licking the underside of her breasts. Finally, Chloe took a nipple in her mouth, sucking and licking the erect mound as hard as she could, relishing in the sounds Beca was rewarding her with. She massaged her other breast as she worshiped one. Beca moaned and whimpered helplessly as she was teased to no end, and Chloe ground down into her lover, earning herself a gasp. She kissed up Beca's neck, loving how her wife was almost writhing underneath her, groaning. Sweeping Beca's hair to the side, the redhead left multiple hickeys (despite knowing that everyone was going to be able to see them tomorrow), wherever she could, smirking against Beca's hot skin as she not only heard but felt the moan rumble from Beca's chest. Chloe started raking her nails up and down Beca's thighs, before undoing the zip on her jeans and slipping her hand in. She began to slowly start to rub her wife through her ruined panties, smiling sultrily when she heard a gasp as Beca threw her head back into the pillow. She rubbed faster and faster over Beca's core, until Beca was panting heavily and bucking her hips back and forth, pressing herself into Chloe, turning the redhead on even more. But this was about her wife, so Chloe ignored the throbbing in her core and continued her ministrations on Beca. Besides, she _loved_ taking over, and it was obvious that Beca couldn't get enough of her dominant side.

"Please, baby...please, please, please," Beca begged. Chloe hummed proudly, Beca usually tried her best to refrain from begging, instead she would just curse her way through. To see the brunette so needing only made the redhead feel more powerful.

"What do you want?" Chloe asked huskily in Beca's ear.

Beca whimpered, biting down on her hand. She pressed herself more firmly against Chloe.

"Talk to me, Beca. What do you want?"

"Y-You. I want you." She whimpered as Chloe slipped her hand into her panties, cupping her heated core.

"What do you want me to do?" Chloe asked, using her other hand to take of Beca's jeans and rip off her lacy black underwear.

"Touch me." She whispered breathlessly, earnestly bucking her hips.

"I am touching you, Beca." Chloe smirked, squeezing her wife slightly, making Beca squirm underneath her.

Beca groaned desperately. "Fuck me, Chloe!" She moaned in a hushed tone. She was honestly worried that her dad or Sheila would hear them; both she and Chloe were vocal during sex, no matter how hard they tried not to be, and although she was trying to be quiet, she could see the mischievous glint in her wife's eyes, and she knew Chloe was going to make her scream tonight.

"I-I need you to- _oh!"_ She let out another muffled moan as Chloe ran a finger through her soaked folds before rubbing tight circles around her clit. Beca writhed against her wife, moans pooling out of her in pleasure.

"Yes!" She threw her head back as Chloe entered her with two fingers, immediately creating a hard and fast rhythm, pounding against her relentlessly as her thumb continued to rub Beca's throbbing clit uncoordinatedly and inconsistently.

She jolted as Chloe started hitting her g-spot, trying her best to stifle her moans. Chloe could tell by the way her wife was scrambling to hold onto something that her orgasm was approaching. With her left hand she reached up and massaged her breast.

Beca started shaking. "Ch-Chloe! O-oh my... f-fuck!" She moaned.

By the way Beca was clenching around her fingers, she was on the edge. "Oh, Becs, you feel so good," Chloe moaned in her ear, smiling as Beca started shaking even harder, eyes popping open to show her usual midnight blue orbs almost black with arousal. Chloe's dirty talking had to be the sexiest thing she'd ever heard. "Don't hold back."

Beca's breath hitched. She hardly ever reached the edge this quickly, but they hadn't had sex in a week and the hormones were just making her even hornier. The pleasure her wife was giving her combined with the pain from biting down on her hand was enough to send her tumbling over the edge and she stiffened as a warm gush of liquid left her pussy. She clamped down on herself before letting out a muffled scream and jolting as another two gushes coated Chloe's hand. Chloe moaned as her wife came hard on her fingers. Beca ground down on Chloe as the redhead helped her ride out her orgasm with soft moans. Chloe withdrew her fingers but kept on rubbing Beca's clit and her breast. Beca started shaking again.

"Oh god, baby, no more…" She whimpered, moaning as Chloe entered her again with three fingers, and began quick, sharp thrusts, curling her fingers.

All the while circling her clit, Chloe forced Beca to look into her eyes, and Beca could have cried at the love she saw in them. And the arousal. The brunette wrapped her legs around Chloe's waist with a breathy pleasure-filled sigh. Chloe kissed her neck. "I know you have another one in you, baby," She murmured.

Beca moaned and whimpered, tugging on Chloe's hair. "I-I…oh…my god!" She scratched along Chloe's scalp and cried out as Chloe bit her neck in several different places, jolting violently. Chloe moved her hand away from Beca's breast and over her mouth, she knew Beca was going to blow their cover with her inability to stay quiet if she didn't do all that she could to muffle the noises.

"Wait, c-can you hear someone c-coming?" Beca managed to say.

"Only my wife," Chloe laughed, and Beca moaned desperately as Chloe so smoothly turned it around on her, her words somehow getting her impossibly closer.

Then Beca heard the doorknob begin to turn. She knew exactly what it sounded like, but Chloe didn't; she hadn't lived there nearly as long as Beca had. She knew she was about to come, and she couldn't hold it in if Chloe kept pounding into her.

"C-Chlo!" Beca squealed, reaching down and clinging onto Chloe's wrist in a weak attempt to warn Chloe to stop. But then Chloe sucked on her hardened nub and she was a goner.

Clamping down on her hand, her screams were muffled as her pussy clenched hard around Chloe's fingers, so hard that she could hardly keep thrusting, and Beca stiffened as her orgasm hit her and another hot gush spilled onto Chloe's hands, just after the door opened and whoever it was stood in the doorway. Beca squeezed her eyes shut, riding Chloe's fingers as her wife helped her come down from her high. Chloe withdrew her fingers once Beca was done, unaware that someone was watching them, and licked them clean, before lowering herself and gently kissing Beca's neck.

"I love you," Chloe whispered.

Beca whimpered out an 'I love you too', groaning as Chloe slipped her fingers out of her, leaving her feeling empty. Still panting, she forced herself to look at who had caught them, eyes widening as she saw.

It was her dad.

Standing in the doorway with a look of pure horrified shock etched on his face.

Brown eyes met navy and both widened even further as the realisation hit them. Beca, although she felt like jelly, was quick to throw a blanket over her and Chloe whilst Ben shut his eyes and stepped out, slamming the door shut.

Chloe gasped, bringing her hands up to her mouth in shock. "Who was that?"

Beca looked up at her, just as horrified. "My dad." She squeaked out.

"Shit!"

"Shit." Beca confirmed.

"Shitshitshitshitshit!" Chloe gasped, hiding her face in Beca's chest.

Beca covered her face, which was sporting a lovely cherry colour. Although she wasn't quite sure how much of that was flushed from Chloe's goddess-like skills and how much was embarrassment.

She suspected the latter was overriding everything right now.

"Well…I guess it was bound to happen, right?" Chloe said.

"Wrong. Wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong. That was not _bound_ to happen. That was the one thing that _shouldn't_ have happened. Even if it was Sheila I wouldn't have minded that much, and your mom was kind of laid-back about it when she caught us too. But _that_ should never have happened. My _dad!?_ Your old professor and my DAD." They both cringed at Beca's words. Chloe rolled off of her wife and sat up, reaching for a sweatshirt ( _Beca's_ sweatshirt, which would probably just make matters worse).

"Chloe? _What_ are you doing?" Beca asked incredulously.

"We have to go and-"

"No! No, let's just _hide_. We need to run away and hide." Beca whined.

"We can't just run away from this. If we do it will just be even more awkward tomorrow,"

"It shouldn't be awkward at all. God, we're _old_. We're not teenagers. We're ADULTS. We're a married couple expecting our second child. I'm twenty nine and you're thirty one! We've been having sex together for the last eight years for god's sake!"

"Which makes it even more surprising that he's never caught us,"

"But he shouldn't be surprised, right? I mean, we technically have two kids, he knows it must happen,"

"Yeah, but imagine in fifteen years walking in on Taylor with someone who she's been in a serious relationship with for a while and you knew it happened but actually _seeing_ it happen?"

Beca shuddered. "Taylor is four years old. She is _never_ having sex. I'm banning her to have sex for thirty years. She's not allowed. That's gross. That's _wrong_. She's our _daughter_ , I could never-" She stopped, scrunching up her face as she thought about it.

"And you're _his_ daughter. He probably feels the exact same way." Chloe reasoned, chuckling as Beca made a face. "And, it's not like he just saw me with my head in between your legs or vice versa like my mom did, didn't he come in when you-"

"Don't say it." Beca said weakly. Then, she groaned. "Ugh, why are you always right?"

"Because I'm the teacher." Chloe winked, before throwing Beca a hoodie and sweatpants. "Teachers know everything,"

Once they had both sorted themselves out, Chloe led them down the stairs and into the living room, where Ben was just sitting and staring off into space, eyes still a little wide.

"Um…" Chloe mumbled, suddenly feeling a lot more nervous as she looked at her father-in-law. Beca gripped onto her hand. "That should never have happened,"

"Damn right it shouldn't have happened! I…god, that wasn't _right_. I don't want to see you doing _that_ to my _daughter_. She's my _daughter_! That was wrong. Why were you even…you're only….she's pregnant!"

"We're married! Of _course_ it happens." Beca rolled her eyes.

"But…but you're _pregnant_."

"Dad, please, the hormones that come with being pregnant only heighten the need to-"

"Shut up!" Ben said with a grimace, quietening his daughter. "I don't want to hear about the need to do anything. Why…what…I just saw my _daughter_ have an-"

"I get that-"

"No, you don't understand. I just saw-"

"Chloe explained it to me. You're pretty calm about this. If I saw Taylor, ugh, no, she's _four_. That's _illegal_. It should be illegal at any age…my daughter will not ever be-"

"Calm down, babe," Chloe giggled, although she felt the exact same way, unclenching Beca's fists.

"Right, it's not ever gonna happen, you're right. But if I saw Taylor doing _that,_ I would _murder_ someone. I would flip a bitch. She's banned from having-"

"Don't say it." Ben whispered with a shake of his head. "But _why_ ," he whined, and Chloe couldn't help but think about how similar Beca and her dad were. "Your kid is sleeping in the next room! And your parents were across the hall!"

"We didn't think someone would walk in." Chloe said quietly, keeping her head down.

"We would never do that when _you're_ in the house!"

"Ew! Shut up! I don't want to hear about you and Sheila!" Beca shuddered. "Gross!"

"Hey, you know what? This only ever happens when _you're_ being too loud." Chloe accused her. Sheila walked in and snorted out a laugh, immediately knowing what was being discussed.

"I heard you guys from across the hall,"

"Exactly!"

"Hey, don't blame this all on me. You-"

"Baby, please. Unlike you, I can actually keep quiet. Remember in the car? On that road trip with Aubrey and Stacie just after we got married?" Sheila laughed in disbelief, whilst Ben plugged his ears. "I was SILENT. And, every single time my mom us caught us it's been _your_ sounds that outs us,"

"Well it's your fault for making me scream, if you wanted to keep me quiet you could," Beca crossed her arms over her chest with a huff.

"Well you don't know how to keep yourself quiet, how can I when you can't even do it yourself?"

"You know exactly how to keep me quiet." Beca narrowed her eyes at her, then gasped as she put two and two together. "You _bitch_! That's why whenever there's someone else in the house you make me scream!"

"I don't make you do anything!" Chloe laughed, but her somewhat evil smirk and the glint in her eyes gave it away. "Not my fault you scream too loudly,"

"I was muffling every sound! My hand probably has permanent bite marks on it!" Beca defended herself. Sheila motioned to Ben to unplug his ears, which he did so hesitantly. "And if _you_ heard us, then so did he. So why the _fuck_ would you walk in?"

"Well, I…I didn't think you were doing _that_."

"What else could that have possibly sounded like?" Beca asked incredulously.

"Well, I always see you guys play fighting. I just thought it was a tickling fight or something,"

Beca let out a genuine bark of laughter, and both Sheila and Chloe erupted into a fit of bubbly giggles. Beca moved to sit on the arm of the couch, resting a hand on her stomach. "A tickle fight! Who would be moaning and screaming in a _tickle fight!"_

"Well I didn't hear _everything,_ did I? All I heard was a laugh from Chloe and then a squeal from you." Ben was the one to defend himself then.

"Hm, okay, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." Beca nodded.

"Okay. Whilst getting caught having sex in your in-law's house by your wife's father is _liberatingly_ fun, I am sufficiently hungry and I'm positive that Beca is too, so I am going to migrate to the kitchen." Chloe said, walking into the kitchen.

"She's not usually that sarcastic. My sarcasm's finally rubbing off on her," Beca grinned.

"That wasn't your sarcasm rubbing off on her, that was Chloe cry for hunger," Sheila said. Beca nodded.

"We will never speak of this again." Ben said seriously, and everyone agreed.

"I'm not staying here," Beca shook her head, quickly getting up and following her wife.

"Oh, and Beca?" Sheila asked. Beca stopped and turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "You should probably put some powder on your neck. It looks like you've been mauled by a bear,"

Beca brought a hand up and around her neck, and felt bruise after bruise after bruise. She stormed towards Chloe, earning chuckles from her parents. "What the fuck? _Chloe_! Fucking hell! What did you do to me!?"

Sheila and Ben laughed louder as they heart Chloe's reply. " _You weren't exactly complaining!"_

 _20 weeks pregnant_

"Hey, remember when you tried vlogging?" Beca said, literally out of nowhere as she looked up from the magazine she was reading in the waiting room.

Chloe giggled. "That was one of the funniest mornings. What made you think of that?"

Beca showed Chloe the magazine, which had an article on the SacconeJolys. "Hey, that was funny but heartbreaking. I was so excited to eat that pancake,"

"But it was _hilarious_. I mean, don't you remember…"

 **(When Taylor is three Chloe decides she wants to do something fun on the side of teaching and being a youtuber, finding that she loved it and she got a lot of subscribers both from generally being a great youtuber and also being famous as Beca's wife.)**

" **Good Morning everybody! Or…night…whatever, whenever you're watching this, hi! So you guys told me that I should try and vlog so I'm gonna start now and see where it takes me! If I like it I might start doing some sort of daily vlogging, or weekly…whatever. But anyways it's nine am and I just woke up, everyone's still asleep. Well, I say everyone, it's just me and Beca in the house right now, Taylor's at a sleepover…it's her first night she spent away from us, it feels weird. But yeah, and-"**

 **She felt Beca stir next to her with a groan. "Chloe…what are you doing?"**

" **Vlogging!"**

" **It's like five am, go back to sleep," she mumbled.**

" **It's nine am. Hey, guys, I found a wild Beca Mitchell in her natural habitat-"**

" **Who are you talking to?"**

" **The viewers!"**

 **Beca turned over, rolling her eyes when she saw that her wife had a camera at arm's length in front of her. Chloe turned the camera around. "Say good morning, Becs,"**

" **Baby, stop," Beca said, but she couldn't hide her smile as she put her hand over the lens and turned it away.**

" **She's not a morning person," Chloe grinned at the camera, getting out of bed with a stretch.**

" **No, but I am a breakfast person." Beca said, also getting up and throwing on a hoodie, which covered up her 9 week baby bump nicely, only leaving a slight view of her stomach. The brunette smiled as she looked in the mirror on their wardrobe door, before putting on some flip flops and walking over to where Chloe was still talking to the camera.**

" **See you downstairs," she smiled, and Chloe smiled back, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.**

 **Chloe turned the camera back on once she had brushed her hair, as she was going down the stairs. "Yeah, I can't cook. I've never been able to cook…like I'm not kidding one time I blew up the kitchen. That's how bad I am. Which is why Beca is currently cooking breakfast. She's like a world renowned chef and-"**

" **Shut up!" Beca laughed.**

" **Babe what are you making?" Chloe asked, turning the camera to her wife who was standing in at the cooker.**

" **You and that stupid camera," Beca said with a smile, shaking her head.**

" **I told you like ten minutes ago it's for the viewers! What's on the menu?"**

" **Pancakes" Beca informed her, smirking at the camera before going back to pouring the batter into the frying pan. "Because I'm craving whipped cream and I was trying to find a way to incorporate it into our breakfast."**

" **Are you gonna make sunny side up with them?" Chloe asked sweetly.**

 **Beca gagged, putting a hand over her stomach with a grimace. "No way. Nononononono. No. No. Hate egg. Hate sunny side up. Don't even think about it, it smells disgusting."**

" **What? You love eggs," Chloe said.**

" **Not anymore. I am Beca. Beca I am. I do not like that Beca I am. I do not like green eggs and ham. I do not like them. Beca I am. I would not like them here or there. I would not like them anywhere. I do not like green eggs and ham. I do not like them. Now fuck off." Beca recited.**

 **Chloe rolled her eyes. "The joys of living with a pregnant Beca." She whispered to the camera. She turned back to Beca. "Are your pancakes homemade?"**

" **You know it, Chlo,"**

 **Chloe squealed, turning the camera around again. "You haven't lived until you've tried her pancakes. They're amazing,"**

" **They're just normal pancakes," Beca giggled, shaking her head.**

" **They're not! You add a special ingredient,"**

 **Beca shrugged. Whilst the pancakes were cooking, she ran into the view of the camera. "Don't listen to a word she says. Chloe can actually cook,"**

" **What? What can I cook? I blew up the kitchen making cupcakes, Becs. And I burnt those gingerbread biscuits even with your supervision," Chloe shook her head.**

" **She can cook pasta,"**

" **ANYONE CAN COOK PASTA!" Chloe practically shouted incredulously.**

" **No, baby, I'm talking about your chicken a la king pasta. I would live off of that if I could,"**

" **Last time I tried it I burnt the chicken and set off the smoke alarm." Chloe deadpanned, pouting at the camera as Beca kissed her cheek.**

" **Aw, that was only one time. All the other times have been amazing,"**

" **I can't cook anything else though,"**

 **Beca went quiet, desperately trying to think of something else. She scrunched up her face in an attempt to keep in her laughter as she realised that Chloe really couldn't cook anything else.**

" **Beca!" Chloe exclaimed, whacking her wife on the shoulder as the shorter girl erupted into laughter.**

" **Sorry, babe! I really tried to think of something," She laughed, quickly running back to the cooker.**

" **I hate her so much," Chloe muttered to the camera.**

" **Ooh, Chlo, look I'm gonna flip it!" Beca grinned, lifting the pan up.**

 **Chloe raised an eyebrow flipping the camera around, showing the evidence of the last time Beca tried to flip a pancake. "Are you? Last time it landed on the ceiling." She tilted the camera up to a round brown spot on the ceiling.**

 **Beca sneered. "That was last time. I can do it this time, watch," She shook the pan in her hands. "And a one, and a two and a flip! Wait! Flip! Goddamnit," Beca grumbled as the pancake stayed firmly in the pan. Chloe erupted into bubbly laughter.**

" **Shut up! I can flip it. FLIP-shit!" She swore as the pancake flew up and got stuck on the ceiling, the exact same place as it did last time.**

" **Ahhhhh you fucked up!" Chloe laughed, swearing freely as Taylor wasn't there.**

" **Hey, no swearing in this house, remember? And don't worry, I can get it down," Beca smirked, popping a strawberry in her mouth.**

 **Chloe recorded her wife, laughing all the while as Beca went around the house getting random objects and throwing it at the pancake.**

" **Expecto patronum!" She said as she threw a remote. She made a little noise with everything she threw; a keyboard, Taylor's mini fan, a hairbrush, a gnome that had just turned up one day in their garden. Chloe couldn't** _ **breathe**_ **when Beca threw the bag of flour, only to have it fall back down and explode onto her head. Giggling and spluttering, Beca stumbled backwards in a cloud of white, right into the cabinet.**

" **Becs!" Chloe gasped as she saw the ceramic bowl on top of the cabinet topple over.**

 **Beca quickly ran out of the way just as it fell, protecting her stomach as she toppled over in her laughter.**

" **Beca oh no!" Chloe quickly turned the camera back to where the frying pan had caught fire, and the pancake had finally fallen into it.**

 **Beca let out the loudest bark of laughter, quickly reaching for the fire extinguisher they kept next to the cooker and extinguishing the flames.**

" **That was a disaster!" Chloe laughed, running over to where Beca was leaning on the counter. "Are you okay?"**

" **Yeah..." Beca said. They were silent for a moment, before Beca said quietly. "Maybe I shouldn't flip pancakes anymore."**

" _ **Maybe?**_ **Becs, look what happened! Our pancakes been** _ **roasted**_ **, we need a new frying pan, that bowls broken, and you're** _ **covered**_ **in flour!" Chloe chuckled, standing back to give a full length view of her wife, who was all powdery.**

" **I really wanted those pancakes." Beca said softly, looking down, and Chloe was** _ **not**_ **going to deal with a crying Beca, especially not on camera.**

" **It's okay, we can just go to IHOP before we pick Tay up." Chloe said. She wanted to stroke Beca's cheek or something, but she was literally covered in flour.**

" **Okay…I'm gonna take a shower," Beca said. She looked a little down so Chloe turned off the camera and set it aside, cupping her wife's cheeks despite the powder coating them.**

" **Hey, it was just a pancake, okay? We'll make some more when we come back…we can even have pancakes for dinner! Tay would love that," Chloe smiled.**

 **Beca nodded. She started to walk away, but quickly walked back over to the fridge and pulled out the whipped cream.**

" **I can't take it anymore, I have to eat some of this." She rushed out breathlessly, flipping off the cap and squirting it into her mouth, eyes rolling to the back of her head and moaning at the taste. Chloe giggled as she watched Beca with a small smile. Her wife was the** _ **cutest**_ **. Beca had another five or six mouthfuls before Chloe reminded her they were going to IHOP and she could ask for extra whipped cream and she closed the lid with reluctance.**

" **Okay, I'm gonna take a shower. You coming?" Beca asked, putting the whipped cream back in the fridge. "Let's clean this up later,"**

" **Of course I'm coming," Chloe smiled. Every shower they ever took together always led to** _ **it**_ **, and this was only heightened whilst she was pregnant (not to mention Taylor wasn't home and they needed to take advantage of that).**

 **After their shower, Chloe decided that vlogging really wasn't for her; not only did it feel kind of weird to carry around a camera and film her day, but also she and Beca had worked so hard to maintain their private lives to their public ones for years, she didn't want to throw that all out the window. She wasn't going to delete what she had filmed though, because, as disastrous as it was, that whole thing was** _ **hilarious**_ **.**

"The only upside to that was seeing the look on Tay's face when we told her we were having pancakes for dinner," Beca smiled. "That girl is something else,"

"She had the same look on her face from when she watched you play that round of piano pieces…fur elise…the journey?" Beca nodded with a grin, happy and somewhat proud that her wife had remembered all the different names of her favourite pieces. "Um, moonlight sonata and something else..."

"Nocturne in E Major," Beca supplied.

"Yeah! She looked all excited and fascinated, like she'd never seen anything like it," Chloe said, looking at Beca in awe.

"She looked like you when you saw me playing the first time in the auditorium," Beca sighed.

"Well, you're amazing at the piano…you're like a prodigy…when did you learn again?"

"I was…six? Seven? _Eight_? I don't know…"

"Ooh! And that one from Ballet Shoes! I've got rhythm…"

"Babe how do you remember all this?" Beca asked, amazed.

"I pay attention," Chloe shrugged.

"Yeah, well you're an English teacher. You _preach_ paying attention."

"Mrs and Mrs Mitchell?" the clerk called, looking through her glasses around the waiting room.

Chloe stood up and then helped the brunette up, smiling at the clerk as they made their way to Ava's room.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey," Beca smiled, immediately going to sit on the bed with a small huff.

"How are you?"

"Great!"

"Achy." Beca complained with a groan. "Everything _aches_."

Ava chuckled. "'I'm sure we went over this when you were pregnant with Taylor,"

"Yeah, but it still aches. And it wasn't this bad." She grumbled.

"Are you guys ready to find out the gender of your baby?"

Beca and Chloe looked at each other with a grin. It was fun not knowing with Taylor, leaving it as a surprise, but they both decided that it might be more beneficial to them if they knew the gender. They could get clothes in colours other than just neutral yellows and greens (but it wasn't like a boy dressed in pink was such a crime), and they could skip all the stress that came with making sure the baby room was suitable for both a boy and a girl. Not to mention that they weren't sure Taylor would be able to survive another four months of not knowing.

"So ready," Chloe said excitedly, going to stand by the bed as her wife laid down as usual.

"Okay," Ava said once she had applied the jelly to Beca's growing baby bump. "20 week scan…the baby has a steady heartbeat, let me just measure your bump…" she took out her measuring tape and quickly measured Beca. "Perfect! And the gender…"

She moved the scanner around Beca's abdomen, staring up at the screen. Ava furrowed her eyebrows, pressing down on the DJ's stomach, before smiling. "You're having another girl,"

Chloe gasped excitedly, a bright smile on her face. "Another girl! Becs, that's amazing!"

She turned to look at her wife, but the expression on Beca's face wasn't what she expected. The brunette bit her lip and looked at her wife worriedly, sadly, her eyes filling up with tears. Chloe frowned at Beca's reaction.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Sorry for what? Beca, this is perfect!"

"Is it? You said that all your life you dreamt of having a boy, and now I've gone and fucked it up for you." She said as a tear fell down her cheek. Beca looked down at her lap, but Chloe brought her chin back up to look her in the eyes.

"Yeah, and I also dreamt of having a husband named Brad who was really sweet and good with kids and would play football with Tyler in the front yard of a cute little house with a yellow Labrador and a white picket fence. Sometimes dreams don't work out, and sometimes that's for the better. I never dreamt of having a music producer wife and a little girl named Taylor and another girl on the way, but that's exactly what I have and I wouldn't have it any way. Right now, I am living the reality. The reality's real and the dream isn't. I'd much rather live in the real world with a real wife who I love and who loves me, a real daughter who is the most adorable child in the world, and a real baby on the way. And in my world, reality is _always_ the best place to be." Chloe said seriously, not once looking away from her wife's steel eyes. She placed one hand in Beca's and one on her pregnant stomach. "Becs, I don't care if we have a boy, a girl, or a lizard. She's healthy. A healthy baby equals a happy Chloe."

"You're really not upset? Not the teensiest, _tiniest_ bit upset?" Beca asked.

"No!" Chloe laughed, planting a kiss on her wife's head. "I couldn't be happier."

"Promise?"

"Beca, when have I ever lied to you?" Chloe asked sternly, putting on her teacher voice.

"Yesterday." Beca rolled her eyes.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I don't mean silly little white lies. I mean serious lies that have an impact. When have I _ever_?"

"Never." Beca said softly, a small smile etching onto her face as she realised it was true.

"Exactly. So stop beating yourself up about everything and just _be happy._ Peace and love, dude," Chloe sighed, making the peace sign with a sloppy grin.

"Shut up," Beca laughed, shaking her head at her wife's antics, finally allowing herself to be happy.

"We're having a baby girl," Chloe said, letting out a breathy chuckle as Beca surged forward and captured the redhead's lips in a sweet kiss, moving against each other in perfect unison.

"Taylor's going to freak." Beca giggled, pulling back slightly with a beaming smile, cheeks rosy.

Taylor did freak.

"Taylor, we have some exciting news to tell you," Chloe smiled as she braided the little girl's hair so she could have it in waves the next day.

Taylor perked up excitedly, looking from Chloe to Beca with wide eyes. "Am I getting a pony?"

They both laughed at how absolutely adorable Taylor was.

"You're not getting a pony, T, sorry," Beca smiled. "You are getting _something_ , though,"

Taylor furrowed her eyebrows. "Lelli Kellys?"

"We've already talked about those, Tay, remember you decided on doc martins instead?" Chloe said.

Their daughter nodded. "What am I getting?"

Beca's smile got wider and she rested a hand on her growing belly. "A little sister,"

Taylor jumped up with a loud gasp. " _Really?"_

"Yeah," the brunette nodded with a happy sigh.

Taylor let out an almighty scream of pure happiness, falling back onto the bed and thrashing her limbs. She then jumped up and leaped from the bed, trying (and failing) to do a few cartwheels, running around and squealing, clapping her arms and shaking her head. Both Beca and Chloe's jaws dropped and they looked in disbelief at each other. They had never seen Taylor so excited about anything, and in the Mitchell family, there was always a lot to be excited about. The little girl jumped back onto the bed and screamed again, wasting no time in lunging forward and squeezing Chloe into a hug, and then Beca, being careful of her baby sister.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! Yay!" Taylor bubbled, throwing her arms up in the air.

"You're welcome, Tay," Beca laughed. "Are you excited?"

" _Yes!_ I got my wish!"

Chloe bit her lip and smiled even harder, cuddling Taylor again. "Did you wish for a little sister?"

Taylor nodded, clapping once again. "Yay!"

 **A/N: I got the idea about the pancake chaos from Auntie Fee Parody 2 by Brandon Rodgers. I don't actually watch him but I saw the video really early on this year and it's stuck with me since, it makes me laugh every time and it's absolutely hilarious, I really recommend you watch it haha. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this extra long chapter of little diddies. I wish I could say this was kind of like a filler chapter, but honestly it just felt like a bit of fluffy fun, for the most part.**

 **Reviews:**

Xcombixgirlx: **Jesus! Thank you so much! Aww, I'm not gonna lie that was sorta my intention but I love that you felt so much reading it!**

Genna99: **I'm so sorry for not mentioning it clearly at the beginning! It was what happened to Taylor, and it's the reason why Beca and Chloe are so scared something worse is going to happen again. Omg I made you cry ahhh thank you so so much! I'm really happy to be honest, because I've never been able to really write sad stuff like that and getting that response makes me feel so happy!**

Freddita: **I'm sorry you're familiar with the subject, and I'm sorry for whoever it was that experienced it if that's the case. I'm pretty proud of you for reading it, it takes serious courage to read something like that, whether or not it's because you're familiar with it or not. Aw, thanks! And yeah, the baby was Taylor. Well you're in luck, this was all (mostly) about baby no2 haha. Omg dude thanks for reminding me! I completely forgot, I'm so sorry! I will include that in as soon as I can find a place to put it, and I've got it written out in a very drafty version on my phone so I don't forget!**

50 Shades of Pitch Perfect: **Dude it's okay be as behind as you want to be because I absolutely love waking up to another four reviews from you, it really is like the best feeling ever xD Thank you so much, I really tried hard on chapter 6 haha, to write it how they would react to everything going on to the best of my abilities. Haha, yeah fucking pregnancy hormones! I don't remember them very well at all, probably because I've never had a baby…  
Aw I'm so glad you liked the aeroplanes, it took me ages to think of stuff Beca would write down ahaha. Can I just say that I LOVE how you take your time to review on each chapter like this, never change! Omg 2:30 I know this was like weeks ago now but GO TO SLEEP HAHAHA. Oh yeah…I know those reasons xD Dude I'm so happy you loved it! That was my first smut haha. I LOVE YOU OKAY HAVE A GOOD DAY AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEXT CHAPTERS YOU READ**

Guest: **You're in luck haha! Sorry it took so long :/**

 **That's that! I love you guys so much, I still can't believe the responses to this story, I absolutely adore you all and you make me so happy!**

 **Also, I think a lot of you will like my latest story, How Chloe Met Beca's Mother, there's only two chapters so far and there will be AROUND eight, so it won't be too long but I think a lot of you might like it so take a peak if you like :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: After this chapter, there** _ **might**_ **be one Taylor chapter (if you want, it's your guys' choice) and then the birth! Luckily, I've got the birth of the second baby pretty much finished so it won't take long for that chapter to surface. I'm really sorry that I haven't uploaded a chapter in FOREVER but I was very busy taking care of my aunt and doing school and stuff, and in the past few weeks my aunt died and I've been busy with the funeral and stuff, but that's all over now and I've got a two week half term to write! I've literally been writing 24/7 though haha on my phone little notes and stuff which are mostly apart of a new fic I've been working on, How Chloe Met Beca's Mother and Just Her Luck.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and NEXT CHAPTER WE MEET THEIR SECOND DAUGHTER WOOO HOW EXCITING**

 **Oh, also, how do you guys feel about me writing about contractions and birth and stuff? Do you enjoy reading it? Do you find it weird? I wanna know because personally I really love pregnancies and everything to do with them, and I love learning and writing about them, so that's sort of what I resort to when thinking/writing about the birth of the second baby, and it's not like loads of detail but it's enough to be like oh that just happened.**

 **Chapter 13: Pillow Talk**

"Baby girl, please stop kicking. Please. Momma needs to get to sleep," Beca groaned as she rolled over again, rubbing a hand over her stomach.

Chloe was at a parents evening that was finishing late, and she told Beca to just go to sleep instead of waiting up for her because she knew how tired her wife was. And, it was just her luck that the baby wouldn't allow it. Their little girl obviously had aspirations of becoming a soccer player, because she wouldn't stop kicking her mother. It wasn't even annoying her, it was just keeping her up. She couldn't exactly fall asleep and relax with constant bumps in her routine. Honestly, Beca was _really_ trying to get to sleep. She was exhausted, yet tonight just closing her eyes wasn't enough. She tried _everything_ to get to sleep. But nothing seemed to be working, because all she could focus on was the rhythmic pounding.

It wasn't until her eyes were burning as she lay awake in the darkness way past eleven o'clock when Chloe quietly entered the bedroom, expecting Beca to be asleep. But Beca just sat up with a heavy sigh, making Chloe jump.

"Beca, why aren't you asleep?" She asked in surprise, kicking off her heels and shrugging off her blazer before climbing onto the bed and sitting next to her wife.

Beca huffed, sporting an adorable pout as she moved her hands underneath her bump. "I've been trying for hours, Chlo! Since _nine_. She won't stop kicking, I swear she hasn't stopped once and I can't sleep."

"Aw, babe, your eyes are so red," Chloe said softly.

"Yeah, because I'm exhausted! It's like she hates me, and she doesn't think I deserve the right to sleep. I mean, I've been carrying her for _six months_ , going through _everything_ , weird food cravings in the middle of the night, hormones, Dad finding us having sex. I deserve the right to _sleep_ , right? I-I've done everything for her, literally everything. I didn't go on that tour I was supposed to after my album dropped cause we got pregnant and I didn't want us and Tay to be apart for _three months_ , only seeing each other like twice whilst I was pregnant. And I swear she just hates me!" Beca said sadly. "I've tried _everything_ to get to sleep, Chlo. I've read, I drank hot chocolate and hot milk. I played music, I even read to _her_ , I read her Winnie the fucking Pooh, and nothing! Why do I even bother," She frowned, looking down at her stomach and rubbing her hands over the large bump with a sniffle.

"Is she hurting you?" Chloe asked, lifting up Beca's chin to look into her eyes.

"No, I just can't sleep!" Beca said exasperatedly.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you, Becs. Maybe she just likes the attention,"

"Or maybe she likes the fact that if her mother doesn't sleep her mother has no energy and if her mother has no energy her mother will need coffee and if her mother has coffee then her mother will kill her." Beca scowled, starting to get irritated at the constant kicking. She wasn't allowed to drink coffee, because of how bad caffeine was for the baby, but she knew if she needed it then she wouldn't let anything get in her way of having it, and drinking coffee was a bad risk that she wasn't necessarily willing to take.

"Okay, Bec, just lie back down. I'll join you in a minute," Chloe sighed.

She knew Beca wouldn't really drink any coffee, but it was obviously a thought that was running through her sleep-deprived, probably half delirious mind. So Chloe quickly went to brush her teeth and changed into her pyjamas, before crawling under the covers next to Beca, who was lying flat on her back with the same scowl as she stared up at the ceiling. Chloe rolled Beca onto her side and pressed herself up against the brunette's warm back, wrapping her arms around her middle and rubbing her swollen stomach soothingly. Beca sighed and started to relax in her wife's embrace, feeling better now that she had the redhead. Her eyes were just starting to droop when they popped back open and her jaw dropped.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She growled.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"It takes me three hours to try and get her to stop kicking, then you waltz in here and she stops at your touch? What kind of bullshit…see, I told you! I told you she hates me! That's the only plausible explanation, she was putting on a tantrum for you. She doesn't want me, you're the only one she wants and that's why she was…rebelling against me, but being such an angel to you. I-I can't even…our baby hates me! Our daughter actually hates me, Chloe!" Beca gasped.

"Sweetie, I'm sure that's not the case-"

"Well then what is the case, huh, Chlo? She wouldn't let me sleep without you, that's all there is to it. God are you kidding me? Three hours compared to two minutes?" She huffed.

"Babe, she doesn't hate you. She really doesn't. Babies do that, they don't give up until they get whatever it is they want. I've read about it, some kids just want a certain parent, it doesn't mean she loves you any less. Trust me," Chloe promised, kissing Beca's shoulder before continuing to rub her stomach. "Taylor does it sometimes, even if I'm capable of solving the problem, she'll scream for you, or the other way around. Don't stress about it, just be happy that you can get some rest now. Okay?"

"Okay. I'm not worried or anything, it's just frustrating," She sighed, once again relaxing at the glorious feeling of Chloe's hands on her belly. Anyone other than her wife and Taylor touched her bump and she absolutely hated it, but Chloe has the touch of an angel, there was no denying that. And tonight just proved it, even the baby thought so.

"I can tell," Chloe smiled. "Goodnight, I love you."

"I love you too," Beca mumbled softly. Then she sighed again and smiled. "God, that feels amazing,"

"I'm only rubbing your stomach," Chloe giggled as Beca let out a quiet moan of satisfaction, pressing herself up against her wife's hands.

"Are you sure that's all you're doing? Cause it feels like you're some sort of Egyptian Goddess and you're putting a spell on me. I'm serious, Chlo, this feels so good," She sighed once more. "How are you so effortlessly perfect?"

Chloe beamed, moving to rub circles now.

"Don't stop,"

"You sound like you're about to come," Chloe snorted.

Beca rolled her eyes. "I'm not about to _come_. I'm just enjoying the massage,"

Chloe spluttered, almost halting her hand movements all together. "You think this is a massage? You need to learn to relax more, sweetie."

"It feels like a massage." Beca mumbled quietly.

"Do you want me to give you a proper massage?" Chloe offered.

She knew her wife had a hard day in the recording booth, having to negotiate with, what Beca called, an insufferable imbecile so stupid and pointlessly stubborn that she felt the need to laugh at whatever came out of their mouth, being shouted at by the artist every time she suggested something that they didn't like, which was most of her suggestions, and then coming home and apparently having to look after and try and calm down Taylor who was on a sugar high from the birthday party she went to. Overall, she'd had a stressful day, and not being able to sleep it off only topped it. You would think Chloe's day has been equally as stressful, what with preparations for parents evening, and actually having to get _through_ parents evening, but surprisingly not. She hadn't had to tell anyone off, not punishment-worthy, anyway. She didn't have cafeteria duty, or detention duty. The choir she was coaching sounded great, the lunch was actually edible. It was a winning day.

Beca hummed. "Yes and no. Yes because you have the hands of a fucking goddess and your massages are amazing, but no because then you'd stop doing this and I never want this to end."

Chloe laughed, shaking her head. "Whatever you want, you little weirdo,"

Beca narrowed her eyes. "I know you said little on purpose."

Chloe pressed slightly harder, and Beca whimpered.

"See, this is why I don't go to massages. I always end up making embarrassing noises because I enjoy it too much,"

"No, the noises you make are adorable." Chloe grinned, knowing that her wife hated being called anything but badass.

"You're adorable." Beca mumbled, her words a tell-tale sign that she was falling asleep. "I love you."

"I love you too, Beca. And I love you, baby girl." Chloe told them both.

"She loves you too." Beca smiled. Chloe loved these moments; pillow talk with the Mitchells. It was calm, and bittersweet. She wanted to cherish them forever.

"Second baby…" Beca sighed happily. "Wow, Chlo, second baby. We're having another baby girl."

"You only just figured that out?" Chloe smirked with a giggle.

"No…" Beca trailed off sleepily. "I'm just happy. I never was a baby-crazy kind of girl. I used to be scared of them, and now I'm pregnant for the second time. It's surprising."

"Why is it surprising?"

"Because I never even thought I'd be a mom, ye alone be pregnant. It's surprising. Keep up, Chlo."

Chloe laughed softly. She was about to tell Beca, who was clearly losing her mind to deliriousness, to go to sleep when she started talking again.

"I would have a million of your babies…" She slurred.

"What?" Chloe choked on a laugh.

"I would have a million of your babies. If that was what you wanted. I like babies, and I like being pregnant and I like being a mom and I like you. I would happily carry another one of your babies."

"Really?" Chloe prompted softly. Beca was always saying how she didn't want more than two kids, and that she doubted she would have another one. Chloe had always wanted three or four, a nice full dinner table, and Beca had never wanted any until six years ago, so they compromised. They would definitely have one, and possibly two.

"No." Beca said curtly, making Chloe chuckle with a shake of her head. "Only because giving birth is painful. After this little girl I can't do it again. A million babies would hurt too much…but if it didn't hurt then I would have a million kids. But I wouldn't remember their names…it would just be; baby three hundred and forty six said that baby eight thousand doesn't like baby forty seven."

Chloe bit her cheek. Beca was in a land of her own, somewhere between the real world and dreamland, and it was hilarious. "How would you be able to tell which baby was which?"

"Their birth marks. And they'd get their number tattooed on their backs so we knew," Beca shrugged.

"Is that legal?"

"It will be somewhere. A million babies…maybe two is okay."

"I think two is perfect." Chloe kissed her shoulder.

"Okay." Beca mumbled. "If we had a million babies, would you get tired of rubbing my tummy like you are now?"

Chloe wanted to coo. Her wife sounded so adorable. It just went to show that Beca almost forgot who she was when she was so tired, because the brunette never uses the word tummy, if anything she'd opt for belly instead. Beca only ever said tummy when she was talking to Taylor about a stomach ache.

"I'd never get tired of it." Chloe promised, this time kissing her neck.

"I love you." Beca said once again, before suddenly beginning to cry.

"I love you too, Bec. Why are you crying?"

"Because you're the best wife in the world and I love you so much and I love being in your arms and I love spending time with you and I never want this to end!" She whimpered, turning around and keeping Chloe's hands on her stomach, kissing her softly.

Chloe chuckled, Beca hadn't been this out of it in a while. "I love you being in my arms and I love spending time with you and you're all I've ever wanted."

Beca grinned, before pouting. "My ass is sore."

Chloe couldn't help but laugh at that. "We'll sort that out tomorrow. And, for the record, I think if you had a million babies, you would lose all the baby weight. You wouldn't even be able to tell you had a baby, yet alone a million of them."

Beca smiled happily, mumbling something inaudible as she snuggled down into her pillow, finally drifting off.

 **A/N: Doesn't Chloe just have all the patience in the world? Like all the time.**

 **This was just a quickie, if you will, haha, and I'm gonna post the birth in the next few days so stay alerted! I don't know why, but I didn't wanna include Taylor in this, just some serious bechloe cuddle time.**

 **Reviews:**

50 Shades of Pitch Perfect: **Aww omg this sounds weird but I don't mean it like that but I'm really happy I made you cry hahaha, not like that though! Just, I'm happy you were so moved by that chapter! It was really hard to write such angst and I'm so happy and thankful that you liked it ^^ Dude, I'm the one smiling like an idiot whenever I see your reviews, they always make me so happy! So thank you for your aca-awesome reviews haha.  
Aw, don't stress, I'll make sure everything turns out okay with this Mason guy. Haha that would be amusing to watch considering the circumstances xD I KNOW HOW CRINGEY FOR BECA CHLOE AND BEN RIGHT OH GODDDD. Is a month and two days considered as soon?**

ReaganPaige47: **I mean, soon is now, right? ALSO DUDE CAN I JUST SAY I'M ADORKABEALEKENDRICK ON INSTAGRAM IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW AN YOU'RE HOLLARS FANFIC OMG I HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE YET BUT LIKE I'VE READ AND SEEN ALL THE CLIPS YOU POSTED AND I JUST CANTTT AND ALSO I LOVE YOUR FANFIC ON HERE IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL AND I HAVE YET TO FAVOURITE OR REVIEW ON IT BUT I WILLLLL IT'S AMAZING! And I am totes gonna post the birth next so not long to wait now!**

Guest: **Here ya go, sorry it's taken forever!**

 **Kay guys, thank you so much for all the reviews and continued support and reads and stuff, it really makes me smile and it's what I live for tbh. I love you guys, see you soon! (And I'm serious about that haha)**

 **Stay tuned, Pitches!**

 **(Also, what is better than sitting and writing and listening to I Dreamed a Dream on repeat?)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay, so I couldn't wait longer than twelve hours to finally be able to post this! I started working on this birth before I even told you guys that Beca was pregnant again, so it really has been forever and I'm super excited for you all to read it! So I hope you enjoy it and I also hope you aren't too weirded out by the slightly vivid(?) contractions and pushing and stuff, because it's just what I love to write aboutwhich is weird I know but like yeah haha.**

 **Chapter 14: Back At It Again With The Childbirth**

Beca felt a sharp pang in her abdomen. It threw her off balance, and she stumbled, gripping onto the bedpost for stability as she moved her right hand to her stomach.

"AAaah…oooh!" She moaned shakily, mouth forming a perfect O as her eyes widened.

"Ch…ohh…" She continued, bros knitted together as she tried to remain calm.

"Chlo, Chlooo...ah, sh-shit!"

"Beca? Are you –Oh, whoa, okay…" Chloe came rushing in, dropping her makeup wipe as she did so, and was in front of the brunette in an instant, arms securely placed around her waist to hold her up.

Beca quickly wrapped her arms around Chloe's shoulders, resting her head there, and began to moan out a breathing exercise. She even rocked her hips back and forth, something Chloe had only ever seen her do once; when she claimed she was having "the worst cramps in the history of cramps every single person has ever had".

"Sweetie, what do you think is happening?"

She got no response, only a tighter grip on her shoulders as Beca groaned.

"Beca? Words, use your words." Chloe said softly, moving her left hand up to stroke Beca's hair.

"Y-Y-Yooh!" She whimpered.

"Okay, you can't talk right now. Shake your head for a yes or a no. Is she coming?"

Beca nodded, then shook her head. She shrugged.

"Is this a contraction?"

Beca shrugged again, whilst nodding, as if it were a maybe.

"Has your water broken?"

The DJ gave a solid shake of her head. The redhead was about to ask another question when she felt two hot drops of water falling onto her shoulder, followed by several more.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay, shh, we're fine, everything's okay." Chloe said soothingly, rubbing her wife's back.

"H-Huh…Hurts," moaned Beca, now rotating her hips in circles.

"I know, baby, I know. It's almost over." Chloe whispered. "If you're not sure if it's a contraction and your water hasn't broken yet, considering she's due in five days, my guess is its just Braxton hicks. Do you think it could be that?"

"Mhmm." She mumbled, panting as the pain slowly subsided.

"Onto the bed, come on," Chloe guided her to sit down, before sitting down next to her.

"Well it's really close to your due date so she could possibly be coming."

"Last time with Taylor…two weeks overdue," Beca shook her head.

"True." Chloe nodded. "You stay here, I'm going to go put Taylor to bed,"

"I want to help put-"

"Beca. You're not moving just to fall down the stairs if you get another contraction." Chloe said, glaring at her. Beca shrunk back and nodded.

Chloe slipped back into their bedroom and closed the door once she had sung Taylor to sleep, expecting to find her wife asleep, but when she looked over at Beca she saw wide midnight eyes staring into hers.

"Hey, Becs, you okay?" Chloe asked lightly, going over and slipping into the bed next to her wife. Beca turned onto her side and nodded at Chloe.

"Good," Chloe smiled before ducking down underneath the covers, startling the brunette.

"What are you doing?"

"Saying goodnight to our baby girl," was the response she got, and Beca chuckled at how adorable Chloe was as her tank top was lifted up, exposing her stomach.

"Baby girl, I've been telling you this for months. Be good for Momma, because all that moving about and kicking you do is kicking her and sometimes it hurts or distracts her. Momma doesn't deserve it, so ease down on the power, okay?" Chloe placed her hands on her wife's abdomen, and she got a soft kick in return. "That was softer, which means it didn't hurt Momma. See the difference?" Beca felt Chloe press a number of kisses all around her swollen stomach, and she sighed with a smile.

"Goodnight, baby girl. Let Momma sleep, try not to disturb her," Chloe said, before scooting back up to be face-to-face with Beca.

"You're cute." Beca grinned, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her lips. Although Beca tried to deepen it, Chloe pulled back and instead placed a kiss on her nose.

"You need to sleep. Goodnight, babe,"

"Night, Chlo," Beca nodded, slowly turning around so she was facing away from the redhead, snuggling into her as Chloe draped her arms around Beca's waist, once again resting her hands on her wife's abdomen.

It was still dark when Beca woke up, another contraction raging at full force. She repeated the same ritual as before, rocking her hips back and forth with a few whimpering gasps. The shaking woke Chloe up, and instantly she was trying to calm her DJ down.

"Okay, sweetie, okay," Chloe said softly, rubbing Beca's thigh as the brunette squirmed around; arching her back then not aching her back, kicking her legs out but then freezing them into place, clenching her fists and stretching them out with a look of pure pain etched on her features. And Chloe hated it. She hated it more than anything. Her chest tightened with every pain inflicted breath that left her wife, and knowing she couldn't do anything to help was killing her. Eating her insides, making her heart ache. She wanted to ease the pain but she knew she couldn't and it was such a hated feeling that she could barely comprehend it.

"Oooh…" Beca moaned, her face slowly turning a beet red as she battled the pain with heavy laboured breaths.

Chloe gently lifted Beca's chin and kissed her softly, sighing as Beca only broke the kiss after a few seconds to bite her lip and scrunch her eyes up. "You're doing well, baby."

Beca groaned deeply, turning her face into the pillow and letting out an even deeper moan, before lifting her head and whining into the darkness, relishing in Chloe's soft comforting strokes and words.

"Its fine, you're okay. It hurts, sweetie, I know. It will be over in a minute," She soothed, now holding the writhing brunette with one arm and letting her squeeze her hand with the other.

Beca only whimpered, crying out again and again as the contraction only got stronger and stronger. "Chloe!"

"I'm right here, Beca,"

"Make it stop!"

"I wish I could, baby. It's almost over,"

Chloe began to worry when the contraction lasted longer than any of the others had. Of course, Beca didn't really notice how long it lasted, just that it was extremely painful and it was taking everything out of her. Not only was it longer, but it seemed to be one of the most painful, coming off at extreme levels, which wasn't supposed to happen before her water breaks, at least.

"Deep breaths, Becs, this is lasting too long but you need to wait it out. Breathing exercise with me, come on," Chloe prompted, taking quick breaths and puffing her cheeks for Beca to follow, which she did, although with a definite struggle that left her taking periods with no oxygen at all.

"Fuck you." Beca growled at her wife through misty eyes. She was getting frustrated and irritated at the continuous contraction now and Chloe could tell by the way her jaw clenched. " _Fuck_ you. You did this to me, Chloe, why would you do this to me?"

The brunette was crying now, not even having the strength to try and muffle her agony for the sake of Taylor anymore. She was letting out strangled sounds and awful cries and it was the worst sound Chloe could possibly think of, yet alone endure. Eventually, Beca's hips stopped circling so vigorously, a tell-tale sign that it was over.

"Do you think I woke Tay?" She asked shakily.

"No, beb, I don't think you were that loud," Chloe said with a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, placing a hand atop Beca's swollen stomach and absentmindedly rubbing small circles.

Beca sighed, a few tears leaking out of her eyes that Chlo softly brushed away.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked in concern. Her wife was struggling to take basic breaths after the contraction, choking on nothing but air.

Beca shook her head, both her mind and body overwhelmed by everything. Her limbs seemed to be going into lockdown, and she could barely think straight after what she called the trauma, both physically and mentally.

"It was too long." She managed to get out. "And painful."

"I'm sorry, Beca. Shh, shh, shh," Chloe whispered, biting her lip to keep herself from shedding a tear at the total heartbreak she felt as she cradled a broken Beca in her arms, letting her weep into her shoulder as the redhead rubbed her side with one arm and her abdomen with the other

"I can't keep doing this, Chlo, I can't!" Beca cried. "I want her out."

"Beca-"

"I want her out!" She sobbed. "She's really painful and I want her out of me. Get her _out_. I want to push. Please let me push, Chloe, please,"

It broke the redhead's heart to see Beca so distraught, bringing herself to actually _wanting_ to push, and she heaved a sigh. "I'm sorry, Becs. You can't push yet, we have to wait until your water breaks and you're dilated enough to push,"

"No, I need her out. Please, Chlo…I want to push…" Beca whimpered weakly.

"I know you do, sweetie. You'll be able to soon, but not yet. You can't push now."

"No!" Beca cried, finally losing it, the pain and the hormones and the deniability all becoming too much. She shook her head, moving a hand to her abdomen. "Please let me push, please, please, please. I have to push her out. Chloe…I have to push,"

"Baby, I'm sorry…"

"Why won't you let me push?" Beca asked quietly, looking as small as ever as she searched Chloe's eyes.

"Because you can't push yet, Beca," Chloe said seriously.

"I can, I've done it before. _Please_ , Chlo, I'm begging you. She wants out and I want her out as well. Let me push."

"Becs. If you push now nothing's going to happen except you're going to damage yourself. I know you want to push, and you'll get to push sometime in the next few days. I know you're ready to push now, but you aren't physically ready yet. Okay? I love you," Chloe explained, wiping her wife's eyes and placing a firm kiss on her lips.

"I love you too." Beca said, finally relaxing in Chloe's embrace. "These contractions are just the worst. They're way worse than with Taylor,"

"I get it, babe. You want to push to stop the pain."

"Yeah!" She sighed.

Before Chloe could say another word, the door opened slightly, and they both looked up to find their daughter standing in the doorway, holding Gigi in one hand and rubbing her eye with the other.

"Tay? What are you doing up? Did you have a bad dream?"

"I can hear you and momma fighting." Taylor sniffed.

Chloe beckoned the little girl over, wedging Taylor in between Beca and herself. With a lot of difficulty, Beca managed to sit herself up against the headboard with a quiet huff.

"T, what made you think Momma and I were fighting?" Chloe asked softly.

"Momma was crying and-and you kept saying she can't and then momma kept saying no and why and when Momma was watching friends Ross and Rachel always say no and why and cant and we were on a break and they always cry!" The little redhead said sadly.

"Aw, sweetie, Mommy and I weren't fighting." Beca said, stroking the redhead's curls.

"Really?"

"No, Tay, we don't fight. I didn't really want to have to explain this to you, but I will. So, I'm going to have your little sister in the next couple of days. And usually around a week before a mom has a baby she can start to have these things called contractions."

"Do they hurt?" Taylor asked.

"Yes, they're really painful."

"Is that why you moaned?"

Chloe cocked an eyebrow at the fact that Taylor knew the word _moan._ It was just surprising that their four year old had a wide vocabulary so soon, and Chloe couldn't help but feel proud that their daughter was so smart.

"Yeah, that's why I was moaning. Was I too loud? Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah, but it's okay because you were hurting," Taylor smiled.

"Thanks, sweets, but I should have been quieter, I'm sorry. As I was saying, I was having contractions and it hurt so badly that I just wanted to have your little sister straight away, because the sooner I have her the faster the pain ends. I'm sorry if it sounded like we were fighting, we weren't. I was just…"

"Momma was just upset and she was trying to get me to let her have your sister now, but she can't have her until she's ready."

"But she's been getting ready for _nine months!"_ Taylor whined, making her parents chuckle; Taylor wanted to meet the baby just as much as they did.

"I have, but I have to wait a couple more days. The contractions are preparing me to give birth, and I have to wait until they reach their peak before I can have her," Beca explained. She side-hugged their daughter. "And unlucky for you, you're going to be here with me all week,"

Taylor giggled, but then she yawned and Beca and Chloe realised that their four year old daughter shouldn't be awake at three am.

"It's time for _you_ to go back to sleep," Chloe laughed, scooping Taylor into her lap and giving her a cuddle.

"Can I sleep in your bed?" The little girl mumbled sleepily.

Beca shook her head softly. "Sorry, baby, I don't think that would really be possible tonight,"

"Why?"

"Well, first of all I am taking up a _lot_ of room and, as tiny as you may be, three in the bed might be a little tight. And, although I've already told you what's happening, I don't want you to wake up again and not get as much sleep as you need to just because I have another contraction. Because whenever it happens I have to wake Mommy up as well, which will wake you up too. I'm sorry, Tay, but not tonight. After your little sister is born, yes," Beca smiled sadly. She really hated disappointing their daughter, she hated seeing the way Taylor tried to mask the way her face dropped. Honestly, it reminded the brunette of Chloe, who did the exact same thing Taylor does, try and mask her sadness.

"Okay! Goodnight, Momma," She smiled, hugging her mother before hopping off the bed.

"Goodnight, Tay,"

"I'll tuck you in, Tay," Chloe said, planting a soft kiss on her wife's head before getting out of bed and scooping the little redhead up, making her giggle.

"Okay, I've calmed down now," Beca sighed as she snuggled back into Chloe's embrace, smiling softly as Chloe absentmindedly stared rubbing circles on her stomach. "But I still want her out."

Chloe brushed her lips over her wife's shoulder. "Well if you still feel the same way tomorrow night we can ask Ava if it's okay to induce labour,"

"Really? Like we tried to do with Taylor?"

"Yeah, exactly,"

"Thank you," Beca whispered, before hesitantly adding on. "It's not that I don't wanna be pregnant anymore. Don't you dare tell anyone else this, Chlo, but I love being a human submarine, for the most part. I'd just rather have the pain of my eardrums bursting due to the baby crying in the middle of the night than the pain of contractions,"

"I know, beb. Faire taire, mon cher. Bonne nuit,"

"Yep," Beca agreed instantly.

"It means goodnight, Beca," Chloe laughed.

"I know," Beca retorted, but both of them knew that the only French Beca knew was bonjour and oui.

"fais de beaux rêves," Chloe smirked.

Beca groaned. "Stop speaking French. Just because half your family is from Paris,"

"Pardon my French," Chloe snickered, earning herself an elbow to the stomach, and for Beca to twist her neck to look back at Chloe, giving her a narrow-eyed glare.

"Hey, you speak German all the time, I don't understand what you're saying." Chloe harrumphed.

"I hardly _ever_ speak German, babe. Unless it's…when I'm angry, or when I'm just doing it for fun,"

"German is _not_ fun." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Hey, shut up, okay? I love German, it's my favourite language."

"Jesse was right when he said that because you know German you don't like fun things," Chloe teased, earning herself another elbow to the ribs. She giggled and decided to drop the subject, instead just wrapping her arms around her wife and burying her face in Beca's hair.

Once they had been lying in silence for five minutes, Chloe spoke up. "J'espère que le bébé cesse de vous donner la douleur et vous obtenez un repos d'une bonne nuit."

"Chloe I swear to god if you don't stop speaking French right now you will be sleeping on the couch." Her wife growled. "As fucking sexy as it is, it's not fair."

Chloe snorted out her laughter, she could practically feel the heat radiating from the brunette. "I knocked you up for the second time and even at nine months pregnant you're still getting all hot and bothered by me,"

"Shut up. It's not _you,_ it's the hormones."

Chloe only smirked, slowly inching her hand higher until it was directly over her wife's breast.

"Last warning, Beale. One more thing and you're _out_ of here. I'm not in the mood, and Taylor's already been woken up, I don't wanna wake her up again," Beca sighed.

Beca found out the next day, long after Chloe had left for work, that inducing labour really wouldn't be needed.

"Aunt Aubee, tell Mommy that Momma is having her baby." Taylor said calmly into the phone.

"Ask Momma if she wants me to tell Mommy the fastest and easiest way or wait for about forty minutes before I can tell her," Aubrey said, already reaching for the intercom as her heart sped up. It was a CCF field day and Chloe was currently overlooking a Math AP (which Aubrey found hilarious, as Chloe couldn't multiply to save her life). There were forty minutes left until the lesson finished, and it would be awful to interrupt the children if Beca wasn't too desperate.

"Momma, Aunt Aubee wants to know if you want her to tell Mommy in forty minutes or if you want her to tell her the fastest way," Taylor passed on the message, looking at her mother intently.

"Fastest, definitely the fastest! She needs to meet us at the hospital as soon as possible," Beca hurried out, pacing up and down awkwardly as she absentmindedly ran a hand over her stomach. It felt like the baby was practically in between her legs, not to mention it was heavy and weighing her down with every step. This was _not_ how she envisioned her water breaking, with nobody but her four year old daughter to help her. Talk about bad timing.

"She said fastest,"

"Can you repeat the message, sugar? Say it like you would be saying it to Chloe." Aubrey said, switching on the intercom and holding her phone to it.

The speakers crackled and a young voice was heard throughout the school. "Mommy, Momma is having the baby and the amber-ambu-ambalence will be here in ten minutes and Momma wants you to…"

"Meet me at the hospital ASAP," Beca's muffled voice was heard.

"Momma wants you to meet her at the hospital ASAP!" Taylor spoke. Aubrey switched off the intercom.

"Thanks poppet, now hang up and look after Momma,"

Chloe looked up as soon as she heard _Mommy,_ instantly recognising it as Taylor's voice. Was this seriously happening? Again? Why was she never there when her wife's water broke? She rose from her seat as soon as the halls were silent again.

"Oh god, okay…" She shakily began to pack up her things, before sitting back down as the reality of the situation really kicked in and she began to mutter to herself, her head in her hands. "Oh my god, why now? She's not even due for another four days! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my-"

"Miss?" A boy asked, putting down his pencil and staring at the redhead who looked about ten seconds away from going into full-panic mode. "Are you okay?"

"No! My wife's about to have our baby! She's gonna forget the bag we packed, she's _having a baby_ …what if she has a panic attack? Oh my god, what if I miss the birth? What if she meant she's _literally_ having her right now? Last time she didn't even tell me until I got home…what if she's giving birth right now and the only person there is Taylor? She's only four! What if something goes wrong? What if-"

"Miss Beale. It sounded like Beca was fine, if she was _having_ the baby then she'd have been screaming, right? And considering she's telling you now I think she wants you to be there quickly, and she told you to meet her at the hospital, suggesting that that's where she's going to give birth. So chill. And at this stage, I doubt something's going to go wrong." A blonde girl said, making _calm down_ motions at the teacher.

"Okay." She stopped hyperventilating, taking a few deep breaths and getting up again to finish packing her things up. "Miss Posen will come and take over, just continue working. I've gotta run, thanks!"

She hurried out the classroom, groaning as she bumped heads with Aubrey, who was hurrying in. "Shit," She groaned, rubbing her head pitifully.

"Sorry, Chlo. I was coming to take over,"

"I know,"

"Hey, there's no time to stand around. Go, go meet Beca, and your little girl. I'm so excited! Number 2! I'll be there as soon as I can," Aubrey smiled, hugging her best friend quickly before shooing her off.

"Bree?"

"Yeah, Chlo?"

"I'm scared." She admitted, looking down at the floor.

Aubrey sighed, lifting her friend's chin up and staring deep into her eyes. "Don't be. Everything will be fine. You've been preparing for this for nine months, don't freeze up now!"

"Okay." Chloe nodded, walking away.

"And Chlo?"

"Hmm?"

"It's gonna be worth it," The blonde smiled.

xXx

"Ugh, I feel sick…" Beca muttered to herself, coming to an abrupt halt and placing a hand on her forehead. She felt another contraction, and Beca almost fell over at the sheer intensity, but managed to sit down onto the couch with a groan. Amidst everything that was going on, in the back of her mind she could faintly recognise that she was slowly losing all her badass street cred with every passing noise inflicted with pain that tumbled past her lips. Honestly, Beca wanted to laugh at the fact that this was what she was thinking at a time like this. Well, it was laugh or cry.

"Have you got a traction?"

"Yeah," Beca said quietly, not bothering to correct Taylor.

"Is it hurting really bad, Momma?" Taylor asked worriedly, taking in the way her mother was gripping her stomach and had her eyes tightly shut, her breathing irregular. Beca only nodded.

"When I have a boo boo and it hurts really bad I say Owweeeeee! And the hurting goes away. Want me to say it with you?" She offered.

"Okay," Beca breathed out, because, seriously, _anything_ to make the pain go away.

"Ready? On three," Taylor smiled, happy that she was helping. "Three! Owweeeeeeeeeee!"

" _Owweeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"_ Beca moaned loudly.

"Good! Owweeeeeeee!"

" _Owwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"_ She cried out as the pain increased, pounding her fists on the couch.

" _Owwweeeeeeee_!" They said together, Taylor giggling slightly and Beca breathing heavily as the contraction finished.

"Did the hurting go away, Momma?" Taylor asked sweetly, reaching out and pushing the brunette's hair out of her face.

Beca took a moment to catch her breath before turning to her daughter, stroking her ginger curls softly. "Yes, Tay, it did. Thank you, sweetie. You're gonna be an amazing sister."

"Really?" Taylor asked, eyes lighting up excitedly.

"Really," Beca smiled, giggling as Taylor hugged her side with full force, but still managed to be extremely careful of her swollen stomach. Her daughter was a gem, an absolute rarity. She was everything anybody should be, happy, sweet, compassionate, caring…and the girl was only four. Beca was amazed at how much the redhead did to make her feel better, it's not as if the little girl knew the amount of pain Beca was in, she just about knew why. She didn't understand, or could compare in any way, but she was doing what she thought would help Beca. And, although saying _owweee_ wasn't the main reason for the contraction ending, it helped her through it, not because she was saying the word, but because her daughter was there, helping her as always, and _believing_ in her. She believed in Beca and Chloe more than anyone, and it constantly made the brunette feel like she was on top of the world. Her parents were her heroes, and to be perfectly honest, Taylor was her hero too.

Before she could say anything else, flashes of red and blue appeared outside the window, illuminating the room. Taylor cowered behind the couch, not knowing what it was or what was happening.

"It's alright, Tay, it's the ambulance. Can you go and answer the door?" Beca asked.

Taylor ran for the door with a giggle, excited at the prospect of getting to answer the door, opening it wide and smiling up at the two people in uniform.

"Hi!" She said cheerfully.

"Hello, is your mother in there?" The woman asked, bending down slightly to talk to the little girl.

Taylor nodded, running off. The doctors waited awkwardly at the door, not knowing if Taylor would bring them Beca or not. The redhead turned around with a frown. "Come on!"

They found Beca slumped on the couch, staring down at her stomach intently. She looked up when she realised they were towering over her.

"Hey Hannah, Jack," She greeted, trying to heave herself up into a sitting position.

"Whoa, not so fast. How many contractions have you had, where can you feel the baby and on a scale of one to ten how much pain have you been in?" Jack asked.

"Uh, three, two last night and one today. I don't know, she's pretty low I guess, and I wanna say like twelve but I said eleven for Taylor and I doubt she's been more painful," Beca shook her head with a huff.

"Right, I just want to check how dilated you are to see if we can make it to the hospital in time," He opened his bag and took out the necessary tools.

Beca started, bewildered as she looked at the doctor. "What? I'm not giving birth here, am I? I really don't want to, especially not in front of Tay… "

Jack only hummed absentmindedly as he checked, letting out a low whistle once he did so.

"How much?" Hannah asked.

"Eight centimetres…"

"Blimey." Hannah muttered.

"If we hurry we can make it to the hospital in time…I think it would be easier if you stayed and gave-"

"No!" Beca pleaded, eyes welling up with tears that she tried desperately to blink away. "Please don't make me!"

Jack sighed. "Alright, let's get going,"

After being practically lifted up by Jack and Hannah, she quickly began to waddle to the front door, before stopping abruptly, making the doctor bump into her with a grunt.

"Taylor!" Beca shouted. "Come on, we have to leave!"

"Coming, Momma!" She heard from somewhere in the house, and Taylor sprinted downstairs, jumping the last few and landing right in front of her mother, messy curls unruly as ever with a grin on her face

Beca frowned. "You know you shouldn't be running on the stairs. And where is your coat?"

"I hate my coat!" The little girl whined.

"You know Mommy wants you to wear it whenever you go out," Beca sighed, silently wishing that her daughter (as stubborn as she may be) would just listen to her reasoning, because this _really_ was a bad time. She felt uncomfortable standing, especially with the growing pressure in between her legs.

"I don't want to!" She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Beca, we need to go," Jack said softly.

"Right, whatever, but don't come crying to me when mommy tells you off. Take my hand, T,"

Taylor grinned, clasping her mother's hand and holding on tightly. "I won't cry, Momma,"

Beca smiled slightly, knowing that with everything going on Taylor not wearing her coat would be some sort of breaking point for her wife to go absolutely bat-shit, and Taylor would most certainly come crying to her when that happens.

Well, if she wasn't in the middle of pushing another human out.

xXx

"SHIT!" Chloe shouted, pounding her fists on the wheel as her car lulled to a stop.

Of course she was going to break down right now.

Figures.

Whimpering slightly, she climbed out and pulled out her phone, ringing Beca.

"Mommy?" her daughter asked.

"Hey baby, where are you?" Chloe asked, wincing as she heard her wife let out a strangled yell in the background.

"In the ambalans. Where are you?"

"I don't know," Chloe said honestly. "Put the phone on speaker,"

"Speaker!" Taylor announced, holding the phone out in the air like she had seen everybody else do.

"Beca?"

"Chloe where are you!?" She moaned.

"I just broke down, how close are you?"

" _Eight and a half!"_ She screamed out.

"Damnit, just push through, okay? I'll be there as soon as I can, I love you, and you're doing amazingly."

"I'm not pushing anything until you get here! _"_

"I don't know when I'm gonna get there, Becs,"

"Hurry up!"

Chloe sighed, hanging up and looking around. There were buildings. A lot of buildings. But she couldn't see a street name anywhere.

Just her fucking luck.

xXx

"I need your mom," Beca groaned as the contraction finished, falling back onto the makeshift bed.

"Not me?" Taylor asked, the hurt clearly evident in her voice as her face drooped.

She looked over at her. "Baby, I'll always need you. But this is adult stuff, and I'm so proud of you for taking care of me so well."

"Its okay, Momma! You always take care of me so now I gotta take care of you!" Taylor grinned, hugging the brunette.

"Taylor it's my job to take care of you, you don't have to return the favour," Beca chuckled.

"But I want to!"

Beca laughed "Fine, if that's what you want. Mommy should be the one here right now, and you're doing an amazing job at filling in for her,"

"Really?"

"Yes, really. My little nurse," Beca smiled, her heart-warming as she watched her daughter's face light up at the compliment.

"I love you, Momma!"

"I love you too, never forget that,"

"I won't."

xXx

"Chloe?!"

Chloe looked up, gasping when she saw her mom in a rental car. "Mom!"

"What are you doing on the streets? Aren't you supposed to be in work?" Katharine asked.

Chloe ran over to the car and quickly got in on the passenger's side. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, missy, I asked you first. Are you picking up Taylor?"

"I-I'm…" Tears quickly filled her cerulean blue irises and she scrunched her face up.

"Hey, hey, Chlo, its okay. What happened?"

"Can you go to the hospital?" She asked.

"Sure, sure. What's going on?"

"B-Beca's water broke and I wasn't there _again_ and I feel like a really shitty wife b-because I'm never there when she needs me and she was 8 and a half centimetres and she s-said she wouldn't push anything till I got there but she can't handle pain very well and she's going to have to push eventually and I'm gonna miss the birth of our little girl and I'm _such_ an idiot because last night she was having contractions but we didn't think it would happen the next day but in a few days because she's not due for five days and with T-Tay she was two weeks overdue and she said earlier that something feels off and I told her I'd stay at home but she told me she'd be fine and that I should go to work so I went and now look a-at wh-what's happened!" Chloe let out in one big cry.

"You're not a bad wife, Chlo, these things happen. In fact, you're the best wife and you're all Beca's ever wanted, she's told me herself. You're going to make it, trust me. I don't care if I get a hundred speeding tickets, if my daughter-in-law is about to have a baby there is no way I'm letting my daughter miss it. You're _not_ an idiot, Chloe! Okay? Now, listen to me and listen to me good. Beca is lucky to have you, and you're lucky to have her. She knows it, I know it, you know it. Even your father knows it, and he doesn't know anything!" Katharine earned herself a watery chuckle, which she was grateful for. "Now, why were you just walking here?"

"My car broke down." Chloe sniffed, then she started to cry again, but softer this time.

"Now why are you crying?"

"Because it _hurts_ , Mom! It actually physically pains me. It hurts that she's in an ambulance or a hospital bed and it hurts that she's hurting but what hurts the most is that I can't do anything about it! This is…the worst feeling in the world, I just want her to be okay, and I don't want her to hurt because she doesn't deserve to! Beca doesn't deserve any of this. This is all my fault!"

"Oh, Chlo, it's nobody's fault that she's – "

"Yes it is! It's my fault! I'm the one that got her pregnant in the first place! I'm the one that wasn't there when she needed me! I just –" She broke down, sobbing. "I love her! Damnit! I love her so much! And I hate this. I hate not knowing. I hate that our four year old daughter is the one taking care of her and not me!"

xXx

"And, here we are," Hannah said, nodding outside of the window to see them pulling into the carpark.

Beca tried to sit up, but Hannah pressed her firmly onto the bed, glaring at her. "Mitchell, you are not moving from this bed."

"Bu-"

"Have you ever been to a hospital? God," She opened the ambulance doors and wheeled the bed out, grabbing Taylor and placing her in the bed as well. Hannah couldn't help but smirk when Beca rolled her eyes at the comment; they (and probably most of the hospital staff) knew that Beca had most definitely been to the hospital, countless of times. The amount of times she'd broken or sprained something in her body was unrealistically large.

"Where's Chloe?" The brunette asked wearily, looking around the carpark as if the redhead would just appear.

"Maybe she's in the waiting room," Jack said. Beca sighed and nodded. She couldn't understand how this always happened.

She wasn't in the waiting room. Of course, Chloe wasn't in the fucking waiting room. They had arrived first, and there wasn't much time left until their little girl was ready to join the world. On the way to her hospital room, Beca felt the hardest contraction yet and screamed, attracting even more attention to herself than usual (which was already above average, considering her celebrity status). Taylor gasped and pouted as she watched her mother in pain.

"Owwee, Momma, owweee!"

Beca moaned out the comfort-word, her eyes fixed on her daughters and the tranquillity in them, calming her down slightly. Taylor moved to take Beca's hand in her own, but Beca managed to pull away just in time.

"Momma?" The little redhead asked, disappointed at being denied.

"Sorry…T, I m-might break…your hand," She whinged.

"Why?"

"Becau- _ahh!"_ She breathed, curling up slightly.

"Because you mother is in a lot of pain, she's afraid that if she holds your little hand she'll crush it because she'll be holding on so tightly," Hannah explained.

The contracted subsided, but only momentarily as the DJ could feel the next one approaching (which was odd considering she had never felt that happen before), and she knew there wasn't much time before _it_ happened.

"Hannah," She started, now taking the time to hold her little girl and give her a long kiss on the head. "Can you take Taylor to the nursery please? And stay with her until I've given birth…I don't want her seeing me like that."

She looked up in time to see the paramedic nod.

"Tay, I love you, okay? I'll see you later, and when you see me again your little sister will be here too. Go with Hannah," She told the four year old.

"What about you?" Taylor asked softly.

Beca smiled. "I'll be fine, baby."

Taylor hugged her mother tightly before lifting up her arms for Hannah to lift her up.

xXx

"Beca, you are only making this more painful for yourself. Push!"

"No!" She shouted, covering her face as she sobbed and clamped her thighs shut in an attempt of strike.

"Beca, this is not the time-"

" _Chloe!_ " She screamed out in a plea of longing. There was _no way_ she was going to, or would be able to, give birth without her wife.

"Beca I'm giving you one last chance to cooperate with me. Chloe's not here, and if you don't push now then it will only get worse until she pushes herself out, _forcefully_ , which could damage your uterus and prevent you from having any more children. Open your legs, take a deep breath, and push." Jack said.

Beca shook her head and cried harder, groaning and shrieking as the constant contraction became pretty much unbearable. The male doctor huffed, calling in another two doctors and a nurse.

"Beca, I understand that you want your wife with you, but right now it's more important that you get that little girl out."

"Not…without…Chloe." She grunted with a firm shake of her head.

The door slammed open and a blur of red rushed in and was at Beca's side in an instant.

"Chlo!" Beca sobbed, grasping tightly onto her wife's hands with no intention of letting go.

"I'm here, I'm here, it's okay," Chloe said, also in tears as she pressed a kiss to the DJ's temple.

"I needed you!" She said, before crying out as the pain increased even more. It was hard. It was very hard. It was the hardest pain she had ever felt, even worse than with Taylor.

"I know, baby. I'm sorry, I'll explain later,"

"Where's your mom?"

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows, confused as to how Beca knows her mom was in town. "She's waiting outside."

"Get her!"

In record timing, Chloe ran out and back in with her mom, who went round to the other side of Beca's bed. The brunette was going to says something to her mother-in-law, but the pain became too much.

" _Ooh!"_ She moaned loudly, almost urgently, squeezing her eyes shut and grabbing both Chloe and Katharine's hands. Beca had already been flushed in the face from the earlier contractions, but now she was sporting a deep crimson at the growing pressure.

"Push!" Jack interrupted forcefully.

Beca moaned again. She swore before she began to push, screaming out and squeezing the living daylight's out of both the redhead's hands. Katharine was in shock for a second, surprised that Beca would want to take one of her hands over both of Chloe's, especially at a time like this.

"More, push!" Jack demanded as the baby hardly moved at all.

Digging her nails into their hands she pushed again and again, sobbing helplessly at the pain she was enduring. She barely acknowledged Katharine reaching to tie her hair up in a loose bun.

"On the next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can," Jack said.

"You think I'm not pushing as hard as I can?! _I'll push you as hard as I can!"_ Beca all but screamed at him, and Chloe had to physically hold the brunette down to keep her from fighting him.

To Chloe, this was just like her first pregnancy, and all she could do was apologise, encourage or nod along to whatever was coming out of Beca's mouth, but Katharine was beyond traumatised. She'd heard stories about Taylor's birth, but none like this. All her children had been easy, or, a lot easier than this, to push, and she'd never witnessed somebody else giving birth. She had been expecting some form of shit-talking, but nothing as extreme (and quite frankly funny, but she didn't dare laugh) as what she was hearing through Beca's agonizing pain.

"Beca, you've got to push harder for me." Jack sighed. He could just about feel the baby girl's head, but it wasn't near where it needed to be, where it would make life easier for everyone in this room.

"I'm trying!" The younger girl bawled, scrunching up her face and trying to close her legs to prevent any more pushing, but Jack held down too firmly.

"Come on, Mitchell, is that all you got? My fish could do better than that! Let's go, let's go!" Katharine said, watching her daughter-in-law struggle to give birth. It was quite frightening, seeing as though Beca was the type of person that, even if she was struggling, she'd try her best to hide it. Having watched the brunette openly struggle was quite torturing, but if she didn't help her push through then who knew how long this would go on for.

"WHY DON'T YOU TRY HAVING ANOTHER BABY, HUH? IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER, IT'S FUCKING HARD!"

"I know, but-"

"NO YOU DON'T! IF YOU KNEW-"

" _But_ no matter how much you scream and shout, the pain won't go away and the baby won't arrive unless you push through," Katharine explained softly. Chloe agreed with her mother and kissed her wife's hair, whilst the brunette groaned, knowing that Katharine was right.

"C-Chloe!" She cried out, more tears flowing freely down her face.

"Yes?"

"I love you," Beca whimpered.

"I love you too, Becs…" Chloe replied, sincerity laced in her words, although she was unsure of why this needed to be said at a time like this.

"And I…I love Taylor,"

"Baby, why are you telling me this now?"

Beca let out a guttural scream and tightened her already vice-like grip on their hands as she was prompted to push again, throwing her head back in agony.

"B-Because I'm gonna die!"

"You're not going to-"

"I am, I can feel it. I'm losing it, Chlo, I-I can't keep pushing!"

"You're fine, you're okay…you can do this, Beca," Katharine assured her.

"Y-You just said I'm doing _really badly_!" She sobbed, twisting her head round to look at her in-law, who looked guilty as, without even sparing her a glance, she could feel Chloe's glare piercing into the side of her head.

"That was just to get you to push even harder. You're doing well, and you're _not_ going to die."

Beca was about to respond, but instead she groaned and bit her lips.

"Alright, Beca, I need a big push to get the baby closer to where she needs to be. Can you do that for me? Deep breaths, and then push,"

She huffed out a few shaky deep breaths, gripping onto their hands even tighter (which, honestly, Katharine didn't think would be possible) before growling and pushing once more. It was nowhere near as powerful as it needed to be. James sighed again.

"Right, take a few moments to collect yourself and your strength before pushing again. You're panicking and you need to stay somewhat calm, you're not doing anything wrong."

Beca looked at Chloe, clearly disappointed in herself and with her struggle. Chloe had seen that look far too many times; when she'd had a bad day at work or when she'd failed at something, _anything_ ranging from a mid-term paper to a fallen ice-cream cone. And she absolutely hated it. She hated seeing her at such a loss of pride and (st)ability, not in whatever she hadn't done well enough but in herself. Usually the best way to fix it was to talk it out or to hug it out, and right now she highly doubted talking would do anyone much good.

She crawled in to the hospital bed and sat down cross-legged so that her torso was facing Beca's side, and pulled her into a needed hug, shooing the doctors who were currently hovering around the bed away. The redhead despaired quietly to herself as she tried to consolidate her wife's body-wracking sobs into her shoulder and her mutterings of _It hurts_ with soft whispers.

"I don't want to push anymore." Beca cried.

Chloe breathed deeply through her nose; she really hated seeing Beca so distressed. In any other situation she would have rolled her eyes; just last night Beca was begging her to let her push.

"I know, baby, but you have to. She's almost here,"

"I don't want to," The brunette repeated, shaking her head.

"Think of how excited everyone is, think of the look on Tay's face when she gets to meet her little sister. Just a few more, can you do that?" Chloe said softly, smiling as Beca nodded.

Chloe winced as the brunette let out a strangled cry, thrashing her hand, which was still clasped in Katharine's, onto the bed and digging her dainty fingers into Chloe's side.

"Okay, Beca, times up, she wants out and she wants out now. On the count of three I want you to give me a big push and only stop when I tell you to, alright?"

Beca nodded, wincing as she spread her legs again.

"One, two…three,"

She was more successful this time round in both following the order and carrying out the task. Her deep grunt quickly transformed into a scream as she continued to push for almost twenty seconds.

"You can do it, baby, keep pushing," Chloe encouraged, kissing her wife's shoulder firmly. Beca dropped her head onto the younger redhead, maybe a little too forcefully, and let out a loud cry, clawing at Chloe and, by now, Katharine couldn't even feel the pain shooting through her hand, It was 100% broken.

Chloe moved around slightly so she had access to Beca's back and began to massage her softly, in the hopes that it would put her more at ease.

"You're…not…helping!" the DJ groaned, but still leant into Chloe's touch. After a second or so she pulled away with a whine, so Chloe simply went back to her original position and continued to hold Beca in some sort of side-hug.

"And stop! Well done, Beca," Jack praised. Thanks to the shove he had given her, now only two more pushed and the baby would be out.

The brunette was practically shaking in Chloe's arms now, writhing in agony as her ocean-blue eyes shifted from Katharine to Chloe, wide and helpless, as if she was begging them for help.

"Right, I can clearly see her head now, just two more pushes and she'll be out. Can you do that for me? Two more,"

Beca shook her head. "No!"

"Sweetie you can do it, only two more then our little girl will be here,"

"I can't." She said dejectedly.

"Rebecca Louise Mitchell. You have not just made me claw at my hair worrying about you all week, almost have a heart attack when I heard you'd gone into labour, _shattered_ my hand and burst my eardrum with all your screaming and shouting for the last hour to say you can't finish what you started and have been anticipating for the last nine months. Honey, there's _nothing you can't do._ Break some more of my bones, burst my other eardrum for all I care, just _push that kid out_." Katharine said, looking at her straight in the eye. Beca cowered under the powerful gaze of Momma Beale and nodded, hissing out an apology as she felt the next contraction, urging her to push.

" _Sohn von einem Weibchen!"_ Beca yelled, notifying Chloe that if she was resulting to swearing _in German_ , she seriously couldn't take any more.

Katharine began to move towards the end of the bed, interested in what exactly was going on in Jack's eyes.

"Bewegen sie nicht!" She heard a scream, and Beca tugged her forcefully back to where she had been standing. Chloe withheld a loud snort as she remembered how she knew what those words meant, god bless Phineas and Ferb.

Beca's head whipped round to send Katharine a spine-chilling glare. A glare that she most certainly would _not_ give the older woman ever, but when she was this hormonal and in this much pain, she was unhinged and there were no boundaries. " _Du verdammter Idiot! Ich habe Schmerzen! Fick dich! Du dummkopf! Du kann nicht guck auf mein fotze! Sie dumm…dumm… Miststück!"_

"Breathe, Beca, deep breaths, in and out. She's crowning. One more push, okay?"

" _Ich kann nicht mehr schieben,"_ She sobbed, seemingly unaware that she was speaking in German (She'd become accustomed to it after spending a year as a foreign exchange student in her junior year of high school and now spoke it fluently).

"Well I'm going to take that as a yes, it's now or never. Chloe, Katharine, keep a firm hold on her, she's going to need it."

Chloe moved so she had one arm around the brunette's waist and one was firmly clutching her hand, and Katharine followed suit, wrapping one arm around Beca whilst her other remained in her in-law's death grip. Beca felt the urge to push, and it was _unbearable_. She quickly turned her head into her wife's shoulder and clamped down, only slightly muffling her agony-filled scream. She screamed and pushed with all her might, every last ounce of energy being channelled. An ear piercing cry filled the room, and Chloe couldn't tell if it was Beca's or their daughters that was louder, and the DJ collapsed against her wife, panting heavily as her eyes closed and she went into some sort of recovery mode.

"Is she out?" she croaked breathlessly (although she knew the answer), now sobbing with pure happiness.

"Yes, baby, well done," Chloe said, stroking Beca's sweat-slicken hair.

Chloe wiped her own cheeks rid of happy tears and gently tilted the brunette's face up to meet hers, capturing her lips in a soft, but firm, kiss and whispering things only Beca could hear as she rocked her softly back and forth. Beca grinned at whatever it was her wife was telling her, it was a tired grin, but a grin nonetheless. Katharine smiled happily, although that turned into a grimace once she tried to stretch out her hand and realised she couldn't even make it twitch. Jack looked up to find someone to cut the cord, and, as Beca and Chloe were in their own little world, his eyes rested on Katharine.

"Would you mind cutting the umbilical cord?"

Katharine's smile widened, jumping up and momentarily forgetting about her hand as she followed Jack's instructions, but refused to look at the baby. She wanted to wait so she could experience the first sight of her granddaughter with the parents.

"And here she is," Jack said softly, bringing their, now cleaned, daughter over with a slightly relieved smile.

Beca's eyes snapped open and she sat up, albeit with a wince, suddenly having all the energy in the world as she positioned her arms for their baby girl. A small bundle of pink blankets was placed tenderly, and Chloe pushed the blankets back a little with a giggle in order to see the rest of her features. Upon first glance, her skin was red due to the crying, but obviously pale. She had the same nose as Taylor and Beca's lips, but a face shaped more like Chloe's. Beca drew in a gasp as she saw their baby for the first time, instinctively bringing her closer to her chest with a smile.

"Usually a baby's hair is just either black, brown or blonde. Hers is so easily distinguishable as a dark auburn. ( **A/N: Think Bryce Dallas Howard in 50/50)** God, she's beautiful." Katharine sighed, all three of them peering down at her.

Beca tried to say something, but found she was speechless. Instead she nodded, biting her lip as she tried desperately not to shed any more tears than she had already. She was absolutely perfect, looking more than angelic once she had stopped crying and was lying content in her mother's arms. Beca remembered that her wife was just as excited to meet their second daughter as she was, and showered the little girl with kisses before passing her on to her redheaded mom and wiping her eyes, who immediately started to squeal softly as she stared down at her daughter.

"Mom, why were you here? I mean, I'm happy that you are, but she wasn't due for another five days, so why were you here so early? And how did you know she was here?" Chloe asked the pair of them, absentmindedly stroking their little girl's hair.

"Well we were going to surprise you." Katharine said. "Beca told me that last week you said you were feeling a little homesick, even though this is your home, so she asked me to come down a little earlier to surprise you. She said she thought you deserved it, what with having to, and I quote, 'basically look after two children, one of them being a big, whiny and needy baby, three if you actually count the baby'."

Chloe practically melted. "Aww, baby, you didn't have to do that for me,"

Beca chuckled hoarsely. "I know I didn't, but I wanted to,"

Chloe smiled, giving her wife another kiss.

"Well, I'm surprised," Chloe said.

"And I was surprised you wanted me in here with you,"

Beca turned to Katharine with a genuine, heartfelt smile. She tried to speak to her, but instead she coughed. Chloe reached for the cup of water on the dressing table and gave it to Beca, who gulped it down. "Thanks," she smiled, before turning back to Katharine. "Of course I wanted you in here with me. You've been like nothing but a mom to me from the moment I joined you Beales for thanksgiving, even before me and Chloe were together. If my mom was here I would have wanted her to be in here whilst I was giving birth, and, according to the law, you're my mom too. And I don't think of you as anything less,"

Katharine raised her hand to her chest and closed her eyes. "That's one of the sweetest things I've ever heard, Beca. It makes up for all the screaming you sent my way earlier too,"

Beca blushed, easily recalling what she had said, especially when she had gone all out and sworn several times at Katharine. "I'm really sorry about that. I have no boundaries when something hurts that much. I just go for it,"

"What did you say to me when you started speaking German?"

Beca's eyes bulged. "I spoke _German_? Really? Did I?"

"You didn't notice?" Chloe asked incredulously.

"No…"

"Jesus, Becs, you went on a rampage, the only thing I recognized was _Do not move!_ You started screaming German at my mom,"

"I haven't done that in years. Spoken it without realising, I mean. Wow."

"What did you say to me anyway?" Katharine asked, raising an eyebrow.

Beca visibly shrunk. "Uh, I don't think you want to know. Let's just say it was very rude and very inappropriate and I would never consciously say those words to you, in English or otherwise."

Katharine chuckled. "Alright then,"

Beca found her phone on the bedside table and quickly texted Hannah to come up. She sighed and continued to watch her baby's every move. Sometimes she forgot what all the pain was for, the hours of contractions and pushing, but at that moment, she knew it was all worth it and she'd do it again ten times if it meant she'd be able to relive this feeling.

A minute later found Hannah and Taylor at the bedside, Taylor having been lifted onto the bed by her grandma considering she was too small to see over it. Hannah cooed before getting a call on her walkie talkie and quickly nipped off.

"Tay, are you ready to meet your little sister?" Beca asked, beckoning the littlest redhead over.

Taylor nodded slowly, her gaze on the blanket as she watched it in wonder. Chloe gently lowered the newborn so she was situated on Beca's lap. Taylor gasped and reached out, gently stroking her sister's cheeks.

"She's pretty!" The four year old bubbled, clapping softly.

"Not just pretty, T, she's gorgeous." Beca said proudly.

"She's like you when you were born," Chloe continued, smiling wistfully.

"Me?"

"Yeah," Beca giggled. She didn't quite understand why Taylor was so surprised by this, she had seen plenty of pictures of herself from when she was younger.

"I wasn't this small!"

"You were, baby girl, you were tiny,"

"What's her name?" Katharine asked, nodding in thanks at the doctor who had just finished wrapping her hand up in a cast.

"Yeah, what's my sister's name?" Taylor repeated.

Beca and Chloe looked at each other inquisitively; they had talked about a few names once they found out it was a girl, but nothing was certain.

"What do you think her name is?" They asked each other at the same time, earning a round of giggles.

Beca picked her up and held her between them, smiling sadly. She knew exactly what she wanted to name her.

"Eleanor," She said softly, voice cracking.

Chloe's jaw dropped. "Are you sure? If you're not comfortable then you really don't have to-"

"I want to. It's about time I paid some sort of tribute, I barely even think about her," Beca started to cry silently. Her mother was still, after so many years, a sore subject for Beca to touch on. She loved her mother dearly, and her death was what caused the brunette to completely close off from the rest of the world for years, until Chloe came and reminded her how to live again, Eleanor Mitchell was long gone, but never forgotten. Beca could remember every detail about her mother, from the colour of her eyes to her favourite hair tie. She could remember her hugs, and sometimes when she closes her eyes and really thinks hard, she can feel her mother's arms around her, hear her voice telling her that she was right next to her every step of the way and that she was watching. Beca wasn't one to believe in the supernatural and such, but sometimes she could really feel the presence of her mom around her, and she had come to terms with the fact that her mother was her guardian angel. And she'd been thinking about naming their second daughter Eleanor for a couple of months, after they had been thinking of names and no matter how hard she tried to ignore it, her mind kept going back to the thought of another Eleanor Mitchell, it felt like someone was trying to tell her something.

"It's a beautiful thought, Becs, but are you _sure_ you're ready? Are you sure you're gonna be okay with this?" Chloe asked, searching her wife's face for any sort of doubt or worry and softly wiping her tear-stained cheeks.

Beca nodded. "I'm ready."

"100%"

Beca's shoulders drooped slightly. "Do you not want to name her after-"

"No, no, damn it, I didn't mean it like that. Of course I do, Beca. Eleanor's the best name we could use, not only is it a beautiful name but it's sentimental. I just don't want you to die a little every time you say our daughter's name," Chloe said truthfully, planting a kiss on the music producer's head and then on the baby's.

"I won't. The first time I thought of it was months ago, and at first I didn't want to, but my mind kept going back to the thought and…I just know it's what is right, what I want and I know I wouldn't hesitate if mom was here, why should I hesitate if she's not?" Beca sniffled, resting her head on Chloe's shoulder and wiping the tears from her eyes.

Chloe smiled. "I'm so proud of you. Do we want a middle name?"

Beca laughed slightly. She knew that tone of voice, it was Chloe ready to agree with her if she said no, but silently pleading for a middle name.

"Well that's your plan, and yes," She looked down at their youngest daughter, tearing up once more. She blushed. "Mai,"

"Was that…?" Chloe trailed off.

Beca didn't respond, only nodding after the ex-captain had given her a reassuring squeeze. She began to cry again, soft whimpering cries, nuzzling further into Chloe's side as she tried to compose herself; she knew that if she cried any more or harder than she already was, Taylor would join in.

"You're the strongest woman I've ever met, you know that?" Chloe sighed. Beca shrugged, lifting her head and reducing her tears.

"Eleanor Mai Mitchell. Eleanor, god, you were painful," Beca said with a watery giggle. Chloe resisted the urge to roll her eyes, the first time Beca's ever addressing their daughter and that's what she says.

"I need to peepee." Taylor announced, wiggling on the bed.

"So do I, Tay, let's go together," Beca nodded, passing Eleanor over to her other mom.

"Um, I don't think it's such a good idea for you to be standing up and walking around yet, babe, it's hardly been half an hour since you gave birth…" Chloe said worriedly.

"I'm fine,"

"No, you're not. You said yourself that was even more painful than Tay, and you fell asleep almost instantly after her. You getting up is a disaster waiting to happen." Katharine nodded.

Beca rolled her eyes so hard she thought they were going to get stuck in the back of her skull. "God, I'll be _fine,_ I know what I'm doing." She groaned, hopping off the bed, wincing and trying her best not to cry out at the pain that surged through her legs, back, stomach and, well, _everywhere_ (this only resulted in a range of agonized moans spewing from her lips before she could stop them).

Chloe sighed in exasperation. "What did I _JUST_ say?"

Beca took a moment to gather herself before shooting a look to her wife. "See? I'm fine." She took Taylor's hand and led her towards the closest toilet. Chloe rolled her eyes when she realised how weirdly the brunette was walking, how it looks as if every single twitch was a struggle for her.

"I didn't want to ask Beca, but after all these years I've never actually heard about what happened to her mom," Katharine said.

Chloe looked at her mom with a sad smile. "When Beca was twelve her mom caught her dad cheating on her with Sheila, and her mom, after an intense shouting match, without saying anything to Beca except that she'd speak to her soon, was out the door before Beca could tell her that she loved her. Less than a week later they had a police man at their door, asking if they were the family of Eleanor. He said that she was hit by a truck, and the impact was so severe that she had died on site from internal bleeding. Beca never got to speak to her soon, or say goodbye, or tell her that she loved her. For five years she only spoke to her dad when necessary, believing that if he hadn't cheated on her then none of this would have ever happened."

"That's…" Katharine couldn't even find the right words for the situation, she couldn't believe the short brunette had gone through so much at such a young age and managed to turn into the woman she was today. At an outwards glance, her battle scars weren't in any means noticeable.

"Yeah." Chloe said heavily. "She hardly ever talks about her, it hurts too much. I had to get her drunk so she could tell me what had happened, she refused to sober, and trust me, a drunk, hysterical crying Beca Mitchell is not easy. She's so strong, I don't know how she keeps it together, but she's amazing. I'm surprised that she's okay with naming her Eleanor, not only the first name but the middle as well?"

"She knows where her heart resides," Katharine nodded. "Eleanor Mai is a beautiful name, even more beautiful considering its meaning to the family. She's so brave,"

"Her mom was the reason behind her first two tattoos; the pink lotuses and the grasshopper. Apparently her Dad flipped when he found out she'd got them done at fifteen behind his back," Chloe was going to say something else, but Beca came back through the door with Taylor, talking animatedly with her.

"Can I hold Eleanor?" Taylor asked, climbing back up onto the bed as Beca got comfortable again.

"At home, where there's protection. In case you drop her when you do, because a newborn is too fragile to be dropped," Katharine smiled. "Can _I_ hold Eleanor?"

Chloe gave Eleanor to Katharine. Whilst her mom was holding her, and Taylor was captivated by the baby, Chloe turned to Beca in adoration.

"You've been brilliant today,"

Beca gave her a small smile. "To be honest I'm not sure how I haven't passed out yet,"

"I'm not just talking about giving birth." Chloe said seriously.

Beca looked down and blushed slightly, brushing off the comment, "I did what anyone else would have,"

"No, you didn't. There are _so_ many people who can't bear to think about a lost loved once, yet alone name their child after one. There isn't an English word that described the veracity of your mind and your actions." She said, lacing their fingers together.

Beca shrugged again and fidgeted slightly, still not meeting her wife's eyes. Chloe sighed, sensing that Beca was in no mood to talk about it, and decided to just drop the subject for now and focus on the present. Focus on their beautiful baby girl. Focus on how Beca had managed to bring another child into the world. Focus on what an amazing mother Beca was. Focus on how much she loved this sight; her family, simply staring in awe at the newest arrival. Beca, somehow as spritely as ever (which was _insane_ to the redhead considering the circumstances – Beca had just given _birth_ , surely after enduring such pain for so long she must be extremely exhausted and have no energy to laugh and talk with their family). Focus on how much she loved her wife. And then she focused on the fact that she hadn't said those words to the brunette more than twice that day, and how that was _unacceptable._

"I love you." She stated, sighing contently as Beca rested her head on Chloe's shoulder lazily.

"I love you, too, Chlo-Bear," Beca said, slightly on auto-pilot.

Chloe quickly pulled away from their embrace, surprised. "I haven't heard you call me Chlo-Bear in ages!"

Beca frowned. "I call you Chlo-Bear all the time, I always have,"

"You don't, it's been like over half a year since you've called me that, probably before you were pregnant with Eleanor,"

Beca shrugged once more. "Maybe I only ever do it in my head…" She hesitated, looking at her wife with a raised eyebrow. "Do you mind me calling you that?"

Chloe laughed in disbelief. "Are you kidding, Becs? I've been waiting to hear you address me as Chlo-Bear in forever! I don't want you to ever stop with that nickname,"

Chuckling softly, Beca was about to say something else when Eleanor began to moan, each sound growing louder than the last. After having experience of hearing this noise so often with Taylor, both Beca and Chloe knew exactly what it meant.

"Can you pass Ellie back to me, please, she's hungry," Beca said, refusing to dismiss the smile that grew on her face as she held their second daughter once again.

"Aww," Both Katharine and Chloe cooed, and Taylor followed suit with a giggle.

"What?" Beca asked, unbuttoning the hospital gown she was wearing. She began to feed Eleanor, wincing at the feeling as she had done with Taylor, but she tried to keep her breast partially hidden from view, mainly because her four year old daughter was in the room and that was not a vision she wanted to accommodate. (She would say the same about Katharine, but the oldest redhead has caught Chloe's head between her legs and vice versa too many times, so there really would be no point in covering herself up now)

"Ellie is such a sweet nickname," Katharine said.

Beca smiled warmly. "I didn't even realise I said it,"

Once Beca had finished breastfeeding, Chloe took out her phone and, before the tired DJ could protest that she looked like a dried up tomato, still red in the face from giving birth and blushing multiple times since, took a dozen pictures of both Beca and Eleanor, together and apart. She was happy that she remembered to take the pictures, because last time the only evidence she had of the day was a ten minute video of Beca dancing and walking around in her sleep Of course, they had at least five different scrapbooks of Taylor at 12 months and under, but she never got to document the exact day it happened; the day their lives were changed forever.

"Chloe, if you post those onto Instagram…" Beca warned.

"What? What will you do?"

"Yeah, Momma, what will you do?"

"Yeah, Beca, what will you do?"

Feeling the peer pressure, Beca shrunk back into her pillow and cradled Eleanor close to her with a pout. "Stop ganging up on me!" She turned to talk to Eleanor directly and whispered to her. "See, Ellie, this is why you would've been better off just staying in the womb until you were due. See what they do to me? How mean they really are…you gotta make sure you don't join their side, El, remember who actually _gave you a life to begin with_ , i.e., me, you gotta respect that. Right?"

Chloe and Katharine both rolled their eyes at Beca, and Taylor began to giggle, falling onto her back.

Of course, it was no surprise that later than night, when Katharine and Taylor had left the hospital back to Beca and Chloe's house, as visiting hours had long gone, and they had already overstayed their welcome as it is, and whilst Eleanor was sleeping peacefully in the crib right next to Beca's bed, and Chloe was nodding off, when Beca checked Instagram the first picture she saw was of her. And Eleanor. She looked as if she was in her own little world, smiling brightly down at the auburn-haired girl in her arms, whilst Eleanor had a firm hold of her brunette mother's finger, eyes open wide (for the first time) and staring up at her. Her wife had captioned it as _'And so, today, November 9_ _th_ _, at 4:57, our second baby girl was brought into the world. This is a crazy world, and we are one crazy family, but hang in there, baby.'_ Along with a load of emojis. Beca sighed, but found she couldn't keep the smile off of her face at the picture. It already had 12k likes and over 4000 comments, mainly filled with congratulatory messages. And, honestly, Beca had never been more appreciative of Chloe's understanding of privacy (which is little to none, considering she burst into Beca's shower that one time), because the redhead hadn't mentioned anything to do with Eleanor's name, weight or anything like that – thank _God_ , because Beca knew the paparazzi wouldn't have hesitated to track down Eleanor by her name and find the hospital and come to their hospital room in the dead of night for an interview on the matter.  
Beca looked up her hashtag, and _no_ , it's not weird to do that, she liked to see what people were posting about her. And the great thing was, Beca never took offense to anything, so she just found it fun and often quite hilarious to look at herself in the eye of the public. Of course, as she scrolled through it was absolutely full with the picture Chloe had posted, fan accounts saying how cute Eleanor is, or how Beca looks amazing considering she just gave birth (the music producer herself didn't see how; from her perspective she looked like the living dead).

All Beca could think at this stage was that Eleanor Mai Mitchell was going to be one popular little girl.

 **A/N: woooo okay guys so I was actually gonna post this a few days later but I really couldn't wait so here you go, we have officially met Eleanor Mai Mitchell, second daughter of Beca and Chloe Mitchell, sister of Taylor Evangeline Mitchell, granddaughter of the late Eleanor Mitchell, Katharine Beale, Sheila Mitchell, Ben Mitchell and Chloe's dad who has no name. Yay!**

 **Chloe says:**

 **Faire taire, mon cher. Bonne nuit =** Silence, my dear, goodnight.

 **fais de beaux rêves =** Sweet dreams

 **J'espère que le bébé cesse de vous donner la douleur et vous obtenez un repos d'une bonne nuit. =** I hope the baby stops giving you grief and you get a good night's rest.

 **Beca says:**

 _ **Sonn von einem weibchen**_ Son of a bitch!

 _ **Bewegen sie nicht**_ Do not move!

 _ **Du verdammter Idiot! Ich habe Schmerzen! Fick dich! Du dummkopf! Du kann nicht guck auf mein fotze! Sie dumm…dumm…Miststück!**_ __You fucking idiot! I am in pain! Fuck you! You fool! You cannot look at my cunt! You stupid…stupid…bitch! ( **A/N: yeah, that was a lil far-fetched…)**

 _ **Ich kann nicht mehr schieben =**_ I can't push anymore

( **I do German but I'm not great at it, same as French, I got these phrases translated by google and other websites, if you find a mistake please tell me so I can change it!**

 _ **IMPORTANTIMPORTANTIMPORTANTIMPORTANTIMPORTANTIMPORTANTIMPORTANTIMPORTANTIMPORTANTIMPORTANTIMPORTANTIMPORTANT**_

 **I wanted to do an alternate ending to this chapter, as a cliffhanger, where Eleanor was still born and it was like ten minutes of the doctors doing all that they could to save her, with Beca and Chloe not knowing what's going on, only that their baby was immediately taken away after they didn't hear a cry, and they were both freaking out, until the doctor came back and said she was still born and they couldn't save her, then obviously they would start to cry scream void of emotion etc and Beca asks to see their daughter that didn't** _ **quite**_ **make it, and it's like those miracles you hear about where the baby's still born but they're held by their birth mother and then they suddenly come back to life, but as cool as that would be, I know that I'm awful at writing anything upsetting or angsty, and that I wouldn't be able to write something that heavy.**

 **Just wanted all of youse to know that haha**

 **Reviews:**

Genna99: **Yesssss I'm so happy you think that because that's exactly what I think, I love reading and writing and hearing and learning about the contractions and stuff and idk it just brings me so much joy haha**

Guest: **Okay, so I'm pretty sure that in one of the earlier chapters I mentioned that this fic is not in chronological order; not every chapter is what happens next. Some are what happened before, some are what happens next, and some include flashbacks, which will usually be in bold and/or italics. Usually at the start of the chapter I'll say this chapter was set before/after Taylor was born. In Chapter 3, the italics are a flashback as Chloe is driving home to Beca. This happened before Taylor was born, hence why Beca was pregnant and was feeling the baby's kicks for the first time. Chloe is thinking about the talk she had with her boss as she drives home, happy that she could get to see Beca now. In Chapter 5, as it isn't chronologically in order, Beca is having Braxton Hicks for the first time, and mistakes them for contractions, thinking the baby is coming and would be born prematurely. It's not a flashback per se, but it is from a different time to the chapter beforehand. Unless I literally say this chapter follows on from chapter 8, or any other chapter, then I will always say this happened whilst Beca was pregnant with Taylor, with Eleanor, or whilst Taylor was one, two, three years old, etc. Because at the start of this story I decided that I wanted to include some chapters in which stuff is happening before Taylor was born, to give a better insight on Bechloe as a family. Sorry for the confusion! To be honest, I must admit that Chapter 5 had no Author's Note at the beginning, so that is partially my fault. I hope it makes sense now!**


	15. Happiness

Hey guys, so I've reread every single review to sort of get me back into the spirit of just her luck. I must admit I haven't been paying as much attention to it in my writing recently and I'm sorry about that, also merry Christmas and happy new year, I'm so glad 2016 is (nearly) over! I just wanted to say a massive thank you to everyone who's taken the time out of their day to read every chapter and some of you even review every chapter because you honestly don't know how much it means to me. I don't think I've ever gotten a bad review for this fic, which is crazy to me and makes me feel so happy that you guys like it so much and it just gives me so much confidence to keep doing what I'm doing and yeah, I just wanted to say thank you for making me laugh and feel good in a year so full of shit. Happiness can sometimes be hard to come by, especially when everything in the world is so grey, but you guys manage to make me happy and I will always be eternally grateful for that. And I hope I make every single one of you happy too. Thank you for sticking with my slow ass updates for this long, and thank you for actually reading my work.

Thank you.

Also, bechloe is totally happening in pitch perfect 3 and I could not be more excited.

Sorry this isn't an update, but the next two chapters will be Christmassy so that's exciting, right?

I will reply to reviews in the next update, and Freddita, I've finally included the tattoos!


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay guys. First of all, I'm sorry for the year long hiatus. I don't know how many of you still follow this story anymore, but I think of Just Her Luck all the time, and whenever I think about this world I created, I feel guilty. SO guilty. Because it's been a year. And there has been nothing wrong ith me, nothing at all. Last Christmas, when I wanted to ppost that Christmas chapter, it as the virst Christmas without my aunt, and that really messed me up, She used to love Christmas. Christmas and Easter, she loved it so so much. It felt so wrong celebrating without her. It put me off writing the Christmas chapter I wanted to, that would literally be an immediate follow up from when Eleanor was born in November, so Eleanor would be one month old. Now, this isn't even entirely what I wanted – I wanted to write about them on Christmas day, but this will have to do for now. Next three chapters I'll be posting are all lined up, so I'm excited to share them! I'm sorry for the long wait, and I don't even know if this particular chapter was worth the wait, to be honest, but here we are! Knock yourselves out.**

"Beca, you're such a Scrooge!"

"I am not a _scrooge,_ Chloe. I'm tired and still in recovery mode," Beca pouted.

"Giving birth a month ago is no excuse to not participate in tradition," Chloe scoffed, flipping her red locks over her shoulder and thrusting a jumble of lights at her wife. "Untangle these whilst me and Tay set the tree up,"

The little girl jumped up as she heard her name, pausing _A Muppets Christmas Carol_ and clapping excitedly.

"Why do you two get to do the fun stuff?" Beca continued to grumble as she sat down on the carpet.

"Because you're the OCD one that won't quit untangling till it's all untangled," Chloe teased her, cooing as her wife frowned up at her – the brunette looked adorable in her Mrs Claus Christmas jumper and her black tights and Christmas slippers, matching perfectly with her wife. Taylor and Eleanor were both dressed as tiny elves, on Chloe's strict orders that they all dress appropriately for a day of Christmas festivities.

"Whatever." Beca sighed, knowing her wife was right.

"Where do you think this bit goes, Tay?" Chloe asked the little girl, showing her the middle part of the tree. Both Beca and Chloe had agreed that until Eleanor could run, they weren't going to have anything particularly dangerous in the house – and that included real Christmas trees, because Beca could distinctly remember being very young and nearly poking her eye out on one of the needles.

Taylor crossed her arms and looked at it thoughtfully, looking like the split image of her older mother. "Well, mommy…its not the bottom cause it's not fat…and it's not the top cause its not got a pointy bit at the top. So it goes in between,"

"You're so clever, Tay," Beca praised her from her spot on the carpet, looking up briefly from her cat's cradle to smile at their daughter.

"I know," Taylor smirked back at her.

Beca rolled her eyes. Clever kids were always smartasses.

"She gets that from you," Chloe told her with a chuckle. "You're just as much as a smarty pants as she is, if not more so,"

"But the difference is she's generally smart and I just pretend to be smart," Beca winked, giggling as Chloe rolled her eyes and threw a bauble at her.

Beca had nearly finished untangling the lights, and Chloe and Taylor were just standing the tree up and opening its branches out, when her phone rang.

"Ring ring!" Taylor squealed.

"Yep, ring, ring," Beca said absentmindedly, reaching for her phone and – seeing it was an unknown number – leaving the room to take the call.

She dropped her phone on the floor, and muttered a quiet _shit_ , before scrambling to pick it up.

"That's a quarter, Momma!"

Beca was still spooked as to how Taylor had such good hearing.

She answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Beca Mitchell?"

"Who's speaking, please?" Beca asked immediately – she wasn't about to reveal her number to a crazed fan.

"Uh, this is Ellen. Ellen DeGeneres."

"Oh shit!" Beca almost dropped her phone in surprise.

She knew she was famous, but Ellen was calling. Calling _her._ Holy shit.

"Sorry, hi, this is Beca. I'm a huge fan of the show." Beca mentally cursed herself; now she felt like the crazed fan.

"Thank you, I'm a huge fan of the music," Ellen chuckled as she heard Beca mutter another disbelieving wow.

"Th-Thanks. Uh, what can I do for you, Ellen?"

"Well, I think you and your family are an inspiration and a good example to the LGBT community, and to young people in general, even to me, and I saw you on James Corden a couple months ago, and I was following your pregnancy and congratulations on the baby, by the way. She's absolutely adorable,"

"Thank you," Beca's heart swelled with pride. That was her family Ellen was praising. Nobody else's. Hers.

"And I-I heard our daughter can dance, I was wondering if your family would like to come on the show? You, Chloe, and Taylor, and Eleanor, if you'd want to brig her. Not so much about your music, but about your story and your family and how you got to where you are now, with what I assume is a very happy family. For the majority of the episode, a twenty-minute interview or so. And if you and Chloe would agree to it, I'd like Taylor to do some form of a dance solo. I heard she likes to tap?"

"She loves tap," Beca smiled, knowing she'd posted a video onto Instagram of Taylor tapping recently. Chloe was convinced their girl was going to be an amazing dancer, and Beca had to admit, Taylor – at only 4 years old – clearly had a knack for it. "I – wow, oh my god. This is crazy. Crazy good! I, uh…I'll have to talk to Chloe about it,"

"Oh, of course, of course. I'd really love having you guys on the show so whenever you decide, just give me a call and if it's a yes, we can arrange a time," Ellen said cheerfully.

"Okay, that's great. Thank you so much," Beca grinned.

"You're very welcome. Have a nice Christmas,"

"You too, bye,"

"Who was that, babe?" Chloe asked her as Beca came back bouncing into the room, clearly happier than she was before.

"I'll tell you later," Beca brushed her off, not wanting to entice Taylor before her and Chloe had scheduled the interview. "The lights are done, by the way. Only took me forever."

"It took you ten minutes, stop being a drama queen."

"Yeah, Momma, you drama queen!" Taylor joined in.

"Do not sass me young lady!" Beca gasped playfully, running up to the little girl and hoisting her up high in the air, giggling along with Taylor as she held the four year old above her head.

Unbeknownst to them, Chloe had been fast to whip out her phone, and this picture was _definitely_ going to be on their family Christmas card. The next hour was spent with Beca having to be the one to put the lights on the tree, and the stringy golden balls that Chloe had enforced onto their poor tree up until the point that the thing looked _naked_ without it, and the brunette wondering what she ever did to deserve having to be the one to both untangle the lights and put it on the tree (surely she'd done enough work in the past year _growing a baby in her stomach)._ Luckily, she was saved by the loud, screeching bell known as their daughter before she was forced to put the fairy lights up around the rest of the room.

"Feeding time!" Beca exclaimed, happily dumping the next set of gold balls onto the floor and sticking her tongue out at Chloe. "You're turn, babe,"

She walked into their youngest daughter's nursery carefully, smiling sweetly down at the squirming baby girl in her cot, red in the face from crying. "Hey Ellie…shh, sweetheart, momma's here now, I know you're hungry…"

Feeding time took 45 minutes, and by the time Eleanor was finished, Taylor and Chloe had almost finished with the tree, thank god. But also, crap. Because Beca knew what came after putting up the Christmas tree.

"We're going to see Santa!"

Yep. Santa. The big, red, old, beardy, non-existent fool they had to go see at the mall every year. Beca _hated_ Santa. With a passion. Which was unfortunate, because Chloe happened to love him. See, Beca's memories with Santa weren't exactly desirable – she'd been four years old, and knew Santa didn't exist. Screaming the Seattle mall down didn't stop her parents from putting her on Santa's lap. Bursting into tears didn't stop her parents from taking the picture, but throwing up all over Santa's lap did. So, Santa wasn't Beca's favourite guy, and Beca wasn't Santa's favourite kid. However, every year Taylor and Chloe got more than excited about going to see Santa, and dragged the entire family along with her.

"Yeah, we are!" Chloe clapped, and Taylor squealed and jumped into her arms.

The mall was _packed._

There were even some paparazzi there, hiding behind mannequins as the Mitchell's walked past ("And this was the exact reason why I refused to wear those Mrs Claus outfits out in public, Chlo,"). Beca and Chloe had to do their best to hide both themselves and the kids – which wasn't hard to do with Eleanor, but Taylor couldn't help but wave at every camera she saw. She was a born performer, a blessing and a curse. And waiting in line for Santa only made Taylor restless, she was too excited and the line was too slow.

"Mommy!" Taylor whined, for the tenth time. "I wanna see Santa!"

"I know pumpkin, you'll see him soon," Chloe said, and Beca had to stifle a laugh; her wife had clearly had enough of waiting in the line. Sure, Chloe loved Santa just as much as her daughter did, but was she prepared to wait for an hour just to take a picture of Taylor on his lap? Probably not.

After another ten minutes of standing around, and a lengthy conversation with an older couple about Eleanor, they were at the front of the queue. Both Beca and Chloe had to admit, waiting in line for half an hour was worth seeing their little girl's face light up as she ran up to Santa and jumped onto his lap.

"Hi, Santa!" She giggled, giving the jolly man a big hug.

"Hello there, little Red, and what might your name be?"

"Take a picture, Becs!" Chloe gasped, staring in awe as she rocked their pushchair back and forth. It was almost like reliving her childhood. Beca grinned, she couldn't help but admit that watching this was priceless, whether she liked Santa or not.

"My name is Taylor Mitchell,"

"And who are you with today, Taylor?" Santa asked her sweetly.

"My mommies, and my baby sister Eleanor. She's only one month old so she can't meet you this year, but next year she will!"

"I'm sure Eleanor will get lots of presents even though she hasn't been able to see me this year,"

"Yeah…" Taylor sighed, looking back at the pushchair. "But she won't get anything from you cause she can't tell you what she wants, or write you a letter. So, I'm gonna tell you what I think my baby sister will like, and I want you to give it to her. I want Ellie to get black teddy bear. That is the same size as her."

Santa chuckled out a small _ho ho ho_ and nodded. "Of course, Taylor. As long as Eleanor's been good this year,"

"She's only been alive for a month, how bad can she be," Taylor rolled her eyes. "But yeah, she has, cause Momma said that she barely cries at night which is good cause it means Mommy and Momma get more sleep!"

"Excellent! And what would you like for Christmas this year?"

"I want Momma to stop hurting. Mommy says she hurts cause she gave birth to Ellie, and that she is still recovering. But I don't want my Momma to hurt, and I also want new tap shoes cause mine are breaking, and a rainbow dash bear!"

Santa smiled warmly – Taylor was the one of the first selfless children that day, she wanted to tell Santa everything about what she wanted for her family before anything about herself, whereas most kids were hung up on the bike they want for Christmas.

"Can I speak to your mommies, Taylor? And I'm sure on Christmas you'll wake up to everything you want,"

"Okay, Santa! Thank you!" Taylor said, hopping off his lap and running to her parents. "Santa said he wanted to speak to you,"

Chloe and Beca shared a confused glance – since when did Santa ever want to speak to the parents of the kids? Beca's first inkling was that Taylor had done something she shouldn't have, but everything looked normal from where they had been standing watching. Taylor dragged Beca and Chloe towards Santa, and busied herself with talking to Ellie in her pushchair whilst the grown ups asked Santa what they wanted.

"I just wanted to tell you both that your daughter is one of the most selfless kids I've seen in the past few days. Before she even mentioned herself, she told me that she wanted Eleanor to get a black teddy bear, and that there was no reason why I shouldn't give it to her, as she'd been good, and it wasn't Eleanor's fault that she couldn't tell me herself because she is only a month old."

"Oh my god, bless her." Chloe said, clasping onto her wife's hand, whilst Beca watched Taylor with a sweet, subdued smile. It wasn't everyday you found a kid as special as their daughter.

"And, when I asked her what she wanted, she first told me that she wanted momma to stop hurting from giving birth, and only after she'd told me what she wanted for her family did she tell me that she wants new tap shoes and a my little pony stuffed animal, Rainbow Dash,"

"Aww!" Beca couldn't help but coo, her spare hand going to her chest. "We're gonna make sure she gets everything she asked for,"

"Well, I want you to make sure of that. That's why I decided to tell you what she wants, because I think if any kid I've seen today deserves it, it's her. You two have done an amazing job raising her so far,"

Beca and Chloe thanked him, the same thought going through their minds as they watched Taylor interact with her little sister; it was just their luck that they had been given such an amazing little daughter. The rest of the day was full of giggles and hot chocolate, sitting in front of the tv and watching _The_ _Grinch_ , and _Bratz Babyz Save Christmas_ – two of Chloe's favourite Christmas movies as a kid (and Beca couldn't help but agree that the Bratz were even better in toddler form). The only odd part of the day, was when Chloe tried to get Eleanor into one of Taylor's old pink onesies – the baby screamed and screamed and screamed, pulling at the clothing until she was free of it. And it wasn't the first time this had happened, either; every single time Beca or Chloe tried to dress Eleanor in a colour more associated with girls than boys (not that either mother thought there was a particular colour that only one gender could wear), she screamed and cried and kicked until she was far away from it, and neither parent could figure out what was wrong. Taylor suggested that it was because Ellie hated the colour pink, not that the four-year-old could figure out why, as pink was her favourite colour, but Chloe and Beca weren't so sure that that was why.

After they had already put Ellie to bed, the mothers were tucking Taylor in.

"It's nearly Christmas!" Taylor giggled, as Beca helped her into her reindeer onesie.

"Yep, how excited are you on a scale of one to ten for Christmas?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Fifty!"

"Why am I not surprised," Chloe teased the little girl, watching as the brunette zipped up Taylor's onesie and planted a kiss on her hair before ushering her into the bed.

"And guess what, baby?" Beca said sweetly, sitting back as Chloe tucked her in. "I have a feeling that Santa is gonna give you everything you want this year,"

"Really?" Taylor squeaked, squirming about under the covers.

"Yes, really," Chloe said. "So have sweet dreams tonight, and don't forget to be good for the next few days and you'll get everything you asked for from Santa today,"

"Okay, Mommy. I love you. Goodnight Momma, I love you."

Beca and Chloe both kissed their daughter's cheeks, before flicking the lights off, her ballerina night light on, and closing Taylor's door with a soft click.

They lay in bed as close to each other as possible, enjoying being able to cuddle face to face without a huge bump in the way. Legs intertwined, noses nearly touching,

It was bliss.

Chloe gently ran her fingers through Beca's hair, tracing a trail from her hair to her shoulder. Sh marvelled in Beca's beauty. She couldn't understand how someone could be so perfect. The brunette had her eyes closed but was far from asleep, and had a small smile adorning her face as she let Chloe explore. Chloe paused her trail at the ink imprinted into hr shoulder. The beautiful pink and black lotuses. She loved Beca's tattoos. But the realisation suddenly hi her that she didn't know that much about most of them.

"Baby?" Chloe asked softly.

"Hm?"

"I know the lotus flowers are for your mom, but you never told me the full story behind them. Why lotuses?"

Beca opened her eyes and looked into Chloe's curious orbs. She smiled sweetly. "My mom used to tell me this story. The lotuses were the homes to the fairies and sprites in the story, and it's where happiness resided, and dreams resided whenever I was asleep. The story would always be about me and a lotus flower, in different scenarios. Sometimes I would be discovering the fairies in the flower, sometimes I was the fairy, and sometimes I would just be admiring them. She made them up nearly every night. They were her favourite flower. To her, lotuses were magical," Tears seemed to be welling up in Beca's eyes, but she didn't cry.

Chloe was beyond proud – she'd never seen Beca talk about her mom without crying.

"And…what about the bars?" Chloe stroked down to the middle of Beca's back, tracing the black lines carefully with her fingers.

"So I always stay as balanced as I can. Be humble. Don't jump to bad thoughts like jealousy without some form of an explanation,"

Chloe nodded soundly, rolling Beca into her back and pressing a kiss to the lotuses and a kiss to the bars. Beca smiled sweetly as she was rolled back over, and Chloe grinned. The redhead continued her trace, going from her back to her hip, and up her – near flat – stomach, to her collarbone, then down her arm. She stopped at the headphones on Beca's wrist and tapped a beat out on them.

"Without music I probably wouldn't be here. As in, alive. I probably wouldn't be alive," Beca said softly. Seeing Chloe's sharp gaze immediately flickering up to meet hers, she knew what her wife was thinking. "No, I haven't tried to commit before. I only cut when things got bad when I was fifteen, that's all. No, this is because of when I was about sixteen I was in a daze, my mind was everywhere and nowhere, like in a dream, you know? And I was walking in the middle of the road with my headphones on and music blearing. Don't ask, I was weird and stupid. I thought I was cool. There was a car coming and I didn't hear shit. I mean, this car was coming fast. I didn't see it and I didn't hear it. The music was a soft song, but it was a mix of mine that I'd forgotten had a crazy instant climax, a car horn blares and then it goes into symbols and another song starts playing. It fucking scared me, probably could've damaged my ears. Anyway, my immediate thought, being in the road, was that a car was blaring its horn at me. Funnily enough, it was, and I looked up to see bright headlights coming at me. It was going really fast and I didn't have enough time to move. Whoa, hey, Chlo, no tears, no tears, let me finish," Beca said softly, seeing Chloe was crying, the optimist's mind ironically going to the worst. Beca wiped her wife's cheeks rid of tears before continuing. "This man came sprinting up and pushed me out the way of the car. We landed on the pavement and I was really shaken up, obviously. Caused a proper crying attack too, I didn't wanna die like how my mom died, in a car accident. He lectured me for a while before taking me into a café and making sure I was okay and I swear I am forever in debt of that guy. He was so nice, he had no ulterior motives of any kind. He was just a good man saving a kid from dying."

"Wait…then surely you should have a tattoo of the guy or something…the music was that almost killed you," Chloe said, beyond confusion.

"No, if you think about it without that particular mix playing at that time, the horn wouldn't have blared in my ears and made me look up. If it had been any other song, I wouldn't be here with you I'd be dead or at least paralysed,"

Chloe didn't speak, she nodded in understanding and kissed Beca's wrist softly, then her wife's lips before tapping on the grasshopper.

"My mom called me her little grasshopper," Beca said simply.

Chloe smiled, staring at the simple tattoo. She wished she could have met Beca's mom, she was a role model and a half.

"I'm thinking of getting another one," Beca whispered.

"Really? Why? Where?"

"Yes, really. On my stomach. Or, actually…my abdomen. Wherever my womb is. Can't believe I still don't know. I just wanna get Taylor's initials and Ellie's initials. I wanna put a heart around it but maybe not…I'm not saying I want anymore kids, because I swear I'm spent, my body can't handle another, but if we end up with another kid…it wouldn't be fair."

"Bec…that sounds perfect." Chloe's eyes were watering again, making Beca smile hopefully.

"You think so? Or maybe I could just do two baby grasshoppers instead…that would totally look cleaner – TEM and EMT looks kinda tedious,"

"Whatever you want baby. I can't believe how perfect you are,"

"I'm not perfect," Beca scoffed.

"You're smart. You're talented. You're funny. You're loving. You're caring. You're sweet. You can do just about anything you put your mind to. You're selfless. You didn't event hink twice before getting pregnant for me. You are perfect, Bec,"

Beca rolled her eyes and blushed, but Chloe could tell by the look in her eyes that her words were well-appreciated, and just what Beca needed to hear.

"I love you," Beca said quietly.

"I love you too. And cause I know you need a second opinion, I think the grasshoppers somehow have more sentiment. And you're right, simple usually looks cleaner. Two little grasshoppers will look perfect, and you could add to it too. If we ever needed to," Chloe grinned, ducking down and kissing her wife's stomach, despite there not being a tattoo there yet.

They lay in each other's arms, content for a few moments, before Beca gasped and raised herself up to her elbows in excitement.

"You won't believe who called me today,"

"Um…Oprah?"

"You're close," Beca smirked.

"Wait, seriously? That was a joke. The president? Wait, no. Fuck no. Not the Cheeto…"

Beca collapsed onto her front in a heap of giggles at hearing Chloe calling Trump a Cheeto. Her wife's laugh was contagious, and Chloe found herself giggling too.

"I love you ten times more now that I've heard that come out of your mouth," Beca managed to giggle out, her manic giggles turning into full cackles, which caused Chloe to clasp a hand over her mouth, with whispers that Beca was going to wake the girls up.

It took another minute for Beca to calm down, but once she did, she was back up on her elbows again, ready to share the news. "No. Ellen called me today."

Chloe's jaw dropped, and she raised herself up so she was leaning back on her own elbows. "You're kidding. _The_ Ellen DeGeneres called you? Like, seriously?"

Beca nodded. "Yes, seriously! Chlo, she wants to interview us. About our lives. Not even about music or anything. About us and about our family. How cool is that?"

"Bec, that's amazing! And when you say us, do you mean me too? She wants to have _me_ on her show? Oh my god!" Chloe squealed, unable to contain herself. "Babe, we're gonna be on Ellen!"

"Yeah, _and_ she said she wants us to bring Taylor and let her do a tap solo. This is _amazing._ I had to tell her I'd speak to you about it, then call her back with our decision. And if Taylor danced on there, I mean, so many people will see how amazing she is. She's bound to have dance studios wanting her on their squad left, right and centre."

Chloe turned, buried her face in her pillow and screamed, making her wife laugh. Chloe was more excited than she was.

They were going on Ellen.

Amazing.

 **A/N: I'm gonna reply to a few reviews…**

 **Genngenn9: Aww, thank you so much! I love, love, love pregnancies, and births, and everything about them. If I wasn't so bad at science I'd totally go into the profession haha, so it means a lot! I'm sorry for the long wait.**

 **50 Shades of Pitch Perfect: Aww, yeah! Chloe has all the patience in the world, I 100% agree! Bless her! Sorry you had to wait for over a year for the next chapter, and I don't think it was worth the wait, so really, really sorry. And aww, your daughter sounds adorable! And her yelling at your stomach, aww! Hahaha, yeah, it made me laugh a lot when I wrote the german, I wanted Beca to be able to have a hard yet hilarious birth.**

 **Genngenn9: Harry Potter quotes for the win! And yeah, you're right. It took me a while, but I found my happiness again : )**

 **50 Shades of Pitch Perfect: I wonder if your happily waiting ended after a few months :/**

 **Guest: I mean…this isn't exactly soon…**

 **Guest: Now? Sorry…**

 **Leapyearbaby29: Beca didn't have her maiden mother's name as her daughter's middle name because I wanted her maiden mother's name to be her second daughter's full name. Aww, thank you, I'm happy I made you laugh! I answered back! Yeah, it was a false alarm, luckily it didn't get any worse than it was! The embarrassing moment…I guess I'll have to write that in somewhere :P Yeah, I decided that in pitch perfect 2 Beca and Chloe were dating at the time. That was actually Beca's final year! Oh no, Chloe's boss is chill with them after what happened in chapter 3! Taylor took Chloe's phone because she wanted to play a prank as a little kid! Top Chloe all the way! Well in my fanfic Chloe teachers middle/high school kids, not elementary or kindergarten. Yeah, Aubrey's the headmistress! Chloe called Beca her girlfriend and not her wife so she didn't raise suspicion from her class. Well, in my school we have separate timetables every week? So every other week it will be week 1, and the weeks in between it will be week 2. What was wrong with the contractions being one minute apart was that, as Beca wasn't as dilated as she should have been with one minute apart contractions, it was worrying for the doctors, in case something was going wrong. They were going to Alaska for a holiday, and Gigi got thrown to the other side of the plane, and Mason picked her up and would have hidden her until Chloe got to him. In the movie, we only ever hear that Beca's father is Dr Mitchell, and that Dr Mitchell has a wife called Sheila. Mai was Beca's mother's middle name, so it was important to Beca to have that as her daughter's middle name too. We'll find out about what happens to Mason very soon! Well, in most pitch perfect fanfics, Beca's dad cheats on her mother, and Beca forgave him eventually after she was able to look past the fact that he cheated. I ship Emison! I've never really seen much of The 100, but I got involved whenever there was havoc in the clexa fandom! Same as supercorp haha. I ha no idea whethe or not bechloe was happening : (**

 **Thank you all for sticking with this story after a year. I can't believe you all stayed…wow! I've got the next few chapters lined up, and I'm excited to share them with you. The next one is Ellen!**


End file.
